Le pacte de sang
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec et ses frères et sœurs vient d'emménager en ville avec leur mère, ils sont nouveaux élèves dans le lycée. Ils feront bientôt de nouveaux amis mais un groupe de d'élève les intrigue. Premier fic qui n'est pas tiré d'un mangas ni d'un film. Boy X Boy
1. Chapter 1

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, je mets le fic gagnant**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le Chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Alec se réveilla de son lit sou la sonnerie de son réveil, il se leva pour aller se préparer pour son premier jour d'école. Il prit des vêtements au hasard dans son placard et se dirigeai dans la salle de bain, il entra dans la douche brûlant. Il ressortit et croisa son petit frère qui avait l'ai endormi

\- Bonjour Max dit Alec

\- Bonjour Alec bailla son petit frère

Son petit frère qui entra dans la salle de bain, il descendit où sa mère prépara le petit déjeuner pour lui et ses frère et sœur. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue

\- Bonjour maman dit Alec en s'installant sur la chaise

\- Tu es matinal, remarque c'est votre premier jour dans votre nouveau lycée fit Maryse en servant le petit déjeuner

Alec allait se servir quand sa mère le frappa des mains en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Va réveiller Jace et Izzy d'abord gronda sa mère

\- Peut-être Izzy mais Jace sera dur soupira Alec

Alec montât l'escalier

\- N'oublie pas de regarder si Max ne s'est pas endormie en brossant ses dents cria sa mère

Il soupira et entra dans la chambre de sa petit sœur, celle-ci dormait à poing fermé.

\- Izzy réveille-toi dit Alec secoua sa petite sœur

\- Alec laisse moi cinq minute s'il te plait grommela sa sœur

\- On va rater notre premier jour d'école répondit Alec

Sa sœur se leva en baillant, il sortit de la chambre de sa petite sœur et entra dans celui de son frère adoptif. Il vit son frère ronflait dans son lit, il pria l'ange Raziel de lui venir en aide car celui-ci avait la fâcheuse tendance de frapper celui qui le réveille seul Izzy bizarrement qu'il ne frappe pas. Il s'approcha doucement de Jace et le secouer avant de se baissai vite pour éviter un poing

\- Alec c'est toi ? demanda Jace groggy

\- Non c'est la petite souris répondit Alec en levant les yeux

\- D'ailleurs la petit souris je crois me souvenir que tu me dois dix dollar ricana Jace

\- Dans tes rêves grogna Alec

Il passa devant la salle de bain pour voir que son petit frère s'est fait expulsé par leur sœur après avoir terminé de prendre son bain, il descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre enfin son petit déjeuné. Il commença mangé quand sa sœur descendit dans une robe rouge trop courte à son goût, celle-ci embrassa leur mère et s'attela à table. Jace et Max descendit à leur tours et prit leurs petit déjeuner à leur tour,

\- Etes-vous prêt pour votre journée demanda Maryse

\- Moi j'ai hâte pour rencontrer des jolies filles et aussi pour travailler rappliqua Jace en se recevant le regard noir de Maryse

\- Moi j'ai hâte de connaître du monde répondit Izzy excité

\- J'ai hâte de découvrir la bibliothèque répondit Alec qui attira le regard blasé de son frère et sa sœur

\- Bien maintenant je file où sinon je serai en retard à mon premier jour de travail dit Maryse

Maryse embrassa ses enfants et fila, Alec termina son petit déjeuner et monta préparer son sac d'école. Il redescendit et prit les clefs de sa voiture et appela ses frère et sœur, ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Alec et déposa Max à son collège puis ils se dirigeaient vers leurs lycées. Alec se gara et ils arrivèrent devant un grillage style gothique,

\- Bordel, on dirait que ce lycée est sorti tout droit d'un film d'horreur remarqua Jace

\- Je le confirme répondit Izzy

Alec ne répondit rien mais ils se dirigeaient tous à la réceptionniste. Des élèves les regardaient avec curiosité, ils arrivèrent devant la réceptionniste qui les envoya au secrétariat. Le secrétariat les donna leurs emploi du temps et les conduis respectivement dans leurs classes, Jace était le premier à entré en classe puis Izzy et enfin vint le tour d'Alec. La secrétaire parla avec son nouveau professeur, et le laissa entrer

\- Bonjour Alexander Ligtwood, je me présent Hodge Stakweather ton professeur en Math fit le professeur

\- Bonjour répondit Alec

Le professeur Stakweather entra dans la classe et présenta Alec devant la classe avant de lui mettre à coté d'une fille blonde qui papillonnait en le regardant.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Lydia Brandwell chuchota la jeune fille

\- Moi Alec répondit Alec du même ton

\- Dis moi tu as une petit ami ? demanda Lydia sans tac

\- Euh non répondit Alec surpris par la jeune fille

\- Ca te dirais pas qu'on sorte ensemble, tu me plais beaucoup fit la jeune fille en caressant discrètement le bras d'Alec

Alec se réprima un chair de poule de dégoût envers elle, et pria l'ange de le sortir de là. La délivrance d'Alec vint un quart d'heure plus tard, il se rendit à son prochain cour et remercia l'ange que cette fille n'est pas dans son cours. Il se présenta à son professeur de littérature qui le mit à coté d'une fille brune cette fois,

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Aline Penhallow dit la jeune fille

\- Moi c'est Alec, rassure moi tu ne vas pas me demander de sortir avec toi n'est ce pas ? demanda Alec avec un soupçon de peur

Aline riait discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le professeur, elle signe Alec en lui pointant le doigt vers une fille blonde aux yeux bleu vert qui les regardait en souriant.

\- C'est sa ma petite amie Helen Blackthorn donc je pense que non dit Aline

Alec soupira de soulagement,

\- Alors tu es sorti du placard quand ? demanda Aline

\- A l'âge de 13 ans, j'ai su que j'étais gay, à 15 ans j'ai avoué à mes frères et sœur qui l'a bien pris répondit Alec

\- Et tes parents ? demanda Aline

\- J'ai leurs dit à un an plus tard, ma mère a bien pris mais mon père a désapprouvé et ma mère l'a foutu dehors après qu'elle entendue qui l'a trompée expliqua Alec sombrement

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas raviver des veilles blessures s'excusa Aline

\- Tu ne savais pas de plus nous avons déménagé pour venir ici après le divorce de ma mère dit Alec

\- Ca te dirait de venir avec nous pour le déjeuner pour rencontrer des amis à moi si tu veux tes frères et sœur peuvent venir eux aussi dit Aline

\- Merci dit Alec

Ils parlaient beaucoup jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuné, Alec réussit à joindre son frère et sa sœur qui l'invitait à la table de Aline.

\- Salut moi c'est Aline se présenta Aline

\- Moi c'est Izzy, j'adore ta robe fit Izzy

\- Merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'adore ta robe répondit Aline

\- Je me présente Jace et ravie de vous rencontrer charmante demoiselle dit Jace avec un sourire charmeur

Alec se mordit la joue en se retenant à rire, quand la petite amie d'Aline se levât et se plaça à coté d'elle

\- Moi c'est Helen Blackthorn, et je suis la petite amie d'Aline donc blondinet c'est chasse gardé dit la jeune fille blonde en embrassant sa petite amie sur la joue

Jace imita un poisson sortis de l'eau ce qui fit rire tout le monde alors qu'Alec sourit,

\- Ca t'appendra de jouer les Casanova dit Izzy en se foutant de sa gueule

Puis les autres se présenta chacun leur tours, Alec apprit que les amis d'Aline était en faite les frères et sœurs de sa petite ami. Il se rapprocha beaucoup d'Helen alors qu'Izzy se rapprocha d'Aline et Jace de Julian qui se retrouva beaucoup en lui. Ils discutèrent un peu ensemble jusqu'à le frère de Helen Octavian posa la question

\- Alec et Izzy se ressemble mais Jace demanda le jeune homme

\- J'ai été adopté par la famille Ligtwood à l'âge de 10 ans car mes parents sont mort expliqua Jace

\- Octavian Blackthorn combien de fois on t'a dit de tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche gronda son grand frère

\- C'est rien il ne savait pas intervient Alec

\- Je suis désolé pour mon frère s'excusa Mark

\- C'est rien je te dis fit Alec

\- Laisse il est toujours comme ça quand son petit ami n'est pas là fit sa sœur

\- Merci Helen grogna son frère

\- Je t'aime aussi frangin fit sa sœur en lui faisant un baiser volant

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, Alec remarqua un groupe entra dans la salle de cafétéria. Quand le groupe entra dans la cafétéria, il entendait tout le monde chuchotait autour d'eux surtout les filles,

\- C'est qui eux demanda Jace

\- Je vais vous dire vous voyez la jeune fille brun clair qui tient la main à l'homme aux cheveux argenté c'est Tessa Gray et l'homme aux cheveux argenté c'est James Castairs, puis l'homme qui ressemble à Alec c'est Will Herondale. C'est trois-là sont toujours ensemble, une rumeur raconte qu'ils sont en couple tous les trois ensembles enfin brefs c'est des rumeurs, je continue ma présentation la fille asiatique qui se fait enlacer par le garçon hispanique c'est Lily Chen et Raphaël Santiago eux aussi sorte ensemble. Et enfin la jeune fille rousse aux yeux vert c'est Clary Fairchirld elle est un peu dans la lune et elle est très talentueuse au sujets de l'art expliqua Aline

\- Elle est mon genre de fille fit Jace en regardant la rouquine

\- Par contre elle rembarre tout les garçons qui l'approche répondit Aline

\- J'aime les défis murmura Jace

Alec levât les yeux en l'air en sachant à quoi son frère pense, Izzy frappa Jace pour le ramené sur terre.

\- Putain Izzy ça fait mal dit Jace en frappant son bras

\- Je t'ai déjà frappé plus fort que ça rétorqua Izzy

\- Je me souviendrais toujours le coup du talons dans la tronche fit Jace en grimaçant

\- Bon je continue la présentation, le garçon prés de Clary c'est Simon Lewis. Lui et Clary sont toujours ensembles mais rassure toi Jace ton « Défi » ne sort pas avec lui mais ils ont une relation comme frère et sœur dit Aline en faisant le guillemet pour le défi

Alec regarda le groupe depuis la table, quand il tourna la tête pour la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme. Alec ouvrit la bouche en le nouveau arrivant, celui-ci brillait de la tête aux pieds il portait un pantalon en cuir blanc et un t-shirt moulant rouge. Il était maquillés et ses cheveux était dressé sur sa tête et pailleté, il avait de nombreuse bague à ses doigt et nombreuse chaînes autour du cou. Alec était frappé par les yeux vert or en forme de chat de l'élève, il sentit un coup dans ses côtes.

\- Aie, Izzy ça fait mal dit Alec

\- Désolé grand-frère tu bavais devant ce mec fit Izzy

Alec rougit et regarda autour et vis que tout le monde regardait aussi le nouveau arrivant, le nouveau arrivant partit s'asseoir à coté du groupe.

\- Et ce mec canon qui vient d'entré qui sexy à souhait qui est…

\- On a compris bébé coupa Aline jalouse

\- Ne sois pas jalouse mon cœur je n'ai que yeux que toi répondit Helen

\- Ca reste à voir dit Aline

\- Bien sûr je te l'ai prouvé deux fois hier soir je te rappelle dit Helen en caressant le bras de sa petit amie qui rougit

\- Je t'aime aussi fit Aline en embrassant sa petit amie

\- Bon maintenant j'achève la présentation de Helen, lui c'est Magnus Bane ce mec le populaire apurés des filles et des mecs dit Julian

\- Des mecs et des filles ? demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Magnus est bisexuelle et aime s'en vanter croyez moi répondit Mark

\- Et aussi très protecteur envers ses amies dit Julian

\- Tu dis ça parce que Emma t'a rembarré ricanai Helen

Julian fit un doigt d'honneur à sa sœur qui riait, Alec regarda discrètement le groupe surtout Magnus qui parlait avec la rouquine. Après les cours, Alec se rendit à la bibliothèque pour trouver quelques livres de littérature pour ses devoirs. Il portât les livres en vérifiant dans son sac les papiers d'inscription pour la bibliothèque, il se cogna avec quelqu'un et renversa ses affaires par terre.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas où je regardai fit Alec en ramassant ses affaires par terre

\- C'est moi qui ne regardait pas où j'allais fit une voix féminine

Alec levât la tête et vis que c'est Tessa l'une des filles du groupe, il aida Tessa à ramassé les affaires par terre.

\- Merci dirent les deux en mêmes temps

Ils rigolèrent ensemble,

\- Tessa Gray se présenta-t-elle

\- Alec Ligtwood répondit Alec

\- Tu es le nouvel élève qui vient d'arriver avec son frère et sa sœur n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tessa

\- Oui, on vient d'emmener dans la ville il y a trois semaine répondit Alec

\- Tessa, tu es là je te cherchais partout avec Jem dit le sosie d'Alec

\- J'étais venue emprunter quelque livres Will répondit Tessa

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Will

\- Je m'appelle Alec Ligtwood répondit Alec

\- Alec vient d'arriver avec son frère et sœur au lycée expliqua Tessa

\- Je vois, excuse nous mais on nous attend dehors fit Will

\- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Alec à bientôt fit Tessa en suivant Will

Alec hocha la tête et fit son inscription à la bibliothèque, il sortit et vit que Jace et Izzy l'attendait devant la voiture. Ils rentrèrent chez eux après avoir récupéré Max, ils montèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est le premier fic qui est tiré de mon cerveau. Dans le prochain chapitre la colère de Jace et la rencontre d'Alec et Magnus. Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marie 3000 : Voilà la suite XP**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Alec était en train de faire ses devoirs, il chercha le livre qui devait l'aider à terminer la rédaction quand il réalisa que le livre était tombé et a dû ce mêlé avec celui de Tessa. Il soupira en se disant qu'il pourrait demander à Tessa le livre de demain, il entendit quelqu'un cogna à sa porte, il vit que c'était son petit frère

\- Max qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Alec

\- Excuse-toi te déranger mais c'est code rouge prévint Max

Alec grimaça à la phrase de son Max, lui et ses frères avait établi un code quand leurs sœur veut cuisiner. Le code vert c'est Izzy réchauffe un plat donc c'est mangeable, le code orange c'est Izzy fais la cuisine avec maman aucun risque d'intoxication mais le code rouge c'est Izzy fais la cuisine donc intoxication garanti. Alec se levât et descendis trouva sa sœur en train de faire un truc rouge carmin dans la cocotte minute.

\- Ah ! Tu es là maman a téléphoné, elle va rentrer tard donc elle nous a dis de commander quelque chose si on veut donc j'ai préparé le repas ce soir c'est spaghettis bolognaise expliqua sa sœur en tournant la chose non identifié

\- Euh Izzy merci de faire la cuisine, je pense que Max et Jace veut manger de la pizza ce soir comme ça fait longtemps on n'a pas mangé une répondit Alec

\- Mais j'ai déjà fait la sauce fit Izzy en arrêtant de tourner

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on pourrait manger si on aura faim dans la soirée rassura Alec

\- Parfait alors je vais téléphoner Aline dit Izzy en courant

Alec regarda sa sœur partir avant de débarrasser la sauce bizarre dans la poubelle, il prit le téléphone et appela la pizzeria du coin pour commander la pizza et prit les pizzas préféré de chacun. Il s'assoit dans le canapé quand Jace descendit et le rejoins dans le canapé en allumant la télé en zappant,

\- La catastrophe a pu être évitée ? demanda Jace

\- Oui, je me suis débarrassé aussi de la chose qu'elle préparé dans la poubelle répondit Alec

Jace ricana et zappa sur une chaîne et regarda l'émission sur la télé. Alec le regarda sans grand intérêt, quand l'émission se fit interrompre pour un flash spécial

\- Nous interrompons notre programme pour vous annoncer le candidat Robert Ligtwood pour le poste de gouverneur a mis en place un nouveau droit pour les homosexuelle, nous essayé d'en savoir plus mais... stoppa le présentateur

Jace avais éteins la télé, il souffla bruyamment alors qu'Alec était sous le choc. Jace se leva et jeta la télécommande sur la table basse ce qui fit un grand fracas et attira Izzy et Max,

\- Pourquoi tu fais ce bruit ? demanda Izzy

\- Ce connard vient de passé à la télé et devine quoi maintenant il est pour les droits des homosexuelle cracha Jace furieux

\- Quoi ? fit Izzy en comprenant pas

\- Et oui, Izzy Robert en train de se servir d'Alec pour sa campagne alors qu'il l'a insulté son propre fils de tous les noms juste parce qu'il est gay cette espèce d'enfoirés cria Jace

\- Jace calme-toi dit Izzy

\- Je ne peux pas me calmer, j'ai envie de le frapper pour ça Izzy cracha Jace

Alec qui était sous le choc, se leva et sortis de la maison sous les cris de sa sœur et Jace. Il s'arrêta à un parc où il s'assit sur un banc en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, il resta pendant un bon moment jusqu'à Jace arrive et s'assis à coté de lui sans un mot.

\- Maman est rentré et elle est courant dit Jace

Alec ne répondit rien, Jace soupira longuement en maudissant Robert même loin d'eux il arrive à blessé Alec. Il serra les poings forts,

\- Tu crois que dans ce parc il y a des canards demanda Alec en sortant de son mutisme

\- Je ne sais pas mais je t'e l'ai déjà dit non ? Les canards sont des créatures malveillantes qui un jour vont essayer de nous tuer répondit Jace en faisant un visage d'horreur

Alec fit un sourire en voyant la phobie de son frère,

\- Je suis désolé de d'être sorti comme ça s'excusa Alec

\- C'est rien mec, je sais que les veilles blessures viennent de s'ouvrir alors arrête de penser ce salopard t'avais dit c'est complètement bidon et mensongères d'accord dit Jace

\- Je sais Jace mais ça fait encore mal parfois je me demande si j'étais autrement peut-être que…stoppa Alec en baissant la tête

\- Alec arrête de dire n'importe quoi, on sait tous que même si tu étais autrement ça auras rien changé la donne, Robert a toujours et restera un grand enfoiré qui mérite pas une famille comme la notre rappliqua Jace

\- Tu as raison, allez viens rentrons fit Alec en se levant

\- J'ai toujours raison Alec sauf que tu ne veux pas à la mettre dit Jace

Alec levât les yeux en l'air mais ne répondit rien, ils rentrèrent en se racontant des souvenirs d'enfance et ils riaient ensemble. Quand Alec entra dans la maison, il reçut une tornade brune dans les bras,

\- Ca va aller Alec fit sa sœur

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas rassura sa sœur

\- Alec, Jace vous êtes enfin rentré, Alec tu as promis ne plus faire ça. J'étais inquiété quand Izzy m'a dis en rentré que tu es sorti dit Maryse

\- Je suis désolé maman, s'excusa Alec en enlaçant sa mère

\- Bien, passons à table maintenant. Pendant votre absence les pizzas sont arrivées et sur la table dit Maryse

Ils passèrent tous à table en racontant leur journée respective à leurs mères, puis ils aidaient leurs mères à débarrassé. Quand Alec sortait de la salle de bain, entra dans sa chambre et vis sa mère assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Il ferma la porte et s'assis sur son lit,

\- Alec mon chéri, Izzy m'a raconté ce que ton père a fait dit Maryse doucement

\- C'est bon maman, ça va aller maintenant Jace m'a remonté le moral rassura Alec

\- Jace est le seul qui te retrouve et te remonte le moral dit Maryse en se levant

Elle embrassa son fils sur la joue et ouvrit la porte, elle se retourna vers Alec

\- Alec, est ce que …demanda Maryse en ne trouvant pas les mots

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait si ce tu demande répondit Alec

\- C'est bon alors bonne nuit mon fils fit Maryse soulagée

Maryse laissa son fils dans sa chambre seul, Alec roula doucement les manches de son pyjama et vit les marque de cicatrice qu'il s'est infligé lui-même après que son père avait appris qu'il était gay. Il s'est automutilé jusqu'à un jour Jace est entré dans sa chambre pendant sa coupe, Jace avait alerté leur mère qui tout de suite avait foutu leurs père dehors. Sa mère l'avait emmené voir un psychologue peu de temps après que Robert soit mis dehors, ensuite sa mère avait divorcé de Robert en prenant leurs gardes pour ensuite déménagé pour venir ici. Au départ Alec avait cru que ses frères et sœur l'aurait voulu d'avoir leur séparé de Robert mais ils l'avaient rassuré que Robert ne méritait pas d'être leurs père comment il a traité Alec, il soupira et se mis au lit. Alec se réveilla et sentis un corps familière prés de lui, il éteignit son réveil. Il se leva doucement sans réveillé sa sœur qui s'est faufilé dans son lit pendant la nuit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et puis ressortis en entra dans sa chambre sa sœur était déjà réveillé.

\- Bonjour dit Izzy

\- Bonjour, je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter de venir dans ma chambre gronda Alec en prenant des habits au hasard

\- Désolé, bon je vais prendre la salle de bain fit sa sœur en se levant du lit

\- Par la même occasion n'oublie pas de réveillé Jace, je l'ai fait hier lança Alec

Izzy hocha la tête sortit la chambre, Alec se changeait et rassembla ses affaires. Quand il descendit en entendit un juron suivie de la voix d'Izzy, il sourit en allant dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Il embrassa sa mère et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère qui fit la moue boudeuse et s'attela à table, Jace et Izzy descendit et s'attela aussi. Jace arborait une jolie marque de main sur la joue qu'il frottait en lançant des regards noirs envers Izzy qui lui sourit moqueur, après ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Alec et se dirigeai vers le lycée après avoir déposé Max au collège. Chacun se séparait pour aller dans leur classe respective, Alec arrivait dans son cours de Chimie. Il se mit au fond prés d'une fenêtre, il croisa ses bras en mettent sa tête dans ses bras en attendant le professeur de chimie.

\- Dis donc tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ma place dit une voix

Alec levât la tête et regarda la source de la voix et vis que c'est Magnus Bane,

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas que c'était ta place répondit Alec en rougissant

\- Tu es pardonné vu que tu as des magnifiques yeux bleus dit Magnus avec un sourire charmeur

Alec rougissait encore plus et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de le referma, Magnus s'assit à coté de lui.

\- Je me présente Magnus Bane, quel est ton nom Yeux bleus ? demanda Magnus

\- Alec Ligtwood répondit Alec rouge

\- Diminutif d'Alexander n'est ce pas dit Magnus

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, Alec avala difficilement sa salive sous le regard perçant de chat de Magnus. Le professeur arriva heureusement pour Alec qui crut qu'il allait mourir d'avoir trop de sang dans la tête et malheureusement pour Magnus qui voulait continuer encore regarder Alec, le professeur leur donna chacun un travail à faire en équipe.

\- Euh on pourrait se mettre ensemble ? demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr, je pense samedi à 18 heures c'est bon pour notre premier rencard fit Magnus lui lançant un clin d'œil

Alec rougis et balbutia dans sa phrase, Magnus le trouva adorable.

\- Je plaisantais, et en plus je trouve que tes rougissements sur les joue est adorable dit Magnus

Alec rougis encore plus en bafouilla un merci, le professeur distribua les feuilles qui devaient faire en classe. Ils commencèrent à faire le travail, Alec se concentrait sur son travail ce qui admira Magnus. Après que la cloche sonna, Alec rassembla ses affaires et vit un morceau papier se glissa devant ses yeux. Il levât les yeux et vis que c'est Magnus qui tenait le morceau de papier

\- J'organise une fête chez moi si ça te tente ? demanda Magnus avec un sourire charmeur

\- Je verrai si je suis disponible répondit Alec rouge

\- D'accord, dis-moi si tu es disponible à bientôt chérie dit Magnus en sortant de la salle

\- A bientôt fit Alec bêtement

Alec passa ses autres cours et rejoignit Aline et la bande à la cafétéria, Izzy était en parler de ses cours quand le groupe d'amis entra.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'ils sont toujours ensemble remarqua Izzy

\- Ils le sont vu qu'ils sont amis, sauf pour Lily elle est arrivé il y a un an comme vous. Au début elle traînait avec quelques filles puis du jour au lendemain elle commença à sortir avec Raphaël qui jusqu'à là n'avait jamais sorti avec personne expliqua Helen

\- Peut-être un coup de foudre comme ça dit Izzy

\- On ne s'en rien mais Lily arrêtait de fréquentais avec les filles qu'elles traînaient surtout après Magnus et Raphaël les menacé parce qu'elles voulaient se servir de Lily répondit Aline

Alec écouta en mangea ses frites quand Tessa vint à leur table,

\- Bonjour Alec, je crois que ceux-ci t'appartient dit Tessa en montrant le livre qu'il avait besoin pour son devoirs de littéraire

\- Merci Tessa dit Alec

\- Pas de quoi, je te laisse dit Tessa en souriant

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Alec tourna la tête et vis que tout le monde le regardait les yeux écarquillait,

\- Quoi ? demanda Alec

\- Attends tu connais Tessa demanda Julian

\- On s'est rentré dedans à la bibliothèque et elle avait pris mon livre c'est tout dit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Quoi c'est tout ? Ben non ce n'est pas juste moi il a fallut cinq mois pour réussir à m'approché d'Emma Castairs la cousine de James s'en me faire tailladé par celui-ci et lui il s'approcha de la copine et il ne se fait pas taillader s'exclama Julian

\- Une vraie reine du drame fit sa sœur en levant les yeux

Tout le monde rigola à la remarque de Helen ce qui fit grogner son frère, Magnus entra dans la cafétéria qui attira le regard de toute le monde. Magnus balaya du regard avant de tomber sur des yeux bleu, il avança vers Alec.

\- Coucou Alexander, alors tu as réfléchie à ma préposition demanda Magnus

\- Euh fit Alec

\- Quelle préposition Alec ? demanda Jace

\- J'ai invité Alec à la fête que j'organise bien sûr vous êtes invité si Alexander accepte expliqua Magnus en regardant Alec rouge

\- Alec accepte, bien sûr que tu accepte grand frère dit Izzy en appuyant sur le grand-frère

\- D'accord je viens à ta fête répondit Alec rouge

\- Parfait, je te verrais à ma fête à Samedi soir dit Magnus avec un sourire charmeur

\- Oui répondit Alec en rougissait

Magnus s'éloigna en rejoignit son groupe qui lui posa des questions surtout la rousse, Alec se ferma les yeux et regarda ses amis qui était excité de la fête.

\- C'est génial, c'est la première fois qu'on va la fête de Magnus Bane dit Helen

\- Comment c'est ? demanda Jace intéressé

\- Attends c'est vrai que vous ne savait pas mais les fêtes que organise Magnus est grandiose et d'après que j'ai entendue la maison de Magnus est énorme expliqua Mark

\- Super, demain après les cours séances de shopping les gars s'écria Izzy excité

Jace et Alec soupirèrent de concert de dépit en sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas échapper à Izzy pour les séances de shopping.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la séance de shopping d'Izzy qu'ainsi de Jace et Alec et la curiosité de Magnus envers Alec. Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Alec entra dans sa voiture avec Jace et Izzy, ils prirent la direction du centre commercial. Après avoir cherché des vêtements de chacun de leur cotes et se trouvèrent devant la cabine d'essayage, Alec avait pris un chemise à manche bleu marine avec un pantalon noire, alors que Jace et Izzy avait prirent presque tout les vêtements du magasin ils le regardèrent avec désespoir. Izzy poussa Alec dans la cabine d'essayage en lui arrachant les vêtements qu'il tenait ce qui valut les protestations de ce dernier,

\- Alec t'es vraiment désespérant, je vais te donner quelques vêtement que tu DOIS essayer sinon gare –toi menaça Izzy

Izzy repartir chercher quelques vêtements, Alec ouvrit le rideau de la cabine d'essayage

\- Elle est partie ? demanda Alec

\- Oui, elle m'a demandé de ne pas te laisse sortir répondit Jace assis dans un fauteuil

\- Depuis quand tu l'écoute ? demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Depuis qu'elle a promis de ne plus cuisiner pendant cinq mois encore je voulais pour six mois et elle trois mois expliqua Jace

\- Donc je dois rentrer dans la cabine pour sauver notre estomac soupira Alec

\- Et oui désolé fit Jace pas du tout désolé

Izzy arriva avec des tonnes d'habit assez sobre, et lui donna une chemise et un pantalon pour essayez d'abord. Alec ressortit habillé d'une chemise blanc presque transparent et un pantalon cuir ce qui fit éclater Jace de rire alors que Izzy souriait

\- Izzy, tu te fous de moi je ne vais pas y aller comme ça gronda Alec

\- Sauf tu veux te faire bouffer par les filles, après réflexions c'est moi qui va prendre la tenue songea Jace en regardant les vêtements d'Alec

\- Bon tu as raison, je te donner un autre pour essayer dit Sa sœur

\- Merci fit Alec en grommelant

Izzy lui donna un autre vêtement, Alec ressorti avec t-shirts assez moulant avec des manches longues bleu nuit avec un pantalon déchiré noir.

\- C'est parfait comme tenue dit Izzy en souriant

\- Ouais t'as l'air vachement beau comme ça fit Jace

\- Jace fit Alec en écarquillant les yeux

\- Oh Alec arrête de faire les gros yeux, je sais que je te plais fit Jace s'approchant d'Alec en l'attrapant

\- Jace lâche-moi fit Alec en essayant se dégageant

\- Laisse moi t'embrasser et faire rêver minauda Jace en faisant un bisou baveux à Alec sur la joue

\- Argh! C'est dégoûtant, garde tes microbes pour toi beurk fit Alec en s'essuyant la joue

\- Oh arrête ! Je parie que mon baiser t'as fait rêver, alors avoue le j'embrasse comme un dieu dit Jace

\- Ma vengeance va être terrible crois –moi grommela Alec en souriant malgré lui

Izzy était mort de rire et n'en pouvait plus tellement qu'elle riait, puis ils payaient leur achats et rentra chez eux. Ils saluaient leurs mère et Max dont leur mère avait récupérer pour laisser les trois partir au centre commercial, Alec déposa ses achats dans son armoire. Il fit une partie de ses devoirs jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, ils racontaient chacun leur journée à leurs mère. Le lendemain Alec se leva et prit quelque vêtements dans son armoire, il prit son bain et ressortis et croisa Max qui s'est réveillé et se dirigeais en bas pour aller regarder la télé en pyjama. Il salua de tête son petit frère, et entra dans sa chambre, il souvenu de quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère, et frappa avant d'entrer, il vit sa mère dans un fauteuil en train de lire un livre

\- Bonjour mon chéri qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Maryse

\- Je voudrais te demander maman où as-tu les produits d'entretiens s'il te plait ? demanda Alec

\- Ils sont dans la cuisine répondit Maryse

\- Merci maman fit Alec en ressortant

\- Oh mon chéri avant que tu partes, fait en sorte que qu'il n'y a pas de conséquence cette fois dit sa mère sans lever les yeux de son livre

Alec hocha la tête, il referma la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Il se demanda comment sa mère savait de son plan de vengeance, quand il se regarda son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain pendant qu'il mélangeait certain produit il comprit son visage reflétait un mauvais coup. Il le mélangeait avec le shampooing préféré de Jace et effaça les preuves, et ressortit en sifflotant joyeusement il croisa Izzy qui lui sourit de connivence. Alec descendit et prépara un bol de céréales et du lait et s'installa à coté de son petit frère, il regarda la télé. Il ricana quand il entendit la porte de la chambre de Jace s'ouvrit et celui d la salle de bains, il compta mentalement avant d'entendre un hurlement d'horreur.

\- J'avais dit que ma vengeance sera terrible fit Alec avec un sourire diabolique

Quelques minutes plus tard Jace descendit avec des cheveux vert fluo, ce qui choqua Max et Izzy avant d'éclatait de rire alors Alec riait diaboliquement, Jace grogna ce qui fit rire encore le trio

\- C'est bon vous êtes bien marré maintenant Izzy tu pourras venir m'aider s'il te plait grommelait Jace

\- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite fit Izzy avant repartir dans un fou rire

Alec en profita que Jace vociféra sur Izzy pour tirer une photo rapidement, puis Izzy aidât Jace de retirer le vert fluo de sa chevelure. Ils passaient la journée à rire de la mésaventure de Jace même Maryse avait rit après qu'Alec lui montré la photo en cachette, Alec était en train de se préparer pour aller à la soirée de Magnus. Quand on entendit frapper, Izzy entra dans la chambre de son frère avec du Khôl. Alec fit la mine du petit chien battu à Izzy,

\- Désolé mais un marché c'est un marché dit Izzy en maquillant son frère

\- Ca m'appendra de parier sur Jace gronda Alec

\- Allez quand même parier que Jace surmontera sa peur des canards dit Izzy appliquant attentivement le Khôl

Alec soupira longuement, et Izzy recula satisfait de son travail. Alec se regarda dans un miroir et devait s'avouer que le Khôl faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il descendit dans le salon où sa mère et Max en train de regarder la télé,

\- Tu es très beau mon fils complimenta Maryse

\- Merci maman, IZZY, JACE C'EST L'HEURE s'écria Alec

\- Vous allez à une soirée demanda Max

\- Oui et toi ton ami du collège va venir dormir à la maison répondit Alec

\- Ouais on va jouer toute la nuit aux jeux vidéos fit le garçonnet excité

Jace descendit habiller de la chemise qu'Alec avait mesurée avec un pantalon en jeans et des baskets blancs, Izzy descendit avec une robe rouge très courte qui lui arriva mi cuisse avec des talons hauts. Alec regarda sa sœur et ne bougeait pas, Izzy levât les yeux au ciel et regarda sa mère qui soupira

\- Alec, Izzy est assez grande maintenant pour faire ce qu'elle veut dit Maryse

Alec soupira résigné et prit ses clefs de la voiture, Maryse leurs souhaita une bonne soirée et d'être prudent. Ils conduisirent jusqu'à la maison de Magnus, ils étaient impressionné et comprirent pourquoi Mark avait dis que la maison est énorme. Alec frappa à la porte d'entré et un majordome ouvrit la porte et les conduit à une salle où ils y avaient presque toute le lycée réuni dans la salle, ils éblouirent par la fête. Magnus vint les rejoindre.

\- Bienvenue à ma fête vous trois, accueilli Magnus

\- Merci de nous avoir invités dit Izzy

\- De rien, je vous laisse en profitai, le bar est là-bas fit Magnus en pointant la direction du bar

\- Merci dit Jace en s'éclipsant vers le bar

Alec avait rougi quand Magnus avait rejoins la fratrie, celui-ci portait un débardeur rouge en maille qui exposé son torse et un pantalon en cuir mauve avec plein de paillettes qu'ainsi des multitudes de colliers et de bagues ornait sur lui. Il portait du maquillage qui faisait ressortir se yeux de chats et ses cheveux était coiffé en piques agrémenté de pailleté, Alec avala difficilement la salive et essayant de regarder ailleurs que le torse de Magnus qui le regardait amusé.

\- Un petit verre Alexander ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui, un soda car c'est moi le chauffeur répondit Alec rouge

\- D'accord ne bouge pas je reviens dit Magnus en s'en allant ver le bar

\- D'accord, dis-moi Izzy c'est moi ou…stoppa Alec en voyant que sa sœur s'est éclipsai aussi

Il maudissait Izzy en préparant sa future vengeance envers elle de l'avoir abandonné, il ruminait qu'il ne fit pas attention que Magnus avait revenu avec les verres.

\- A peine que je partir que tu rumine tout seul dans ton coin dit Magnus

Alec sursauta et rougis bafouilla quelque mots incompréhensive,

\- Adorable ces rougeurs dit Magnus

Alec rougis en ne sachant pas où se mettre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Magnus lui faisait autant d'effets comme ça. Alec grimaça légèrement en écoutant la musique trop fort, Magnus en ayant remarqué amena celui-ci dans le jardin. Le jardin était vaste et il y avait une balancelle où ils assirent,

\- Et si tu me parle un peu de toi dit Magnus en faisant bouger la balancelle

\- Heu, Izzy et Jace sont mes frères et sœurs comme tu l'as remarqué et j'ai autre frère Max il est le plus jeune que nous. Il est au collège, et puis il y a ma mère qui vachement cool n'oubliant pas d'être autoritaire avec nous expliqua Alec

\- Et ton père ? demanda Magnus

Le visage d'Alec fit sombre, Magnus comprit que c'est un sujet sensible.

\- Qu'est que tu voudrais faire plus tard ? demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais être professeur mais je ne sais pas dans quel domaine répondit Alec

\- Très bon choix dit Magnus

\- Et toi ? demanda Alec

\- Je suis dans la mode et puis si ça m'ennuie je pourrais changer plus tard dit Magnus énigmatique

Alec fronçât les sourcils mais ne répondit pas, se laissa emporter par le mouvement de la balancelle

\- Ta famille s'est que tu es gay demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je suis sorti quand j'avais 15 ans en disant Jace et Izzy puis je l'ai dis à mes parents c'est une des raisons pourquoi on a déménagé dit Alec les yeux dans les vagues en triturant la manche de son t-shirt

\- Ton père avait mal réagis supposa Magnus

Le silence d'Alec le répondit à sa place,

\- Et toi ? demanda Alec

\- Moi ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui parle moi un peu de toi enfin si tu veux dit Alec rouge cramoisi

\- Et bien j'ai 19 ans, j'habite avec mes frères et sœurs qu'ainsi que mes parents dit Magnus

\- Tes frères et sœurs ? demanda Alec

\- Tu les connais ce sont Raphaël, Tessa, Will, Jem et Clary qu'ainsi que Simon répondit Magnus en souriant

\- Mais je croyais que vous étiez des amis dit Alec

\- On est amis mais on se considère plus comme frère et sœur sauf pour Jem, Tessa et Will dit Magnus

\- Pourquoi ils ne s'entendent pas ? demanda Alec curieux

\- Oh croie –moi ces trois –là s'entendent parfaitement bien, ils sont ensemble expliqua Magnus

Alec était confus, Magnus sourit

\- Ils sortent ensemble, ils sont un couple à trois expliqua Magnus

Alec comprit et rougis en comprenant la situation, Magnus ricana doucement

\- Mais tes parents ne sont pas contrariés par leurs couple à trois demanda Alec

\- Henri et Charlotte les laissent faire ce qu'ils veulent du moment qu'ils ne font pas de bruits dans la chambre expliqua Magnus

\- Mais pourquoi vous ne portent pas le même nom demanda Alec

\- Alexander chéri tu ne connais pas l'adoption répondit Magnus

\- Désolé fit Alec en rougissant

\- Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis, je m'en lasse pas fit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

Alec était hypnotisait par les yeux vert or de Magnus, il s'approcha doucement de Magnus pour l'embrassé. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrassé

\- MAGNUS s'écria une voix féminine

Magnus tourna la tête en frustré vers la source de la vois et se figeai en voyant la rousse qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes comme si elle avait bu,

\- Biscuits qu'est qu'il se passe ? demanda Magnus en se précipitant sur elle

Alec n'entendit pas ce que disait la rousse qui était dans les bras de Magnus qui le tenait, Magnus lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Elle hocha la tête lentement, un homme roux d'une quarante d'année arriva

\- Clarissa, Magnus qu'est qu'il se passe demanda l'homme roux

Magnus lui parla doucement, le rouquin prit Clary dans ses bras et rentra dans la maison. Magnus revint à coté d'Alec,

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Alec

\- Oui elle va bien, ne t'en fais pour elle. Henri s'occupe d'elle répondit Magnus énigmatique

\- Il commence à se faire tard et je pense que je vais rentrer fit Alec

\- Déjà il est à peine quoi minuit dit Magnus en consultant sa montre

\- Oui mais j'ai promis ma mère de ne pas rentrer tard répondit Alec en se levant de la balancelle

\- Dommage fit Magnus frustré

\- Si tu veux je t'enverrai un message proposa Alec en rougissant

\- Avec joie dit Magnus

Alec prit son téléphone et le donna pour mettre le nouveau numéro en répertoire, puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison de Magnus. Alec repéra Jace et Izzy éméché, et les réussi à les mettre dans la voiture. Puis Alec les portât chacun à leur tour dans leur chambre vu qu'ils étaient dans la voiture avant de s'écrouler lui aussi sur son lit en rêvant une paire de yeux d'or.

* * *

 **Review?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous? Ne me tuez pas sinon pas de suite. Dans le prochain chapitre le rêve érotique d'Alec et le rapprochement de Magnus et d'Alec. Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marie3000 : Oui, petit à petit il y a un rapprochement. Voilà la suite**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Alec se réveilla et se traîna vers la salle bain et croisa Izzy qui le regarda avec des gros yeux, il grommela un bonjour à sa sœur et avant de rentré une scène peu ragoûtant de Jace en train de se vider les tripes dans les toilettes. Il ressortit et descendit dans le salon, alors qu'Izzy le regarda toujours avec des gros yeux ce qui l'agaça fortement. Jace jurant fortement de plus boire, il vit Izzy regarda Alec des gros yeux comme si ils allaient sortir de sa tête.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? croassa Jace

\- Je n'en sais rien répondit Alec agacé

\- Donc tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez toi ? demanda Izzy

\- Mais de quoi tu raconte ? demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

Jace regarda Alec de la tête aux pieds et remarqua ce qu'Izzy disait avant d'éclata de rire, Alec s'énerva surtout que maintenant le fou-rire de Jace contamina Izzy, Maryse descendit dans le salon pour les trouver. Elle fronçât les sourcils en voyant Jace et Izzy rire alors qu'Alec fronçât les sourcils,

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ? demanda Maryse

Izzy qui rigolait et pointa le doigt vers son grand frère, Maryse regarda Alec de la tête aux pieds. Elle regarda Alec avant de remarquer le détail que Jace et Izzy voyait, elle soupirait avant de sourire malgré elle.

\- Alec mon chéri, va dans la salle de bain avant que Max se lève avec son ami s'il te plait dit Maryse en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Alec écouta sa mère, et rentra dans la salle de bains, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il comprit de quoi parlait sa mère, après avoir pris son bain il descendit à la cuisine où Jace et Izzy rigolait quand il rentra dans la cuisine.

\- C'est bon vous allez rire dans combien de temps ? grommela Alec

\- Ne te vexe pas mais c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive répondit Jace qui allé utiliser cette information contre Alec très bientôt

\- Jace et Izzy ça suffit je ne veux plus entende parler de ça et toi Alec quand tu sors de ta chambre vérifie si tout est normal gronda Maryse

\- Oui maman répondirent les trois

Max descendit avec son copain du collège qui se présenta aux trios, ils s'attelaient à table. Alec remonta dans sa chambre et rangea un peu sa chambre puis fit ses devoirs qu'il avait commencés quand Jace entra dans sa chambre sans frapper et s'installa sur son lit en se grattant le ventre

\- Evite de mettre tes puces sur mon lit fit Alec en se tournant vers son frère

\- Je n'ai pas de puces, en faite je voulais te parler répondit Jace

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Alec

\- Je voudrais te parler d'entre hommes répondit Jace

\- Si tu veux parler de ce matin c'est non réfuta Alec

\- Non pas ça, mec je crois que je suis amoureux dit Jace

Alec regarda Jace comme s'il s'est fait pousser une deuxième tête, il fronçât les sourcils.

\- Qui est-elle ? demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais plus son nom mais tu sais la rouquine qui est dans le groupe de Magnus Bane répondit Jace rêveur

Alec se souvient de quelle fille parlait Jace, pour lui cette fille est insignifiante surtout qu'elle interrompue lui et Magnus alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrassé.

\- Comment tu peux être sûr que tu es amoureux d'elle ? demanda Alec

\- Ben hier soir, je l'ai vue à la fête et je me suis approché d'elle pour lui parler dit Jace

\- Et ? demanda Alec en attendant la suite

\- Elle m'a souris avant d'être comme figée sur place, elle m'a regardée d'un drôle d'air avant de partir comme si elle était soûle et qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses pieds racontât Jace

\- Elle est venue voir Magnus dit Alec

Jace fronçât les sourcils, et le regarda avec curiosité

\- Comment tu sais qu'elle est partie voir Magnus ? demanda Jace

\- Je…enfin…J'étais avec Magnus, on discuter bafouilla Alec

\- Oh maintenant je sais pourquoi tu avais une tente dans le pantalon ce matin t'as fait un rêve torride en mettant en vedette le roi paillette et toi fit Jace en souriant perversement

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas fait de rêves érotique, je le connais pas répliqua Alec en rougissant

Jace sortit de la chambre de son frère en riant après avoir pris un livre de littérature dans la tronche envoyé par Alec, Alec pesta contre Jace pendant un moment. Alec ne savait pas qu'à ce moment les mots de Jace avaient eu un impact sur son subconscient, car ce soir- là il était en train rêver de Magnus et lui dans sa chambre. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, Magnus lui fit enlever sa chemise pour se retrouver torse nu, il cacha les marques de scarification mais Magnus l'en empêcha de le cacher.

\- Ne le cache pas, ils ne me gênent pas Alexander susurra Magnus en embrassant ses cicatrices

Alec soupira d'aise, Magnus mordilla ses tétons avant de descendre plus bas. Quand Magnus le prit en bouche, il cria de plaisirs. Magnus lécha le membre d'Alec comme sucreries, alors que celui-ci gémissait le nom de son amant. Magnus s'amusa en le faisant parcourir ses dents sur la veine bleue ce qui fit hurler Alec, Alec avait les yeux révulsé de plaisirs avant de jouir dans la bouche de Magnus. Magnus avala toute en léchant avidement

\- Tu as bon goût Alexander fit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec l'embrassant quand il entendit le réveil sonna, il se réveilla et l'éteignit en maudissant le réveil. Quand il se leva et vit que ses draps était souillé à cause de son rêve, il rougit et enleva ses draps et les mit directement dans la machine. Il prit son bain et ressortis dans la salle de bain, il descendit dans la cuisine avoir préparé ses affaires. Maryse était en train de faire le petit déjeuner, il embrassa sa mère. Il voulait prendre son petite déjeuner mais il doit réveiller Jace et Izzy et vérifiai si Max est réveillé, il monta réveilla sa sœur et réveilla Jace en évitant le coup de poing matinal. Ils s'attelaient tous à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Maryse les embrassa tous et fila pour aller travailler. Ils se rendirent tous dans la voiture d'Alec, ils déposèrent Max au collège et filaient en direction du bahut. Alec se dirigea vers son casier pour prendre ses cours,

\- Bonjour Alexander, j'ai attendu ton message hier toute la journée et même dans la soirée fit une voix familière

Alec se retourna et vis que c'était Magnus qui était derrière lui, Alec rougis

\- Je-Je suis désolé, j'ai été un peu occupé hier vraiment pardon bafouilla Alec

\- Hum tu seras pardonné si …laissa Magnus en suspendu la phrase

\- Oui ? demanda Alec

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec en le coinçant contre les casiers, il s'approcha des lèvres d'Alec avant de lui embrassé sur la joue. Magnus recula avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Alec rougissait violemment

\- Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis dit Magnus

Alec crus qu'il allait mourir sous la gêne surtout que son rêve revint en mémoire dans sa tête, Il avala difficilement sa salive. Magnus s'amusa de la réaction d'Alec, il vouait dire quelque chose quand la sonnerie du début des cours sonna.

\- Ca te dirait qu'on se retrouve après les cours demanda Magnus

\- Je ne peux pas je dois aller à la bibliothèque répondit Alec rouge

\- Et bien, je te retrouve là-bas Alexander dit Magnus

Magnus s'en alla sans embrasser Alec sur la joue, Alec rougis comme pivoine quand il entra dans sa classe pour son premier cours. Il fut ramener sur terre par une caresse sur son bras, il regarda et vis c'est cette fille blonde qui voulait sortir avec lui.

\- Salut beau gosse, comment tu vas fit –elle en souriant

\- Euh je vais bien et toi fit Alec en se rappelant plus le prénom de la fille

\- Lydia répondit la fille en faisait la moue

\- Euh oui Lydia fit Alec en s'essayant de se coller au mur

Alec essaya de se dégager de du rapprochement de la blonde mais celle-ci était presque voire collante, il pria l'ange de faire sonné la fin des cours et son vœu fut exhaussé quand il se dirigea dans son prochain et retrouva Aline avec joie.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Aline

\- J'ai failli me faire bouffer en cours de Maths, je me colle au mur exprès mais ma voisine qui croit que je me colle pour ne pas se faire remarquer au professeur pour voir l'embrasser se lamenta Alec

Aline pouffa discrètement et tapota sur l'épaule d'Alec pour le réconfortait, le cours passa normalement à la grande joie d'Alec qui ne verrait pas cette fille jusqu'à son prochain cours. Aline racontât la mésaventure d'Alec au groupe, seul Aline, Helen qu'ainsi que Mark le soutien alors que tout le monde le foutait de sa gueule. Le groupe de Magnus entra dans la cafétéria, Magnus lançât un clin d'œil à Alec qui rougissait avant d'aller à sa table. La rouquine vint près de leurs groupes

\- Excuse moi je pourrais te parler en privé demanda la rousse à Jace

\- Oui, bien sûr dit Jace en se levant

Ils sortirent de la cafétéria sous le regard de tout le monde, Alec tourna la tête vers Magnus qui avait fronçait les sourcils en regardant la porte d'entrée de la cafétéria. Ils reviennent quelques minutes plus tard, Jace revint rejoindre leur groupe et la rousse partit vers celui de Magnus qui lui parla. Jace avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage,

\- J'ai un rencard vendredi dit Jace heureux

\- Attends elle t'a demandé un rendez-vous ? demanda Izzy

\- Non elle s'est excusé de son comportement envers moi pour la fête et puis elle m'a demandé timidement si je voulais sortir avec elle comme je lui plais beaucoup expliqua Jace

\- Elle t'a dis ça demanda Alec

\- Oui, je suis irrésistible comme mec se vanta Jace

\- Tu crois que si je vais lui montrer cette photo, elle va annuler le rencart fit Alec en lui montrant la photo de Jace aux cheveux vert fluo

Alors que tout le monde se pencha pour et éclatait de rire, Alec commença à courir pour se faire éviter de d'être tuer par Jace.

\- Reviens ici Alec que je te tue, tu m'avais promis cria Jace

Alec se cacha dans une classe et pouffa silencieusement, il resta quelque minutes et regarda de temps en temps si Jace ne le chercha pas où il est caché. Alec souffla d'amusement,

\- Blondinet voulait vraiment te tuer dit une voix

Alec sursauta et se tourna, vit que c'était Magnus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Magnus souriait d'amusement vu qu'Alec rougissait,

\- Alors pourquoi blondinet voulait te tuer ? demanda Magnus en s'approchant

\- A cause d'une farce que je lui ai faite et prise sa photo à son insu fit Alec en lui montrant la photo

Magnus regarda la photo sur le téléphone d'Alec, et pouffa de rire. Alec trouva le rire de Magnus magnifique,

\- Et bien chéri, je ne savais pas que tu es aussi farceur, est ce que tu as d'autres talents caché ? demanda Magnus amusé

Alec rougis et se gratta les cheveux nerveux, il se rappela un détail.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? demanda Alec en s'asseyant par terre prés de la porte

\- Disons que je passais et j'ai entendue du bruit dans la classe et me voilà dit Magnus énigmatique

\- Si tu le dis fit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- On n'a pas finie notre conversation lors de la fête dit Magnus en s'asseyant à côté de lui

\- Que veux-tu savoir d'autre sur moi ? demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu idée on va jouer aux 20 questions chacun d'accord je commence. Couleur préféré ? demanda Magnus

\- Noire et toi ? répondit Alec

\- Saison préféré ? demanda Magnus

\- Hiver et toi

\- Eté, films préféré ?

\- Je préfère les lire que regardée la télé mais j'aime hunter games, et toi demanda Alec

\- J'aime beaucoup de films donc je ne sais pas lesquelles choisir, musique préféré

\- Rock alternative, groupe préféré ?

\- J'aime beaucoup groupe, pays envie de visiter

\- La France avec l'Angleterre répondit Alec

\- J'ai déjà visité ces deux pays et je peux dire que magnifique surtout la tour Eiffel le soir dit Magnus

\- Quand es-tu y aller ? demanda Alec

\- Il y a longtemps répondit Magnus évasive

\- Plats préféré ? demanda Alec

\- Plats Ethiopien et toi

\- Spaghettis bolognaise répondit Alec

\- Premier baiser ? demanda Magnus malicieux

Alec rougis et se tritura la manche de son pull,

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de premier baiser répondit Alec rouge

\- Un rencard ? demanda Magnus

\- Non répondit Alec en baissant la tête

\- Et bien il faut remédier viens ici fit Magnus en s'approchant Alec

Magnus se pencha vers Alec et s'approcha des lèvres d'Alec, leur souffle se mélangeait doucement. Magnus s'accapara avec douceur les lèvres d'Alec, Alec sentit les lèvres de Magnus était douces. Magnus ouvrit la bouche légèrement pour demander l'accédé à la bouche d'Alec en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Alec ouvrit la bouche et la langue de Magnus faufilât dans celui d'Alec pour trouver sa jumelle pour commencer un ballet sensuel. Ils séparent à bout de souffle, Alec était étourdi par le baiser.

\- Et pour le rencard, Samedi ça te dirait demanda Magnus

\- Samedi c'est parfait dit Alec

\- C'est parfait fit Magnus en partant

Alec resta quelque minute seul dans la classe en touchant ses lèvres, il se souvient encore du goût des lèvres de Magnus qui était mieux que celui de son rêve.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes vivant ou peut-être moitié mort. Dans le prochain chapitre le premier rendez-vous de Magnus et Alec et le retour de Robert. Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marie3000 : T'es encore vivant toi je croyais que tu serais moitié-morte dans une mare de sang, je te promets dans le prochain lemon je te ferais mourir d'hémorragie nasale amis pas pour l'instant dans quelques chapitres XD Merci ton Review.**

 **Angelclary : Merci pour ton Review, et oui tout le monde se fout de la tête d'Alec mais la vengeance d'Alec est forte par contre pour les réponses de Magnus est tout à fait normal vu que qu'il ne veut pas dire Alec son secret qui sera révélé dans quelque chapitre et de plus le lemon ne sera pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Ariane : ça y ressemble mais ce n'est pas du twilight merci pour ton review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Alec passa sa semaine normalement et avait hâte de d'être Samedi, il était aussi stressé car sera son premier rendez-vous. Il était dans sa chambre et en essayant trouvé une tenue adéquate mais sans sucées et la personne qui peut l'aider c'est Izzy. Il souffla de désespoir en se préparant mentalement aux questions de sa petite sœur avant de frapper à sa porte qui était vide, il entra dans celui de Jace où ils étaient en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo.

\- Izzy, j'ai besoin de toi demanda Alec

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Izzy

\- J'aibesoindetoipourchoisirdesvetementspourmonpremierrendez-vousavecMagnus dit Alec rapidement

Jace et Izzy tourna la tête vers lui confus,

\- Quoi ? demanda Izzy

\- Je disais que j'ai besoin de toi pour mon premier rendez-vous avec Magnus répéta Alec

Jace et Izzy eut un sourire avant de plaqua Alec par terre, en lui faisant un câlin fraternelle.

\- Notre frère Alec va avoir son premier rendez-vous chantonnaient Izzy et Jace dans l'oreille d'Alec

\- Alors c'est pour quand demanda Jace

\- C'est pour Samedi soir répondit Alec

\- Tu sais où il t'emmène ? demanda sa sœur

\- Non, tu peux m'aider ou pas demanda Alec

\- D'accord, viens avec moi, dit Izzy

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Alec, Izzy fouilla dans l'armoire de son frère alors que Jace s'installa sur le lit d'Alec et Alec sur sa chaise de bureau. Izzy ressortit une chemise en lin qu'Alec n'avait plus mis depuis des lustres,

\- Mets ça attend que je regarde un bas qui va avec la chemise fit Izzy en refouillant l'armoire

Elle ressortit un pantalon en jeans normale, Alec pris les vêtements et allait dans la salle de bains pour regarder et retourna dans la chambre.

\- Alors je suis comment demanda Alec

\- Ca va si tu veux aller à l'église commenta Jace

\- Jace a raison, je pense qu'un petite tour au centre commercial pour trouver quelque chose pour toi parce que cette tenue est bien mais il manque quelque chose expliqua Izzy

Alec soupira longuement, ils prévinrent leurs mères qu'ils sortaient pour aller au centre commercial. Alec attendait dans la cabine d'essayage qui lui s'est juré de ne jamais vouloir faire du shopping mais il pensa à Magnus et se dit qu'il en valait la peine de souffrir. Izzy revient avec quelque tenues, elle passa Alec une tenue pour mesurer. Alec ressortit avec une chemise noire avec un pantalon en soie

\- On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement commenta Jace

\- La chemise ca va mais le pantalon pas top fit Izzy en renvoyant son frère dans la cabine

Alec ressortit avec une chemise bleu marine et un pantalon en jeans noire qui moulait légèrement ses fesses, Izzy en voyant son frère dans la tenue se tapa dans les mains.

\- Là c'est parfait dit Izzy

\- Je confirme répondit Jace

Alec paya la tenue avec quelque vêtement qu'Izzy lui forçât à prendre en cas où d'après elle, Alec était impatient d'être Samedi. Alec se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec Magnus, il essaya de se coiffer ses cheveux indiscipliné mais ses cheveux ne voulait pas coopérer. Izzy rentra dans sa chambre avec le Khôl, elle appliqua le Khôl sur Alec. Il entendit la porte d'entrée sonnait, il stressa alors qu'il entendit Max disait qu'il allait ouvrir. Il descendait et vis que Magnus était en train de parler à sa mère qui riait

\- Bonsoir Alexander dit Magnus

\- Salut fit Alec rouge

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui, répondit Alec

\- Passez une excellente soirée dit Maryse

\- Merci maman répondit Alec en sortant de la maison

\- A bientôt Mme Ligtwood fit Magnus en sortant

\- A bientôt Magnus répondit Maryse

Alec montât dans la voiture de Magnus, Magnus l'emmena dans un restaurant, Magnus avait réservé pour eux deux. Alec était stressé,

\- Ne sois pas stressé Alexander, essaye de détendre rassura Magnus

\- Disons que j'ai peur de faire une bourde répondit Alec en baissant la tête

\- Pour l'instant je passe une bonne soirée, tu as déjà commandé ? demanda Magnus

\- Heu oui répondit Alec

\- Vous avez commandé ? demanda un homme

\- Oui je vais prendre des Raviolis aux champignons répondit Alec

\- Et pour moi comme d'habitude mon petit chou à la crème fit Magnus en lançant un clin d'œil au serveur

\- D'accord et toujours désespérant marmonna le serveur

Le serveur s'en allant sous le sourire moqueur de Magnus, Alec fronçât les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Magnus comprit la tension d'Alec

\- Ma famille et moi vient ici assez souvent, et on connaît le gérant qui est le serveur qui a pris notre commande. Il s'appelle Ragnor, il est un peu soupe au lait mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, sa femme Catarina travaille comme infirmière à l'hôpital. Elle est très gentille et excellente conseillère expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Ragnor revint avec les plats, Alec vit que le plat de Magnus était une soupe de tomate. Ils discutaient toute la soirée aux restaurants, Magnus avait insisté beaucoup pour payer la part d'Alec. Ils marchaient jusqu'au parc où Alec s'était réfugiait après avoir entendue son père, Ils s'asseyaient sur le ban en riant,

\- Je te jure Alexander, que Will a couru dans le bras de Jem en voyant un caneton en criant que celui-ci voulait le tuer dit Magnus

\- Jace aussi a peur des canards, une fois où on était au parc dans notre ancien ville et il y avait une famille de canards qui nageait dans la mare. Jace avait pris une branche de d'arbre comme arme pour menacer la famille pour ne pas qu'il s'approche de lui, on était écroulait de rire riait Alec à ce souvenir

Magnus regarda Alec en train de rire, il aimait entendre le rire d'Alec et il n'en lassa pas.

\- Tu as un rire magnifique Alexander complimenta Magnus

Alec rougis comme une pivoine, il se mit à regarder les lèvres de Magnus qui s'étira dans un sourire. Alec détourna le regard en rougissant, il sentit une main se faufilât dans la sien. Il vit que c'était Magnus qui lui avait pris la main,

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que faisait ta mère comme travail vu qu'elle a refusé l'argent de ton père demanda Magnus

\- Ma mère travaille dans un cabinet d'avocats très réputé, parfois elle était souvent en voyage d'affaires avant qu'on emménage, puis elle travaille toujours dans ce même cabinet ici mais une autre filière et elle arrêtait les voyage d'affaires pour reste avec nous et toi tes parents demanda Alec

\- Henri travaille come scientifique dans un laboratoire et Charlotte travaille directrice dans le même laboratoire que son mari même si à la base le labo appartient à Henri expliqua Magnus

\- Jace m'a dit qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée avec ta sœur, il est devenue accro à ta sœur dit Alec

\- Biscuit aussi m'a parlé de ton frère mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour elle si ton frère l'aime expliqua Magnus énigmatique

\- Jace m'a dit que il est amoureux de ta sœur répondit Alec

\- Et toi tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? demanda Magnus

\- Non, jamais et toi demanda Alec

\- Quelques flirts par-ci par-là, sans jamais connaître le grand amour et j'ai l'impression que maintenant c'est le cas répondit Magnus en regardant Alec

Alec rougis et baissa la tête,

\- Moi aussi je trouve que c'est le cas maintenant répondit Alec

Magnus levât la tête d'Alec, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement ayant peur de le brusquer. Alec se laissa faire en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser la langue de Magnus s'introduire pour un ballet sensuel, ils passèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Magnus arrêta d'embrasser Alec pour le laisser respirer un peu, les lèvres d'Alec était rougis ce qui donna Magnus encore l'envie de les goûter encore. Il donna juste un baiser dessus,

\- Il est temps de rentrer, il commence à se faire tard dit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison d'Alec. Ils passaient encore dix minutes dans la voiture à s'embrasser,

\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée et je voudrais te revoir demanda Alec en rougissant

\- Moi aussi je voudrais te revoir en faite je crois que je ne peux me passée de toi répondit Magnus

\- Alors on est ensemble demanda Alec

\- Si tu veux de moi comme petit ami répondit Magnus en souriant

Alec lui répondit en l'embrassant ce qui confirma Magnus que celui-ci acceptait, Alec sortait dans la voiture accompagné de Magnus jusqu'à la porte. Magnus l'embrassa encore quelque minute,

\- Au revoir mon chéri dit Magnus

\- Envoie-moi un message dès que tu arrive dit Alec

\- D'accord, j'y vais vu que tes frères et sœurs en train de regarder par la fenêtre dit Magnus

Alec tourna la tête et vis ses frère et Izzy en train de se cacher tout en regardant, il soupira longuement de dépit avant d'être embrassé par Magnus

\- J'y vais dit Magnus

Magnus se dirigeai vers sa voiture et fit signe à Alec en lui faisant un baiser volant avant de démarré la voiture et partir, Alec entra chez lui où tout le monde l'attendait dans le salon.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée mon chéri demanda Maryse

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Et c'était comment ? demanda Izzy

\- C'était le paradis répondit Alec rêveur

\- Je crois que notre cher Alec est amoureux ricana Jace

Alec ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Jace et monta dans sa chambre, il se changeait et vis le message de Magnus qui lui disait qu'il est rentré et qu'il lui manqué déjà surtout ses lèvres. Alec rougis et lui envoya un message en disant qu'il lui manqué aussi et ses lèvres, Magnus lui envoya un message en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et qu'il le retrouve dans ses rêves. Alec s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres et avait hâte de retourner au lycée pou revoir Magnus. Alec arriva au lycée prés de son casier quand il se retourna et sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siens, il reconnut les paires de lèvres et répondis au baiser. Magnus coupa le baiser,

\- Comment était ton dimanche ? Le mien était affreux non seulement tu me manquais déjà dans un premier temps mais aussi tu me manquais terriblement en deuxieme temps et j'avais terriblement faim de tes lèvres fit Magnus

Alec rougis comme une pivoine,

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué répondit Alec

Magnus avait enfouilla sa tête dans les cheveux d'Alec et en respirant son odeur, la sonnerie du début des cours sonna ce qui les séparé tous les deux.

\- Je te retrouve à la cafétéria dit Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa avant de partir, Alec se dirigeait vers son cours en se préparant de se coller au mur pour éviter sa sangsue de voisine. Quand il s'installa et vis qu'elle était absente durant tout le cours, il fit une danse de la joie à l'intérieur, et se concentra un peu mieux à son cours de Maths. Il retrouva Aline dans le cours prochain,

\- Coucou alors toi et Magnus êtes ensemble lançât Aline en souriant

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Alec en rougissant

\- Où vous a vus en train de s'embrassé devant les casiers et tu sais tout le lycée le sait maintenant expliqua Aline

Alec fit un regard d'horreur envers Aline,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas personne va faire quoi que soit envers toi, ici personne n'est homophobes vu que moi et Helen sommes ensemble et Mark avec Kieran, et d'autres avant toi était soit hétéro ou bisexuelle ou encore homosexuelle donc tu n'as pas avoir peur pour ça. Et même si il ya un qui se ramène Helen et ses frère vont particulièrement s'occuper d'eux crois moi quand ils sont en colère vaux mieux pas être sur leur chemin expliqua Aline en souriant

\- Jace et Izzy sont pareils avec moi répondit Alec en souriant

\- Bon alors il embrasse bien Magnus ? demanda Aline

\- Aline Penhallow cria doucement Alec sans attirer le professeur

\- Quoi je demande, sur une échelle de 1 à 10 demanda Alec

\- Je ne répondrais pas à ta question répondit Alec

Aline fit une moue boudeuse, Alec répondit rien quand la fin du cours.

\- C'est 10 souffla Alec en sortant de la classe

Alec rejoignit à la cafétéria, il vit Clary sur les jambes de Jace alors qu'Izzy faisait mine de se tuer avec une fourchette vu que ceux-là s'étaient lancé dans une recherche archéologie dans la bouche de l'un l'autre. Alec s'assoit à coté d'Izzy et remarqua que Mark était absent et Julian étaient absent et Aline et Helen avait commençait imité Jace et Clary,

\- Si tu cherche Mark est avec son petit copain et Julian est avec Emma la cousine du frère de Clary répondit Izzy à la question muette de son frère

\- Et depuis combien de temps ils sont comme ça ? demanda Alec

\- A se bouffer les lèvres disons dix minutes pour Jace et Clary, trois minutes pour Aline et Helen soupira Izzy qui mangea une salade

Alec réconforta sa sœur qui n'avait personne pour le moment, Magnus entra dans la cafétéria et se dirigeai vers Alec et s'assit à côté d'Alec qui rougissait.

\- Mon chéri tu es adorable quand tu rougis fit Magnus en embrassant la joue d'Alec

\- Bonjour Magnus lança Izzy

\- Bonjour très chère Isabelle, j'adore ta robe complimenta Magnus

\- Merci Magnus, j'adore aussi tes vetements surtout les couleurs répondit Izzy

Ils lancèrent dans une discussion de mode et ce fut le tour d'Alec qui voulut se tuer avec la fourchette, Alec sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Il leva la tête c'était Magnus qui avait laissé sa main innocemment sur la cuisse d'Alec, un raclement de gorge vint les interrompe

\- Sheldon fit Magnus

\- C'est Simon, tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça. Enfin bref Tessa m'a demandé de te dire que tu pouvais y aller directement à la maison avec Clary vu que ils vont sortir en amoureux expliqua Simon

\- Entendu, je rentre directement et toi et Raphaël ? demanda Magnus

\- Raphaël va chez Lily et moi je vais au centre commercial pour chercher les jeux que j'attendais depuis un petit moment répondit Simon

Magnus hocha la tête,

\- Tu joue à quels jeu demanda Izzy

\- Je joue…stoppa Simon avant de se figeai net

Izzy ne comprenait pas pourquoi Simon le regardait fixement, Magnus fronçât les sourcils avant de se levait précipitation et d'entraîner Simon dans son sillage. Clary qui avait arrêté d'embrassé Jace s'excusa avant de partir à la poursuite des deux, elle revint et se dirigeais leurs table et murmura quelque chose à Raphaël qui se levât avec sa copine pour la suivre. La fratrie regarda la scène confuse, Clary et Magnus rentra dans la cafétéria. Clary se rassit sur les jambes de Jace et Magnus à coté d'Alec

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Où est Simon ? demanda Izzy

\- Raphaël l'a raccompagnait à la maison car il ne sentait pas bien répondit Clary en regardant Magnus

\- C'est bizarre il se sentait bien puis il s'est figé net tout d'un coup en me regardant expliqua Izzy

\- Ne t'en fais pas ca va aller pour lui nos parents va s'occuper de lui dit Magnus énigmatique

Alec fronçât les sourcils en sentant que Clary et Magnus leurs cachaient quelques chose au sujets de la réaction bizarre de Simon, Izzy relança la conversation. A la fin des cours, Alec se dirigeait vers sa voiture où Izzy avec Jace qui boudait dans son coin.

\- Je croyais que tu allais avec Clary en rendez-vous fit Alec en montant dans sa voiture

\- Elle a annulé en prétextant qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle avec Magnus pour voir comment Simon allait répondit Jace

\- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre cela, Clary avait le même comportement avec Jace lors de la fête et aujourd'hui ce fut le tour de Simon d'avoir le même comportement et toi Alec tu as remarqué quelque chose chez Magnus demanda Izzy

\- Avec moi il est évasive aux certaines question que je lui pose répondit Alec

\- On dirait qu'il nous cache quelque chose enfin ils ne le diront plus tard dit Izzy

\- Tu as raison Izzy, ils nous le diront en temps et en heure dit Jace

Alec hocha la tête concentrée sur la route, il gara la voiture quand il remarqua une voiture inconnu garé devant leur allés.

\- C'est à qui la voiture vous croyez demanda Jace

\- Ce doit être un collègue de maman répondit Alec

\- Allons voir fit Izzy en sortant de la voiture

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, ils se dirigeaient vers le salon. Le trio se figeait en voyant qui était là, c'était Robert se tenait devant eux. Izzy s'énervai et regarda sa mère qui détournait la tête,

\- Qu'est qu'il fiche ici ? demanda Izzy froidement

\- Je suis venue voir mes enfants répondit Robert en souriant

\- Tiens donc maintenant il sait qu'il a des enfants où étais-tu quand nous avions besoin de toi ah oui je me souviens en train de te soulager entre les cuisses de cette poufiasse cracha Izzy

\- ISABELLE cria sa mère horrifiée en bouchant les oreilles de Max

\- Elle a tout fait raison maman, de plus il a blessé Alec dit Jace

\- Les enfants je suis terriblement désolé de tout ce qui s'est passé, je voudrais me faire pardonné en particulièrement toi Alec je suis désolé pour mon comportement s'excusa Robert

\- Te pardonné après tout ce que tu as fait, il n'est pas question tu ne n'es pas la bienvenue dans notre maison dit Izzy

\- Izzy, je suis ton père dit Robert

\- Mon père est mort quand il frappa mon frère parce qu'il était gay répondit Izzy froidement

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, Alec. Pardonne –moi de t'avoir frappé fit Robert en s'approchant d'Alec

Alec se mit à trembler de tout son corps et se souvient des coups que lui infligé son père pendant les absences de sa mère lors de ses voyages d'affaires après avoirs il avouait ses parents qu'il était gay, il recula et sentit la bile montât en lui

\- Alec mon fils fit Robert en s'approchant de lui

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi, dit Alec d'une voix blanche

\- Je suis ton père dit Robert

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui fit Jace en se mettant devant Robert pour protégé Alec

\- Jace, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Je suis venue voir mes enfants dit Robert

\- On ne veut plus te voir Robert, va-t-en, sors de nos vie. Laisse nous tranquille hurla Izzy

\- Robert je t'avais prévenue qu'ils ne voulaient plus te voir maintenant va t-en s'écria Maryse

\- Maryse

\- Va t-en maintenant ou j'appelle la police menaça Maryse

\- Je vais partir mais je reviendrai fit Robert en partant

On entendit la voiture de celui-ci démarrait et partir, Alec commençait à faire une crise d'angoisse et sortit de la maison pour courir sous les cris de sa famille.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous ai fait un peu plus longue chapitre que d'habitude, ils commencèrent avoir des soupçons sur Magnus et les autres. Dans le prochain chapitre l'histoire d'Alec et une session chauds entre Magnus et Alec (pas de lemon). Bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marie 3000 : Il tellement attachant que parfois on avait de le tuer XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Alec courait toutes ses forces, ses poumons lui cria de s'arrêtait mais il continua à courir. Il arriva dans le parc, il s'assit sur le ban en récupérant son souffle. Il sentait son sang battre furieusement dans ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement, il mit son menton sur ses genoux. Sans rende compte la pluie s'était à pleuvoir, il resta sous la pluie sans bouger quand il sentit un parapluie rose paillette le para de la pluie.

\- Enfin je te retrouve, tu sais que tout le monde était inquiet pour toi. Allez viens je te ramène chez toi dit Magnus en l'aidant à se lever

Alec s'agrippa à Magnus en faisant non de la tête,

\- Non, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi fit Alec en serrant Magnus

\- D'accord je te ramène chez moi alors viens on rentre tu risque d'attrapé froid répondit Magnus en l'amenant dans sa voiture

Magnus le conduisit chez lui, il prévint ses parents de la présence d'Alec. Il emmène Alec dans sa chambre, et lui donna des vêtements chauds. Pendant qu'Alec se changeait dans sa chambre après avoir pris une douche pour le réchauffé, Magnus se dirigeait vers la chambre de Clary

\- Biscuit, tu pourrais aller chez Alexander pour aller récupéré des affaires à lui et aussi prévenir sa famille qu'il va bien et qu'il est ici demanda Magnus

\- D'accord, répondit Clary

\- Merci Biscuit fit Magnus en allant vers la cuisine

Magnus prépara une boisson chaude pour Alec et remonta dans sa chambre, Alec était assis sur le lit de Magnus. Magnus s'assit à coté de lui, il donna la boisson chaude

\- Merci fit Alec en buvant la boisson chaude

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Magnus

\- Non je n'ai pas envie, demain je te raconterai tout mais pas ce soir répondit Alec

Alec but tout la boisson chaude, puis il se blottit contre Magnus qui le prit dans ses bras. Alec s'endormi épuisé par les événements de la veille, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa sur le front. Magnus entendit frapper à la porte, Clary entra dans la chambre de Magnus

\- Je te ramène les affaires d'Alec murmura Clary

\- Merci Biscuit répondit Magnus d'un même ton

\- Comment il va ? demanda Clary

\- Il s'est endormi et sa famille ? demanda Magnus à son tour

\- Jace était heureux et soulagé que tu l'es retrouvé, je te laisse je vais voir Simon dit Clary

Magnus hocha la tête, Clary sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte pour laissé Magnus et Alec seul. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux

\- Je ne laisserai personne te fait du mal je te le promets murmura Magnus en lui ramenant vers lui comme le protégé

Alec se réveilla et fut agressé par la lumière du soleil qui frappa directement dans ses yeux, il se tourna pour évitait le soleil quand il percuta un corps. Un corps qui grogna, il soupira

\- Putain Izzy dégage de mon lit et je vais bien maintenant gronda Alec sans ouvrir les yeux

Il entendit un ricanement moqueur, il sentit une caresse se glissait sur sa nuque. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder, et vis Magnus le regardait en souriant moqueur. Alec rougis

\- Bonjour Alexander ronronna Magnus

\- Mais qu'est que tu fais dans mon lit ? demanda Alec choqué

\- Techniquement mon chéri, tu es dans ma chambre et dans mon lit répondit Magnus amusé

Alec se leva et regarda la pièce en ne reconnaissant pas la chambre, il se souvient ce qui s'est passé la veille. Il réalisa qu'il n'a pas prévenu sa famille qui est morte d'inquiétude avant de regarder le soleil qui était bien haut en fronçât les sourcils, il réalisa aussi qu'il avait séché les cours. Il commença à paniquer quand il sentit deux bras l'encerclait de derrière et un visage qui se cacha dans son cou,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta famille, Biscuit les a prévenu par le biais de Blondinet et pour le lycée ta mère et Charlotte les prévenu de notre absence de la journée aujourd'hui expliqua Magnus

Alec soupira de soulagement avant de se tourna et serra Magnus dans ses bras, Magnus lui fit lever le menton pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Je suis désolé pour de t'avoir inquiété répondit Alec

\- Et si tu m'expliquais demanda Magnus

\- D'accord mais sache que je ne veux pas que tu me déteste ou tu es le dégoût envers moi fit Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Alexander, regarde-moi dit Magnus

Alec ouvrit les yeux et vis les yeux vert or de Magnus le regardait avec amour,

\- Jamais je n'exprimerais du dégoût ou de te détestait envers toi alors raconte ce qui te pousse partir comme ça demanda Magnus en le rasseyant sur le lit

\- Ca remonte vers l'époque où j'ai compris que j'étais gay et je me battu contre cet attirance que j'avais pour les hommes, pendant deux ans je me suis caché ce secret mais vers l'âge de 15 ans j'ai avoué à Jace et Izzy que j'étais Gay. Pour dire Jace avait des soupçons au début puis c'est confirmé par la suite pour lui et Izzy le savait je ne sais comment, heureusement qu'ils bien prirent la chose. En plus ils avaient osé parier combien de temps que je mettrai pour leur dire expliqua Alec en souriant nostalgique

\- Qui a gagné le pari demanda Magnus en souriant

\- C'est Izzy, pour te dire je l'ai compris quand Jace avait râlé pendant une semaine en goûtant les plats de cuisine d'Izzy d'ailleurs il a chopé une indigestion alimentaire répondit Alec en riant

\- La cuisine de ta sœur est si infecte que ça demanda Magnus

\- Crois-moi c'est plus qu'infecte, on revient à notre sujets pour mais parents ça été plus dur pour moi, j'ai pris un an pour leurs dire la vérité racontât Alec

\- Comment ils ont pris ? demanda Magnus

\- Ma mère l'a bien pris, elle avait douté surtout que contraire à Jace qui changeait de fille comme chemise, je n'avais de copine alors que c'est mon âge. Mais pas le cas mon père qui devant ma mère avait acceptait, je t'ai dis que ma mère faisait des déplacements pour son travail ? demanda Alec

Magnus hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en souvient,

\- Un jour mon père avait attendu que ma mère était en voyage pour me faire venir dans son bureau, il avait sorti une canne qui appartenait à mon grand-père et puis il a commencé à me battre avec ça dans le dos. Pendant une heure et demie il m'a frappé en disant des propos homophobes à mon encontre, il m'a menacé de ne rien dire à personne ce qui s'est passé ou sinon il s'en prendra à Izzy et les autres racontât Alec

\- Combien de temps ça duré ? demanda Magnus en serrant Alec dans ses bras

\- Ca duré quatre mois, c'est à ce même époque que j'ai commencé à me couper, ces mots me faisait tellement mal que je me coupé à chaque fois qu'il avait finis. Un jour Jace est entré dans ma chambre et il vu que je me coupais et il m'a demandé ce qui s'est passé, n'en pouvait plus je lui ai tout raconté. Jace avait parlé à maman qui s'est mis en colère contre mon père, pendant trois heures de temps j'avais entendue ma mère lui criait dessus. Ma mère l'avait toujours supporté même quand celui-ci l'avait trompé avec sa secrétaire, mais il a eu le geste de trop en me frappant parce que j'étais gay. Maman lui a foutu à la porte avec quelque fringues, puis elle a contacté son patron pour lui dire qu'elle voulait divorcer de Robert. Maman m'avait emmené voir un psychologue pour je me remette de tous cela, après le divorce est prononcé et notre garde. Elle a vendu la maison et avec l'argent, on a pu venir ici et refaire une nouvelle vie. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais une fugue de ce genre, la première fois c'est quand j'ai entendue mon père qui candidat au poste de gouverneur avait décidé de donné le droit au homosexuelle à ce moment-là c'est Jace qui m'a retrouvé. Et hier ce fut la deuxième fois vu qu'il nous retrouvé et il voulut nous revoir, Izzy et Jace lui ont repoussé en le traitant de tous les noms. Maman la remit à la porte, je sentais que j'allais faire une crise d'angoisse et je sortis de la maison en courant racontât Alec

\- Est-ce que je peux voir tes cicatrices ? demanda Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et roula la manche des vêtements de Magnus qu'il lui prêter, Magnus toucha doucement les cicatrices d'Alec. Avant de poser ses lèvres dessus, Alec soupirai d'aise légèrement. Magnus remonta le bras d'Alec pour venir l'embrassé, Alec répondit au baiser. Magnus fit allonger Alec sur son lit en le surplombant, il dévia ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sur la mâchoire, dans le cou. Il fit enlever la chemise d'Alec pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Alec faufilât une main sous la chemise de Magnus qui lâcha un grondement animale. Alec l'entendit mais ne fit aucun commentaire trop occupé à caressé le torse de Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou surtout léché un point sensible dans le cou d'Alec qui gémissait de plaisirs. Magnus se figea et arrêta tout, en embrassant Alec rapidement

\- Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là pour le moment fit Magnus en se reculant d'Alec

\- Je crois aussi répondit Alec en haletant les joue rouges

\- Je te laisse la salle de bains, Biscuit a emmenait tes affaires pour toi dit Magnus en montrant les affaires d'Alec sur la chaise

Alec prit ses affaires et se dirigeai vers la salle de bains, dés que la salle de bain ferma à clefs Magnus fouilla dans son tiroir et trouva des comprimées. Il descendit dans la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau, il mélangea le comprimée avec l'eau qui se transformait en rouge rosé qu'il l'avala en grimaçant. Il remonta et cacha les restes des comprimées dans son tiroir, et attendit tranquillement Alec sortir de la salle de bain. Alec sort la salle de bains, Magnus s'engouffra à son tour,

\- Si tu as faim, il y a Jessamine qui a fait le petit déjeuner pour toi en bas lançât Magnus en fermant la porte

\- Jessamine ? demanda Alec

\- Notre gouvernante, elle est sarcastique mais adorable quand elle veut répondit Magnus depuis la salle de bain

Alec descendit de la cuisine et vit en effet le petit déjeuner sur la table à manger, il se mit à table et mangeait quand Magnus le rejoignit à table.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Alec

\- J'ai déjà mangé pendant que tu étais sous la douche répondit Magnus énigmatique

\- Si tu le dis, où est tout le monde ? demanda Alec

\- Oui et non, Simon est ici et Henri est dans son labo qui est au sous-sol et les autres sont absents répondit Magnus

\- Je croyais qu'Henri avait un centre de laboratoire, et pourquoi il a un labo ici demanda Alec

\- Henri a un centre de labo mais il n'en ici aussi, parfois il aime travailler à la maison répondit Magnus

\- Et Simon ? dit Alec

\- Lui c'est parce que il est un peu souffrant répondit Magnus mystérieux

\- Je mets où l'assiette ? demanda Alec

\- Laisse-là Jessamine débarrassera, tu viens au va dans le jardin fit Magnus en prenant la main d'Alec

Alec suivit Magnus dans le jardin, ils s'assirent sur la balancelle. Alec était dans les bras de Magnus. Ils discutèrent et de temps en temps s'embrassant, quand ils entendirent une grosse explosion provenant de la maison qui avait fait trembler la maison. Alec regarda Magnus qui soupira blasé

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ? demanda Alec

\- Ça doit être Henri, un de ses expériences qui a encore mal tourné répondit Magnus

Alec vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui l'avait vu lors de la party sortir du jardin, mais il était noirci par l'explosion et il avait des lunettes collé aux fronts qui étaient noire. Seule au niveau des yeux avait été épargné par l'explosion, il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'une mèche de ses cheveux qui était en bataille était en feu.

\- Bonjour les garçons, Magnus tu sais où Charlotte a mis l'extincteur ? demanda l'homme

\- Non, je ne sais peut-être dans la cuisine répondit Magnus

\- Merci, je ne suis pas présenté encore. Je suis Henri Brandwell, le père de Magnus, dit Henri

\- Je suis Alec Ligtwood répondit Alec

\- Excuse moi de ne pas serre la main mais je couverte de d'explosions et de substance visqueuse s'excusa Henri

\- C'est rien répondit Alec

\- Henri, tu as du feu dans les cheveux dit Magnus

Henri éteigne le feu qui était dans ses cheveux avant de partir en laissant Magnus et Alec seul, Alec fit un petit rire

\- Et bien tu as un père très particulier ria Alec

\- Tu peux le dire, Charlotte est obligé parfois de lui dire d'arrêter ces expériences pour notre bien pendant un moment soupira Magnus

\- Et les voisins ne se plaignent pas des expériences d'Henri ? demanda Alec

\- Tu vois des voisins aux alentours Alexander répondit Magnus

\- Donc vous n'avez pas de voisin du tout dit Alec

\- Non, tu as pu remarquer qu'il n'y a pas de maison dans le voisinage dit Magnus

Alec ne répondit rien, il était trop occupé à regarder les lèvres de Magnus. Magnus sourit et l'embrassa avec amour. Ils entendirent des hurlements provenir de la maison,

\- Je crois que Charlotte est rentré et a dû remarquer que la maison est dessus-dessous par l'explosion expliqua Magnus

Ils virent Tessa arrivé dans le jardin,

\- Bonjours vous deux, dit Tessa

\- Salut répondit Alec

\- Où est les autres ? demanda Magnus

\- Will et Jem en train d'empêcher Charlotte d'étriper Henri alors que celui-ci se cache derrière Simon qui est morte de rire et Raphaël est chez Lily et Clary est chez Alec pour le frère d'Alec répondit Tessa

\- En somme rien de particulier ne répondit Magnus

\- Oui dit Tessa

Alec vit une femme très belle d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux châtain clairs s'avança dans le jardin en pestant contre son mari prendre quelque chose dans la cabane du jardin et retournait dans la maison.

\- Charlotte est vraiment remonté contre Henri constata Tessa

\- Bof, Henri avec quelques excuse et un bouquet de fleurs va rapidement se faire pardonner expliqua Magnus

\- Tu as raison, bon je vous laisse je vais voir si mes hommes ont été épargné de la colère de Charlotte dit Tessa

Tessa retournât, Alec se tourna Magnus qui lui sourit

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Magnus

\- C'est qui la femme qui avait un balai dans la main demanda Alec

\- C'est Charlotte répondit Magnus

\- Mais elle a très jeune auprès d'Henri dit Alec

\- L'amour n'a pas d'âge et puis ça fait longtemps que Charlotte attendait Henri répondit Magnus évasive

\- Comment ça ? demanda Alec curieux

\- Je te raconterai leur rencontre une autrefois, je te ramène chez toi fit Magnus en se levant

Alec se levât et ils entrèrent dans la maison, où ils entendirent Charlotte en train de pestant contre son mari qui resta en retrait derrière Will en cas où sa femme voudrait réellement le tuer.

\- Rien dans sa cervelle, crois-moi ce soir c'est ta main droite et le canapé qui t'attends pendant une durée indéterminé cracha Charlotte

\- Mais ma Lottie, je suis désolé j'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation et…

\- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses et va me réparer tout de suite ce que tu as détruit criât Charlotte en coupant son mari

\- Oui mon amour dit Henri en s'éloignant

Alec regarda la scène et Charlotte le regarda et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille,

\- Oh tu dois être Alexander, excuse moi pour cette scène de ménage. Je suis Charlotte Brandwell la mère de Magnus se présenta Charlotte

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance dit Alec

\- Tu viens Alexander, je vais déposer Alec chez lui dit Magnus

\- D'accord, quand tu reviendrais n'oublie pas Clarissa dit Charlotte

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Je peux venir ? demanda Simon qui était présent

\- Non Simon tu reste ici, je t'interdis d'y aller ordonna Charlotte

\- Mais …fit Simon

Charlotte le regarda fixement, Simon soupira vaincu

\- D'accord je reste, je vais dans ma chambre dit Simon

Alec ne comprenait pas pourquoi Charlotte avait interdit Simon de venir avec eux, Magnus avait partis récupérer ses affaires et lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers sa voiture.

\- Pourquoi Charlotte a interdit Simon de venir avec nous ? demanda Alec

\- Parce qu'il est encore souffrant et il voulait sortir répondit Magnus en démarrant la voiture

\- Mais il avait l'air bien pourtant dit Alec

\- Crois-moi Alexander il a l'air bien en apparence mais il est très souffrant répondit Magnus évasive

Alec ne répondit rien, ils arrivaient chez Alec. Quand Alec entra chez lui, il fut plaqué par une tornade brune et blond au sol

\- Alec tu nous n'a manqué dit Izzy

\- Ne refais plus ça dit Jace

Alec ne pouvait plus parlé vu qu'il était en train d'asphyxier, Magnus en voyant la couleur bleue d'Alec sur le visage

\- Je pense que vous êtes en train de l'étouffé prévint Magnus

\- Oups désolé dirent Jace et Izzy en se relevant

Alec se releva en respirant de grand d'air, mais il serra ses frère et sœurs dans ses bras

\- Je suis désolé dit Alec

\- Alec, Jace n'a raison, ne ferait plus jamais ça. J'étais morte d'inquiétude dit Maryse en enlaçant son fils

\- Pardonne-moi maman dit Alec en serrant sa mère dans ses bras

\- Bon je vous laisse en famille, je suis simplement vous ramené Alexander intervient Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup Magnus d'avoir pris soin d'Alec pour nous dit Maryse

\- C'est rien Mme Ligtwood répondit Magnus

\- Appelle-moi Maryse demanda Maryse en souriant maternellement

\- D'accord Maryse, tu viens Biscuit demanda Magnus en se tournant vers Clary

\- J'arrive dit Clary

\- Je vous invite tout les deux dîners ici Samedi soir pour faire plus ample connaissance dit Maryse

\- Nous en serons reconnaissance Maryse, maintenant si vous le permettez nous allons partir fit Magnus

\- Je vous raccompagne dirent en même temps Jace et Alec

Les deux se regardèrent et Jace se gratta la nuque Alec rougis alors qu'Izzy pouffait de rire, Maryse levât les yeux au ciel et souris

\- Ne traînait pas trop tard dit Maryse en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

\- Oui maman répondirent les deux

Ils raccompagnèrent leurs partenaires respectifs jusqu'à la voiture de Magnus,

\- On se retrouve demain au lycée fit Magnus en l'enlaçant Alec par la taille

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec en mettant ses bras autour du cou de Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa avec douceur avant d'explorer la bouche d'Alec avec sa langue, la langue d'Alec se tourna aussi autour de celui de Magnus. Alec se sépara de Magnus à bout de souffle.

\- Bon j'y aille, tu me manque déjà dit Magnus faisant la moue

Alec riait et rougis à la remarque de Magnus, Magnus entra dans sa voiture alors que Clary l'attendait déjà du côté passager. Il démarra la voiture et ils faisaient signe vers Alec et Jace qui faisait pareil, puis ils rentraient dans la maison.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais vous voulez me tuer pour ne pas mettre de Lemon mais je vous promets que je le mettrai mais pas tout de suite. Dans le prochain chapitre la demande de Simon et le dîner en famille. Bisous**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marie 3000 : Oui pauvre Alec surtout quand Magnus va s'occuper de son cas particulièrement. XD merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec se réveilla de très bonne humeur, il prit son bain et descendit à la cuisine après avoir fais ses affaires d'école. Il rentra dans la cuisine, il embrassa sa mère.

\- Alec, va réveiller Jace et Izzy s'il te plait demanda sa mère

\- Et Max demanda Alec

\- Max va rester à la maison aujourd'hui, il est tombé malade hier soir pendant que vous dormiez expliqua sa mère

Alec hocha la tête et monta réveilla Izzy qui était déjà prête, il soupira en rentrant dans celui de Jace qui ronflait et bavés sur son oreiller.

\- Jace, réveille-toi dit Alec en secouant son frère

\- Clary, je t'aime embrasse-moi fit Jace en essayant d'embrassé Alec sur la bouche

\- JACE RÉVEILLE-TOI cria Alec en frappant son frère

Alec était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner alors qu'Izzy se retenait de rire en voyant la tête de Jace, celui-ci avait un œil au beurre noir. Alec l'avait frappé à assez fort pour lui faire réveiller et il s'est basculé en arrière en tombant de son lit, Alec avait présenté ses excuses à Jace pour lui frapper en expliquant que celui-ci l'avait pris pour sa petite amie. Maryse fut horrifier en voyant le tocard de Jace avait sorti en sachet de petit pois congelé et obligea Jace de mettre sur son œil. Et Izzy essayait de ne pas rire mais c'était au dessus d'elle, elle éclata de rire en frappant la table de son poing sous le grognement de Jace et le regard désolé d'Alec. Ils se dirigeaient vers le lycée et durant tout le trajet Izzy n'arrêtait pas de rire, ils se séparent chacun au grand soulagement de Jace et d'Alec. Alec ouvrit son casier quand des bras familier vint le serrait à la taille et un visage vint l'embrasser dans le cou,

\- Bonjour mon chéri ronronna Magnus

Alec se retourna et se fit embrassé par Magnus, ils se séparent alors qu'Alec était à bout souffle, Magnus souriait de toute ses dents

\- Mon chéri, tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi Blondinet de frère a un tocard sur le visage et ta sœur en train rire hystérique comme si elle s'est évadé de l'asile demanda Magnus

\- Longue histoire en résumé j'ai frappé Jace et Izzy se foute la gueule de Jace résuma Alec

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as frappé demanda Magnus sceptique

\- Parce qu'il a voulut m'embrassé en me prenant pour Clary répondit Alec en refermant son casier

\- Ah bien fait pour lui répondit Magnus avec un sourire moqueur

Alec levât les yeux au ciel, il embrassa légèrement Magnus sur les lèvres.

\- NON C'EST PAS VRAI, TU ES GAY fit une voix aiguë

Alec et Magnus tourna la tête et vis Lydia qui arriva vers eux les joues rouge de colère,

\- Je croyais que je te plais fit Lydia

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis gay répondis Alec

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, je pourrais te faire changer d'avis fit Lydia en mettant sa main sur le bras d'Alec

Alec tressaillit à ce contact, il essaya de reculer.

\- OTE TES SALES PATTE DE MON PETIT AMI s'écria Magnus furieux

Alec regarda Magnus qui grinçait les dents et il remarqua les yeux de Magnus prit une couleur doré comme celui des chats, Lydia ne retira pas sa main d'Alec trop occupé de regarde Magnus

\- JE NE LE REPETERAI PAS ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE MON PETIT AMI répéta Magnus encore furieux

Lydia retira sa main, Magnus s'approcha de Lydia.

\- ALEXANDER EST A MOI, ALORS JE NE VEUX PAS QUE PERSONNE TOURNE AUTOUR DE LUI OU SINON IL Y AURAI DES CONSÉQUENCES FACHEUX POUR VOUS déclara Magnus à l'ensemble des élèves présents

Tous les élèves prirent peur de la menace, Lydia s'enfuit à toute vitesse sans demande son reste. Alec en voyant la colère de Magnus, s'approcha de lui et le prit par le haut pour lui embrassé sauvagement. Magnus fut surpris de le geste d'Alec répondit à son baiser, Alec rompit le baiser avant de rougis furieusement

\- Qu'est que je viens de faire ? demanda Alec effaré

\- Tu viens de m'embrassédans la maniere la plus délicieuse qui soit répondit Magnus en souriant suggestivement

Alec rougit encore plus, la sonnerie des débuts des cours sonna en sauvant Alec du gène occasionné. Il se rendit à son cours de Maths, vit qu'Aline était assise à la place de Lydia. Il salua Aline qui avait un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage, plus tard il rejoignit tout le monde à la cafétéria. Izzy et Jace le regardaient avec des sourires moqueurs, Alec levât les yeux au ciel

\- Allez- s'y balancé vos vannes pour qu'en puisse en finir grogna Alec

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi audacieux frangin dit Izzy

\- Oh c'est vrai que pour audacieux il est ricana Jace en grimaça par rapport à son œil

\- Oh ton œil te fais toujours mal répondit Alec d'une joie malsaine

\- La faute à qui ? grommela Jace

\- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu avais cet œil au beurre noir demanda Clary assis sur les jambes de Jace

Izzy éclata de rire à nouveau, Alec fut mal à l'aise alors que Jace grimaçait.

\- Je me suis pris un coup de poing dans le visage parce que je me suis trompé de personne expliqua Jace

\- Je te plains mec fit Mark

Alec sourit à la remarque de Mark, il vit Magnus entrai en même temps que Tessa qui se dirigeai vers ses petit copains. Magnus s'assoit à coté d'Alec, Clary le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Magnus roula les yeux agacé

\- C'est bon Tessa m'a fait la leçon, tu ne va pas en rajoutait Biscuit dit Magnus

Clary haussa les épaules avant de retourner embrasser Jace, Alec se tourna vers son petit ami

\- Pourquoi Tessa t'a fait la leçon ? demanda Alec

\- Pour tout à l'heure, elle m'a criât dessus juste parce que je défendais mon petit ami qui était à la merci d'une vilaine sorcière dit Magnus

\- Oh mon héros en armure blanc ironisais Alec

\- Je préfère en armure en paillette réfuta Magnus

Alec levât les yeux alors qu'Izzy gloussait, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue. Simon rejoignit leur table sous le regard fixe de Magnus et de Clary,

\- Samuel fit Magnus

\- C'est Simon, arrête de faire semblant d'oublier mon nom s'écria Simon

\- D'accord Stevens répondit Magnus en souriant moqueur

\- Enfin bref je pourrais te parlé Isabelle demanda Simon en lançant regard noir à Magnus

\- Bien sûr vas-y dit Izzy

\- En privé s'il te plaît répondit Simon

Izzy se leva et accompagna Simon dehors, Magnus et Clary était légèrement tendus qui regardait quelque coups d'œil vers la porte d'entrée de la cafétéria. Izzy entra dans la cafétéria en tenant la main de Simon qui était heureux, Simon s'assit à la table et Izzy s'assit sur lui sous le regard surpris d'Alec et Jace

\- Je sors avec Simon révéla Izzy

\- Fais lui du mal et je te démembre lentement menaça Alec à l'encontre de Simon

\- Et je te tuerais doucement après qu'Alec t'ai démembré menaça à son tour Jace

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq répondit Simon

\- Tu sais mon chéri que tu es très sexy quand tu es comme ça murmura Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec

Alec rougis et souris avant que Magnus donnait un baiser à Alec,

\- Ca vous dirais d'aller en boîte Vendredi soir proposa Aline

\- Bébé, c'est une excellente d'idée alors qui vient ? demanda Helen en resserrant sa petit ami

\- Moi et toi Simon ? demanda Izzy excité

\- Je viens comme tu vas répondit Simon en embrassant Izzy sur la joue

\- Je viens aussi, je connais une fabuleuse boîte de nuit dit Magnus

\- Moi aussi je viens répondit Jace

\- Je passe mon tour, Kieran m'a proposé une soirée romantique comme ses parents sont absents répondit Mark

\- Moi je viens répondit Julian

\- Et toi Alec ? demanda Aline

\- Je viens car qui va surveiller ces ceux-là ? dit Alec en désignant Jace et Izzy

\- Hé ! on est sage répondirent les deux

\- Je pense que tu devrais laisser cette tache à Clary et Simon pour que tu te consacre à moi entièrement chuchota Magnus en se penchant vers Alec

Alec rougis comme une tomate et se pencha sur Magnus

\- Seulement si tu es sage répondit Alec avec audace

Magnus frémit à la voix d'Alec prés de son oreille, ne tenant plus il embrassa Alec avec ferveur

\- Prenez une chambre s'exclama Jace

Alec rompit le baiser en lançant un doigt d'honneur à son frère, tout le monde rigola à cela. Ils passèrent la semaine tranquille et avait hâte d'être Vendredi soir pour aller en boîte, Alec s'était habillé d'une chemise bleu marine et un pantalon en cuirs noire avec des bottes noires.

\- Dépêchez-vous, nous allons être en retard s'écria Alec à l'encontre de Jace et Izzy

\- Je suis prêts dit Jace en descendant

Jace était habillé d'une chemise blanche et un pantalon jeans avec des baskets blancs, Izzy descendit à son tour avec une robe noire qui arrive à la mi-cuisse et avec un profond décolleté et un talon haut de 15 cm aux pieds. Alec roula les yeux à la tenue de sa petite sœur mais ne dis rien, ils prirent la voiture et se dirigeais vers la boîte de nuit que Magnus avait parlé toute la semaine. Ils rentrent dans la boîte de nuit et virent qu'Aline et les autres étaient déjà là, ils s'installèrent chacun de leurs partenaires respectivement. Jace avait Clary assis sur lui de même qu'Izzy avait déjà entraîné Simon sur la piste de dance et Alec avait pris la main de Magnus dans les siens et caressa la main avec son pouce, Izzy arriva avec Simon en même temps que les boissons qu'apportait la serveuse. Tous commencèrent à être éméchés à part Alec qu'ainsi que Magnus et ses frère et sœurs malgré les nombreux cocktails qu'ils avaient bu, tous le monde s'étaient éclipsé pour aller dansé ? Alec resta à table

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens ne pas danser murmura Magnus

Je ne sais pas danser avoua Alec

\- Viens je t'apprendrais à danser fit Magnus en prenant la main d'Alec

Magnus l'entraînant sur la piste de danse, il mit ses mains sur les hanches d'Alec. Il fit bouger ses hanches et ceux d'Alec en même temps, Alec encercla ses bras autour du cou de Magnus pour s'approcher un peu plus. Ils bougèrent sensuellement sur la piste de danse, ils restent comme ça jusqu'à Aline vint les prévenir qu'elle et Helen et les autres allait partir. Alec regarda l'heure sur son téléphone qui afficha trois heures du matin, il embrassa Magnus en lui disant qu'ils devraient rentrer eux aussi. Alec s'approcha de la table pour dire que c'était l'heure de rentrer à Jace et Izzy, Izzy se levât saoul monta sur le dos d'Alec et s'endormit dessus sous les yeux amusé de Magnus, et Jace se levât et embrassa Clary avant de suivre Alec jusqu'à la voiture. Alec conduisit jusqu'à chez lui, il porta Izzy dans sa chambre avant de retourner récupérer Jace qui s'est endormi aussi pour le mettre au lit, il sorti dans la chambre de Jace et croisa sa mère en peignoir dans le couloir

\- Ils sont endormis demanda Maryse

\- Oui, demain le réveil sera dur pour eux répondit Alec en souriant narquois

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri fit Maryse en retournant dans sa chambre

Alec retourna dans sa chambre, se changeai avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Il se réveilla un peu dans le coltard malgré qu'il n'avait pas bu pas de deux verre, il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et vis Jace en de se faire vider l'estomac. Il descendit en attendant que celui-ci finis de décuvé, Izzy était allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

\- Jace en train de dévider ses tripes demanda Izzy

\- Ouais répondit Alec

Ils passèrent un moment à regarder la télé, Jace descendit et s'affala sur dans le fauteuil d'a coté

\- Je jure que je ne boirais plus jamais fit Jace en se massant la tempe

\- Ce que tu dis à chaque soirée qu'on y aille répondit Izzy

\- Je vais prendre ma douche fit Alec en se levant

\- Bonjour les enfants dit Maryse en descendant

\- Maman évite de crier gémis Jace

\- Ça t'apprendra d'aller boire gronda Maryse

Alec laissa Jace supportait les réprimandes de sa mère en allant prendre sa douche, il ressortit et constata qu'il avait un message de Magnus qui disait qu'il lui manquait. Il lança un message que lui aussi lui manquais, il reçut un appel de Magnus

\- Allo fit Alec en répondant

\- Bonjour mon cœur comment vas-tu fit Magnus au combiné

\- Ca va, Jace est en train de subir les foudres de notre mère et Izzy est bien en train décuver elle aussi mais sur le canapé répondit Alec

\- Moi j'ai dû supporter Biscuit et Sheldon durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison expliqua Magnus

Alec entendit au fond la vois de Simon qui criât « C'est Simon » et Magnus riait dans le téléphone,

\- J'espère que ta mère aime les fleurs parce que j'apporterai un bouquet pour elle ce soir dit Magnus

\- Elle les adore surtout les marguerites avoua Alec

\- D'accord, j'ai hâte d'explorer ta chambre ronronna Magnus au téléphone

Alec rougis,

\- Envoie une photo de tes rougissement vu que je sais que tu rougis en ce moment susurra Magnus

\- Pas question ne fit Alec

\- Oh d'accord pourtant j'ai été sage fit Magnus

\- Alors si tu l'es encore ce soir pour le dîner peut-être que je te laisserais prendre une photo de moi dit Alec en rougissant

\- Alexander, petit coquin, je serais très sage alors donc le dîner nous serons là vers 19 heures d'accord demanda Magnus

\- C'est d'accord répondit Alec

\- A ce soir dit Magnus

\- A ce soir répéta Alec en raccrochant

Alec descendit dans le salon, et prévins sa mère que Magnus et les autres seront vers 19 heures. Arrivé vers 19 heures, la porte d'entrée sonna Jace ouvrit la porte et fis entrer les invités. Alec descendit et vit Magnus offrit à Maryse un bouquet de Marguerite à Maryse

\- Alexander m'a dit que c'était vos préféré, d'ailleurs vous n'aurez pas besoin de les arroser car c'est des artificiels comme ça embellirait la maison de vos fleurs préféré dit Magnus avec un sourire charmeur

\- Merci beaucoup Magnus remercia Maryse en rougissant

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier répondit Magnus

\- Ah bon ! fit Maryse curieuse

\- Oui vous avez fais un merveilleux fils qui est mon petit ami répondit Magnus en regardant Alec qui rougis

\- Oh c'est très gentil répondit Maryse

\- Eh nous aussi nous somme merveilleux s'écria Jace

\- Peut-être Isabelle mais toi faut voir ricana Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Clary qui allait se présenter auprès de Maryse

Simon fit de même en se présenta à Maryse, puis ils passèrent à table et discutèrent parfois en riant. Maryse débarrassa la table et fut aidé par Clary malgré que Maryse ait refusé l'offre, Alec avait emmené Magnus dans sa chambre sous le sourire moqueur de Jace. Magnus regarda la chambre d'Alec qui était assez sobre que le stricte nécessaire

\- Si tu veux je pourrais décorer ta chambre proposa Magnus en asseyant sur le lit d'Alec

\- Je pense que tes excentricité sont assez pour nous deux répondit Alec en asseyant à coté de Magnus

Magnus ricana avant de d'embrassé Alec et le fit basculer sur le dos en le surplombant comme la première fois, Magnus l'embrassa sur la mâchoire et descendit vers son cou. Il suçota une partie sensible d'Alec qui gémissait, Alec passât sa main sous la chemise de Magnus qui fit un grondement animale avant de ronronner en suçotant la peau d'Alec. Alec caressa la peau de Magnus, Magnus faufilât sa main sous la chemise d'Alec qui gémissait de plaisirs. Magnus releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres comme si la peau d'Alec était alléchant, il revint l'embrassait férocement en maltraitant la lèvre inférieur d'Alec sans le blessé. Il sentit une bosse provenir du pantalon d'Alec, il rompit le baiser et regarda Alec qui rougissait et fut mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolé, je crois qu'il faut …fit Alec ne trouvant pas les mots

Magnus l'embrassa et déboutonna le pantalon d'Alec, il rompit le baiser

\- Laisse –moi faire chuchota Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec

\- Magnus, quelqu'un risque d'entrée dans ma chambre fit Alec rouge

\- J'ai fermé la porte à clefs alors il devrait frapper la porte de plus je pense que Biscuit et Simon en train de distraient tout le monde chuchota à nouveau Magnus

Alec voulut parler mais Magnus en profita pour prendre le membre excité d'Alec pour le caressé, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en exposant son cou à Magnus qui se délectait de la vue.

\- Par contre tu devrais te retenir de gémir car je ne sais pas si il y a du isolants dans ta chambre fit Magnus

\- Il…y en a du isolants dans ma chambre gémis Alec

\- Alors ne te retiens pas, je veux m'abreuver tes gémissement susurra Magnus

Magnus descendit vers le membre d'Alec et le prit en bouche, Alec commença à crier de plaisirs. Magnus tourna sa langue sur la hampe tout en jouant avec les testicules d'Alec, Alec criât de plaisir et agrippa les draps de son lit. Magnus fit racler ses dents dessus le membre d'Alec qui hurlait de plaisirs,

\- Magnus je vais…Je vais gémis Alec

Magnus accéléra ses mouvements encore plus, Alec se déversa dans la bouche de Magnus. Magnus l'avala tout et léchai pour ne pas perdre une miette en ronronnant, il vint embrasser Alec. Alec répondit au baiser, Magnus se détacha du baiser. On cogna à la porte, Alec se levât et arranger son pantalon alors que Magnus fit la moue boudeuse. Alec ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Jace qui souriait toujours moqueurs,

\- Si tu as finis de voir si Magnus a encore ses amygdales, maman a fait du chocolat pour tout le monde dit Jace

\- On arrive fit Alec en refermant la porte au nez de son frère

\- Si ton frère savait ricana Magnus

\- Je l'espère que tu vas te taire car tu ne pourras pas m'avoir à nouveau menaça Alec

\- D'accord je ne dirais rien mais je pourrais avoir tes précieux lèvres s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas fit Alec en faisant mine de réfléchir

\- Alec s'exclama Magnus

Alec rigola et vint embrasser son petit ami, ils descendirent au salon où Maryse distribuais du chocolat pour tout le monde. Après deux heures de bavardages, Magnus décida que c'était l'heure de rentrer. Chacun raccompagnèrent leurs partenaires respectifs à la voiture de Magnus, Magnus embrassa Alec une dernière fois.

\- Tu viens chez moi demain demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je viendrais te voir chez toi répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa encore une fois, et il rentra dans sa voiture. Tout le monde fit signe à la fratrie et partirent, la fratrie rentra chez eux après cela.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je crois que je viens de faire une hécatombe parmi les fans de Malec. Dans le prochain chapitre les soupçons d'Alec et les vacances des Brandwell. Bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marie 3000 : Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisirs**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Alec se levât et se dirigeai vers la salle de bain, il ouvrit la porte et trouva Izzy en train de prendre sa douche.

\- ALEC REFERME LA PORTE TOUT DE SUITE cria sa sœur en lui envoyant un shampooing

\- JE SUIS DESOLE fit Alec en recevant la bouteille de shampooing dans la tête

Alec descendit en massant la zone douloureuse qui avait pris la bouteille de shampooing, il s'installa dans le canapé et vis Jace descendre en caleçon et se grattait les parties intime avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête de Maryse qui descendait lui aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu me frappe maman demanda Jace

\- Va mettre un pantalon gronda Maryse

Jace remonta en râlant, Maryse souris et embrassa son fils. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, Izzy descendit en lançant des regards noirs à Alec. Alec monta dans la salle de bains et ressortit habillé, il redescendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner t vis que Izzy avait la tête du psychopathe qui voulait tuer quelqu'un. Jace qui avait éloigné sa chaise d'Izzy, Alec s'assit à coté de Max qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa grande sœur avait le regard noirs. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, Izzy remonta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Maman qu'est qu'elle a Izzy ? demanda Max

\- Je ne sais pas chérie répondit Maryse

Alec et Jace hocha la tête en se regardant pour comprendre qu'ils devraient éviter Izzy de la journée, Alec remonta dans sa chambre. Il fit ses devoirs, et se prépara pour aller voir Magnus. Il descendit en prenant ses clefs de voiture, Jace descendit aussi

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me déposé au cinéma, j'ai rendez-vous avec Clary demanda Jace

\- Je viens aussi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Simon au centre commercial fit Izzy en haut de l'escalier

Alec hocha la tête et fit montait ses frères et sœurs et les déposa au centre commercial avant de se dirigeai vers la maison de Magnus, il sonna à la porte et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une belle femme blonde aux yeux marrons.

\- Oui demanda la femme

\- Je suis venue voir Magnus répondit Alec

La femme claque la porte au nez d'Alec, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Magnus furieux. Magnus vit Alec et lui pris la main en avant de l'emmener dans la maison, ils s'assirent dans le salon. Magnus l'embrassa avec douceur,

\- Je suis désolé pour Jessamine, s'excusa Magnus

\- Non c'est rien répondit Alec

\- Alors qu'est qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? On est seul dans la maison dit Magnus

\- Où est passé les autres apparts Clary et Simon qui sont en rendez-vous avec Jace et Izzy demanda Alec

\- Henri et Charlotte sont de sorti en amoureux vu que celui-ci veut se faire pardonné d'avoir voulu encore faire exploser la maison avec ces expériences, Tessa et ses amants sont partis aussi par contre je ne sais pas où mais d'après le regard de suggestive de Will je suppose qu'ils vont tenter faire cela ailleurs et enfin Raphaël est chez Lily expliqua Magnus en déposant sa tête sur les genoux d'Alec

\- Comment les trois ont fait pour sorti ensemble ? demanda Alec en caressant les cheveux hérissé de Magnus

\- C'est une histoire drôle en faite, Will et Jem se sont rencontré bien avant que Tessa arrive. Ils commençaient à sorti ensemble tous les deux, qui au départ était un catastrophe pour moi ricana Magnus

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alec

\- Parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler entre eux pour des broutilles surtout sur la phobie de Will envers les canards, puis un jour ils sont partis en amoureux je dirais plutôt que Charlotte les avais foutu à la porte pour avoir la paix pendant quelques heures. Ils sont revenu, ils étaient ailleurs ce qui était troublant venant de ce deux –là. Puis un mois plus tard on fit la connaissance de Tessa qui en faite était tombé amoureuse de ses tête brûlé et eux aussi, Charlotte a commencé beaucoup aimé Tessa vu que celle-ci calmé les deux. Mais par contre Charlotte ne supporte pas les bruits qui sortent de leurs chambres le soir riait Magnus

\- Je vois et Raphaël et Lily, demanda Alec

\- Eux comme nous en faite Raphaël l'a rencontré alors que Lily se faisait chahuter répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, il se baissa la tête pour embrasser Magnus qui répondit le baiser. Magnus se leva du genou d'Alec et s'installa sur les jambes de celui-ci, Magnus embrassa la mâchoire d'Alec avant de descendre dans son cou. Alec rejeta son cou en arrière pour donner libre accès à Magnus qui se délecta de cela, il fit un suçon sur la partie sensible d'Alec. Il attaqua une autre région du cou d'Alec qui gémissait de plaisirs, Alec avait passé une de ses mains sous le débardeur de Magnus pour caressé sa peau ce qui fit grogner Magnus. Magnus revint sur les lèvres d'Alec

\- Ah mes pauvres yeux!, fit une voix

Alec et Magnus tourna la tête et vis Jace et les autres qui était de retour de leurs rendez-vous,

\- Vous êtes déjà de retour fit Magnus en sortant sur les jambes d'Alec

\- Assez pour voir en train de vous bouffé les lèvres dit Jace

\- Tu es jaloux Blondinet demanda Magnus

Jace prit une pose efféminé,

\- J'ai toujours voulu savoir quel goût ont les lèvres d'Alec répondit Jace

\- Désolé Blondinet mais les lèvres d'Alec m'appartient dit Magnus froidement

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Magnus, son visage commença à se déformé légèrement en s'approchant de Jace.

\- Magnus s'exclama Clary en se mettant en travers du chemin de Magnus

Magnus regarda Clary qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il stoppa de marché.

\- Excusez-moi je reviens fit Magnus en montant l'escalier

\- Qu'est qu'il lui prend ? Je plaisantais fit Jace en clignant les yeux

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, vous voulez jouez à un jeu demanda Simon en changeant de sujet

\- Ouais mais à quoi ? demanda Izzy

\- Je sais au jeu de la bouteille répondit Jace fière de son idée

\- Je suis partante fit Izzy

\- Moi, aussi, dit Clary

\- De même répondit Simon

\- Je vais aller cherché Magnus pour jouer fit Alec en se levant

Alec montât dans la chambre de Magnus, il ne vit Magnus dans sa chambre et la porte de la salle de bain était fermée. Il entendit une toux dans la salle de bain, il cogna la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Magnus ça va ? demanda Alec inquiet

\- Tout va bien, j'arrive répondit Magnus la voix un rauque

\- Les autres vont jouer, tu veux jouer ? demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que je veux jouer, dis au autres que j'arrive répondit Magnus la voix encore plus rauque

\- D'accord fit Alec en fronçant les sourcils

Alec descendit en bas et rejoignit le cercle que tout le monde a fait,

\- Alors Magnus vient jouer demanda Jace

\- Oui répondit Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Quelque chose ne vas pas Alec ? demanda Izzy connaissant son frère

\- C'est juste que j'ai entendue Magnus toussait dans sa salle de bains expliqua Alec

\- Oh c'est juste qu'il a bu trop vite répondit Clary évasive ce qui fit fronçait les sourcils d'Alec et Izzy

\- Et me voilà fit Magnus en arrivant

Alec était inquiet pour toi en entendant toussait dit Jace en souriant moqueur

\- Oh tu étais inquiet pour moi mon cœur fit Magnus en s'approchant

\- Non, je…Jace…Tu balbutias Alec rouge

Magnus l'embrassa avec douceur, avant de se rasseoir à coté d'Alec qui était rouge comme une tomate. Jace fit un sourire moqueur et Izzy gloussa alors que Clary et Simon sourirent,

\- Alors qui commence ? demanda Magnus

\- Moi je commence, alors qui sera ma victime ? demanda Jace

Jace lançât la bouteille, la bouteille s'arrêta sur Simon.

\- Alors vérité ou action demanda Jace

\- Vérité répondit Simon

\- T'es pas drôle, bon alors est ce que Clary ronfle quand elle dort vu que tu es son frère demanda Jace

\- JACE s'écria Clary

\- Non, elle ne ronfle pas répondit Simon

\- Jace, tu vas me le payer dit Clary en lançant un regard noir vers son petit copain

\- Oh c'est pour rigoler ma chérie dit Jace

\- Bon c'est à mon tour fit Simon en lançant la bouteille

La bouteille tourna et s'arrêta sur Magnus,

\- Bien Magnus action ou vérité demanda Simon

\- Action bien sûr Sam dit Magnus en souriant moqueur

\- D'accord tu vas mettre tes mains dans les poches du pantalon d'Alec jusqu'à ton prochain tour dit Simon en lançant regard noir à Magnus

Magnus s'avança sur Alec comme un prédateur, il se plaça derrière Alec et doucement il mit ses mains dans les poches du pantalon d'Alec qui était rouge pivoine.

\- Mon cœur, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main pour tourner la bouteille demanda Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et se pencha pour tourner la bouteille, il sentit les mains de Magnus était assez frais. La bouteille s'arrêta sur Izzy,

\- Ma chère Isabelle, Action ou vérité demanda Magnus

\- Action répondit Izzy

\- Tu vas mettre le rouge à lèvres sur Biscuit sans utiliser tes main expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord fit Izzy en sortant son gloss

Elle s'avança vers Clary, elle mit le tube de gloss entre ses dents et appliqua sur Clary. Elle termina sans faire déborder le gloss, elle remit le gloss dans son sac

\- Comment tu arrive à faire cela demanda Clary ébahi

\- J'ai eu de la pratique fit Izzy en tournant la bouteille

La bouteille s'arrêta sur Clary,

\- Clary Action ou vérité demanda Izzy

\- Vérité répondit Clary

\- Quelle est ta situation la plus embarrassante ? demanda Izzy

\- Ma situation embarrassante est à la fois où j'ai rentré dans le labo d'Henri pour lui demanda quelque chose mais celui n'était pas seul dit Clary embrassé

\- Attends tu veux dire qu'il était avec Charlotte en train de s'envoyer en l'air demanda Magnus hilare

Clary hocha la tête gênée, Magnus était en train de rire ce qui donnait des frissons à Alec.

\- Maintenant je commence à comprendre pourquoi Henri nous subitement interdire l'accès à son labo dit Simon

Clary tourna la bouteille et la bouteille s'arrêta sur Alec ,

\- Alec vérité ou Action demanda Clary

\- Action répondit Alec

Clary réfléchit un action à donner Alec, Jace se pencha sur elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

\- T'es fou Magnus va me tuer si je lui demande cela s'exclama Clary

\- C'est quoi Clary demanda Alec en regardant suspicieux vers Jace

\- Jace voulait que tu m'embrasse révéla Clary

\- Je vois fit Alec en grimaçant

\- Tu peux aller Alec je te donne l'autorisation d'embrassé Biscuit dit Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec étonné

\- Bien sûr au moins ça fera couper le sifflet à ton frère dit Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Clary s'approcha d'Alec et l'embrassa, Clary se recula et se remit à sa place. Alec éclata de rire

\- Ouais non c'est sûr que je suis 100 % gay ! riait Alec (Clin d'œil à Marie 3000)

Magnus embrassa Alec, Alec se lécha les lèvres

\- Désolé Clary mais ceux de Magnus sont bien plus appétissants que les tiens dit Alec

\- J'en suis navré que mes lèvres ne te plaisent pas fit Clary en riant

\- Moi je les adore fit Jace en quête des lèvres de Clary

Clary stoppa les lèvres de Jace,

\- Tu es puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre dit Clary

\- Mais Clary supplia Jace

\- Pas de mais dit Clary

Tout le monde riait de Jace, Alec tourna la bouteille et tomba sur Izzy.

\- Izzy demanda Alec

\- Action répondit Izzy

\- Enlève ton soutien-gorge et mets-le sur la tête de Jace

\- D'accord fit Izzy en enlevant son soutien gorge et le mets sur la tête de Jace

Jace regarda le soutien-gorge de sa sœur,

\- Au risque de faire passé pour un pervers mais Izzy c'est du combien ? demanda Jace

\- Du C, répondit Izzy

\- La taille parfaite fit Simon rêveur

\- Je t'interdis de penser de cela de ma sœur gronda Alec

\- Désolé s'excusa Simon

Ils continuèrent à jouer en trouvant des gags les plus délirant les unes que les autres, Henri et Charlotte entra dans le salon en les trouvant tous en train de rire.

\- Je vois que vous vous amusés dit Charlotte en souriant

\- Oui très bien même répondit Magnus

\- Bien dans ce cas je vous laisse, est ce que vous pouvez rester pour le dîner ? demanda Charlotte vers la fratrie Ligtwood

\- Il faudra que qu'on prévienne notre mère répondit Alec

\- Bien je vais préparer le dîner, et Henri tu… stoppas Charlotte en voyant son mari disparue

Charlotte pesta contre son mari en s'en allant, ils continuaient à jouer normalement jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Alec et son frère et sœur rigolaient à table après que Charlotte avait raconté quelque anecdote de la fratrie de Magnus et que Will faisait le pitre à table sous le regard blasé de Tessa et souriant de Jem,

\- J'oubliais de vous informer les enfants, le voyage annuelle familiale sera avancé cette année déclara Henri

\- On peut remporte cette année demanda Simon

\- Malheureusement non, dit Henri

\- Mais on peut rester demanda Magnus

\- A moins que vous ayez un argument pour rester répondit Charlotte en lançant un regard sous-entendu vers les trois

Magnus regarda Alec qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Magnus ne voulait pas partir,

\- Tu peux y aller à votre voyage familial dit Alec après le dîner

\- Je voudrais rester avec toi fit Magnus en mettant sa tête dans le cou d'Alec

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, je peux t'attendre et essaye de passer du temps avec ta famille expliqua Alec

\- D'accord j'irai mais tu vas beaucoup me manquer dit Magnus

\- Je sais répondit Alec

Magnus effleura les lèvres d'Alec avant de les embrasser, Alec répondit au baiser. Alec entra dans sa voiture, et fit signe à Magnus et se dirigeais chez lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais le chapitre un peu court mais je me rattraperai avec un peu plus long, Alec et les autres commencent avoir des doutes sur Magnus et les autres. Dans le chapitre le sexe au téléphone entre Alec et Magnus et le retour de Magnus. Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

**Marie 3000 : Ne t'en fais Magnus en faite ne vas partir nulle part mais je me tais sinon je spoiler ma fics XD**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Alec se leva et se prépara pour allé à l'école, il descendit après avoir réveillé Izzy et évitait le coup de poing matinal de Jace. Il prit son petit déjeuner, il remarqua que sa mère était un peu dans la lune. Alec fronçât les sourcils, Izzy et Jace constata la même chose qu'Alec. Alec se dirigeai vers le bahut et fis part de ses constations envers Jace et Izzy

\- C'est vrai que maman était un peu dans la lune voire rêveuse répondit Jace

\- Qu'est que vous croyez elle a rencontré quelqu'un c'est forcément cela demanda Izzy

\- Mais Izzy c'est un peu… fit Alec

\- Les garçons maman a le droit d'avoir un peu de bonheur quand même non ? Même si ce connard qui nous sert de géniteur était son premier amour alors si elle a quelqu'un ça va expliqua Izzy

\- Tu as raison maman a le droit de refaire sa vie mais il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir c'est comment est le mec de maman ? demanda Jace

\- On lui demandera ce soir pour l'heure j'ai hâte de retrouver Simon dit Izzy

\- Et moi Clary répondit Jace

Alec ne répondit rien mais Jace t Izzy ne répondit rien vu qu'Alec avait souri en pensant à Magnus, ils se séparent en allant en cours et se retrouvaient à la cafétéria. Clary était sur les jambes de Jace pendant Jace jouait avec les cheveux de celle-ci, Simon avait le bras autour de Izzy qui était en train de parler à Aline qui avait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Helen. Mark était en train de scruter les élèves en écoutant Julian qui parlait avec Alec les mains joint avec celui de Magnus, Magnus était en train de parler Clary. Raphaël vint s'asseoir à leur table avec Lily,

\- Ca vous dérange pas qu'on s'assoit à votre table, il y a les trios de souris sont en train de faire un cours de biologie devant nous demanda Raphaël

\- Pas de problème répondit Helen

\- Dios, Mickey Minnie et Mortimer commence à repeupler le monde fit Raphaël en voyant Tessa, Will et Jem en train de flirter

\- Moi je dirais Mickey, Minnie avec Donald ricana Magnus

\- Pourquoi Donald ? demanda Izzy

\- Il fait référence que Will a peur des canards répondit Clary

\- Clary je comprends Will, le canard est des créatures diaboliques qui vont tous nous tuer un jour dit Jace sérieux

\- Attends ne me dis que tu as peur des canards toi aussi demanda Simon choqué

\- Malheureusement oui, Jace a une sainte bleu des canards répondit Izzy

\- Donc on a Mickey qui Jem, Minnie qui est Tessa, Donald qui Will et puis on a Duffy qui est Jace dit Magnus en riant

\- Quoi non je ne suis pas un canard fit Jace avec un visage horreur

\- Et toi pépé le putois vu que tu charme avec tout le monde sauf à la place de sentir mauvais tu sème la paillette autour de toi répliqua Clary

\- Oh Biscuit, tu es méchant avec moi fit Magnus théâtralement en mettant la main sur son cœur

\- Et toi Clary tu penses qui comme personnage de Looney tunes demanda Izzy

\- Je pense que je suis Titi répondit Clary

\- C'est vrai que tu es méchant avant d'être compatissant dit Helen hilare

\- Et moi je suis qui d'après vous demanda Simon

\- Charlie le poulet répondit Aline

\- Ouf je croyais que vous allez dire que je suis Taz répondit Simon

\- On aurait pu dit Helen

\- Raphaël est Speedy Gonzalez dit Magnus

\- Ca je peux le confirmer, vu qu'il va vite susurra Lily avec des sous-entendu

\- On apprend des choses sur toi Raphaël riait Magnus

Tout le monde riait de Raphaël qui pestait,

\- J'ai trouvé, Alec est la petite chatte avec qui Pépé le putois flirt di Jace après été remis de son choc

\- C'est vrai que ça dit Magnus

Magnus se pencha vers l'oreille d'Alec,

\- Mon petit farfalle chuchota Magnus en imitant Pépé

Alec rougis alors Magnus lui embrassa sur la joue en se délectant de ses rougissements

\- Bon il reste qui ? demanda Aline

\- Toi Izzy je te vois bien en Lola la bunny dit Helen

\- Toi Lily tu es Riri l'écureuil fit Izzy

Lily haussa les épaules en riant,

\- Et toi Helen avec Mark et Julian, vous êtes les trois frère sœur Yakko, Wakko et Dot expliqua Aline

\- Et enfin Aline tu es Mémé fit Izzy

\- Moi je préfère ça que d'être Taz souffla Aline

Tout le monde riait à la remarque d'Aline,

\- Donc on a Tessa qui est Minnie, Will est Donald, Jem est Mickey, Jace est Duffy, Clary est Titi, Simon est Charlie le poulet, Magnus est Pépé le putois, Alec la petit chatte que pépé drague, Izzy est Lola, Raphaël est Speedy Gonzalez, Lily est Riri l'écureuil, Aline est mémé, et enfin moi Julian et Mark sommes les trios de frère et sœur termina Helen

Tout le monde éclatait de rire à l'explication d'Helen, ils discutèrent à nouveau.

\- C'est quand vous partez pour votre voyage annuelle en famille demanda Izzy

\- C'est le première jour d'été c'est-à-dire après demain, on reviendrait que vers la fin de l'été répondit Raphaël

\- Mais vous allez rater les cours pendant l'été dit Aline

\- Nos parents nous ont payé des cours lorsqu'on sera en voyage répondit Clary

\- C'est nul, vous allez rater l'été fit Helen

\- C'est vrai mais ce qui me manque en faite de passé l'été dit Magnus évasive

\- Parce qu'on va rendre visite à la famille de Charlotte à Chicago et là-bas c'est tout le temps de la pluie expliqua Clary en lançant fusillant Magnus

Tout le monde vit le regarda qu'avait lancé Clary vers Magnus qui avait un regard d'excuses, Alec fronçant les sourcils en voyant cela. Il sait que Magnus et les siens cachait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Après arrivées chez eux, ils trouvèrent Maryse bien habillé et coiffé prête pour sortir.

\- Tu es magnifique maman complimenta Alec

\- Merci Alec répondit Maryse

\- Tu vas quelque part maman, demanda Izzy

\- Euh oui, je sors ce soir répondit Maryse

\- Et avec qui ? demanda Jace

\- On m'a invité à dîné donc je vais y aller, je laissais de l'argent pour vous commander des pizzas. J'essayerai de ne pas rentrer tard dit Maryse en embrassant ses enfants

\- D'accord maman, passe une bonne soirée répondirent ses enfants

\- Merci dit Maryse en sortant

Ils regardèrent leurs mère montait dans sa voiture pour partir, Izzy se tourna vers ses frères les yeux brillants.

\- Cinquante dollars, qu'elle nous le présenta dans deux mois dit Izzy

\- Cinq mois fit Jace

\- Trois mois, répondit Max

\- Et toi Alec ? demanda Jace

\- Vers la fin de l'été, répondit Alec

\- Marché conclu et on ne l'influence pas dit Izzy

Les quatre se crachèrent dans la main et se joignent ensemble pour finaliser leur marché, après cela ils firent un regard de dégoût avant d'éclatait de rire. Une semaine plus tard, Alec s'ennuie dans sa chambre depuis que Magnus est partie avec sa famille en voyage annuelle. Son téléphone sonna, il répondit

\- Allo répondit Alec

Bonjour mon petit ravioli e pesto, dit Magnus

Alec sourit depuis que leurs discussion sur les Looney tunes, Magnus l'appelle comme pépé le putois.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Le voyage s'est bien passé demanda Alec

\- C'était affreux j'avais devant moi Mickey Minnie et Donald devant moi qui étaient durant tout le voyage en train de flirter ce qui me donner l'envie de gerber, ce qui est injuste vu que moi je n'avais pas tes lèvres collait au mien expliqua Magnus

Alec éclata de rire avant de rougir aux mots de Magnus,

\- Moi aussi, tu me manque. Je dois supporter Jace qui se lamentait que Clary lui manque, un Izzy qui est accrochait à son téléphone, il ya que Max est assez normale expliqua Alec

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Maman a rencontré quelqu'un, vu qu'elle est épanouie depuis une semaine racontât Alec

\- C'est merveilleux que ta mère voit quelqu'un, déjà qu'elle est une superbe femme répondit Magnus

\- Je sais, on est content pour elle

Alec entendit quelqu'un parlait à Magnus au téléphone, Magnus soupira

\- Je te laisse mon chéri, il y a Charlotte qui m'appelle dit Magnus

\- D'accord,

\- Je t'appellerai demain soir enfin si je peux dit Magnus

\- Alors à demain soir répondit Alec

Alec raccrocha le téléphone, il se leva et descendit à la cuisine. Il s'assit dans le canapé et regarda la télé en même temps que Jace, Izzy était scotché sur son téléphone et Max en train de dormir dans le fauteuil. Maryse les appela dans la cuisine, pour venir à table. La vie d'Alec au cours de la deuxième semaine étaient ponctué entre les appels téléphoniques de Magnus, les devoirs d'école et supporter les lamentations de Jace au sujet de Clary, il soupira quand les week-ends arriva. Il allait bien se reposé et essayait d'éviter Jace, bon au pire il pourra se venger de lui plus tard d'ailleurs il venait d'avoir une idée. Il sortit sous son lit un bloc-notes et écrit son idée de vengeance contre Jace, il reçut un appel de Magnus

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Bonjour mon petit chat dit Magnus

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Alec en fermant la porte de sa chambre

\- Ca va appart que je ne supporte plus que tu es loin de moi dit Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu me manque répondit Alec

\- Tu pourras m'envoyer une photo de toi et j'enverrai une photo de moi demanda Magnus

\- D'accord mais d'abord je dois raccrocher fit Alec

\- A tout de suite mon cœur fit Magnus en raccrochant

Alec envoya une photo de lui, Magnus lui envoya un message comme quoi il a bien reçut le message. Il attendit quand il reçut un message, il ouvrit le message jura envoyant la photo. Magnus l'appela

\- Alors mon petit chat comment tu trouve ? demanda Magnus

\- Tu veux ma mort demanda Alec

\- Pas ta mort peut-être autre chose de ta part dit Magnus

Magnus avait envoyé une photo de lui, il était sur le lit et il était nu avec juste un morceau de drap qui caché ses parties intime. Alec avala difficilement sa salive en regardant la photo, il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il faufilât une main dans son pantalon et commença à se masturber

\- Mon cœur tu es toujours là ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec à bout de souffle

\- Qu'est que tu fais ? demanda Magnus

\- Je…Je…bafouillai Alec

\- Tu es en train de masturber juste en train de penser à moi n'est ce pas mon chéri ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui soupira Alec

\- Alors imagine que c'est moi à la place de tes main Alexander, imagine que je t'embrasse sur tes lèvres et que maintenant je mordillai tes tétons fit Magnus

Alec gémis au téléphone sous la voix de Magnus en imaginant ce que son petit ami disait,

\- Maintenant imagine que je te prends dans ma bouche, te lèche tout en jouant avec tes testicules gémis Magnus

\- Magnus gémis Alec se masturbant de plus en plus vite

\- Alec gémis Magnus

\- Je vais …Je vais… criât Alec de plaisirs

\- Imagine que tu viens dans ma bouche gémis Magnus

\- MAGNUS hurla Alec en se déversa sur t-shirt

Il entendit Magnus soupira de plaisir,

\- Ca va mon chéri demanda Magnus avec une voix rauque

\- Ca va et toi ? demanda Alec

\- Mieux maintenant je te laisse il y a Simon qui arrive et il faut que je change les draps dit Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Je t'appelle plus tard dit Magnus

Alec regarda son sperme sur son t-shirt et se changeait quand il reçut un message de Magnus, il y avait une photo de lui habillé cette fois sans maquillage et sans gel. Sur la photo, Alec remarqua que Magnus était plus beau comme ça et il fit part à Magnus dans un message qu'il lui répondit un clin d'œil. Vers la fin d'été arriva très vite, Alec qui était heureux de savoir que Magnus allait rentrer de son voyage. L'été était affreux pour lui sans Magnus, en plus d'avoir supporté les jérémiades de Jace. Ne pouvant plus supporter ces jérémiades Alec l'avait teint les cheveux roses bonbon par vengeance, Izzy crut qu'elle allait mourir de rire tellement qu'elle riait alors Max faisait des grimaces pour se retenir de rire de même que Maryse qui gloussait parfois en voyant Jace. Malheureusement pour Jace après de multiples lavages de cheveux pour enlever le rose de ses cheveux, ses cheveux avait gardé une couleur de rose saumon ce qui le mit dans une dépression. Alec se dirigeait vers son casier quand il fut plaqué contre le casier avant d'être retourner contre le casier, une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siens. Il répondit au baiser, Magnus se sépara de lui

\- Mon dieu, ce que tes lèvres m'ont manqué dit Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu me manques répondit Alec en rougissant

\- Et tes adorables rougissements ont aussi manqué fit Magnus en l'embrassant partout sur le visage

Alec riait sous les baisers de Magnus, Magnus recula légèrement

\- Dis mon petit chat, je pourrais savoir pourquoi Jace a les cheveux rose demanda Magnus

\- C'est parce que monsieur ne me laissait pas tranquille alors je les teins en rose bonbon à la base mais après une multitude de lavages c'est devenu un rose saumon expliqua Alec

\- Et bien mon petit chat, tu es un sacré farceur est ce que tu as d'autre talents caché que je ne sais pas ? demanda Magnus

\- Je préfère garder le mystère sur moi dit Alec

Magnus gloussait avant de l'embrassé avec douceur, la sonnerie des cours sonna ils se séparent allant chacun de leurs coté. Alec se dirigeai vers la cafétéria, il trouva tout le monde essayant de ne pas rire à la vue de Jace alors Izzy riait en frappant la table. Alec s'assit à la table et reçut un regard noir de Jace,

\- Je te déteste Alec dit Jace

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Jace répondit Alec en souriant

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es les cheveux roses demanda Clary en jouant dans les cheveux de Jace

\- Parce qu'il n'a arrêté pas de se plaindre car tu lui manquais à la longue il devenait fatiguant c'est pour ça qu'il retrouvait avec les cheveux rose expliqua Alec

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri fit Clary en se retenant de rire

Magnus arriva et s'assis à coté d'Alec en se foutant de la gueule de Jace,

\- Et bien Blondinet tu as voulut changer de couleur mais tu as raté la couleur dit Magnus en souriant moqueur

\- Haha très drôle, moi au mois je ne brille pas comme une boule à facette gronda Jace

\- Tu es jaloux parce que je suis magnifique que toi dit Magnus

\- Je suis plus magnifique que toi bon là c'est vrai je suis moche à cause de ton petit copain qui devrait surveiller ses arrières parce que je ne vais pas le rater dit Jace

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas je surveille ses arrières de très prés répondit Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à Jace

Alec rougit à la remarque de Magnus alors que tout le monde riait, ils discutaient ensemble joyeusement. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Maryse les appela et les fait venir dans le salon. Elle était un peu nerveuse,

\- Bon voilà les enfants je vois quelqu'un en ce moment, demain soir je l'invitai pour qu'il vous rencontre expliqua Maryse

Alec se levât et tournât la tête vers ses frères et sœurs, et tendit sa main vers eux

\- Par ici la monnaie fit Alec

\- Argh maman ce n'est pas juste tu aurais pu attendre cinq mois pour nous faire rencontrer et j'aurais gagné la mise fit Jace en sortant un billet de cinquante dollars et le tendit à Alec

\- Ne me dis pas que vous le saviez fit Maryse choquée

\- Bien sûr maman, on avait remarqué que tu étais devenu plus épanouie et heureuse en ce moment. On a fait le lien expliqua Izzy en tendant aussi le billet

\- Donc vous êtes prêts à le rencontrer demain soir demanda Maryse

\- Oui bien sûr répondirent les quatre

\- Merci les enfants, au à ce propos vous êtes tous les quatre privé de sortie ce week-end pour avoir osé parier derrière mon dos dit Maryse

\- Mais maman firent les quatre

\- Pas de mais gronda Maryse

\- On peut au moins inviter Simon, Clary et Magnus pour demain soir demanda Izzy

\- Bien sûr comme ça il pourra se présenter à vos petit amis mais après vous serez puni pendant les week-ends répondit Maryse

Les quatre soupiraient de désespoir, Chacun téléphone leurs moitiés respectives pour les invités au dîner. Lendemain soir Maryse avait préparé un excellent dîner aidé par Clary et Izzy alors que les garçons étaient au salon en train de discuter, la porte d'entré sonna Alec se levât et ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux bruns aux yeux bleu foncé au teint d'olive avec des fleurs.

\- Bonsoir tu dois être Alexander je suppose demanda l'homme

\- Oui entrer fit Alec en le laissant passé

Maryse sortit de la cuisine, et les rejoignit dans le salon

\- Bonsoir Maryse, voilà des fleurs pour toi dit l'homme

\- Oh merci beaucoup, ils sont magnifiques remercia Maryse

\- Maman tu nous le présente demanda Izzy en sortant de la cuisine avec Clary

\- Oui, les enfants je vous présente Robert Trueblood, présentai Maryse nerveuse

La fratrie se figea à l'entende du prénom de l'homme,

\- On aura appelé Robert par son vrai prénom c'est-t'a-dire Valentin au lieu de Robert comme ça il n'y a pas de confusion dit Jace envers sa fratrie

Maryse se détendit à la remarque de Jace,

\- Robert je te présente mon fils aîné Alexander que tu as reconnu à la porte, présenta Maryse

\- Je préfère Alec mais enchanté fit Alec en serrant la main de Robert

\- Enchanté aussi fit l'homme

\- Ma fille cadette Isabelle présenta Maryse

\- Pareil pour Alec je préfère Izzy fit Izzy en serrant la main aussi

\- Enchanté aussi tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère dit Robert

\- Merci remercia Izzy

\- Mon fils adoptive Jonathan Christopher mais on l'appelle Jace présenta Maryse

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer fit Jace en lui donnant une poignée de main

\- Enchanté, je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous avez les cheveux roses demanda Robert curieux

\- Il ya un petit farceur dans la famille répondit Jace en se tournant vers Alec

\- Je vois riait Robert

\- Et mon fils Maxwell, Max présenta Maryse

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer jeune homme dit Robert

Max rougit légèrement et serra la main de Robert,

\- Et voici les petits copains et copine d'Izzy, Alec et Jace présenta Maryse

\- Laisse maman on va présenter nous même nos partenaires, voici Clary ma petite ami dit Jace en présentant Clary

\- Enchanté

\- Voici mon petit copain Simon présenta Izzy en mettant la main dans celui de Simon

\- Et enfin Magnus mon petit copain présenta Alec

\- Tu es gay ? demanda Robert

\- Ça vous pose un problème ? demanda Jace

\- JACE s'écria Maryse

\- Non laisse le Maryse, pour répondre à ta question jeune homme ça ne me dérange pas du tout répondit Robert

Alec soupirait de soulagement, il se sentit une pression à la main et vis que sa main était dan celle de Magnus qui le soutenait. Maryse retourna à la cuisine pour laisser ses enfant de faire plus connaissance avec Robert, Jace regarda la fratrie et ils hochèrent la tête de connivence

\- Par contre sachez une chose, si vous brisez le cœur de notre mère et on vous brisera vos membres un par un menaça Jace en croisant les bras

\- Entendu fit Robert en souriant

\- Bien alors comment avez –vous rencontré maman ? demanda Izzy

\- Je suis gérant d'un café que votre mère a l'habitude de venir prendre sa pause-déjeuné, elle est venue et on a fait connaissance répondit Robert

\- C'est d'un romantique gloussa Izzy

\- Je suis tout fait d'accord avec toi ma chère Isabelle répondit Magnus

\- Oh Alec n'est pas romantique avec toi demanda Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ton frère est très romantique mais je te ne dirais comment mon petit flamant rose répondit Magnus avec un sourire moqueur

Jace grommelait dans son coin alors que tout le monde riait à la remarque de Magnus, Robert faisait plus connaissances et trouva des points communs avec la fratrie ce qui ravie Maryse.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous n'attendiez pas à ça n'est ce pas ? Pour être plus clair Valentin sera le père de nos héros et Robert leurs beaux-pères. Dans le prochain chapitre le découvert d'Alec et la vérité de Magnus. Bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marine62 : C'est vrai qu'il est très chaud XD**

 **Sunwingt : Ravie que cela te faire plaisirs**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

Alec se leva et se prépara pour aller au lycée, cela fera cinq mois qu'il emménage avec sa famille dans cette ville. Il descendit après réveiller Jace et Izzy, il s'attela à table en voyant sa mère de bonheur depuis sa rencontre avec Robert et Max qui était en train de lire un manga à table. Jace descendit et se mit à table les yeux encore endormi, Izzy descendit à son tour et se mit à table. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers le bahut avant de se sépare, Alec ouvrit son casier et referma et reçut une paire de lèvres qu'il connaissait sur le sien. Il répondit à son baiser et glissa sa langue dans celui de Magnus qui gémit pour jouer avec la langue de celui-ci, il se sépare à bout de souffle

\- Bonjour à toi mon chéri dit Magnus en souriant

Alec sourit, et donna un baiser à Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi répondit Alec

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais dit Magnus en se réfugiant dans le cou d'Alec

\- On s'est vu hier au lycée et après on est partis boire un café avant de rentrer chez toi, tu te rappelle vu que tu m'as laissé plein suçon dans le cou expliqua Alec

Magnus ronronna dans le cou, et mordilla le lobe d'oreille d'Alec ce qui valut un soupir d'Alec, il recula

\- Ah oui je me souviens plutôt la partie intéressante, j'adore faire plein de suçon sur toi pour montrer que tu m'appartiens dit Magnus en plaquant Alec contre son torse

\- Et tu m'appartiens aussi dit Alec en prenant le col de Magnus pour l'embrassé

La cloche les fit séparer et allèrent chacun de leurs coté pour les cours, Alec retrouva toute le monde à la cafétéria. Alec s'assit à coté de sa sœur qui jouait à la bataille de nourriture avec Jace et Julian, Aline était en plein conversation avec Clary et Helen. Raphaël était en plein conversation avec Simon et Lily écouta la conversation sur les jambes de son petit ami en jouant avec es cheveux, il observa en mangeant discrètement son repas quand il remarqua un étrange tatouage dans le cou de Lily après que celle-ci avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière. Il se tourna et vit la même chose mais légèrement différent sur Tessa, Magnus arriva et s'assit à coté de lui en l'embrassant sur la joue. Jace remarqua les suçons dans le cou,

\- Alec, je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec un vampire ricana Jace

Magnus et les autres se tendirent à la remarque de Jace ce qui n'échappa Alec,

\- Magnus t'as laissé beaucoup de suçon dans le cou remarqua Izzy

\- Oh ma chère Isabelle, il n'y a pas que son cou qu'il en a tu sais répondit Magnus

Alec rougis et frappa Magnus légèrement ce qui le fit rire,

\- Oh mon cœur je plaisantais, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas ton petit coté sadomaso dit Magnus

Magnus se pencha vers l'oreille d'Alec

\- Ca promets vraiment quand nos jeux vont commencer chuchota Magnus

Alec rougit fortement, Magnus se délecta des rougissements d'Alec.

\- Dis vous croyez aux vampires demanda Aline

\- Moi j'y crois, imagine que je tombe sur un vampire comme Edward Cullen répondit Izzy

\- T'es folle Izzy ce mec brille au soleil comme une boule de disco dit Jace

\- Et puis il n'arrête pas se lamenter si oui ou non il bouffe sa petite amie, moi si j'étais lui je la boufferais dit Helen

\- Tu oserais me manger s'écria Aline

\- Bien sûr que je te mangerai ce que je n'ai pas fait hier soir répondit Helen malicieuse

Aline rougit à cela, Helen embrassa sa petite amie.

\- Et vous si vous étiez vampire qu'est que vous ferez ? demanda Julian

\- Je sais que je serai supez beau déjà en vampire et puis je serai parfait se vanta Jace en se bombant le torse

\- Mouais, je crois vraiment que tu serais flippant en vampire fit Simon en souriant moqueur

\- C'est toi qui serai flippant en vampire rétorqua Jace

Simon se tendit légèrement, mais ne répondit rien se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Pour dire moi je serai très sexy en vampire dit Izzy

\- Oui ça s'est sûr dit Simon en rêvant

\- Simon s'écria Clary

\- Désolé s'excusa Simon

\- Et toi Clary ? demanda Aline

\- Je continuerai ma vie répondit Clary en haussant les épaules

\- Moi je suis magnifique déjà mais je le serai encore plus en vampire sans le teint blafard dit Magnus énigmatique

Clary l'avait fusillé au début de sa phrase avant de détourner la tête, tout le monde discutait ce qu'il fera en étant vampire et quel pouvoir ils auraient. Alec se rendit à la bibliothèque avant de partir chez Magnus, il chercha un livre dans la section fantastique. Alec chercha quand il tomba sur un livre

\- Créature Obscurs lit Alec

Alec prit le livre et partir chez Magnus, il arriva et sonna à la porte. Charlotte ouvrit la porte pour Alec,

\- Bonjour Alec, comment vas-tu ? demanda Charlotte

\- Très bien, je peux voir Magnus répondit Alec

\- Magnus est dans sa chambre répondit Charlotte

Alec monta l'escalier et rentrât dans la chambre de Magnus, il ne vit pas Magnus dans sa chambre mais il vit la porte de la salle de bains entrebâiller. Il s'avança et vis Magnus cacha quelque chose dans sa main derrière son dos

\- Mon petit chat, tu es là fit Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu me cache ? demanda Alec en entrant dans la salle de bain

\- En fait c'est des comprimés révéla Magnus en ouvrant sa main et montra les comprimés

\- Tu es malade ? demanda Alec inquiet

\- Non, je ne suis pas malade mais je fais une cure en fait répondit Magnus énigmatique

\- Je vois tu fais une cure de vitamine répondit Alec

\- C'est ça dit Magnus évasive

\- Je te laisse prendre tes comprimé, je serai dans ta chambre fit Alec sortant de la salle de bains

Magnus soupira de soulagement, il prit un verre dans le tiroir qu'il garde dans sa salle de bains. Il prit de l'eau et mit le comprimé, le comprimé rendit l'eau en une couleur rouge rosé. Il but en grimaçant, il regarda le verre vide

\- Bientôt chuchota Magnus

Magnus se rendit dans sa chambre et vis Alec assit sur son lit en jouant sur son téléphone,

\- Tu fais quoi sur ton téléphone demanda Magnus

\- Oh rien j'envoyais un message à maman pour dire que je suis chez toi répondit Alec

\- D'ailleurs comment elle et Robert s'en sorte demanda Magnus en s'asseyant à coté d'Alec

\- Elle est vraiment heureuse avec lui plus qu'avec Valentin répondit Alec

\- Je suis content pour elle et Robert dit Magnus

Magnus embrassa Alec et le fit allonger sur le lit, il surplomba Alec en passant une main sous son t-shirt. Alec enleva son haut pour exposer son torse à son petit ami qui se délecta de la vue, il revint embrasser Alec férocement en mettant la langue dans la bouche de son petit ami. Alec gémis dans le baiser, il passa une main sous la chemise de Magnus aussi qui frémit sous le contact de la main d'Alec. Ils s'embrassaient quelque minutes, ne séparant de quelque minutes avant de se jeter sur les lèvres d'un et l'autre. Ils entendirent un bruit d'explosion et ils sentirent la maison tremblé, Alec regarda Magnus qui soupira blasé

\- Henri a encore fait exploser son labo demanda Alec

\- Je l'ai impression que oui répondit Magnus

\- Je croyais que Charlotte avait interdis Henri d'aller dans son labo demanda Alec en caressant le biceps de Magnus

\- Disons Henri s'est comment manipuler Charlotte répondit Magnus en mettant sa tête dans les cheveux d'Alec

Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui faire un suçon dans le cou d'Alec, il recula pour laisser Alec remette son t-shirt. Ils se levaient et se dirigeaient vers la voiture d'Alec, en passant dans le salon ils virent Will et Jem retenir une Charlotte furieux brandissant un balai pour frapper son mari et le ledit mari noirci par l'explosion se tenait derrière une Tessa essayant de calmer Charlotte

\- Laissez-moi le massacré cet incapable menaça Charlotte

\- Charlotte calme-toi fit Tessa en calmant celle-ci

\- Pardon ma Lotie chérie, je suis désolé s'excusa Henri caché derrière Tessa

Alec et Magnus les laissât et se dirigeait vers la voiture d'Alec, ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant qu'Alec rentre dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Quand il rentra chez lui il vit Robert en train de discuter avec Max.

\- Bonsoir Alec comment vas-tu ? demanda Robert

\- Ca va et vous demanda Alec

\- Très bien, ta mère m'a invité à dîner ce soir répondit Robert

Alec haussa les épaules, et monta dans sa chambre. Il fit es devoirs avant de recevoir un message de Magnus en disant qu'il est en train de regarder Charlotte corsait son mari dans toute la maison, et celui-ci s'est caché sur le toit de la maison pour échapper à sa femme. Alec riait du message avant de réponde qu'il est mort de rire avant de recevoir un message de Magnus qu'il dit qu'il texte plus tard parce qu'il doit aider Henri à descendre du toit, il lui dit tout à l'heure. Il rangea ses affaires avant de prendre le livre qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque, il lisait sur la partie des fées quand Izzy entra dans sa chambre

\- Alec, tu viens on passe à table dit Izzy

\- J'arrive répondit Alec

Alec laissa le livre sur son lit, et descendit pour passé à table. Il remonta dans sa chambre, il reprit sa lecture où il était. Il referma le livre en laissant un marque-page avant de prendre son bain et ressortit dans la salle de bain et rentra dans sa chambre pour se coucher, il se réveilla comme aujourd'hui est Samedi. Il traînait un peu dans le salon où son petit frère est en train de regarder la télé, Izzy descendit à son tour et s'assit dans le canapé. Ils restaient comme ça quand Jace débarqua en grattant ses parties génitales en caleçon, et s'assit dans le fauteuil

\- Je te rappelle que si maman te voit en caleçon ça va bardait pour toi dit Izzy

\- Bof elle occupait en ce moment répondit Jace en souriant malicieux

\- Attends tu veux dire que qu'elle et Robert ont demanda Izzy les yeux gros

\- Oui, hier soir quand je suis descendus pour prendre un verre d'eau il était vers 3 heures du matin et j'ai vu le manteau de Robert était encore là expliqua Jace

\- C'est cool enfin pour elle répondit Alec

\- De quoi vous-parlez demanda Max

\- Quelque chose que tu vas comprendre bientôt dit Jace

Max fronçât les sourcils mais ne dis rien, Izzy se leva

\- Bon je vous laisse j'ai rendez-vous avec Simon dans une demi-heure au cinéma fit Izzy

\- Moi aussi je file chez Clary dit Jace

\- Moi je vais aller chez un ami à moi dit Max

Les trois se tournèrent vers Alec qui soupira

\- D'accord je vous dépose avant de rejoindre Magnus dit Alec

Ils sautèrent toutes sur Alec en le remerciant ce qui le fit grognait, il remonta dans sa chambre. Il prit quelque vêtement au hasard et pris son bain, il descendit à la cuisine et vit sa mère et Robert en train de s'embrassé dans la cuisine. Il racla sa gorge pour signaler sa présence, les deux se séparent mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour maman lança Alec

\- Bonjour mon chéri, tu vas quelque part avec Magnus demanda sa mère

\- Oui il m'emmène quelque part pour pique-nique en amoureux répondit Alec

Il s'attela à table après avoir salué Robert qui lui rendit son bonjour, Izzy et Jace qu'ainsi que Max descendit et se mis à table. Ils se dirigeaient tous après avoir déposé Max chez son copain chez Magnus, Alec sonna à la porte et tomba sur Jem.

\- Bonjour vous trois entrer fit Jem en les laissant passé

\- Salut Jem répondirent la fratrie

Ils entrèrent et se dirigeait chacun vers leurs moitiés, chacun partit de leurs cotés. Alec se retrouva avec Magnus au parc pour un pique-nique amoureux, Magnus avait la tête posé sur la jambe d'Alec qui était en train de caresser ses cheveux.

\- Tu m'as emmenais ici parce que tu sais que j'adore l'automne dit Alec

\- Peut-être dit Magnus en souriant joueur

Alec sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, Magnus mit une main sur la tête d'Alec pour répondre au baiser. Magnus rompit le baiser pour laisser Alec respira,

\- J'ai remarqué quelque chose fit Alec en regardant Magnus

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Magnus

\- J'ai remarqué que tu n'es jamais essoufflé quand on s'embrasse plusieurs minutes répondit Alec

\- Oh c'est parce que tu me coupe le souffle à chaque baiser mon chéri répondit Magnus en souriant

Alec levât les yeux au ciel à la réponse de Magnus, Magnus se redressa et l'embrassa en posant une main sur son visage. Un vent glaciale vint souffler sur eux, Alec rajusta sa veste sur lui ce qui n'échappa Magnus

\- Tu as froid ? demanda Magnus

\- Ca va c'est supportable répondit Alec

Un éternuement le fit trahis, Magnus se leva et enleva son manteau et le posa sur Alec.

\- Mais et toi ? demanda Alec

\- Mon chéri je ne crains pas le froid répondit Magnus

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Alec

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas répondit Magnus

Alec allait dire quelque chose quand Magnus l'embrassa pour le couper, ils restaient quelques temps dans le parc avant de rentrer chez Magnus. Ils rentrèrent et fut accueillie par Charlotte,

\- Et bien c'était bien pour votre sortie en amoureux ? demanda Charlotte

\- C'était parfait répondit Magnus en serrant la main d'Alec

\- C'est bien alors je vous laisse, au fait j'allais oublier Magnus les nouvelle comprimé sont dans ta chambre fit Charlotte en s'en allant

\- Elle parlait de tes comprimé de vitamine demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus évasive

Ils montaient dans la chambre de Magnus, Magnus entra le premier et pris la boîte avant qu'Alec ne lit les inscriptions sur la boîte. Alec entra dans la chambre et déposa le manteau de Magnus sur la chaise, il remarqua un peu de terre sur sa main. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain de Magnus pour laver ses main pendant que Magnus avait partis chercher des boissons, il se lava la main sans faire attention il fit tomber le verre de Magnus par terre

\- Merde jura Alec

Il ramassa les débris,

\- Alexander cria Magnus

\- Putain jura Alec en se blessant avec les débris

\- Qu'est qu'il ya mon chéri demanda Magnus en arrivant dans la salle de bains

\- C'est rien c'est juste que je me suis blessé en brisant ton verre répondit Alec

Alec se leva et rinça sa blessure et mit un bandage sur son doigt après les avoir trouvé, quand il se retourna vers Magnus. Il vit Magnus le regardait étrangement comme une prédateur, les yeux de Magnus changeait en devenant plus or.

\- Magnus ca va demanda Alec

\- Hein oui ca va, je reviens ta tasse est sur la table de nuit fit Magnus en sortant de la sale de bain en vitesse

Alec ne comprit pas mais ramassa les débris et les jeta dans la poubelle, il sort de la salle de bain et s'asseye sur le lit de Magnus en se demanda ce qui le prenait. Magnus revient une demi-heure plus tard, Alec s'était endormi dans son lit en l'attendant. Il en profita pour cacher les comprimés, il s'allongea à coté d'Alec sans le réveiller. Alec se réveilla une heure plus tard,

\- Coucou bel endormi fit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec se frotta les yeux et se lova contre Magnus tel un chat, Magnus riait à cela. Il caressa les cheveux d'Alec qui ronronna de plaisirs,

\- Un vrai petit chaton dit Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa et le surplombât, il l'embrassa sur la mâchoire avant de léchai la partie sensible d'Alec. Alec gémissait de plaisir, Magnus passa sa main sous sa chemise pour pincé ses tétons. Alec bascula la tête en arrière en exposant son cou à Magnus, Magnus fit courir sa langue dans le cou d'Alec qui gémissait encore plus. Alec ferma les yeux et sentir quelque chose de pointu parcourir son cou,

\- Magnus gémis Alec

Magnus se figeait nette, il se redressa légèrement pour embrassé Alec. Magnus se rallongeait mais en gardant Alec dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien Magnus demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout répondit Magnus évasive

On toqua à la porte de Magnus, Charlotte entra dans la chambre.

\- Magnus, Will a besoin de toi pour transporter quelque meuble pour mettre au débarras dit Charlotte

\- D'accord, j'arrive fit Magnus

Charlotte sortit de la chambre, en laissant les amoureux tout seul. Magnus fit la moue boudeuse et se leva,

\- Désolé mon chéri mais le devoir m'appelle fit Magnus

\- J'y vais aussi de toute façon répondit Alec en se levant

\- J'aurai préféré que tu reste dans mon lit dit Magnus en haussant les sourcils suggestifs

Alec rougit et l'embrassa avant d'après son manteau, ils descendirent ensemble où Will attendait Magnus,

\- Les autres sont pas là demanda Magnus

\- Raphaël est chez Lily, Clary avec Jace, Simon avec Izzy répondit Will

\- Et Henri et Jem demanda Alec

\- Ils ne peuvent pas m'aidé répondit Will énigmatique

Alec fronçât les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il embrassa Magnus avant de partit, il sortit la maison en se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Il fit tomber ses clefs quand il ramassa et tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre de la maison de Magnus, il vit Will et Magnus portait chacun des canapés avec un seul bras. Il se frotta les yeux et vit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il entrait dans sa voiture, il conduisit jusqu'à chez lui en pensant ce qu'il a vu. Il monta dans sa chambre, il s'allongeait dans son lit et repensa à ce qu'il a vu à propos de Magnus et les siens. Il tourna la tête et vit le livre, il prit feuilleta avant de tomber sur un chapitre traitant sur les vampires.

\- Les vampires sont des créatures obscures qui sont immortelles, ils sont dotés d'une grande force, d'une grande intelligence, une vitesse impressionnant et insensible au froid mais ils ne supportent pas la chaleur. Les vampires se nourris de sang d'humain mais toute fois au cours des années ils se nourrissent désormais de Blood Tablet, des comprimé une fois mélangé à l'eau se transforme en sang. Malheureusement pour eux, les Blood Tablet ne leur donne que le stricte nécessaire tant qu'ils n'ont pas rencontrés leur âme –sœurs. Quand un vampire rencontre son âme-sœur, celui- est comme foudroyé sur place puis la bête qui sommeille en eux c'est-à-dire leur instinct primitif rugir dans leur tête pour qu'il marque leur âme-sœur. La plupart des vampires essaye de repoussa l'instinct mais celui-ci les rends comme ivre de leur âme-sœurs, il faudra pour eux attendre 24 heures maximum pour calmer leurs instincts et pour qu'il puisse ainsi marquer leur âme-sœurs. Pour marquer leurs âme-sœurs se feront en deux étapes, celui de la morsure du vampire et l'étape d'union charnelle lut Alec

Alec repensa ce qu'il venait de lire, il repensa aux événements qu'il y a eu propos de Magnus et des siens. Il secoua la tête en pensant que c'est absurde mais il repensa quand il était dans la salle de bains avec Magnus,

\- Il faut que j'en net le cœur net se dit Alec

Alec lançât un message à Magnus pour lui dire de le rencontrer au parc, celui-ci lui confirma qu'il vient. Alec descendit de la cuisine et pris un petit couteau qu'il mit dans la poche de son pantalon, il criât à sa mère qu'il revient dans un moment.

\- Ne traîne pas trop vu qu'il est tard fit sa mère

\- D'accord répondit Alec en sortant

Il se dirigeait vers le parc où il vit Magnus au bord du lac, il s'avança en respirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

\- Mon chéri pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici, tu aurais pu venir directement chez moi dit Magnus en souriant

\- Je voulais vérifier une théorie fit Alec

Alec sortit le petit couteau de sa poche et se blessa, Magnus fit une grimace en se détournant le regard

\- Alexander qu'est que tu as fait ? s'écria Magnus en reculant

\- Je voulais savoir ton vrai visage Magnus, je sais que tu es un vampire déclara Alec

Magnus le regarda un instant, il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit. Alec vit les yeux de chat de Magnus qui brillait dans l'obscurité, il vit aussi les canines de Magnus.

\- Tu as raison, je suis un vampire répondit Magnus

Alec s'avança vers Magnus doucement, il caressa la joue de Magnus qui fermât les yeux sous les caresses. Il l'embrassa légèrement avant de reculer,

\- Tu es très beau fit Alec en collant son front au sien

\- Tu n'a pas peur demanda Magnus

\- Un peu mais pourquoi est ce que j'aurai peur de l'homme que j'aime avoua Alec

\- Tu m'aimes demanda Magnus

\- Oui, et toi tu m'aimes ? demanda Alec

\- Sache que je suis fou de toi mon amour répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent dans l'obscurité du soir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous me tuer il n'y aura pas de suite. Dans le prochain chapitre les explications de Magnus et le retour de Valentin. Bisous**


	11. Chapter 11

**Angelclary : Et oui, j'ai pris quelque petit détail des deux pour faire ma fiction et puis c'est que Magnus va marque Alec en lui faisant des suçons. Merci pour ta Review**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

Magnus embrassa Alec avec amour quand le téléphone d'Alec vibrait, Alec brisât le baiser et prit son téléphone et lut un message de Jace en lui disant de rentrer vu qu'il est tard. Il se tourna vers Magnus

\- Il faut que j'y aille dit Alec

\- D'accord, vas-y mon ange mais demain je t'embarque avec moi pour toute la journée et personne ne nous dérangera dit Magnus

\- C'est d'accord répondit Alec

Alec embrassa Magnus avant de s'écarter, et de partir

\- Hé Yeux-bleu interpella Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Je t'aime dit Magnus

\- Moi je t'aime Yeux d'or répondit Alec

Alec rentra chez lui, sa mère lui gronda légèrement d'avoir rentré tard. Il répondit à sa mère avec un sourire idiot voire niais, ce qui choqua un peu Maryse et la fratrie, il mon ta dans sa chambre

\- Oh je l'ai vue entendit-il Jace

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Izzy

\- La flèche de Cupidon qui est planté directement dans le cul d'Alec répondit Jace

\- JACE s'écria sa mère

\- Désolé répondit Jace

Il entra dans sa chambre toujours avec son sourire niais, le lendemain il se leva toujours avec son sourire niais et il descendit dans la cuisine où sa mère était en train de préparai le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour maman dit Alec en se mettant à table

\- Bonjour mon chéri, tu as bien dormi demanda Maryse

\- Très bien même répondit Alec

Les restes de la fratrie descendit et saluèrent leur mères, ils s'attablèrent à table. La porte d'entrée sonnait, Max se levait et ouvrit la porte à Magnus avec Clary et Simon

\- Salut Max saluèrent les trois

\- Bonjour vous trois répondit Max

Max les amenait dans la cuisine, ils saluèrent Maryse. Ils mirent chacun à coté de leurs moitiés,

\- Alors qu'est que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Maryse en déposant un plateau de crêpes sur la table

\- Moi et Clary allons peut –être faire une ballade répondit Jace en e bagarrant avec Max pour avoir la dernière crêpes

\- Nous, on va regarder un film et puis flâner au centre commercial n'est pas ma puce dit Simon

\- D'ailleurs j'ai hâte d'aller au centre commercial avec toi, tu pourras m'aider sur certains choix de vêtements dit Izzy excité

\- Moi, j'embarque votre fils pour toute la journée et n'essaye pas de nous contacter pour la journée dit Magnus

\- D'accord, mais seulement si tu ramènes Alec chez nous pas trop tard dit Maryse

\- Très bien, j'accepte ta condition répondit Magnus

\- Et toi maman ? demanda Alec

\- Ben moi et Robert qu'ainsi que Max nous allons faire un petit tour peut-être répondit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus embraqua Alec en promettant Maryse de prendre soin de lui pour la journée. Magnus conduisit la voiture,

\- Où est ce qu'on va ? demanda Alec

\- Tu verras mon ange répondit Magnus

Ils arrivèrent dans les montagnes, Magnus gara la voiture devant un petit cottage assez luxueuse.

\- Où est ce qu'on est ? demanda Alec

\- C'est le cottage de Charlotte et de Henri, ils m'ont prêtée les clefs pour toute la journée expliqua Magnus

\- C'est assez joli comme maison fit Alec en entrant dans le cottage

\- Tu veux visiter demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Magnus lui fit visiter toute la maison, Alec était impressionné par la maison. Ils s'asseyaient dans le canapé, Alec avait sa tête posé sur les genoux de Magnus

\- Vous avez d'autres maisons comme cela demanda Alec

\- Oui un peu partout dans le monde chacun de nous a une maison comme celle-ci répondit Magnus

\- Mais d'où vous vient l'argent demanda Alec

\- Charlotte et Henri ont comme je te l'ai dis un centre de laboratoire très réputée, Biscuit et Jem sont des artiste de renommé pour leur talent, Raphaël dirige un hôtel qui s'appelle l'hôtel Dumort ricana Magnus

\- Très atypique comme nom répondit Alec

\- Un pari qu'il a gagné avec Charlotte, enfin Simon est PDG d'une maison de disque expliqua Magnus

\- Et toi ? demanda Alec

\- Moi, je suis gérant d'une boîte de nuit que tu connais vu qu'on était partis dit Magnus

\- Attends le Pandémonium est à toi s'exclama Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Magnus

\- Incroyable, fit Alec choqué

\- Chacun de nous devait avoir quelque chose pour combler l'éternité qu'est notre vie expliqua Magnus

\- A ce propos ta famille est –tous des vampires ? demanda Alec

\- Il y a que Charlotte, Will, Biscuit, Simon, Raphaël et moi qu'on est vampires répondit Magnus

\- Mais Henri, Jem et Tessa ? demanda Alec

\- Eux sont des humains, en fait Henri est l'âme-sœur de Charlotte et Tessa avec Jem est celui de Will répondit Magnus

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par âme-sœur dit Alec

\- Les âmes –sœurs sont nos moitiés, pour être précis ces deux amant qui sont éternelle amoureux expliqua Magnus

\- Dans le livre que j'ai lue, quand vous rencontré votre âme-sœurs vos instinct primitifs se réveillent est ce vrai ? demanda Alec

\- Il y a une partie de vrai quand nos instinct se réveillent quand nous rencontrons nos âme-sœurs mais c'est plus que nos instinct on n'a l'impression que toute notre corps, nos sens, nos émotions se gravitent autour de cette personne, l'odeur de notre âme-sœur est comme une drogue pour nous. Et c'est ce qui réveillent nos instinct primitifs qui nous sommes de les marqué pour qu'ils soient notre et que personne ne le touche expliqua Magnus

\- Dans le livre, il est écrit que pour marqué l'âme-sœur, il faut un rituel où le vampire doit mordre son âme-sœurs et…de …rougis Alec

\- De faire l'amour répondit Magnus à la place d'Alec

Alec s'empourprant encore plus, Magnus était amusé de ces rougissement l'embrassa.

\- Pour revenir à notre sujets, c'est exact il faut qu'on mord notre âme-sœur puis qu'on fasse l'amour pour complété le rituel expliqua Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il si l'âme-sœur meure de vieillesse ? demanda Alec

\- Après avoir été marqué, l'âme-sœur devint immortelle en même temps que le vampire. Mais il reste figé dans l'âge qu'il a été marqué répondit Magnus

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'Henri qu'ainsi que Tessa et Jem sont immortelle demanda Alec

\- Oui, avec Lily aussi répondit Magnus

\- Mais Henri est très âgé pour son âge dit Alec

\- Charlotte attendu longtemps de rencontrer Henri c'est pour ça quand elle l'a marquée Henri celui-ci avait déjà quarante ans répondit Magnus

\- Est ce que les vampires peuvent avoir des enfants ? demanda Alec

\- Oui mais les enfants sont nés vampires même si l'un des parents est vampire répondit Magnus

\- Donc tu es né vampire demanda Alec

\- Mon père était vampire et ma mère était humaine répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi était ? demanda Ale

\- Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire, ma mère était une fille de l'aristocratie qui fit mariée marié jeune à un homme de la même caste qu'elle. Bien qu'elle est mariée, elle n'aimée pas son mari. Au cours d'une soirée mondaine, elle rencontra mon père qui l'a courtisé malgré le fait qu'elle soit mariée racontât Magnus

\- Ta mère était l'âme-sœur de ton père constata Alec

\- Oui, plusieurs fois ils se revirent au cours des soirées mondaine. Ils étaient de plus en plus amoureux d'un de l'autre, mon père avait relevé sa nature de vampire à ma mère même cela elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Mon père pour se rapprocher encore plus de ma mère s'est allié avec le mari de ma mère pour des affaires étranger comme mon père était un étranger, il fit envoyer le mari de ma mère en voyage d'affaires. Au cours de ses voyages d'affaires, mon père avait en profité pour invité ma mère à sa maison de campagne où il marqua ma mère comme sien. Pendant tout le temps du voyage de le mari de ma mère, ils en profitaient de leurs amours dans la maison de vacances d'ailleurs j'étais conçue à ce moment-là pouffa Magnus

Alec gloussait à cela, Magnus se pencha et captura les lèvres d'Alec. Alec répondit son baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Magnus qui suçota la langue d'Alec, Alec gémis à cela.

\- Je reprends l'histoire avant que je te dévore sur place, où j'en étais ah oui ma mère s'est retrouvais enceinte de moi rapidement, bien sûr à cette époque si une femme se retrouve enceinte de quelqu'un d'autre que son mari est comme banni et insultée par la société. Ma mère par un stratagème avait réussi à faire croire à son mari qu'elle était enceinte de lui, puis je suis né malheureusement vampire. Ma mère était heureuse de ma naissance de même que mon beau-père qui ne savait pas encore mon nature vampire, ma mère au cours d'une soirée organisé par mon beau-père avait revu mon père. Elle m'a présentée à mon père, bien sûr mon père était heureux qu'il ait eu un fils. Comme mon beau-père n'avait pas encore le temps de trouver un prénom, c'est mon père qui la fait vu que c'est son droit. Donc je fus nommé Magnus Bane, ma mère me nourrissait de Blood Tablet fournis par mon père. Mon beau-père ne savait rien de cela, je fus élevais dans l'amour de mes parents et de mon beau-père qui me prenait pour son fils. Mais au cours de mes dix ans, tout bouscula un jour au cours d'une nuit où je jouer dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendue du bruit. Je me suis rendue dans la chambre de ma mère quand j'ai ouvris la porte, je vis ma mère part terre mon beau-père en train de la battre en hurlant qu'elle était une traînée et d'autres autres choses. Je suis entré dans la chambre et je me suis mis entre ma mère et lui pour la protégé, mon beau-père s'est mise à crier contre moi en disant que j'étais un bâtards et que ma mère l'avait trompée avec un autre. Il avait voulu me frapper mais ma mère s'est interposée entre lui et moi, elle avait reçu le coup à ma place. En recevant le coup à ma place, elle s'était mise à saigner légèrement. Le sang avait commencé à se diffuser dans la chambre, mon instinct de vampire qu'ainsi que la soif de sang avait commencé à me prendre. Quand mon beau-père s'est tourné vers moi pour me frapper, je ne souviens plus grand-chose tout ce que je me souviens c'est que je voyais le corps de mon beau-père par terre la gorge déchiqueter et ma mère qui me tenait en m'essuyant le sang sur moi racontât Magnus

Alec se levât de sa position et posa la main sur la joue de Magnus, il embrassa légèrement

\- Tu peux arrêter si tu veux, murmura Alec

\- Non ça va, je veux continuer mon père est venue une heure plus tard il avait demandé ma mère de me nettoyer dans la salle de bain le temps qu'il s'occupe de du corps de mon beau-père. Ma mère m'avait nettoyé après elle m'a mis des vêtements propre, mon père était revenue et il a soigné les blessures de ma mère. Il nous a emmené à l'extérieur et il fit brûler la maison de mon beau-père en mettant deux corps pour faire croire qu'il y a eu un incident et que nous sommes tous mort dans l'incendie. Il nous emmener loin de cela c'est-à-dire dans son pays natal, et nous avons vécu heureux jusqu'à ma mère fut assassiné lors d'un braquage de banque en allant retirer de l'argent. Mon père a bien sûr vengé sa mort mais quand un âme-sœur meurt le vampire ne peut pas vivre sans son âme-sœur commence doucement à dépérir, il commença à dépérir. Il est mort quand j'avais 150 ans mais j'avais arrêté de vieillir à 19 ans, il m'a dis avant de partir en fumée que quand je trouverai mon âme-sœur je devrais le chérir et l'aimais et le protégé comme il l'avait fait avec ma mère toute ces années après qu'il nous a emmené loin de tous. Et puis j'ai rencontré Charlotte quelque année plus tard après la mort de mon père, elle m'adopté comme son fils. Elle m'a toujours considérée comme son enfant racontât Magnus

\- Charlotte n'a jamais eu d'enfant avec Henri demanda Alec

\- Si bien sûr Biscuit est le seule enfant qu'ils ont eu, c'est pour ça qu'elle ressemble à Charlotte physiquement mais le caractère d'Henri expliqua Magnus

\- Tu as déjà rencontré ton âme-sœur demanda Alec en baissant les yeux

Magnus fit lever le menton d'Alec avec son doigt pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux, Alec le regarda et fut fasciné par ces yeux.

\- Alexander, sache une chose oui j'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur répondit Magnus

\- Et tu l'a déjà marqué demanda Alec en sentant les larmes lui picotait les yeux

\- Non, je l'ai rencontré au lycée. Il venait d'arriver avec son frère et sa sœur, je l'ai vue pendant qu'il m'observé à la cafétéria. J'ai été comme foudroyé par ses yeux bleue, si Will et Clary n'avait pas remarqué mon comportement, je me serais jeté sur lui devant tout le monde pour le plaqué sur la table et le marqué comme mien. Il m'a fallut 24 heures à tout cassé, et beaucoup de Blood Tablet pour m'apaiser répondit Magnus

\- Tu veux dire que c'est moi ton âme-sœur fit Alec surpris

\- D'après toi, oui c'est toi mon âme-sœur tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi je te couvrais de suçon dans le cou dit Magnus

Alec rougit à la remarque de Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassaient quand le ventre d'Alec gronda, Alec rougis de gène alors que Magnus riait doucement

\- Allez viens on va te nourrir fit Magnus en se levant

Magnus prépara le déjeuner vu qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que c'était l'heure du déjeuné, Alec gémis de plaisirs en goûtant la cuisine de Magnus.

\- Tu sais mon ange je voudrais tellement que ces gémissement sorte d'autre contexte si tu vois ce que je veux dire fit Magnus en lançant un regard de sous-entendu

Alec rougit légèrement, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- J'aurais quelque chose pour dire que je suis à toi demanda Alec

\- Il y aurait une marque sur l'endroit où je t'aurai mordu apparaîtra sur toi et sur moi répondit Magnus

\- Tu te nourriras encore de Blood Tablet après m'avoir marqué demanda Alec

\- Pas forcément, je pourrai boire un peu de ton sang. Ton sang sera pour du nectar pour moi, c'est comme si tu a l'habitude de manger des plats normalement et puis un jour tu tombe sur un plat qui super bon en résumé. Si tu es d'accord après avoir été marqué répondit Magnus

\- Je te l'accorde par contre pour faire l'amour par contre tu devrais attendre encore un peu je ne suis pas prête vu que je…euh…bafouillai Alec rouge

\- Vierge ? Je l'avais compris mon ange, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois prête et je voudrais que ta première fois soit exceptionnelle et inoubliable dit Magnus en caressant la joue d'Alec

\- Je t'aime répondit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi

Magnus l'embrassa, ils passèrent la journée ensemble jusqu'à ils rentrèrent chez Alec, Alec vit une voiture garé devant chez lui en reconnaissant la voiture il jura.

\- Ca va mon amour demanda Magnus

\- C'est la voiture de mon père, qu'est qu'il fait là demanda Alec en sentant de la voiture

\- Si tu veux je t'emmène chez moi dit Magnus en le rejoignant

\- Non Magnus, je veux le confronter une bonne fois pour toutes fit Alec déterminé

Alec entra dans la maison suivie de Magnus, il entendit Jace et Izzy criât contre Valentin. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il vit Robert qui semblait soutenir Maryse, Clary tenant le bras de Jace, et Simon consolait Izzy en le tenant dans ses bras

\- Vas-t-en cria Izzy

\- Isabelle, je suis ton père répondit Valentin

\- Elle a raison, pourquoi est ce que tu viens pourrir notre vie fit Alec entrant dans le salon

\- Alec s'exclama Maryse

\- Alec mon fils, je suis revenue pour récupérer mes enfants. Vous me manquez terriblement je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais je vous aime répondit Valentin

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as montré que tu m'aimais, tu m'as battu parce que j'étais gay. Jace et Izzy m'avait accepté qu'ainsi que Max et maman, mais toi tu m'as traité comme si j'étais un monstre. Tu m'as dit des choses à mon encontre en me battant, que tu regrettais que j'étais ton fils, que j'étais un monstre, que tu aurais du me tuer à la naissance et que jamais tu laisserais une tapette sous ton toit tant que tu seras en vie, c'est ça que tu appelle aimé cracha Alec

\- Je suis désolé Alec de tout ce que j'ai dit, je le regrette sincèrement s'excusa Valentin

\- Le regret ? et ça tu le regrette fit Alec en tirant sur sa manche pour révéler les cicatrices sur son bras

Sa mère fit un hoquet d'horreur en ayant jamais vu les cicatrices, Magnus rejoignit Alec en mettant sa main dans son dos ce qui n'échappe pas à Valentin.

\- En plus tu rendais ma mère malheureuse, tu traitais d'Izzy et Jace comme des incapables et tu ignorais Max. Mais tu sais quoi, on n'a réussi à refaire notre vie sans toi. Maman a rencontré Robert et elle est heureuse maintenant, pardonne moi maman et Robert ce que je vais dire depuis qu'elle sort avec Robert elle est toujours heureuse parce que Robert respecte ses désirs à elle et la comble beaucoup quand il lui fait l'amour. Crois-moi si maman épouse Robert un jour, je pourrai te dire que je serais fier de l'amener à l'autel pour qu'elle se marie avec lui. Lui au moins m'acceptais moi que je suis gay et aussi a acceptais mon petit copain. Et le mec qui se tient à coté de moi c'est mon petit copain, c'est lui qui m'a fait accepter mes cicatrices et reprendre confiance en moi. Pour revenir à Robert, lui au moins se comporte en père avec nous en nous aidant dans notre vie. Et toi, tu n'as rien pour nous alors sort de notre maison et notre vie et disparaît à tout jamais et vas avec la pétasse pour qui tu as délaissé cracha Alec en larmes

Valentin ne répondit rien et s'en alla, Alec entendit la voiture de Valentin démarrait et partir. Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras, Alec s'accrocha à lui comme une bouée de sauvetages. Alec tomba à genoux entraînant Magnus avec lui, Maryse vint réconforta son fils.

\- C'est finis Alec, calme-toi fit Maryse en caressant les cheveux de son fils

Alec qui sanglotait, séchait les larmes et prit sa mère dans ses bras. Il relâcha sa mère, pris aussi sa fratrie dans ses bras.

\- J'en étais sûr dit Jace en relâchant Alec

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Alec

\- La flèche de Cupidon est bien planté dans ton cul est très profond en tous cas dit Jace

\- JACE fit Maryse

\- Désolé répondit Jace

\- Laisse maman, toi aussi Jace j'ai vu la flèche de Cupidon planté dans ton cul rétorqua Alec

Tout le monde fut choqué part Izzy et Clary qu'ainsi que Magnus qui éclatait de rire,

\- Qu'est que t'a fait à mon frère ? demanda Jace en pointant le doigt sur Magnus

\- Mais rien mon petit flamant rose, sache que ton frère est très doué quand il s'agit de langue répondit Magnus

Alec rougit et pinça le bras de Magnus, celui-ci riait avant de l'embrasse sur la joue pour dévier sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ne vous en faites pas Valentin va revenir pourrir la vie de nos héros mais pour le moment il sera sage. Dans le prochain chapitre la marque de Jace et le shopping assez hot de Magnus et Alec. Bisous**


	12. Chapter 12

**Marie 3000 : Ils sont trop attachant, Alec avait commence à avoir des doutes vu que Magnus était trop énigmatique et évasive.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12**_

Alec se levait et senti un corps chaud et familier, il se retourna vis Magnus le regardait avec amour et fascination. Magnus se pencha sur Alec pour l'embrassé,

\- Bonjour mon amour fit Magnus en lui en déposant des baisers sur le visage

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, il est quel heure demanda Alec

\- Il est l'heure de se lever, j'entendu ta mère se levait et en train de faire le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine répondit Magnus

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé demanda Alec

\- Il y deux heure de temps, les vampires dorment très peu répondit Magnus

Alec ne répondit rien, embrassa Magnus avant de se lever. Il prit des vêtements à lui dans le placard au hasard, Magnus se leva à son tour et prit des vêtements d'Alec et fit un visage d'horreur

\- Alexander, qu'est que c'est cela ? demanda Magnus en montrant un t-shirt assez usé

\- Des vêtements enfin mes vêtements, répondit Alec

\- Je n'appellerai pas ça des vêtements moi mais plutôt des chiffons à brûler, fit Magnus scandalisé

\- Mais je les adore mes vêtements répondit Alec en faisant la moue

\- Hors de question que tu porte cela encore longtemps surtout quand tu sors avec le grand magicien de la mode, crois-moi après les cours je t'emmène faire du shopping dit Magnus

Alec levât les yeux en l'air, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il prit son bain, et ressortis il entra dans sa chambre.

\- Magnus c'est bon la salle de bain est libre, vas-y avant que Izzy et Jace se réveillent et vide toute l'eau chaude dit Alec

\- D'accord surtout il me faut beaucoup de temps pour me préparer fit Magnus en sortant de la chambre avec ses affaires

Alec prépara ses affaires et se rendit dans la chambre d'Izzy pour la réveillait, Izzy était déjà débout et avais des cernes sous les yeux

\- Ca va Izzy demanda Alec inquiet

\- Ca va mais j'ai eu des voisins bruyants toute la nuit répondit Izzy

\- Tu auras dû fermer la porte de ta chambre dit Alec

\- Il faisait trop chaud dans ma chambre et puis crois-moi entendre Jace et Clary en train de s'envoyer en l'air c'est trop peu pour moi répondit Izzy

\- Clary était là, je croyais qu'elle était partie avec Simon hier soir demanda Alec

\- Non, elle est restait répondit Izzy

\- Bon je pense que Clary va réveiller Jace au moins le positif je n'aurai pas avoir me baissé pour éviter le poing matinal dit Alec

Izzy riait, Alec sortis de sa chambre et rejoignis la sien. Où Magnus était en train de fini de se préparer, il entra dans sa chambre et il s'appuya contre le mur de sa chambre pour observer Magnus. Magnus avait une chemise rouge en soie ouvert sur son torse, un pantalon classe bleu marine avec des paillettes dessus, il était en train de s'appliquer son maquillage avant de regarder Alec dans le miroir.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît demanda Magnus en souriant

\- Beaucoup même répondit Alec en souriant pareil

Magnus ricana et terminât de se maquiller et se retourna et s'avança vers Alec, il s'arrêta quelque centimètre d'Alec et souris. Ne tenant plus Alec le prit par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Magnus gémis à cela. Magnus cassa le baiser, et boutonna sa chemise. Ils descendirent tout les deux dans la cuisine où Maryse venait de servir Max et Robert

\- Bonjour tout le monde dit Alec

\- Bonjour vous deux répondirent Robert et Maryse

Max hocha la tête vu qu'il est en train de manger, Izzy descendit et s'attela à table. Jace et Clary descendit et s'attelèrent aussi, Magnus remarqua la marque dans le cou de Jace et Clary. Magnus et Clary s'en allaient en premier dans la voiture de Magnus, la fratrie se dirigeait vers la voiture d'Alec pour aller au lycée. Alec allait vers son casier quand deux mains vint saisir ses hanches et une bouche se plaqua dans son cou, il refermait son casier et se retourna vers Magnus pour l'embrassé.

\- Tu m'as manqué fit Magnus en déposant des baisers papillon dans le cou d'Alec

\- On s'est vus il y à peine une heure répondit Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Même que ça, je ne peux pas rester loin de toi dit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa avec amour, Magnus répondit à le baiser en mettant la langue dans la bouche d'Alec. Magnus rompit le baiser pour qu'Alec puisse respirer

\- Est-ce que Clary t'as dit qu'elle et Jace ont s'envoyer en l'air hier soir demanda Alec

\- Oui, elle l'a marqué comme sien maintenant Blondinet est devenu immortelle répondit Magnus

\- Donc Jace le sait que Clary est un vampire dit Alec

\- Oui il le savait une semaine avant toi, il n'y a que ta sœur qui ne sait pas encore pour nous répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et embrassa légèrement Magnus avant d'aller en cours, ils se rejoignirent plus tard. Alec s'assit et vis Aline, Lily et Clary en train de discuter, Helen et Izzy faisait un bataille de nourriture contre Jace et Julian, Mark n'était pas, Raphaël parlait avec Simon. Magnus se plaça à coté de lui, et mis sa main sur la cuisse d'Alec

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda Magnus

\- Rien de particulier ne répondit Alec

\- J'ai hâte d'être dans notre séance de shopping fit Magnus

\- Vous allez au centre commercial pour faire du shopping demanda Izzy

\- Oui, ton frère à besoin sérieusement un bon relooking répondit Magnus

\- Bonne chance, Alec est vraiment un vrai grincheux quand il s'agit du shopping dit Jace

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas mon petit flamant rose, je sais comment le convaincre dit Magnus en lançant un clin d'œil à Jace

\- Alors deux choses premièrement je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais à mon frère et deuxièmement arrêtes de m'appeler flamant rose répondit Jace

\- D'accord mon petit flamant rose ricana Magnus

Jace soupira de mécontentement, il se tourna Alec

\- Je pense que ce sera dérangeant si je tue ton mec demanda Jace

\- Je pense oui répondit Alec

\- Bienvenue au club Jace, ça fait des années que je lui dis que mon nom s'est Simon dit Simon

\- Allons je sais ton prénom Stephen ricana Magnus encore plus

Simon soupira blasé, ce qui fit rire Magnus encore plus. Izzy embrassa Simon comme signe de réconfort, ils se remirent à parler normalement. Après les cours, comme promis Alec était avec Magnus au centre commercial pour faire du shopping. Magnus entra dans un magasin avec Alec,

\- Je te laisse choisir n'importe quels vêtements mais ce qui n'est pas en rapport avec tes vêtements habituel dit Magnus

\- D'accord soupira Alec

\- On se retrouve devant la cabine d'essayage dit Magnus en partant dans un rayon

Alec prit des vêtements au hasard et attendit Magnus qui arriva avec beaucoup de vêtement dans les bras, il regarda les vêtements dans la main d'Alec

\- Dieu qu'est que je vais faire avec cet enfant dit Magnus en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Ben quoi ? J'ai pris d'autre vêtements comme tu m'as dit de faire répondit Alec

\- Enfin bref entre là-dedans, je te donnerai des vêtements au fur à mesure pour essayer fit Magnus en poussant Alec

Il prit une chemise bleu marine et un pantalon jeans noir et le donna à son petit ami, Alec ressortit avec les vêtements

\- Alors ?demanda Alec

\- Parfait au suivant maintenant répondit Magnus

Il lui donna une chemise en rouge sombre et un pantalon blanc assez moulant, Alec ressortit

\- Je ne veux pas de celui-là dit Alec

\- Au contraire j'ai choisi cette couleur vu que j'adore la couleur rouge surtout quand c'est toi qui le porte allez au suivant dit Magnus

Magnus fait mesure beaucoup de vêtement à Alec qui commençait à maugréait, puis ce fut le tour de Magnus de mesurer des vêtements. Quand Magnus ressortit pour la nième fois en portant un débardeur en résille en exposant son torse et un pantalon cuir extrêmes serrés au niveau des fesses, Alec déglutit à la vue

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?, demanda Magnus en se tournant sur lui-même

\- Euh…Je pense que tu devrais le prendre lâcha Alec

\- Tu as raison, je me change et on part payer, fit Magnus entrant dans la cabine

\- Euh oui dit Alec

Alec essaya de penser autre chose que la tenue de Magnus, il entendit des bruits de vetements dans la cabine de Magnus. Il se mit à imaginé, Magnus enlevé ses vetements un à un. Il déglutit surtout une partie de son corps commence à se réveiller, il croisa les jambes pour cacher son érection grandissante. Il entendit Magnus juré

\- Un problème? demanda Alec

\- Je n'arrive pas à enlever mon débardeur en résille, tu ne pourras pas venir m'aider demanda Magnus

\- J'arrive répondit Alec

Alec se leva et regarda si personne était en vue, il entra dans la cabine de Magnus en refermant la porte. Il vit Magnus encore dans son débardeur en résille,

\- Alors tu viens m'aider fit Magnus en souriant

Alec avala sa salive et aidât Magnus enlever son débardeur en résille, Magnus se retrouva torse nu devant Alec qui ne pouvait plus résister se jeta sur les lèvres de Magnus. Magnus répondit au baiser et plaqua Alec contre le mur de la cabine, Alec passa une main sur le torse de Magnus avant de prendre les passant de son pantalon pour qu'il s'approche encore plus de lui. Magnus sentit l'érection d'Alec contre sa cuisse, et sourit contres ses lèvres

\- Depuis quand ? demanda Magnus en passant une main sur l'érection de d'Alec

\- Quand tu es sorti de la cabine avec ses vêtements gémis Alec

\- Je crois que je vais prendre ces vêtements, s'il te fait l'effet d'une telle manière fit Magnus

Magnus déboutonne pantalon d'Alec et glissât sa main dans son pantalon pour saisir le membre douloureux, et commença à caressé le membre d'Alec.

\- Magnus …nous…nous sommes dans un lieu …privé gémis Alec

\- Alors essaye de ne pas gémir dit Magnus

Magnus se pencha vers l'oreille d'Alec et mordillait le lobe d'oreille d'Alec, et passa la langue derrière l'oreille

\- Sache que je ne vais pas te laisse partit comme ça, je vais te dévoré que tu le veuille ou pas chuchota Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements, Magnus fit des mouvements sur le sexe d'Alec. Il se baissa au niveau du membre d'Alec, et le sortit pour le prendre en bouche. Magnus le téta la pointe avant de léché sur toute la longueur, il ressortit le sexe d'Alec de sa bouche ce qui le fit protester

\- J'ai une petite idée pour faire durer le plaisirs, on va jouer un petit jeu dit Magnus

\- Quoi donc gémis Alec en sentant la langue de Magnus

\- Tu vas réciter l'alphabet pendant je t'ai en bouche mais sans gémir car si tu gémir j'arrête pendant une minute avant de recommencer et tu devrais recommencer réciter l'alphabet alors tu accepte ? demanda Magnus

\- On ne peut pas faire ça ici vu qu'on est dans un lieu public haleta Alec de plaisir

\- Je t'ai dis que moi et Biscuit ont gère ce magasin donc on peut le faire ici, tu es prêt je commence fit Magnus en prenant le membre en bouche

Alec commença à récité l'alphabet en essayant de ne pas gémir, il gémir à la lettre M ce qui fit arrêter Magnus pendant une minute avant de reprendre et Alec récita à nouveau. Plusieurs fois Alec du recommencer à réciter l'alphabet tellement le plaisirs était intense, arriva en fait à la fin de l'alphabet il jouit dans la bouche de Magnus qui ronronna de plaisirs. Alec avait l'impression de voir des étoiles devant ses yeux,

\- Tu vois le shopping c'est agréable n'est ce pas ? dit Magnus

Alec ne répondit rien, il regarda Magnus se changeait devant lui pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Ils payaient leurs achats et Magnus déposa Alec avec ses achats chez lui, avant de partir sans un baiser en lui promettant qu'il appellera Alec ce soir. Alec rangea ses affaires dans son placard quand Izzy entra dans sa chambre sans frapper

\- Alors cette séance de shopping demanda Izzy

Alec se réjouit qu'il fût de dos pour pas que sa sœur ne voit ses rougissements,

\- C'était très agréable en fait contre répondit Alec

\- C'est super, je dirais la prochaine fois qu'on ira faire du shopping, j'inviterai Magnus comme ça dit Izzy en sortant de la chambre

\- Euh ouais fit Alec

Alec rougis en repensant la scène de la cabine d'essayage, il pensa qu'il ne reverrait plus cette cabine du même œil. Le lendemain, à la cafétéria

\- Alors Magnus comment c'était cette séance de shopping demanda Jace

\- C'était très intense pour le dire dit Magnus en regardant Alec

Alec rougissait furieusement, et la scène tourna en boucle dans sa tête.

\- D'ailleurs à la fin, j'ai mangé une friandise n'est ce pas Alec ? dit Magnus en souriant taquin

\- Ca va Alec demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Très bien répondit Alec rouge

\- Alec tu es sûr vu que tu es tout rouge dit Izzy inquiète

\- Je pense qu'Alexander en train repenser à la friandise que j'ai mangé dit Magnus

Magnus se pencha vers l'oreille d'Alec,

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé le goût, je veux encore le goûter susurra Magnus coquin dans l'oreille d'Alec

Alec frémit à la voix de Magnus et sentit un début d'érection, il se leva sous les yeux de tout le monde

\- Je reviens, je vais au toilette dit Alec

Alec se dirigea vers les toilettes, il se rinça le visage à l'eau froide. Il prit une grande respiration pour se détendre et se calmé, il s'arrangeait un peu les cheveux. Il réussit à se calmé, il allait sortir quand Magnus entra dans les toilettes.

\- Magnus, qu'est que tu viens faire là ? demanda Alec

\- Oh je suis venue te calmé mon chéri dit Magnus en embrassant Alec

\- On ne peut pas ici, quelqu'un pourrais entrer ici et nous entendre dit Alec

\- Tu as raison, viens je connais l'endroit parfait pour ça fit Magnus en prenant la main d'Alec

Il conduit Alec dans sa voiture, il fit asseoir Alec sur la banquette arrière. Il fit déboutonner le pantalon d'Alec en l'embrassant, il se mit entre ses genoux. Il mit un coup de langue sur le membre d'Alec qui criât de plaisirs,

\- Et si on refait notre petit jeu mon chéri fit Magnus

Alec commença à récité l'alphabet difficilement, il a du recommencer plusieurs fois vu que il gémissait. Il jouit dans la bouche de Magnus, Magnus vint l'embrassé en lui faisant goûter un peu de son propre sperme.

\- On devrait faire cela plus souvent susurra Magnus

\- Moi ou le jeu demanda Alec

\- Un peu des deux répondit Magnus

Alec s'allongea sur la banquette alors que Magnus s'installa sur son torse,

\- Tu pourras m'expliqué pourquoi tu étais excité comme ça demanda Alec

\- C'est à cause de Biscuit répondit Magnus

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Clary ? demanda Alec

\- Tu sais que Biscuit et Blondinet sont maintenant marqué l'un à l'autre dit Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Le problème c'est que Biscuit émette des phéromones de ton frère vu qu'elle a bu le sang de Blondinet pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, et ces phéromones m'excite de plus en plus expliqua Magnus

\- Mais pourtant Simon, Raphaël et Will ne sont pas touché par ses phéromones demanda Alec

\- Parce que tout seulement j'ai été présent quand ils l'on fait, leurs phéromones m'a depuis ce soir-là augmentait mon excitation pour toi. Je sais que c'est déroutant que j'utilise les phéromones de ton frère et Biscuit pour ça expliqua Magnus honteux

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas je t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute, par contre quand on l'aura fait est ce que il y aura quelqu'un approximative pour nous surveiller demanda Alec rouge

\- Non bien sûr que non, c'est juste que comme j'étais resté avec toi je ne savais pas que Biscuit allait franchir le cap c'est tout ricana Magnus

\- Ca me rassure dit Alec

\- D'ailleurs même sans ces phéromones, je t'aurai dévoré quand même ronronna Magnus

Alec rougis et l'embrassa avec amour,

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- Et si on allait voir les autres, ils doivent se demander pourquoi on s'éternise dans les toilettes dit Alec

\- Oh quand j'ai dis que j'allais te voir le flamant rose qui sert de frère avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres répondit Magnus

Alec soupira de lassitude et revient à la cafétéria avec Magnus les mains jointes,

\- Dis donc vous avez pris beaucoup de temps dans les toilettes dit Jace avec un sourire moqueur

\- Disons que j'avais faim alors j'ai voulu manger une friandise et ton frère m'aidé à mangé ce friandise répondit Magnus en souriant malicieux

\- Oh je ne veux pas savoir cela grimaça Jace

\- Moi je veux savoir dit Izzy

\- Il n'en a pas question que tu te mêle à ça gronda Alec

\- Rabat-joie souffla Izzy

Magnus allait dire quelque chose, Alec connaissant son petit ami.

\- Magnus si tu dis quelque chose à Izzy, tu pourrais faire une croix sur la friandise menaça Alec

\- D'accord je reste muet répondit Magnus

Jace pointa le doigt sur Magnus,

\- Bordel qu'est que tu as fait à mon frère il n'était pas comme ça avant s'écria Jace

\- J'ai juste fais sauter la barrière qu'il avait mis répondit Magnus

Jace fit un visage d'horreur, tout le monde riait du visage de Jace. Clary caressa le dos de son marqué alors qu'elle se retenait de rire,

\- Dites vous allez faire quoi pendant ce weekend demanda Raphaël en changeant de sujet

\- On ne sait pas trop répondit Helen

\- Si vous avez rien prévu, ça vous direz un week-end dans notre cottage dans les montagnes demanda Magnus

\- C'est super dit Izzy

\- Je viens répondirent les autres membres du groupe

Tout le monde fit le plan pour le transport, et le partage des chambres. Chacun se chargèrent d'emmener ce qu'ils veulent, arrivés le vendredi soir tous se retrouvèrent devant le cottage.

\- C'est magnifique dit Izzy

\- Très impressionnant n'est ce pas Alec ? demanda Jace

\- Je suis déjà venue avec Magnus pendant une journée ici répondit Alec

\- Et tu nous a rien dit s'exclama Izzy

\- Je ne savais pas que Magnus allait m'emmener ici c'est tout répondit Alec

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et certain siffla d'admiration, ils se rendirent chacun avec leurs compagnon dans leurs chambre. Alec avait menaçait Simon de faire très attention à sa sœur s'il ne veut se retrouver les tripes à l'air et exposé au soleil, ce qui fit peur Simon de la menace d'Alec alors ironiquement Simon est plus fort qu'Alec. Alec se retrouva tout seule avec Magnus, Magnus vint prendre Alec dans ses bras et l'embrassé dans le cou

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Hm fit Magnus en déposant les baiser-papillons dans le cou d'Alec

\- Les autres chambres, il ya des isolants ? demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr il y a des isolants, depuis que Will s'est mis en couple avec Tessa et Jem Charlotte avait décidé de mettre les isolants dans cette maison à chaque fois qu'on vient en vacances dans cette maison expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord fit Alec en rejetant sa tête pour permette Magnus d'accédé à son cou

Le soir, ils dînèrent tout ensemble en ayant des fou-rires, puis ils allaient se coucher vu la fatigue du voyage.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je pense qu'il y a certaine est en train de mourir d'anémie XD. Dans le prochain chapitre le pique-nique du groupe et la gueule de bois d'Alec. Bisous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

Alec se levait en sentant des baisers dans son cou, il changeait de position et de sentir quelque chose de dur contre son bas de dos. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers Magnus qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il répondit à son baiser.

\- Bonjour toi ronronna Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi répondit Alec

Magnus embrassa de nouveau Alec, il mordilla les lèvres d'Alec. Alec ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser la langue de Magnus jouait avec la sienne dans un ballet sensuelle, Magnus le surplomba et mit un genou pour faire écarter les jambes d'Alec. Alec lâcha un gémissement quand Magnus s'attaqua à son cou, il fit enlever le t-shirt d'Alec pour s'attaquer les tétons de celui-ci. Alec cria de plaisirs de plus en plus surtout que la main de Magnus se faufilât dans son pantalon pour faires des mouvements de va et viens sur le sexe d'Alec, Magnus délaissa les boutons de chair pour se mettre en quête autre chose. Magnus traça un sillons de salive sur le torse d'Alec gémissait le nom de son amant, il enleva le pantalon d'Alec. Il vit le membre d'Ale dressa fièrement ce qui le fit lécher ses lèvres,

\- Ma friandise préféré ronronna Magnus

Il prit en bouche le membre d'Alec, il commença à le téter. Il ressortit le membre d'Alec et redressa légèrement pour regarder Alec qui avait les joues rouges,

\- Mon chéri, on joue à ton jeu préféré demanda Magnus

Alec ne répondit rien mais gémis à la place, Magnus le prit pour une affirmation et reprit son activité quand Alec commença à réciter l'alphabet. Magnus s'arrêta plusieurs fois car Alec avait gémis avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait, Alec jouis dans la bouche de Magnus qui l'avala goulûment. Il revint embrasser Alec qui était dans les vapes,

\- Je vais prendre une douche fit Magnus en se levant

Alec hocha seulement la tête et remarqua que le pyjama de Magnus était tendu, il cligna les yeux et rougis en pensant ce qu'il devait faire. Il avala sa salive et se leva, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et vis Magnus nu en train de prendre le bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche, il se colla à Magnus et vis que l'eau était froide.

\- Alexander qu'est que tu fais là ? demanda Magnus en se retourna

\- Je voulais te rendre la pareille répondit Alec rouge

\- Tu n'es pas obliger tu sais dit Magnus

\- Je voudrais le faire mais je …rougis Alec

\- Tu ne sais pas le faire n'est ce pas répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus régla l'eau chaude pour eux. Il embrassa Alec en guidant sa main sur son membre douloureux, Alec lui caressa doucement ce qui fit gémir Magnus. Il commença à faire des mouvements de va et viens, Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière contre le mur de la cabine. Alec eut une idée et se mit à genoux devant lui,

\- Non Alexander, tu n'es vraiment pas obliger de le faire. Tu sais je me contenterai qu'une simple masturbation dit Magnus

\- Je veux le faire, je te goûter aussi répondit Alec avant de poser sa bouche sur le membre de Magnus

Magnus gémis à ce que la langue d'Alec faisait sur son membre, il serra une bouteille de shampoing ce qui le fit exploser dans ses mains. Alec regarda la bouteille exploser mais continua quand même ce qu'il faisait,

\- Alec retire toi criât Magnus

Alec continua jusqu'à Magnus jouis dans sa bouche et montra ses canines et ses yeux de chats, Alec fronçât les sourcils légèrement mais avala le sperme de Magnus. Il se releva et embrassa Magnus

\- Je t'avais dit de te retirais fit Magnus

\- Je voulais te goûter et c'est vrai que c'était bizarre mais j'ai aimé le goût dit Alec rouge

Magnus l'embrassa, ils se lavèrent mutuellement avant de sortir de la douche. Ils rejoignirent le groupe en bas, ils étaient les derniers à venir à table. Ils virent Will et Jace se battre pour une crêpe sous les yeux blasé de Clary qui était assise entre eux, Tessa et Jem étaient en train discuter avec Aline et Helen, Julian parler avec Mark et Simon, Lily et Izzy était en train de parler avec Raphaël,

\- C'est maintenant que vous arrivais demanda Jace

\- On prenait une douche répondit Alec

Jace haussa les épaules avant de se bagarrait à nouveau avec Will pour la crêpe, Clary ayant marre de leurs attitude puérils prit la crêpe et la mangea.

\- Mais Clary c'était ma crêpe dirent les deux

\- Vous étiez en train de m'énerver avec ce crêpe alors vous allez arrêter de vous bagarrer sinon je vous enferme tout les deux avec un canard menaça Clary

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça répondirent Jace et Will

Clary haussa un sourcil pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle en a capable ce qui fit rire tout le monde en voyant la scène, le groupe avait décidé d'aller pique-nique dans les environs. Ils pique-niquèrent prés dans un lac pour aller se baigner vu qu'il faisait assez chaud malgré qu'ils fussent à la montagne, Magnus avait la tête posait sur les jambes d'Alec qui était dos contre un arbre.

\- Il n'y aura pas une boîte de nuit dans les environs, on aurait pu aller danser ce soir demanda Izzy

\- Je crois qu'il y en mais ce n'est pas pareil que le Pandémonium dit Magnus les yeux fermé

\- Pas grave où n'y va demanda Izzy

\- Où demanda Tessa en revenant de sa promenade avec Jem

\- En boîte ce soir dit Izzy

\- Je viens, ça fait longtemps que je n'ais pas dansé dit Tessa

\- Je vais demander à les autres s'ils veulent aller demanda Izzy

Izzy se leva et partit demanda les autres qui étaient en train de se baigner dans le lac,

\- Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dansé ? demanda Alec

\- Beaucoup de temps répondit Tessa évasive

\- Tu peux le dire Tessa, il le sait fit Magnus en ouvrant un œil

\- S'il le sait disons depuis l'époque victorienne, je n'ai vraiment dansé depuis ce bal donné pour la reine Victoria pour son couronnement dit Tessa

\- Tu peux me raconter ton histoire répéta Alec curieux

\- Je suis née en 1862 à New York, ma famille a déménagé à Londres. On n'est revenu à New York quand j'avais 16 ans, j'ai rencontré Will et Jem qui était en train de se chamailler enfin plutôt Will se chamailler avec un marchand alors que Jem essayait du calme. J'étais en train de rire quand ils entendu mon rire, Will m'avait regardé avant de se figea, avant de se faire entraîner par Jem et par la suite on s'est revus et j'ai découvert la nature de Will et l'immortalité de Jem. Puis un soir je suis devenue la deuxième âme-sœur de Will racontât Tessa

\- Et toi Jem demanda Alec

\- Moi je suis né en 1861 à Shanghai, ma mère était chinoise et mon père était un londonien. Ils sont mort quand j'avais 11 ans par un chauffeur ivre, on m'a placé dans un orphelinat et où j'ai fus adopté par une famille américain qui était en voyage dans le pays. Ils m'ont emmené avec eux à New-York, j'ai grandi jusqu'à ce que je fasse la connaissance de Will et que je deviens son âme-sœur racontât Jem

\- Ta famille adoptive c'est la famille d'Emma n'est ce pas ? demanda Alec

\- Emma est ma cousine éloignée adoptive répondit Jem

\- Donc c'est pour ça que tu es très protecteur envers elle riait Alec

\- Oui même si j'aime bien Julian, j'aime l'embêter quelque fois riait Jem

Ils discutèrent tous les trois avant d'entendre un cri de la part d'Izzy qui était dans l'eau après que Jace et Simon la balançait dans l'eau avec Clary, Jace se tourna vers Alec et Magnus qui s'était assoupie sur les jambes d'Alec. Il dit quelque chose avec Simon qui se retourna vers Alec et Magnus. Simon fit un visage d'horreur et fit balança la tête, Jace fit la moue et appela Will à la place qui était nager. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Will qui sourit de connivence, ils s'approchèrent doucement de Magnus en faisant mime à les trois de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Si vous avez l'intention de faire ce que je pense, je vous préviens j'exécute la menace de Biscuit à sa place menaça Magnus en ouvrant les yeux

Will et Jace fit un regard d'horreur et se figeait, ce qui fit rire Alec et Tessa alors que Jem se contenta de sourire. Will prit Tessa dans se bras sous les protestations de celle-ci et la balança dans l'eau,

\- WILL, TU VA ME LE PAYER s'écria Tessa trempée

Jace voulut prendre Alec pour le balancer dans l'eau mais Magnus a fait en sorte que Jace ne puisse pas prendre son petit ami pour le jeter dans l'eau. A la place d'Alec, Will et Jace prit Jem et le balança dans l'eau. Alec et Magnus se retrouvèrent seul dans le lieu du pique-nique, Alec se pencha pour embrasser Magnus

\- Comment tu savais qu'ils allèrent te balancer dans l'eau demanda Alec

\- Je suis un vampire, mon chérie j'ai les sens extrêmes développé. J'ai entendue marmonner de loin expliquât Magnus

Alec lui bécota un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout le monde vint les rejoindre les rejoins plus tard en sortant de l'eau. Ils rentrèrent au cottage, chacun rentrait dans leur chambre pour se reposer pour aller en boîte de nuit le soir. Alec était allongé sur le lit en train de lire pendant que Magnus fouillât dans son sac,

\- Qu'est que tu cherche demanda Alec en levant les yeux vers son petit ami

\- Les Blood Tablet, répondit Magnus en les trouvant

Magnus prit un verre d'eau après avoir descendu à la cuisine, il les mélangea dans le verre sous le regard curieux d'Alec. L'eau se transforma en sang, Magnus bu et fit une grimace

\- Ce n'est pas bon demanda Alec

\- Comme si tu buvais de l'aspirine avec des cornichons répondit Magnus

\- Alors tu ne bois pas des poches de sang que fournit les hôpitaux demanda Alec

\- On a essayait une fois mais le problème il nous ne donne pas assez nutritifs à la différence des Blood Tablet, c'est comme si tu te nourrissais de chewing-gum à la longueur de temps expliqua Magnus

\- Et l'aliment humain demanda Alec

\- C'est agréable d'en manger mais ça nous ne nourris pas du tout et de plus quelque fois ça au goût de la cendre répondit Magnus

\- Et combien de temps il faut que vous le prends les Blood Tablet dit Alec

\- Ça dépends de la soif de sang, je peux prendre un Blood Tablet tous les deux jours mais quand je t'ai trouvé la première fois en sachant que tu es mon âme-sœur. C'était tout juste tout les deux heures de temps car ma soif pour toi était grande expliqua Magnus

\- Est-ce que t'as soif est toujours grande pour moi ? demanda Alec en rougissant

\- Toujours, mais j'attendrai que tu es prête pour ça répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec répondit à son baiser, ils se levèrent et se préparent pour aller en boîte de nuit. Ils avaient décidé que c'était Jem qui conduisit à la voiture, ils arrivèrent en boîte de nuit. Chacun a part Jem avaient déjà commencé commander à boire, Alec prit un cocktail sans alcools ce qui fit protester son petit ami

\- Alexander, on est dans une boîte de nuits essaye te lâcher un peu dit Magnus

\- Je n'aime pas trop boire Magnus, répondit Alec

\- Tu n'as jamais bu aucune gouttes d'alcool Alec lança son frère

\- C'est vrai demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec en fusillant Jace qui lui fit comprendre qu'il allait regretter

\- Alors il y aura une première fois à tout et ne t'inquiète pas pour la conduite c'est Jem qui s'en charge fit Magnus en commanda de la Tequila

\- D'accord mais un seul verre dit Alec

Alec ne bu pas qu'un seul verre mais plusieurs au début de la Tequila enchaîna la Margarita ensuite plusieurs verre, au final Alec était complètement soûle et se trémoussait avec Jace et Will sur la piste de danse sous les rires d'Izzy et des autres. Ils revinrent à leurs tables, Alec s'asseye à coté de Magnus qui avait un sourire malicieux. Alec prit sa sœur dans ses bras,

\- Ma Izzy d'amour, je t'aime beaucoup fit Alec en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Alec sourit Izzy en tapotant sur les bras de son frère

\- Et moi Alec, tu m'aimes pas demanda Jace en pleurnichant

\- Bien sûr Jace, moi je t'aime beaucoup dit Alec

\- Moi je t'aime mais j'aime plus Clary répondit Jace

\- Moi aussi j'aime Magnus, dit Alec en prenant Magnus dans ses bras

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange répondit Magnus amusé

Une musique passa ce qui fit lever Alec,

\- Jace notre chanson fit Alec en prenant la main de son frère

Ils allèrent sur le bar pour se trémoussait en grimpant dessus, Izzy du aller au toilettes tellement elle riait. Simon avait filmait la scène sur son téléphone, Clary passablement éméchée avait commencé à encourager les deux soûlard , Aline et Helen se moquaient d'eux alors que les frères d'Helen étaient sur le point de vomir, Raphaël et Lily avait disparus en prétextant que la musique était trop fort avant que Will clame assez fort qu'ils vont s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes de la boîte de nuit ce qui fit rougir les deux amoureux, Tessa et Jem se bécotaient de temps en temps avec Will, Magnus se léchait les lèvres en voyant les mouvements de hanches d'Alec. Plus tard ils rentrèrent tous dans le cottage, ils étaient assis dans le salon et avaient rebu un peu. Jace qui avait légèrement dessoûlé regarder Alec qui jouait dans les cheveux de Magnus, Izzy avait remercié plusieurs fois Magnus d'avoir fait boire Alec

\- Bon maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller au lit mon amour dit Magnus

\- Non je ne veux pas fit Alec comme un enfant

\- Il faudra qu'on prépare beaucoup d'aspirine pour certains, dit Tessa

\- Tessa ma chérie fit Will en embrassant Tessa

\- Je pense que je vais mettre celui-là sous la douche tout de suite dit Tessa

\- Oh on va faire des cochonneries sous la douche, tu viens Jem on va le faire à trois dit Will complètement soûle en pelotant Jem qui était rouge

\- Et c'est nous qui va faire des cochonneries sous la douche n'est ce pas Clary ? fit Jace éméché

\- Plus tard répondit Clary

\- Non, c'est moi et Magnus qui va faire des cochonneries sous la douche, déjà ce matin j'ai mangé une friandise de Magnus et c'était très bon avoua Alec soûle

\- Ce n'est pas juste Tessa, Alec a eut une friandise avec Magnus moi aussi je veux des bonbons fit Will en enlaçant Tessa par la taille

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Alec parla de bonbon dit Tessa rouge de honte

\- Je crois mon chéri il faut aller dormir dit Magnus

\- Magnus laisse le parler c'est tellement rare que mon coincé de frère dévoile sa vie intime dit Izzy amusée

\- Comme tu voudras mais si ça va loin, je l'emmène se coucher prévins Magnus amusé lui aussi malgré lui

\- Magnus je ne veux pas me coucher à moins que tu veux une friandise demanda Alec en commençant à jouer avec les boutons des chemises de Magnus

\- Plus tard mon chéri dit Magnus amusé

\- Bon je crois que je vais mettre Will au lit, tu m'aides Jem demanda Tessa

\- Avec joie fit Jem

Tessa et Jem portât Will jusqu'à leur chambre, Raphaël et Lily s'éclipsèrent aussi de même Aline et Helen. Julian et Mark étaient partis se coucher,

\- Bon moi aussi je vais prendre Jace et le traînait dans la chambre dit Clary

\- Pareil pour nous dit Izzy en se levant avec Simon

\- Bonne nuit et rendez-vous demain pour voir la tête d'Alec ricana Magnus

\- Ah c'est vrai que ça va être dur pour lui riait Izzy

\- Bonne nuit Magnus fit Clary en portant Jace

\- Bonne nuit Biscuit, tu viens mon chérie dit Magnus

\- D'accord fit Alec somnoler

Magnus emmena Alec dans leur chambre, Alec s'allongea en embrassant Magnus qui se mit de dos.

\- Tu sais Magnus, la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai été attiré par toi avoua Alec

\- Ah bon répondit Magnus

\- Quand on s'est parlé après le soir d'après j'ai fait un rêve érotique sur toi et moi racontât Alec

\- Je faisais quoi ? demanda Magnus

\- Tu me faisais une fellation tout en me préparant, et puis quand j'ai jouis dans ta bouche. Tu m'as dit que j'avais bon goût et puis je me suis réveillé les draps souillé dévoila Alec

\- J'ai fait ce la dans ton rêve dit Magnus en haussant les sourcils

\- Oui répondit Alec

Magnus mordit légèrement la langue en demanda si il va demander Alec,

\- Mon chéri c'est quoi tes fantasmes demanda Magnus

\- Ben j'ai plein fantasmes surtout depuis que tu rentré dans ma vie dit Alec

\- Alors dis au moins ce que tu préfères demanda Magnus

\- Ben en fait l'un des fantasmes que je voudrais c'est que tu me fasses un strip-tease alors que je suis attaché sur une chaise, un autre c'est que je recouvert de bonbon et tu les manges sur moi répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que il y a d'autres ? demanda Magnus en caressant les cheveux d'Alec

\- Oh si il y a un autre où je te chevauche sur la table de la cuisine de ma maison, un autre tu me prendrais dans la salle de cours en te prenant pour un professeur répondit Alec

\- Je vois, c'est l'heure de dormir mon ange dit Magnus

Alec se blotti contre Magnus comme un chat, le lendemain Alec ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il essaya de se lever mais retomba sur l'oreiller, il gémit de douleur en l'impression d'avoir plusieurs Jace dans la tête qui courait partout en parlant. Il entendit un rire moqueur, il leva la tête difficilement et vis Magnus appuyé contre le mur de la chambre prés de la salle de bain.

\- Gueule de bois mon chéri dit Magnus

\- Je ne boirai plus jamais dit Alec e grimaçant

\- J'avais dit ça après ma première cuite répondit Magnus en montant à coté d'Alec

\- Je comprends pourquoi maman nous interdis de boire grommela Alec

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose demanda Magnus

\- Je me souviens juste après qu'on a fait un concours de boisson j'étais en finale avec Jace et Will après je ne me souviens plus grand-chose dit Alec

\- Après vous êtes partis danser sur la piste de danse et puis on est rentré racontât Magnus

\- Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble demanda Alec inquiet

\- Non je suis resté un vrai gentleman, surtout que si tu te souviens pas de ta première fois ça ne vaut pas le coup par contre je te garantis que quand nos jeux auront commencé là je ne serai plus un gentleman Alexander ronronna Magnus

Alec rougit, Magnus voulut l'embrassa mais Alec le repoussa pour aller au toilette pour vomir la quantité d'alcool ingurgité. Magnus fronçât le nez en maudissant pour une fois ses sens surdéveloppé, il se levât et descendis dans la cuisine et prépara une anti-gueule de bois d'aspirine et remontât pour entende Alec rendre ses tripes.

\- Je te ramenai une anti-gueule de bois dit Magnus

\- Merci mon amour fit Alec avant de renvoyer

Après plusieurs minutes à vomir dans les toilettes, Alec prit le remède de Magnus. Il sentait mieux et descendit en bas avec Magnus, il vit Jace se massa les tempes et Clary qui frottât son dos, les autres a part Jem étaient en train de déjeuner mais quand il regarda Will il avait la peine pour lui. Celui-ci était allongé dans le canapé dans le salon avec un seau devant lui, il vomissait en se lamentant alors que Tessa l'aidât à se sentir mieux.

\- Je croyais que les vampires supportait l'alcool dit Alec

\- On supporte mais on à chacun nos limites répondit Magnus

Alec s'assit à table,

\- Ce n'est pas juste j'ai raté la marche de la honte dit Jace

\- Je pense que c'est Will qui a la marche de la honte répondit Alec

\- JE VOUS EMMERDE s'écria Will avant de régurgiter

\- Pourquoi on l'a mis dans le salon demanda Alec

\- Jem dort encore dans la chambre, et Will avait préféré venir dans le salon pour décuver répondit Tessa

\- Pour ma part je ne boirais plus jamais dit Alec

Tout le monde se mit à rire, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Encore une hécatombe XD. Dans le prochain chapitre la demande en mariage de Robert et l'apparition de Camille. Bisous**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

Après que Will s'est remis de son gueule de bois, ils montèrent préparer leur valise pour rentrer. Chacun rentrèrent en promettant de revenir une prochaine fois, avant de partir ils firent une photo de groupe que Jem avait de distribuer à tout le monde. Alec rentrait chez lui accompagner de Jace et Izzy, quand ils franchissaient le seuil de leurs maisons, ils furent accueillis par leurs mères qui contentent de les voir

\- Alors ce week-end entre amis ?demanda Maryse

\- C'était fabuleux répondirent les trois

\- C'est super alors si vous êtes amusés par contre le week-end prochain Robert nous emmène chez sa famille pour nous la présenté dit Maryse

\- D'accord dit Alec

\- J'y pense après cinq mois de relation quand est-ce que vous nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle demanda Jace en taquinant sa mère

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Maryse

\- On parle de te remarier maman fit Izzy

\- On a encore le temps pour ça les enfants et puis nous ne voulons pas trop précipiter les choses trop vite expliqua Maryse

\- Mais imagine maman, que Robert s'agenouille devant toi comme ça et te prenant la main et te dis Maryse Ligtwood veux-tu m'épouser ? Je voudrais passé ma vie avec toi et de t'appelé chaque jour ma femme, je prendrais soin de tes enfants comme les miens surtout Jace qui est super parfait , d'Izzy même si sa cuisine est infecte, d'Alec le coincé de la vie qui maintenant grâce à son étincelle de petit amie découvre le mot s'amusé et de Max dont j'achèterai des livres de Mangas où personne ne comprenait pas alors veux-tu te marier avec moi Robert Trueblood ? fit Jace en s'agenouillant devant sa mère et lui prit la main

Alec et les autres étaient en train de mourir de rire alors que Maryse fit un petit rire,

\- J'espère que pour toi le jour où tu demanderas Clary en mariage, tu ferais un peu mieux que ça dit Maryse

\- Mais je suis Robert là pas Jace et je voudrais t'entendre ta réponse Maryse dit Jace sérieux

\- Oui, je voudrais t'épouser Robert Trueblood dit Maryse amusée

\- Je ne savais pas que tu accepter de m'épouser alors que je n'ai pas fait ma demande fit Robert en entrant

\- Oh Robert tu es là je suis désolée, les enfants… dit Maryse rosit

\- Ce n'est rien Maryse, je l'ai compris en voyant Jace à agenouillait devant toi fit Robert en embrassant Maryse sur la joue

\- Bon je vais dans la cuisine, fit Maryse en s'en allant

Robert et la fratrie sourirent en voyant le gène de Maryse, Robert se tourna vers la fratrie avec un regard sérieux.

\- Les enfants, je sais que vous étiez en train de plaisanter mais je voudrais en faite votre approbation demanda Robert

\- L'approbation de quoi demanda Jace

\- Imbécile fit Izzy en frappant Jace

\- Quoi ? demanda Jace

\- Il veut faire ce que tu as demandé à maman répondit Alec

\- Moi tu as mon approbation fit Max en levant le nez de son livre

\- Le mien aussi dit Izzy

\- Pareil fit Jace

\- Alec ? demanda Robert nerveux

\- Tu l'as déjà mon approbation depuis longtemps répondit Alec

\- Merci les enfants remercia Robert

\- Quand es ce que tu compte de lui demander en mariage demanda Izzy

\- Je compte la demander en mariage lors de la présentation de ma famille, et j'aurai besoin de toi Izzy pour m'aider choisir une bague qui plairait à ta mère expliqua Robert

\- Je t'aiderai pour ça répondit Izzy

Ils discutèrent le plan pour la demande e mariages de Robert, puis Maryse les appellent pour manger. Ils étaient heureux pour leurs mères, le lendemain arrivés au lycée ils firent part au groupe de la demande de mariage.

\- Je serai content de aidé à faire les préparatifs du mariage fit Magnus

\- Je pense que maman voudrait faire une simple cérémonie répondit Alec

\- Mais Alexander, un mariage s'est une occasion qui se présente rarement et le fête dignement dit Magnus

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux tout organisé dit Clary amusée

\- Tu m'as percé à jour Biscuit fit Magnus avec un clin d'œil

Tout le monde riait à la blague de Magnus, Tessa riait quand elle se figea nette. Will la regardait et tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'elle fixait, tout le monde fit pareil et vis qu'ils regardaient une jeune femme blonde aux yeux vert

\- Qu'est que elle fout ici cette garce cracha Raphaël

\- Vous la connaissez demanda Izzy

\- Trop bien même, répondit Clary amère

La jeune femme était en cherché quelqu'un quand son regard tomba sur le groupe, elle s'avança. Elle sourit et passa une main manucuré dans ses cheveux blonde

\- Vous étiez là, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus n'est ce pas ? demanda la blonde

\- En tous cas tu ne nous pas manqué du tout cracha Will

\- Oh mon cher Will, toi aussi tu ne m'as pas manqué répondit la blonde

\- Qu'est que tu fiche ici Camille ? demanda Clary froidement

\- Je suis venue m'installer pendant quelque temps en ville et vous voir comme ça faisait longtemps répondit Camille

\- Quand est que tu partes ? demanda Tessa furieuse

\- Et bien ma chère Tessa, je viens tout juste d'arriver et tu veux déjà que je parte fit Camille faussement déçu

\- Où est ce que tu t'es t'installé juste pour savoir pour ne pas te croiser sur notre chemin demanda Raphaël

\- Raphaël toujours aussi grognon à ce que je vois, je me suis installé dans un hôtel pas trop loin d'ici répondit Camille

Camille regarda tout le monde avant de posé son regard sur Magnus, elle sourit

\- Tiens Magnus ça faisait un bail qu'on s'est vu dit Camille en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Oui un bail répondit Magnus

\- Tu sais que tu m'as manquée mon amour dit Camille

Alec fronçât les sourcils et regarda Magnus, Magnus ferma les yeux et mit une main sur la cuisse d'Alec avant de l'ouvrir

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Camille, sache aujourd'hui j'ai tiré un trait sur toi depuis le jour où tu nous as mis en danger moi et ma famille cracha Magnus froidement

\- Je suis désolée de ce qui arrivé, et puis tu m'as toujours dit que tu m'aimerais pour toujours minauda Camille

Magnus prit la main d'Alec, et l'embrassa sous le regard de Camille qui fut scandalisé.

\- C'est vrai que je te l'ai dis maintenant j'ai vraiment rencontré le vrai amour en la personne d'Alexander ici présent expliqua Magnus en lançant un regard d'amour à Alec

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple jouet entre tes mains, en plus il est d'un banal voire classique. Une distraction alors que tu t'es beaucoup amusée avec moi fit Camille

\- Répète un peu sale garce s'écriaient Jace et Izzy

\- Jace, Izzy calmez-vous, Camille c'est ça d'après ce que j'ai entendue tu as une liaison avec Magnus avant n'est ce pas demanda Alec

\- Plus qu'une liaison, nous étions âme-sœurs en fait rectifications je suis son âme-sœurs dit Camille

\- Si je te suis, tu es son âme-sœurs alors pourquoi tu ne porte pas sa marque d'âme-sœurs demanda Alec

\- C'est parce qu'il ne m'a jamais marquée mais je t'assure que je suis son âme-sœur, je porterai sa marque fièrement pour te prouver que tu es une distraction pour lui cracha Camille

\- Tu parle de ça fit Alec en montrant un protège-poignée

Sur le protège-poignée, il y avait un marquage où il y avait des yeux de chats avec des flammes bleues.

\- Mais comment es…

\- …est ce possible ? C'est parque je suis son âme-sœur, entre toi et moi c'est toi la distraction donc si j'étais toi j'irai voir ailleurs si je suis. Je t'interdis de venir de tourner autour de mon mec parce que je te voir tourner autour, je te tuerai avant de me servir de ton corps comme litière pour chat menaça Alec froidement

Camille devenu blême, tourna les talons et sorti de la cafétéria. Tout le monde avait eu le souffle coupé par la menace d'Alec, Alec se tourna vers Magnus

\- En quant a toi, si je te vois autour de cette blondasse peroxydé avec ses fausses seins tu fais une croix sur moi menaça Alec

Magnus en voyant Alec le menaça de la sorte, le prit par le col de la chemise pour l'embrassai sauvagement, ce qui fit gémir Alec doucement. Magnus le laissât respirait

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention de lui tourner autour, je préfère te tourner autour répondit Magnus

\- Bon les gars pouvez arrêter maintenant nous sommes dans un lieu public fit Jace avec un visage de dégoût

\- Jaloux mon petit flamant rose demanda Magnus

\- Aucune chance, je préfère les baiser de Clary répondit Jace

Clary frappa son petit ami en rougissant ce qui sourire Jace,

\- D'ailleurs vous l'avez connu quand cette Camille ? demanda Helen

\- Disons fit Magnus en se tournant vers ses frères et sœurs

\- Ils le savaient à cause de la bourde de Simon répondit Tessa en lançant un regard noir vers Simon

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié les Blood Tablet sur la table, c'était une habitude dit Simon en se cachant derrière Izzy

\- Peut importe ce que Samson a fait dit Magnus

\- C'est Simon cria Simon

\- Oui, Samuel, enfin bref nous ou plutôt j'ai rencontré Camille vers la fin de la première guerre mondiale. Elle était venue à New-York, et je l'ai rencontré pendant qu'elle faisait son marché pour le Blood Tablet. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle en croyant qu'elle était mon âme-sœur, je l'ai ramené chez nous en la présentant comme mon âme-sœur racontât Magnus

\- Mais cette garce nous bien roulé en manipulant tout le monde, elle a rendu Magnus accro au sang humain, faisait du gringue à Henri mais aussi elle volait l'argent de Charlotte pour s'acheter n'importe quoi cracha Tessa

\- En plus elle détestait moi et Charlotte qu'ainsi que Tessa dit Clary

\- Comment vous avez fait pour vous débarrassé d'elle ? demanda Aline

\- Il a fallut prés une cinquante d'année pour qu'elle nous lâche les basques répondit Tessa

\- En clair Charlotte et Tessa l'ont foutu dehors après que Magnus réalise son erreur dit Raphaël

Magnus ne disait rien, il avait fermé les yeux. Il sentit une pression sur sa main et ouvrit les yeux et tourna vers Alec qui lui lançât un regard d'amour, il lâcha la main d'Alec et se leva sortir de la cafétéria. Tout le monde arrêta de parler en voyant Magnus partir, Alec se leva à son tour avant de partir. Il retrouva Magnus l'attendre devant sa voiture, il s'avança et rentra dans la voiture de Magnus sur la banquette arrière. Magnus se blotti dans les bras d'Alec

\- C'est quoi l'histoire de Tessa qui disait que tu es devenu accro au sang humain demanda Alec doucement

\- Tu sais que je t'ai dis ma mère et mon père m'ont nourri aux Blood Tablet depuis ma naissance, la seule fois où j'ai vraiment bu du sang humain c'était sur mon beau-père. Depuis que j'ai bu le sang de mon beau-père, je n'ai plus rebu le sang humain. Ne me nourrissant avec les Blood Tablet, quand plus tard j'ai rencontré Camille elle m'a faire boire du sang humain avoua Magnus

\- Ce qui t'a rendu accro dit Alec

\- Oui, sache quand un vampire bois du sang humain c'est comme si tu prenais de la cocaïne pour la première fois. C'est tellement grisant que tu veux encore plané, pour nous c'est enivrant. J'avais l'impression depuis ma naissance que j'ai été rassasié de ma soif, Camille m'avez donné en petite dose de sang humain. Et puis je voulais encore plus, Camille m'avait emmené dans un hôtel miteux où il y avait des hommes et des femmes qui se prostituaient en sanguine aux vampires. J'ai bu celui de beaucoup d'homme et de femmes, j'ai été devenu accro au sang humain. Les Blood Tablet me rendait malades, je préféré le goût sucré du sang frais. En devenant accro au sang, je ne voyais plus la limite ente la frontière de mes instinct de vampire et moi-même. Je devenais agressive, plus froid presque inhumain, ce que Charlotte avait remarquée. Une nuit elle m'avait suivies jusqu'à l'hôtel, elle m'a vue boire du sang humain. Elle m'a attendu que je dorme pour m'attacher sur mon lit, quand je me suis rendue –compte à mon réveil je voulue me détacher de ces liens mais c'était serrés. Charlotte est venue me voir et elle m'a dit que c'était pour mon bien que je dois être sevré car je n'avais plus de contrôle sur mes instinct, j'ai hurlé sur elle en la traitant de tous les noms. Chacun leur tour venait me surveiller, au bout de 3 semaines j'ai été assoiffé de sang. Charlotte m'avait donné du Blood Tablet au bout de ces trois semaines en disant que mon corps a maintenant éliminé toute trace de sang humain, elle m'a nourri de force de Blood Tablet. Et puis au bout de six mois que Charlotte m'a détaché après que je sois redevenu normal, j'ai réalisé que pendant ce temps Camille n'avait que jouais de moi. J'ai laissé Tessa et Charlotte l'a mettre de dehors racontât Magnus

\- Si tu bois mon sang, ça va de rendre accro au sang humain non ? demanda Alec

\- Non ce n'est pas pareil, toi ton sang se sera divin pour moi car tu es mon âme-sœur répondit Magnus

\- Merci de m'avoir fait partager ton histoire avec moi dit Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- C'est à moi de te remercier de m'aimer comme je suis avec mon passé dit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa en réponse, Magnus se retourna et pour répondre à son baiser. Il fit allonger Alec sur la banquette arrière, il se plaça entre les genoux d'Alec

\- J'ai faim murmura Magnus coquin

\- Tu n'as pas prit de Blood Tablet demanda Alec étonné

\- Si mais je veux manger une friandise dit Magnus en glissant sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec

\- Magnus, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant de rentrer en classe gémis Alec

\- Alors notre petit jeu sera pour la prochaine fois je veux juste le déguster fit Magnus en déboutonnant le pantalon d'Alec

Magnus prit le membre d'Alec en bouche et fis des mouvements de vas et viens dessus, Alec gémissait en agrippant les cheveux de Magnus qui ronronnait en suçotant le sexe d'Alec. Il téta et lécher tout la longueur du membre d'Alec, Alec gémissait de plus en plus fort avant de jouis dans la bouche de Magnus. Magnus avala le tout et vint embrasser Alec qui avait le joues rouges, ils entendirent les sonneries des cours sonna. Alec se rhabilla en vitesse sous le rire de Magnus qui l'aidât, ils arrivèrent quand même en cour légèrement en retard. A la fin de la semaine, Alec et sa fratrie qu'ainsi que sa mère chez Robert pour faire connaissance avec la famille de Robert. Robert avait invité Clary, Simon et Magnus pour non seulement la présentation mais pour aussi la demande en mariage, d'ailleurs celui-ci stressait énormément.

\- Arrête de stressé Robert, elle va finir par savoir d'ailleurs ça fait un miracle qu'elle ne sait pas encore fit Izzy

\- Comment ça demanda Robert

\- Jace ne sait pas garder un secret sauf si Alec le menace répondit Izzy

\- Donc Alec l'a menacé de le gardé dit Robert

\- Là je ne sais pas dit Izzy en arrangeant ses cheveux

\- Il m'a menacé de me teindre les cheveux en bleu avec des pailleté si je disais quoi ce soit à maman dit Jace en faisant un visage d'horreur

Robert commença déstressée, il présenta ses parents la famille de Maryse

\- Père, mère je vous présente Maryse, présentai Robert

\- Enchanté de vous rencontré dit Maryse

\- Nous de même, Robert nous a parlé beaucoup de vous fit la mère de Robert

\- Je vous présente mes enfant et leurs petit amis, mon fils aîné Alec et son petit ami Magnus, ma fille Izzy et son petit ami Simon, puis mon fils adoptifs Jace et sa petite amie Clary et enfin mon dernier fils Max présenta Maryse

\- Enchanté de vous présenté vous tous, venez entrez dans la maison dit la mère de Robert

Ils rentrent dans la maison de Robert qui était assez modeste, la mère de Robert les fit visiter.

\- Votre maison est charmante Mme Trueblood fit Maryse

\- Appelez-moi Phoebe dit La mère de Robert

\- Alors appelez moi Maryse répondit Maryse

La fratrie sourit à cela, ils passèrent à table. Andrew le père de Robert discutait beaucoup avec Simon et Jace alors Magnus et Clary parla beaucoup avec Phoebe, Phoebe a emmena le dessert. Robert se leva et se mis à genoux devant Maryse qui fut choquée

\- Je sais que tu as déjà dit oui sans que je te le propose mais je t'aime Maryse Ligtwood, depuis le jour où tu es entré dans mon café je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et après six mois de relation je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux passer mes restant de mes jours, je sais que le mariage ne t'évoque que des mauvais souvenirs mais je ferais tout pour que chaque jour que dieu fais de te rendre heureuse. Je considère tes enfants comme les miens, comme a dit Jace qui est parfait, Izzy qui la fille que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir sauf peut-être son talent de la cuisine, d'Alec qui avec je partage la littérature des livres, et de Max que je partage la lecture de Mangas avec lui dit Robert en se tournant vers Jace

Jace qui ricana avant de se prendre deux claques donné par sa sœur et sa petite amie, Robert reposa son regard sur Maryse et ressortit une bague qu'Izzy l'aidait à choisir. Maryse fit un hoquet de surprise,

\- Veux-tu me faire l'honneur moi Robert devenir ma femme toi Maryse ? demanda Robert en lui offrant la bague

\- Je …fis Maryse émue

\- Maman dit oui, répondit Izzy excitée

\- Izzy a raison, vas-y dit un oui dit Jace

\- Maman arrête de réfléchir dit oui répondit Max

\- Dit oui fit Alec

En voyant ses enfants heureuses pour elle, Maryse se tourna vers Robert.

\- Je…oui je veux t'épouser répondit Maryse

\- OUAIS s'écriât Jace

Tout le monde applaudit et félicita le couple, la fratrie sauta dans les bras de leurs mères en disant les félicitations,

\- Mais je mets un point d'honneur à dire fit Jace sérieux

\- Quoi donc Jace demanda Maryse

\- Je sens que Blondie va dire une connerie fit Magnus en faisant rire Izzy et Clary

\- La demande de Robert est beaucoup que le mien dit Jace

\- En me traitant de coincé de la vie dit Alec renfrogné

\- T'es un coincé de la vie depuis l'étincelle est arrivé dans ta vie tu t'es décoincé et tu appris le mot s'amusait dit Jace

\- Tu vas me le payer Jace crois –moi dit Alec

Tout le monde riait de la scène surtout en voyant Jace fit une grimace d'horreur en se demandant ce qu'Alec allait faire Jace.

\- Je suggère mon chéri de glisser un canard dans sa chambre dit Magnus en murmurant dans l'oreille d'Alec

\- Je voulais teindre ses cheveux mais ton suggestion est de la meilleure qu'est que je viendrais sans toi mon amour répondit Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai quelque idée si tu veux me récompensé dit Magnus en lançant un regard coquin à Alec

Alec rougis et Magnus riait et l'embrassa sur la joue.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous me tuez il n'aura pas de suite. Dans le prochain chapitre Halloween et les préparatifs du mariage de Maryse et Robert. Bisous**


	15. Chapter 15

**Marie 3000 : Pour te dire dans ma fics il y a Robert celui que Alec et les autres déteste c'est Valentin et le Robert que tout le monde adore c'est le vrai.**

 **Yaeris : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et vos commentaires ! Je suis désolé pour l'attends, pour me faire pardonner je vais poster trois chapitre que j'ai fais en une seule fois.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra** **Clare** **.**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

Alec se réveilla et se tourna pour voir Magnus les yeux fermé, il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Magnus répondit à son baiser en le surplombant au dessus de lui, il faufila une main sur le t-shirt d'Alec qui gémissait légèrement

\- Ah mes yeux firent Jace en se cachant les yeux

\- Jace ! qu'est que tu fiche ici s'écria Alec en basculant Magnus

\- Je voulais te dire que tout le monde nous attends en bas, le petit déjeuner vous attends ou Magnus voulait prendre une autre type de petit déjeuner demanda Jace en haussant les sourcils suggestive

\- DEHORS s'exclama Alec en jetant une taie d'oreiller à Jace qui sortait en rigolant

Magnus riait dans le cou d'Alec qui était en train de pestait contre son frère, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou. Alec se levait et une douche dans la salle de bains et laissât Magnus la place,

\- Magnus je descends toujours lança Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus sous la douche

Alec descendit l'escalier et va dans la cuisine où tout le monde étaient rassemblé, Clary et Izzy discutait avec la mère de Robert et leurs mère sur les préparatifs du mariage, Simon et Jace parlaient avec Robert et son père, il s'installa à table. S amère se tourna vers Alec

\- Où est Magnus ? demanda Maryse

\- Il est sous la douche répondit Alec

\- C'est vraiment beaucoup de temps pour se préparé avec lui dit Simon

\- On parle de moi fit Magnus en entrant dans la cuisine

\- T'as finis vite dit Jace

\- Oh mon petit flamant rose, tu sais j'ai tellement l'habitude que je peux faire cela en une minute répondit Magnus en s'asseyant à côté d'Alec

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela gronda Jace

\- D'accord mon petit flamant rose répondit Magnus avec un sourire espiègle

\- Alec, comment tu fais pour supporter un mec pareil demanda Jace

\- Oh tu veux le savoir comment il fait demanda Magnus avec un sourire insolent

\- Magnus s'exclama Alec rouge

\- Non je ne veux pas savoir en faite répondit Jace un peu verte

Clary passa une main dans le dos de Jace pour le soutenir alors qu'un sourire ornait sur ses lèvres, Simon riait à la scène. Maryse regarda la scène avec un regard maternelle, elle tourna la tête et vis Robert les couvrait d'un regard paternelle. Elle essayait de se rappeler quand est ce que la dernière fois Valentin avait ce regard sur les enfants, elle réalisa que Valentin n'avait jamais couvé les enfants d'un regard paternelle, elle sentit un regard sur elle quand elle tourna la tête et vis Robert la regarda avec amour. Elle rougit légèrement, Alec avait observé l'échange de regards entre sa mère et Robert.

\- Ta mère est vraiment heureuse avec lui maintenant murmura Magnus

\- Je le sais mais j'ai peur de la voir malheureuse encore une fois répondit Alec sur le même ton

Magnus mit sa main sur la main d'Alec et le serra très fort, après le petit déjeuner ils se préparent pour rentré chez eux. Ils disaient au revoir aux parents de Robert,

\- Revenez quand voulez, vous ici chez vous fit Phoebe en embrassant Izzy

\- Merci pour cette accueil, et on n'hésitera pas de revenir vu qu'on va parle du mariage de maman et de Robert dit Izzy

\- D'ailleurs je vais prévenir Charlotte pour le mariage, elle sera ravie de contribuer pour le mariage fit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour mettre tout le monde pour un grand mariage, une simple cérémonie sera suffisant pour nous dit Maryse

Une paire de douze yeux la regardait avec des gros yeux,

\- Désolé maman, mais on va faire un grand mariage pour toi que là te plaise ou non fit Izzy en se mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Mais…fit Maryse

\- Pas de mais maman, Izzy on va une grand fête pour ton mariage avec Robert coupa Jace

Maryse se tourna vers son dernier allié c'est-à-dire Alec, Alec haussa les épaules

\- Jace et Izzy ont raison maman, ton premier mariage tu as fait une simple cérémonie maintenant laisse nous faire un grand mariage pour toi maman dit Alec

\- D'accord les enfants vous avez gagné, vous pouvez organiser un grand mariage se résigna Maryse

Izzy et les autres sauta dans les bras de leurs mères en criant de joie, Maryse sourit à la joie de ses enfants. Magnus conduisait vers la maison d'Alec, pour ramener Alec

\- Alec, je peux te posai une question demanda Magnus

\- Vas-y répondit Alec

\- Le premier mariage de ta mère avec ton père était une simple cérémonie n'est ce pas ? demanda Magnus

\- Maman avait rencontré Valentin à la fin du lycée, ils étaient tombé amoureux quand ils ont été séparé pour allé à l'université chacun de leur coté mais en gardant le contact. Ils étaient revus pendant les vacances, quand ma mère était retournée à l'université elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Elle avait contacté Valentin, comme il était du genre traditionnel alors il a attendu de terminer ses études pour épousé ma mère avant ma naissance c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait un simple mariage racontât Alec

\- Donc ta mère n'a jamais eu le mariage qu'elle rêvé dit Magnus

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on veut organiser un mariage qu'elle a toujours rêvée répondit Alec

\- Je comprends dit Magnus

Magnus se gara dans l'allée de la maison d'Alec, il l'embrassa.

\- Je t'appelle pour te dire si Charlotte est d'accord ou pas fit Magnus

\- C'est d'accord fit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je t'aime dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, avant de se séparés. Alec entra dans sa maison. Dans la soirée il reçut la confirmation de Magnus pour l'accord de Charlotte. Durant des semaines ils préparent les préparatifs du mariage de Maryse et Robert, d'ailleurs Maryse et Robert ont commencé cherché une date pour leur mariages. Alec était en train de parler avec Aline pour le mariage quand Magnus fit un cri de scandalisé

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Alec

\- Avec les préparatifs du mariage de ta mère, j'ai complètement oublié que dans un mois il ya Halloween fit Magnus

\- Et alors ? demanda Alec

\- Mais c'est moi qui organise la fête normalement, chaque année il y aura beaucoup de chose à faire fit Magnus en sortant un calepin de son sac

\- Relax Magnus tu as encore le temps pour cela dit Alec

Alec vit que Magnus le n'écouta pas et écrivit rapidement en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique,

\- Laisse tomber Alec, quand il est comme ça personne ne le stoppait dit Tessa

\- Donc il va organiser Halloween c'est cool, je vais aller me cherché un déguisement pour la fête fit Izzy excité

\- Je vais me déguiser cette année en fée et vous ? fit Helen

\- Moi en enchanteresse répondis Aline

\- Moi en Sorcière répondis Tessa

\- Je ne sais pas encore fit Will

\- Pareil comme Will répondit Jem

\- Moi en l'héroïne de Hunger Game répondis Clary

\- Pareil comme Clary mais le petit-ami de l'héroïne répondit Jace

\- Pas en canard cet année ricana Izzy

Jace fit un regard d'horreur, ce qui fit rire tout le monde

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Clary

\- Jace avait perdu un pari avec Alec alors comme Halloween approchait il lui a dit de se déguisé en canard, pendant tout la soirée Jace avait l'air de quelqu'un de traumatisé expliqua Izzy

\- C'était quoi le pari demanda Simon

\- De manger la cuisine d'Izzy qui avait resté une semaine dans le frigo répondit Alec

\- Je vois fit Simon

\- Je pense que je vais me déguisé en Dracula répondit Raphaël

\- La fiancée de Dracula répondit Lily

\- Je verrai avec Izzy dit Simon

\- Et toi Alec demanda Aline

\- Je ne sais pas dit Alec

\- Je pense que Magnus va choisir ton déguisement pour Halloween répondit Clary

Alec haussa les épaules, Magnus écrivit toujours sur son calepin quand il posa sur la table.

\- J'ai terminé, il faut juste que je prépare le tout et que je passe quelque coup de fils et c'est bon pour la fête fit Magnus en s'étirant

\- Déjà ? dit Alec étonné

\- Eh oui mon chéri, je suis du genre à tout planifier en avance dit Magnus avec clin d'œil

Alec lui souris avant que Magnus l'embrasse avec amour, ils discutèrent à nouveau sur le mariage de Maryse. Le jour d'Halloween, Alec mit la touche finale sur son déguisement en soupirant. Il s'était déguisé en Ange, il descendit à la cuisine pour trouver Jace habillé comme dans le film Hunger Game, Izzy descendit déguiser en la princesse Leila dans le film Star Wars. Alec prit les clefs de sa voiture et se dirigeaient avec sa fratrie à la fête de Magnus, il sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le majordome de la première fois qui les conduit dans la salle où la fête battait son plein. Jace allait trouver Clary avec Izzy qui pour Simon, Alec trouvât Magnus près du bar en donnant des indications, il était déguisé en diable. Magnus le vit et se dirigeait vers Alec pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche,

\- Tu es très beau mon amour complimenta Magnus

\- Merci, toi aussi tu es très beau rougis Alec

\- Peut-être que je pourrais te corrompre plus tard mon ange dit Magnus en souriant suggestive

Alec rougis et détourna les yeux avant Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue, Alec trouva Henri habillé en scientifique fou et Charlotte en une des expériences d'Henri.

\- Tu viens mon ange, on va boire un coup demanda Magnus

\- Je ne peux pas ce soir, je conduis répondit Alec

\- D'accord alors un verre de soda pour toi fit Magnus en s'éclipsant

Il attendit Magnus qui revint avec deux verres, Magnus l'emmena dans le jardin. Ils s'assirent sur la balancelle en buvant leurs cocktails,

\- Alors comment va ta mère ? demanda Magnus

\- Elle est très stressé, elle et Robert sont encore en train de cherché une date pour leur mariage répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai que c'est dur de choisir une date dit Magnus

\- Moi, pour dire qu'un mariage est dur et stressant répondit Alec

\- Peut-être mais chez nous les vampires s'est rapide vu qu'on porte la même marque dit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de marque, comment est ta marque ? demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas Alexander, je n'ai pas marqué personne donc je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble répondit Magnus en jouant avec le protège poignet

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as donné le protège-poignet, demanda Alec

\- C'est pour dire que tu m'appartiens dit Magnus s'en approchant d'Alec

Magnus se pencha d'Alec et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Alec répondit à son baiser. Magnus glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Alec pour jouer avec sa jumelle pour commencer un ballet sensuelle, Magnus caressa la cuisse d'Alec. Magnus brisa le baiser pour laisser Alec respirait, Alec s'approcha pour placé sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus.

\- Dit Magnus tu as quel âge ? demanda Alec

\- J'ai 19 ans mon chéri répondit Magnus amusé

\- Ça je le sais mais ton âge réel demanda Alec

\- Disons que je ne sais plus trop, je dirais que j'ai environ 400 ou 800 ans j'ai arrêté de compter après avoir atteint mes 200 ans répondit Magnus en caressant les cheveux d'Alec

\- Est-ce que à part Camille tu as eu d'autre relation ? demanda Alec

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je veux juste te connaître mieux répondit Alec

\- J'ai eu deux vraies relations dans ma vie, une jeune femme qui s'appelait Etta et un homme Imasu répondit Magnus

\- Tu as visité beaucoup de pays demanda Alec

\- J'ai visité beaucoup de pays, j'ai visité la France, l'Italie, l'Angleterre, l'Egypte, l'inde, le Pérou dont d'ailleurs je suis interdis de séjour ne me demande pourquoi moi-même je ne sais pas riait Magnus

\- Et ton pays natal demanda Alec

\- C'est l'Indonésie, en fait c'est le pays de mon père et ma mère venait des anciens Pays-Bas répondit Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu es déjà reparti à l'Indonésie ? demanda Alec

\- Je ne suis pas repartis depuis 40 ans à peu prés répondit Magnus

\- Charlotte et Henri se sont rencontré comment demanda Alec

\- Charlotte a rencontrée Henri lors d'une conférence, Henri avait quarante ans quand il fut marqué par Charlotte répondit Magnus

\- Au fait Jessamine sait que vous êtes Vampire a par Tessa, Jem et Henri demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr d'autre question mon amour demanda Magnus

\- Pas pour l'instant, je voudrais juste une question dit Alec

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais voir tes yeux s'il te plait demanda Alec rouge

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Magnus ferma les yeux, et les ouvrit pour montré ses yeux de chat. Alec les regarda fasciné, il embrassa Magnus avec amour

\- Merci mon amour dit Alec

\- C'est rien répondit Magnus

\- Vous êtes là vous deux fit une voix

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Tessa habillé dans une robe victorienne, ses cheveux était tenu par un chignon lâche. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à coté d'Alec qui se colla à Magnus sur la balancelle,

\- Où est tes cavaliers ? demanda Magnus

\- Ils sont dans la chambre répondit Tessa

\- Ils ont commencé sans toi dit Magnus

\- Je pourrais les rejoindre plus tard répondit Tessa en balayant d'un geste de la main

\- Ca te gêne pas cela demanda Alec

\- Au début oui, mais maintenant pas du tout et puis Will nous aime pareil et je les aime tous les deux de tout mon cœur et de même pour Jem répondit Tessa

Ils discutèrent tous les trois sur la balancelle, quand Alec réalisa qu'ils étaient tard. Il se leva et embrassa Magnus, il entra dans la maison et repéra Jace qui avait les lèvres collé avec celui de Clary.

\- Jace nous partons où est Izzy ? demanda Alec

\- Je suis là Alec répondit Izzy

\- Nous partons, il est tard dit Alec

\- D'accord répondit les deux

Ils embrassèrent chacun leurs petit ami, Alec rentra chez lui accompagné de Jace et Izzy. Il se déshabillé et il se mit en caleçons, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit fatigué par la fête. Il se réveilla en sortant un corps derrière lui, il approcha son corps.

\- Magnus, il faut que on se lève dit Alec en prenant la main de celui-ci

Il entendit un grognement, il embrassa la main. Il remarqua une petite différence,

\- Magnus, depuis quand ta main est petite demanda Alec

\- C'est parce que c'est la mien grand-frère et non celle de Magnus fit une voix familière

Alec se retourna et vis Izzy dans son lit,

\- Izzy mais qu'est que tu fais dans mon lit s'exclama Alec

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar fit Izzy en haussant les épaules

Alec soupira longuement en se pinçant le nez, quand Izzy fait un cauchemar elle vient dormi dans sa chambre quand elle était petite. Mais en grandissant elle arrivait à contrôler sa peur, elle se faufile dans son lit seulement si c'est cauchemars l'effraie vraiment

\- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve ? demanda Alec

\- J'ai rêvé qu'on était encore chez Valentin, j'ai rêvé qu'il te battait et qu'on était là mais on ne pouvait rien faire. Puis il t'a pris par le bras et il t'a jeté dehors en criant qu'il te déshérite et que tu n'as aucun droit de revenir chez lui, maman pleuré et il commencé à battre Jace et Max en disant que si nous te revoyez encore, il nous tuera à commencé par Max sanglota Izzy

\- C'est fini, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Izzy, fit Alec en consola sa sœur

\- Je sais que c'est un cauchemar mais c'était si réel sanglota Izzy

\- Je te promets que Valentin ne nous refaire pas du tout du mal tu m'entends ? dit Alec

\- Tu me le promets demanda Izzy

\- Oui je te le promets que je vous protégerai toujours promis Alec en l'enlaçant sa sœur

Ils restaient quelques minute dans les bras de chacun, avant de se séparé.

\- Alors toi et Magnus, vous avez déjà fait ? demanda Izzy en essuyant ses larmes

\- Ça te concerne pas Izzy grommela Alec

\- Allez Alec s'il te plait dit Izzy

\- Si tu ne raconte pas à personne ok demanda Alec

\- Ok répondit Izzy

\- Magnus et moi on n'a pas encore franchi le prochain cap dit Alec

\- Attends vous avez déjà fais des choses non ? demanda Izzy

Alec rougit comme une tomate en se mémérant quelque scènes avec Magnus surtout dans une certaine cabine d'essayage,

\- Alors ? demanda Izzy

\- Je…

\- Ah vous êtes là maman vous appelle en bas coupa Jace

Alec remercia Dieu et les noms des anges qu'il connaissait pour lui envoyer Jace pour le sauver,

\- Bon on parlera de cela plus tard fit Alec en se levant de son lit

\- Maman peut attendre avant réponds moi ordonna Izzy

\- Parlez de quoi ? demanda Jace

\- De lui et Magnus, ils ont fais des choses et Alec ne veut pas me dire des choses expliqua Izzy

Alec priât encore une fois dieu et les anges pour que Jace le sauve encore une fois malheureusement pour lui dieu et les anges avaient entamé une partie de poker avec Lucifer et ses démons

\- Alors vous avez déjà fais quoi comme cochonnerie demanda Jace

\- Par l'ange, vous deux vous êtes impossible répondit Alec en se dirigeant vers la porte

Mais Jace qui était à la porte de sa chambre le coinça pour l'empêcher de passé, Alec lança un regard noir à son frère

\- Tu passeras si tu nous dis répondit Jace

\- Bon vous voulez savoir ben on a déjà lécher la banane et je peux vous dire que Magnus sous la ceinture s'est…

\- Je m'en vais fit Jace en sortant

Alec soupira de soulagement, en oubliant Izzy

\- Sous la ceinture Magnus est ? demanda Izzy

\- Tu m'as compris répondis Alec rouge

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, il est comment sous la ceinture demanda Izzy

\- Si tu me réponds tu me laisse tranquille demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Izzy

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je dirai 10 fit Alec rouge

\- Ben voilà quand tu veux, je te laisse fit Izzy en sortant de la chambre de son frère

Alec soupira de lassitude en se disant que sa sœur était une vraie peste, il prit des fringues dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il descendit dans la cuisine, Izzy parlait avec leur mère et Jace était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Max.

\- Bonjour maman fit Alec en s'attelant à table

\- Bonjour mon chéri fit Maryse

\- Alors vous avez décidé la date du mariage demanda Jace

\- Justement on a choisi mais on hésité sur deux dates en fait répondit Maryse

Jace haussa les épaules et mangea ses céréales, Alec termina son petit déjeuné pour remonter dans sa chambre pour terminer ses devoirs pour l'école. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas Magnus entrai dans sa chambre, Magnus s'approcha doucement de lui

\- A croire que tu préfère ses bouquin que moi dit Magnus

Alec sursauta ce qui fit rire Magnus, il se tourna vers Magnus où une paire de lèvre vint poser sur les sien. Il répondit au baiser en laissant la langue de Magnus s'insinuai dans bouche pour un duel sensuel, Magnus ronronna au baiser avant de se retirer en souriant

\- Alors c'est moi ou tes bouquins que tu préfère, demanda Magnus en s'installant sur les genoux d'Alec

\- Je ne sais pas vous êtes tout deux dans ma vie répondit Alec en posant ses main sur les cuisses de Magnus

\- Est-ce que tes bouquins font cela demanda Magnus en l'embrassant sur les lèvres

\- Non répondit Alec en souriant

\- Et cela demanda Magnus en glissant ses lèvres dans le cou

\- Non plus répondit Alec en soupirant

\- Et ça demanda Magnus en suçotant une partie sensible d'Alec

\- Non gémis Alec

\- Et ça demanda Magnus en bougeant ses haches sur le membre semi-dur d'Alec

Alec gémissait, Magnus glissât ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Alec pour caressé son torse en continuant de bouger ses hanches sur l'érection d'Alec.

\- Magnus gémis Alec

Magnus arrêta de bouger ses hanches ce qui fait protesté Alec, Magnus se leva et se mit a genoux devant Alec en lui écartant les jambes.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais te laissé venir dans ton pantalon susurra Magnus

Magnus déboutonna le pantalon et prit la braguette d'Alec avec les dents et le fit descendre lentement sous les yeux affamé d'Alec, avant de prendre le membre en bouche d'Alec. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière, il gémissait le nom de son amant de plus en plus fort. Magnus le lécha sur toute la longueur tout en jouant avec ses bourses, Alec risqua de regarder Magnus à genoux devant lui. Trouvant la scène trop érotique pour lui, il se déversa dans la buche de Magnus qui l'avala en ronronnant de plaisirs. Magnus se leva et embrassa sur Alec sur les lèvres

\- C'est vrai tu es mille fois mieux que mes bouquins fit Alec

Magnus ricana et l'embrassa sur la joue.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous me tuez, il n'y aura pas de suite. Dans le prochain chapitre l'anniversaire d'Alec et le cadeau de Magnus. Bisous**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

Alec embrassa Magnus sur son lit, il avait glissé ses mains sous le t-shirt de Magnus. Magnus enleva son débardeur ce qui enchanta Alec, avant de revenir collé ses lèvres sur celui d'Alec.

\- Magnus tu voudrais… oh désoler fit Izzy en entrant dans la chambre

\- Bordel frappe avant d'entré fit Alec en remettant son t-shirt

\- Désolé fit Izzy en souriant

Magnus remit son débardeur avec un brin d'agacement envers Izzy,

\- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose très chère Isabelle demanda Magnus

\- Oui je voudrais te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner pour une séance de shopping demanda Izzy

\- Avec joie répondit Magnus

\- Tu nous accompagne Alec demanda Izzy

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de venir répondit Alec

\- Mais je croyais que tu t'es amusé la dernière fois avec Magnus dit Izzy

\- Oh c'est vrai Alexander tu t'es vraiment amusé avec moi fit Magnus en appuyant sur le mot amusé

Alec rougis en se souvenant son shopping avec Magnus,

\- D'accord je vous accompagne dit Alec

\- Super, je vais chercher mon sac et on y va dit Izzy en sortant de la chambre

Alec roula des yeux alors que Magnus lui bécota un baiser sur ses lèvres

\- Je deviens trop gentils avec eux soupira Alec

\- C'est pour cette raison que je viens comme ça tu pourrais venir m'aider dans la cabine d'essayage dit Magnus avec un ton sous-entendu

Alec rougis ce qui aurait fait pâlir une pivoine de jalousie, il se leva et descendis avec Magnus. Il trouva Jace en train d'écouté Clary discutait avec Max

\- Salut Clary fit Alec

\- Salut Alec répondit Clary

\- Vous allez au centre commercial demanda Max en remontant ses lunettes

\- Oui, tu veux venir demanda Alec

\- Non, Clary va me montrer de nouveau mangas répondit Alec

\- C'est super Max, fit Alec en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère

Max grimaçait devant le geste d'Alec, Alec sourit et se promit d'essayer de passé un peu plus de temps avec Max. Izzy descendit,

\- Me voilà, on y va dit Izzy

\- A plus tard dit Max

\- A plus tard répondit Alec

Alec entra dans sa voiture avec Magnus et Izzy, ils se dirigeaient vers le centre commercial. Magnus entra dans un magasin avec Izzy et Alec, Magnus aidât Izzy à choisir quelques vêtements ce qui ravir celle-ci. Alec était assis sur une chaise avec Magnus en train d'attendre Izzy sortir, Izzy tira les rideaux et montra une robe moulante rouge avec un profond décolleté

\- Alors demanda Izzy

\- Tu es parfaite mon petit chou répondit Magnus

\- C'est trop courte et décolleté répondit Alec

\- Alec, c'est bon fit Izzy en roulant des yeux

Alec allait rappliquer quand Izzy referma les rideaux de la cabine pour se changer, Magnus passait une main dans le dos de son petit ami pour le montrer son soutien

\- Tu sais qu'il faut que tu lâche la bride sur Izzy dit Magnus

\- Je sais maintenant qu'elle a 17 ans ou 50 ans elle restera toujours ma petit sœur répondit Alec

\- Même quand elle sera immortelle demanda Magnus

\- Même si elle est immortelle, bien sûr après avoir tué Simon dit Alec

\- Techniquement mon amour Simon est déjà mort donc je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour le tué expliqua Magnus

\- D'ailleurs tu m'a jamais dit comment on vous tué demanda Alec

\- Pourquoi tu me demande, tu as l'intention de me tué Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Tu meurs d'amour pour moi, pourquoi est ce que je voudrais te tué répondit Alec

Magnus se penchait vers Alec, et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Il se retira et fit un sourire amusé

\- C'est vrai tu as raison, tu me tue avec tes lèvres dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime répondit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi dit Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se retirer en entendant Izzy sortir de la cabine,

\- Je prends cette robe, on va boire un truc dit Izzy

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Les trois se dirigeaient vers un café, ils discutaient ensemble. Magnus discutait avec Izzy sur un nouvel ensemble et Alec écoutait

\- Magnus, ça faisait longtemps fit une voix féminine

Ils se tournèrent vers la source de la voix, ils virent une femme d'une vingtaine années, les cheveux blancs noué en baguette avec la peau basané. Magnus reconnut la femme et se leva et l'embrassa sur les joues,

\- Bonjour Catarina comment vas –tu demandas Magnus

\- Très bien et toi ? demanda Catarina

\- Ça va, tu es accompagné à ce que je vois fit Catarina en voyant Izzy et Alec

\- Viens que je te présente, fit Magnus

Magnus emmena Catarina vers leurs tables,

\- Catarina, je te présente Alexander et Isabelle, Isabelle et Alexander je vous présente Catarina l'épouse de mon ami Ragnor, expliqua Magnus

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Ragnor m'avait dit que tu avais emmené un garçon aux yeux bleue au restaurant je suppose qu'il parlait d'Alexander supposa Catarina

\- Oui, c'est bien lui que j'ai emmené au restaurant répondit Magnus

Catarina sourit Alec et remarqua le protège-poignets d'Alec,

\- Il est ton âme-sœurs murmura Catarina pour seul Magnus l'entende

\- Tu peux parlait Catarina, ils sont au courant et oui Alexander est mon âme-sœur et Isabelle est celui de Simon expliqua Magnus

\- Tiens tu te souviens de mon nom, je savais que tu faisais exprès fit Simon en rejoignant la bande

\- Samson, qu'est que tu fais là demanda Magnus

Simon embrassa Izzy en roulant des yeux, il vit Catarina et la salua aussi.

\- Ca faisait longtemps Cat dit Simon

\- Oui, je vous laisse, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Alexander et Isabelle, passez mon bonjour à Henri et autres pour moi dit Catarina en s'en allant

\- Toi aussi passe le bonjour à Ragnor répondit Magnus

\- Entre Catarina et Ragnor lequel est vampire ? demanda Alec

\- Les deux sont vampire, ça arrive que parfois les âmes-sœurs sont vampires expliqua Simon

Alec hocha la tête, Izzy était en train de parler avec Magnus à vois basses. Alec regarda Magnus et Izzy le regardaient en souriant, avec un air de connivence. Il haussa les épaules et termina son soda, Alec rentra avec Magnus alors Izzy avait préféré resté avec Simon. Alec arrivait chez lui accompagné de Magnus, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison. Maryse lui avait laissé un mot comme quoi elle est sortie avec Robert et pour Jace et Clary avait emmené Max dans une librairie, ils s'installaient dans le canapé en s'embrassant. Alec était assis sur Magnus. Magnus brisa le baiser pour laisser Alec respirer,

\- Catarina et Ragnor ont des enfants ? demanda Alec

\- Oui, ils ont une fille qui s'appelle Madzie répondit Magnus

\- Elle a quel âge demanda Alec

\- Elle a 5 ans, Cat et Ragnor ont pris beaucoup de temps avant de faire des enfants vu qu'ils sont très occupés par leur travail chacun. Même parfois ils nous demandent de temps en temps de faire du baby-sitting pour Madzie avec leurs travail répondit Magnus

\- Elle doit être très mignonne dit Alec

\- Elle a hérité le physique de Catarina mais le caractère de Ragnor, répondit Magnus

Alec embrassa Magnus, la langue de Magnus glissât dans celui d'Alec pour un ballet sensuel. Magnus faufila ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Alec pour caressé son dos, il fit déplacer ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec pour lui faire un suçon. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermait, Alec se déplaça sur le côté les joue rouges et sous le regard frustré de Magnus. Maryse entra dans le salon avec Robert

\- Vous êtes déjà là les enfants, dit Maryse

\- Il y a un moment qu'on est rentré, Izzy est avec Simon répondit Alec

Maryse hocha la tête et se tourna vers Robert qui la suivit dans la cuisine, Magnus se tourna vers Alec et lui bécota sur ses lèvres. Maryse revint

\- Magnus, voudrais-tu resté pour le dîner ? demanda Maryse

\- Oui avec joie répondit Magnus

Alec lui sourit et alluma la télé et zappa et tomba sur un film où ils regardaient ensemble, la fratrie d'Alec rentra un quart d'heure plus tard. Arrivé le dîner, ils discutaient joyeusement quand Maryse se leva

\- Les enfants, nous avons une nouvelle à vous faire partagé dit Maryse

\- Maryse et moi, nous avons choisi la date de notre mariage dévoila Robert

\- C'est super et c'est quand demanda Izzy

\- Nous avons choisi le 10 Septembre répondit Maryse

\- C'est dans quatre mois fit Alec

\- On a beaucoup choses à faire à préparé pour le mariage s'écria Izzy

\- Ne t'en fais pas Izzy, on va vous donné un coup de main pour le mariage rassura Magnus

\- D'ailleurs le 8 c'est l'anniversaire d'Alec non ? demanda Jace

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a préféré le 10 parce que juste après on part en lune de miel pendant quelque jours expliqua Maryse en rougissant légèrement

La fratrie sourit au rougissement de leurs mères, ils discutaient joyeusement sur le mariage. Quelques mois plus tard, ils avaient préparés le mariage de Maryse et de Robert. Les filles c'est à dire Charlotte, Izzy, Tessa et Clary avaient aidées Maryse à choisir une robe de mariée, Magnus s'était chargé d'occuper celui des hommes pour les costumes. Magnus avait organisé aussi l'anniversaire d'Alec avec l'aide d'Izzy et Jace sans qu'Alec ne le fasse qui était concentré sur le mariage de Maryse, Alec se réveilla sous le son strident de son réveil. Il se leva et croisa Max dans le couloir

\- Salut Max dit Alec

\- Salut Alec, joyeuse anniversaire Alec fit Max

\- Merci Max répondit Alec

Alec entra dans la salle de bains et fit sa toilette, en ressortant de la salle de bain une tornade brune vint se jetait dans ses bras

\- Joyeuse anniversaire Big Brothers dit Izzy

\- Merci Izzy répondit Alec

Alec descendit à la cuisine où sa mère l'embrassa en lui sortant joyeuse anniversaire et puis lui servit son petit déjeuner préféré, Jace descendit de la cuisine et tapa dans le dos de son frère en lui souhaitant joyeuse anniversaire. Arrivé au lycée, en ouvrant son casier une paire de lèvres vint l'embrassé langoureusement. Magnus se recula pour laisser Alec respirer

\- Joyeuse anniversaire mon amour fit Magnus en embrassant Alec dans le cou

\- Merci répondit Alec

\- Tu as déjà reçu des cadeaux demanda Magnus en reculant légèrement

\- Tout le monde s'est que je n'aime pas trop fêter mon anniversaire dit Alec

\- Je vois fit Magnus un sourire énigmatique

La cloche sonna pour aller en cours, Alec retrouva tout le monde dans la cafétéria. Aline était en train de discuté avec Lily et Tessa, Izzy était en discuter avec Helen et Clary, Jace et Will étaient entrain de faire un concours de blagues grivoises, Simon étaient en train de parler avec Jem et Raphaël sur les derniers nouveautés. Alec s'asseyait à coté de d'Izzy,

\- Joyeuse anniversaire Alec dirent Aline et Helen

\- Merci les filles répondit Alec

\- Je te souhaite joyeuse anniversaire de la part de mes frère aussi vu qu'ils sont absents fit Helen

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus entra dans la cafétéria. Il se mit à coté d'Alec en l'embrassant au passage,

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda Magnus

\- Rien de particulier ne répondit Alec

\- Alec, tu pourrais m'accompagner au centre commercial après les cours demanda Izzy

\- Si tu veux dit Alec en haussant les épaules

Alec ne vit pas le regard complice que s'échangeaient Magnus et Izzy, Alec accompagnât sa sœur au centre commercial. Elle acheta quelques petit trucs ce qui faisait rouler des yeux d'Alec,

\- Quoi maman m'a dit de prendre ces choses pour elle dit Izzy

\- Si tu le dis dit Alec

Ils passaient devant un magasin qui vendait des robes de mariages, Alec regardait une des robes

\- Et dire dans deux jours maman va se remarier dit Alec

\- Au moins elle sera beaucoup plus heureuse avec Robert que l'enfoiré qui nous sert de père dit Izzy

Alec réfléchit et fit un sourire froid,

\- D'ailleurs Izzy, tu as envoyé une invitation spéciale pour lui demanda Alec

\- Oui comme tu m'as suggéré mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de faire cela Alec expliqua Izzy

\- Oh tu verras fit Alec en ayant un regard froid

\- Bon on rentre à la maison fit Izzy en regardant son téléphone

Alec hocha la tête et se dirigeaient vers leurs maisons, Alec fronçât les sourcils en voyant la lumière éteinte dans sa maison. Quand il entra, la lumière s'alluma

\- SURPRISE, JOYEUSE ANNIVERSAIRE ALEC criaient tout le monde

Alec était surpris de la fête surprise, Maryse lui prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Alec se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui sourit

\- Tu étais au courant depuis le début dit Alec

\- Il fallait quelqu'un détourne ton attention, répondit Izzy

\- Et c'est moi qui eut l'idée d'organiser cela Alexander dit Magnus en embrassant Alec

\- Bon c'est l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux cria Jace

Tessa et Jem lui vint donner un paquet, Alec ouvrir le cadeau et découvrir une collection de livres de son auteur préféré.

\- Merci vous deux dit Alec

\- De rien je te préviens que moi et Jem ont ne cautionne pas le cadeau de Will et Jace dit Tessa

\- Et c'est quoi demanda Alec en se tournant vers les deux

\- Ouvre celui de tout le monde d'abord après les nôtres en dernier dit Jace en ricanant avec Will

Izzy et Simon lui donnât un paquet, Alec ouvrit et découvrit coffret de parfum avec des vêtements. Clary lui offrit une carte de fidélité dans un club de tir à l'arc avec une chaine en or de la part d'Helen et les autres qui ne pouvaient pas venir, Maryse, Max et Robert lui offrit une autre collection de livres de d'un autre auteurs préféré. Charlotte et Henri lui offrit des billets de son groupe préféré, Raphaël et Lily lui offrit un arc pour le club que Clary l'avait inscrit. Ils ne restaient que les cadeaux de Magnus et Jace et Wil,

\- Ouvre celui des deux d'abord puis le mien en dernier dit Magnus

\- D'accords répondit Alec en prenant le cadeau de Jace et Will

\- Ca va beaucoup d'aider avec Magnus dit Will en souriant

Alec ouvrit suspicieux le cadeau et le regretta aussitôt, Alec avait le joue rouges de gêne. Izzy s'approchait et regarda à l'intérieur du cadeau,

\- Les gars vous n'êtes pas possible, des choses sexuelles vraiment dit Izzy en sortant une boite de préservatifs parfumé

Magnus regarda aussi le cadeau et ressortit un calendrier gay,

\- Je ne crois pas que ceci va nous aider fit Magnus en faisant rougir Alec

\- JONATHANT CHRISTOPHER LIGTWOOD s'écria Maryse

\- WILLIAM OWEN HERONDALE s'écria à son tour Charlotte

\- Oh Lotie chérie, regarde il y une cravache et une paire de menotte. Je crois qu'on a le même à la maison non ? demanda Henri en tenant une cravache

\- HENRI s'exclama Charlotte rouge

Tout le monde rigola en voyant Henri subir les foudres de sa femme, Maryse les invitaient à passer à table. Magnus retient Alec et l'emmena dehors,

\- Je voulais t'offrir mon cadeau en privé dit Magnus

\- Alors c'est quoi ton cadeau ? demanda Alec

Magnus se mit à genoux devant Alec et sortit un petit coffret dans sa poche, il l'ouvrit et il y avait une bague. Alec fit un hoquet,

\- Alexander Ligtwood, ça fait un an qu'on se connaît. Je t'aime dés la première fois que je t'ai vue pour dire tu es mon âme-sœur, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Et je voudrais passer ma vie à tes côtes jusqu'à la fin des temps en t'appelant mon mari, voudrais-tu toi Alexander Ligtwood me prendre pour époux moi Magnus Bane ? demanda Magnus

Alec se jeta dans les bras ce qui fit plaquer Magnus par terre, il l'embrassa férocement ce qui fit gémir de plaisir Magnus. Il cessa le baiser mais resta à califourchon sur Magnus

\- Oui, mille fois oui, je veux t'épousé répondit Alec en lui embrassant sur tout le visage

\- Je t'aime dit Magnus en le serrant très fort

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus répondit à son baiser, ils restaient comme ça.

\- Dites les gars, prenez une chambre au lieu de vous roulez des pelles au beau milieu de l'allé on a des voisins qui risque de vous voir s'exclama une voix moqueuse

Ils tournèrent la tête et vis que c'était Jace devant l'entrée, ils se mirent debout. Magnus prit la bague et le fit passer au doigt d'Alec sous les yeux de Jace

\- Oh vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux, on dirait que vous êtes en train de vous fiancer fit Jace

\- C'est le cas Blondinet dit Magnus en souriant fièrement

\- QUOI ? s'écria Jace

\- Jace ne crie pas comme ça, et je croyais de t'avoir demandé d'allé voir Magnus et Alec ce que les deux faisaient dit Maryse en arrivant

\- Maman, Alec et Magnus vient de se fiancer annonça Jace

\- Merci Jace, tu as gâché la surprise soupira Alec

\- C'est vrai, félicitations à vous deux fit Maryse en étreignant les deux

\- Merci Maryse, mais est ce que tu peux garder cela secret pour le moment on voudrait l'annoncer à tout le monde pendant votre mariage demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr Magnus répondit Maryse

\- Merci maman dit Alec

\- Allez venez on va passer à table, dit Maryse

Ils rentrèrent pour passé à table, ils virent Henri en train de demander pardon à Charlotte sous les rires de tout le monde. Puis fut l'heure où tout le monde rentrait, Maryse avait proposé à Magnus, Clary et Simon de rester à la grande joie de ses enfants.

\- Bien sûr, j'accepte que les trois puissent rester Maryse accepta Charlotte

\- Merci Charlotte répondirent les trois

\- Bon on y va, merci encore pour la soirée Maryse et joyeuse anniversaire encore Alec dit Henri

\- Merci Henri répondit Alec

La famille de Magnus partit en même en temps que Robert qui ne pouvait pas rester vu que ils ne restaient 24 heures avant le mariage et il ne devait pas voir Maryse avant le mariage, ils discutaient dans le salon au sujet du mariage de Maryse et de Robert avant que Maryse décide d'aller se coucher avec Max en laissant les trios couples tranquille.

\- D'ailleurs où vous allez où lors de la lune de miel de votre mère et Robert demanda Simon en caressant le bras d'Isabelle

\- Maman a proposé Charlotte s'ils pouvaient nous hébergé le temps qu'ils reviennent de leurs voyage de noces répondit Jace en caressant les cheveux de Clary

\- C'est cool demanda Alec

\- Ouais, répondit Jace

\- Vous avez contacté la famille de votre mère demanda Clary

\- Il y a que notre grand-mère qui est encore vivant et elle a dit qu'elle viendrait répondit Isabelle

\- De plus elle hâte de rencontrer Robert, elle a ajouté que elle espère que qu'il est mieux que l'autre loque qui lui servait de premier mari dit Jace en ricanant

\- Bon moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit dit Izzy en prenant la main de Simon

\- Nous aussi on va aller se coucher dit Magnus

Ils se séparent chacun en allant se coucher, Alec entra dans sa chambre avec Magnus. Il se changea et posa sa tête sur le torse de Magnus puis il s'endormit.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage de Mariage et l'annonce des fiançailles de Magnus et d'Alec. Bisous**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Voici le Chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

Alec se réveilla en sentant les caresses de Magnus sur sa nuque, il se retourna et embrassa Magnus. Magnus le surplomba avant de descendre ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec qui soupirait, il lui fit des suçons. Il descendit jusqu'au torse d'Alec où il déposa une multitude de baiser sur le torse de celui-ci, Alec gémit de plaisirs. Magnus faufilât une main dans le jogging d'Alec pour le prendre le membre excité et commença à le caressé ce qui fait crier Alec de plaisirs. Magnus lui fit enlever son pantalon et ainsi que son caleçon, il se mit devant le membre dressé d'Alec en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Ma friandise préférée dit Magnus

Il prit Alec en bouche pour le téter tout en jouant avec ses testicules, Alec rejeta sa tête en criant de plaisirs. Magnus ressortit le sexe d'Alec de sa bouche sous les protestations d'Alec,

\- Mon chéri est ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui soupira Alec

\- Je voudrais faire quelque chose mais si tu te sentes mal à l'aise dis le moi d'accords ? demanda Magnus

\- D'accords répondit Alec

Magnus reprit le sexe d'Alec en bouche avant de descendre vers les bourses d'Alec qui avait molesté les draps en les serrant trop fort, il lécha les bourses d'Alec avant de relever les hanches d'Alec pour voir l'intimité d'Alec. Il contourna sa langue autour de l'intimité d'Alec avant de l'introduire sa langue, Alec criât de plaisirs tout gémissant le nom de son amant. Il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec, Alec avait senti un gêne au départ avant de rejeté la tête en criant. Magnus continuât à dévorer l'intimité de son petit ami, avant de reprendre en bouche le sexe d'Alec en faisant coulisser toujours son doigt dans son intimité. Il introduisit deux autres doigts au grand bonheur d'Alec qui ne savait plus où se donner la tête, Magnus continua à taquiné le membre d'Alec tout en faisant frappant la prostate de celui-ci. Alec hurla de jouissance dans la bouche de Magnus avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller en sueurs en regardant Magnus qui lui fait un sourire satisfait avant de retirer ses doigts doucement, Magnus vint l'embrasser sur la bouche.

\- Bonjour mon amour ronronna Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi répondit Alec encore rouge de plaisirs

\- Bien dormi demanda Magnus

\- Oui et le réveil était super agréable répondit Alec

\- Je m'en ravie fit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec lui répondit son baiser, après cela Alec se leva et mit son pantalon pour sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains. Après son bain, il entra dans sa chambre où il prévient Magnus pour la salle de bains. Magnus prit certain de ses affaires qu'il laisse assez souvent dans la chambre d'Alec vu que parfois ils dormait soit chez l'un ou chez l'autre, Alec descendit dans la cuisine, il vit Max en train de manger ses céréales devant la télé. Il entra dans la cuisine et vis Jace descendre en caleçon se gratter l'entrejambes en baillant,

\- Si maman te vois balader en caleçon dans la maison, elle va encore te crier dessus remarqua Alec en faisant son petit déjeuner

Jace haussa les épaules et prépara son petit déjeuner, Magnus entra dans la cuisine et trouva Jace en caleçons. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Jace en caleçons, Jace vit le regard de Magnus

\- Dis donc Blondinet, Biscuit t'as foutu à la porte de ta chambre pour que tu te promènes en caleçons comme ça dit Magnus

\- Non, Clary est en train de se changer et puis j'aime me promener en caleçons dans la maison et puis je sais que je suis irrésistible se vanta Jace

\- Pas le moindre du monde répondit Magnus

\- Sérieusement je ne te fais pas bander même pas un petit peu demanda Jace

\- Non pas du tout, même si tu te promenas à poil devant moi répondit Magnus en haussant les épaules

Alec eut un regard amusé en voyant le visage de Jace qui était blessé dans sa fierté, Magnus vint prendre Alec dans ses bras par derrière après lui avoir embrassé dans le cou.

\- Par contre si c'était ton frère était dans le même habit que toi, je pourrais te dire que ton frère ne garderai pas son caleçon bien longtemps sur lui expliqua Magnus

Alec rougis et donna un coup dans les côtes de Magnus qui riait alors Jace avait un visage verdâtre,

\- Je ne veux pas savoir les détails répondit Jace

\- Moi je veux les détails fit Izzy en entrant ayant entendue la dernière phrase de Magnus

\- IZZY cria Alec rouge

\- Quoi Alec, je voulais savoir un peu c'est tout répondit Izzy

\- Ca ne vas pas la tête de demander ça, je te demande moi sur ta vie sexuelle s'écria Alec

\- Si tu veux…commença Izzy

\- Non, non pas question que je t'entends racontez cela coupa Alec qui avait le teint verdâtre

Jace éclatât de rire en voyant le teint verdâtre d'Alec alors que Magnus passa la main dans le dos de son petit ami pour le soutenir, Maryse entra dans la cuisine et frappa Jace derrière la tête

\- Aies maman cria Jace en se frottant la tête

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas te balader en caleçon dans la maison ? gronda Maryse

Jace monta à l'étage sous le sourire moqueur d'Alec et de Magnus, Maryse embrassa ses enfants en guise de bonjour et salua Magnus. Jace redescendit habiller d'un pantalon avec Clary, Maryse salua Clary pendant qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner

\- Alors maman qu'est qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Izzy

\- Que veux-tu dire demanda Maryse

Izzy roula les yeux,

\- Maman je parlais de ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille enfin plutôt ton enterrement de vie de mère célibataire répondit Izzy

\- Izzy, je ne crois pas qu'une femme comme moi aurait besoin ça dit Maryse

\- Allez maman ça serait drôle pour toi enfin plutôt pour vous les filles dit Jace

\- D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, tu nous avais racontée que tu n'avais jamais fait un enterrement de vie de jeune fille dit Alec

\- D'accord, j'accepte répondit Maryse sous l'insistance de ses enfants

\- Ouais cria Izzy en sautant dans les bras de sa mère

\- Mais je ne veux pas de stripteaseur, je te préviens dit Maryse

\- D'accord maman, j'ai quelques coups de fils à passé dit Izzy en se dirigeant vers le salon

\- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire des tonnes soupira Maryse

\- Tu la connais parfaitement maman mais je suppose qu'il ya aura quand même des stripteaseurs rien que d'y penser j'ai la gerbe dit Jace en visage blême

Jace tourna la tête vers Alec mais il vit celui-ci était rouge alors que Magnus parlait avec Clary, il fronçât les sourcils

\- Ça va Alec demanda Jace

\- Oui, oui ça va répondit Alec rouge

Alec était devenu rouge depuis que sa mère avait parlé de striptease, il avait commencé à imaginé une certain scène en mettant lui et Magnus avec un pôle dance. Il essayé de concentré sur autre chose mais il pouvait se soustraire la scène qu'il avait en tête, il avala difficilement sa salive. Il se leva et bredouilla un excuse pour aller dans sa chambre, il entra dans sa chambre et essaya de penser à autre chose mais sans résultat.

\- Ca va Alec demanda Magnus entrant dans la chambre

\- Ca va euh… je descends après avoir cherché ce que je voulais dans ma chambre mentit Alec

Magnus fronçât les sourcils et ferma la porte de la chambre d'Alec à clefs, il s'avança vers Alec. Il prit le menton d'Alec et le força à le regarder après que celui-ci ait baissé les yeux

\- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir mon chéri dit Magnus

\- Je ne te mens pas, je t'assure fit Alec en essayant de se dégager de Magnus

Magnus le jugeas du regard et le prit le bras pour le plaquer sur le lit, il surplombant Alec. Alec vit que les yeux de chat de Magnus apparaître

\- Je sens par ton odeur que tu me mens Alexander dit Magnus

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle répondit Alec en se dégagé de Magnus

Magnus le plaqua à nouveau sur le lit et le tient les deux bras pour ne pas qu'il bouge, il embrassa Alec férocement, Alec gémis sous le baiser de Magnus. Magnus recula et le regarda à nouveau

\- Alors tu vas me dire oui ou non demanda Magnus

\- Et si je ne dirai rien, qu'est que tu vas faire m'embrassé répondit Alec au tac-au tac

\- Oh crois –moi ce que je te réserve va s'en doute te faire dire pourquoi tu me mens dit Magnus avec un sourire sadique

Alec frémit à cela et une part de lui voulait tout dire et une autre partie qui est la plus forte voulait savoir où Magnus pourrait aller pour le faire parler,

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle répéta Alec en cédant à sa curiosité

\- Oh donc tu ne veux pas me dire, très bien alors prépare-toi d'ici quelque minutes tu vas me dévoilé toutes tes vilains petit secrets fit Magnus avec un ricanement sadique

\- Oh j'ai peur du grand méchant vampire fit Alec en souriant en coin

\- Tu vas le regretter dit Magnus en fonçant sur sa proie

Magnus l'embrassa sauvagement ce qui fit gémir Alec, la main de Magnus se faufila sous la chemise d'Alec alors que l'autre retenait toujours les deux bras d'Alec. Il brisa le baiser et regarda Alec

\- Alors ? Tu avoue ou pas demanda Magnus

\- Je te répète que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles fit Alec en souriant

\- Tu es très têtue chéri fit Magnus

Il pinça un des tétons d'Alec qui criât de surprise et plaisirs, Magnus sourit et continua de pinça les tétons. Puis il se pencha et mordilla les tétons d'Alec, il fit courir un de ses canines sur le torse d'Alec après qu'il lui fit enlever le t-shirt et l'attacha avec le t-shirt. Alec gémit d plaisirs, il souleva ses hanches pour frotter son entre-jambe avec celui de Magnus. Magnus le fit arrêter avec une main,

\- S'il te plait Magnus supplia Alec

\- Si seulement tu parle, parce que je vais prendre tout mon temps pour te torturer fit Magnus en effleurant l'entre-jambe

Alec gémit de plaisirs, Magnus continua son traitement. Alec n'en pouvant plus de criait de plaisirs

\- Je t'imaginais que tu me faisais un striptease avoua Alec rouge

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, donc tu m'imaginer que je te faisais un striptease dit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête lentement rouge, Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement. Il l'embrassa sur la mâchoire et remonta vers le lobe de son oreille.

\- Hum, je n'ai pas le bon vêtement pour le faire mais je vais le faire pour toi si tu veux, ne t'en fait pas chuchota Magnus sensuellement

Alec frissonna sous la voix sensuellement de Magnus, Magnus sentait le bosse d'Alec et se plaça devant et le sortit du pantalon d'Alec pour le prendre en bouche. Alec gémit de plaisir et poussa ses hanches pour être plus proche de la bouche de Magnus, Magnus lécha sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre en bouche et mordilla le bout ce qui fit hurler Alec de plaisirs avant de ses déversa dans la bouche de Magnus qui avala le tout sans perdre une miette. Alec était essoufflait alors que Magnus le vint l'embrassé en ronronnant,

\- Deux fois que je mange ma friandise préféré, c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ronronna Magnus

Alec ne dit rien et l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser. Ils restaient quelques minutes comme ça et ensuite ils descendirent en bas où Jace regardait la télé,

\- Où sont les filles ? demanda Magnus

\- Ben elles sont parties faire les derniers achats pour le mariage et faire les dernières retouches de la robe de mariage de maman avec Max répondit Jace

\- D'accord fit Alec en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

Magnus se leva et sortit pour répondre à son téléphone après que celui-ci se mit à sonné, la porte d'entrée sonna. Alec se leva et partit ouvrir, il resta figé en voyant que c'était Valentin,

\- Qu'est que tu fais là cria Alec

\- Alec mon fils, je voudrais parler à ta mère s'il te plait demanda Valentin

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alec

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'elle se marie demanda Valentin

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle se remarie et c'est moi qui t'a envoyé l'invitation pour te dire qu'elle va refaire sa vie sans toi cracha Alec

Jace entendant les cris d'Alec vint le rejoindre avec Magnus, Jace jura dans sa barbe en voyant Valentin alors Magnus vint se placer derrière Alec pour le soutenir en cas où.

\- Maintenant que tu sais qu'elle va se remarie, tu peux t'en aller maintenant dit Alec froidement

\- Dis à ta mère que je voudrais la voir, dit Valentin

Alec ne répondit rien et referma la porte au nez de son père, il se tourna vers Jace qui n'avait pas bougé et le regarda

\- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas dit Alec en répondant la question muette de Jace

\- Si tout va bien mais tu vas dire à maman pour le message de Valentin

\- Dire quoi ? demanda Alec en souriant méchamment

Jace ricana et proposa à de sortir boire une bière en invitant les garçons de la bande vu que toute les filles était partis finaliser les dernières retouches de la robes de Maryse. Ils étaient partis à la boîte de nuit que gère Magnus, puis ils étaient tous éméché sauf Alec et Magnus. Alec se réveillât sous les cris stridents de son réveil, il éteignit son réveil quand il sort de son lit. Il vit sa sœur entra en furie,

\- Alec, dépêche-toi te préparer, la limousine va être bientôt débita Izzy

\- D'accord mais calme-toi, je vais aller me préparer rassure-toi tout sera parfait Izzy dit Alec

\- Je sais, je voudrais que son mariage soit réussie que son premier mariage dit Izzy

Alec prit Izzy dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans ses cheveux,

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche pour se préparer, Jace a finit de décuver demanda Alec

\- Oui, il a finit c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir répondit Izzy

Alec se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et se prépara en mettant son costume, il avait une difficulté de faire son cravate en maudissant Izzy. Il sentit une main l'aida à faire son cravate, il vit sa mère dans sa robe de mariée faire son cravate.

\- Maman fit Alec choqué

\- Je suis venue t'aider faire ton cravate dit Maryse

\- Tu devrais plutôt attendre la limousine ou soit…

Maryse lui fit stopper de parler et termina de faire son cravate et lui poussière son costume, elle le regarda fièrement.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi mon fils, tu es très beau dans ton costume dit Maryse

\- normalement c'est à moi de dire cela maman, tu es magnifique dans ta robe de mariée dit Alec

\- merci mon chéri, répondit sa mère

Izzy entra dans la chambre de son frère en disant que la limousine était arrivée, ils descendirent tous les trois en rejoignant Jace et Max qui les attendaient à l'entrée. Alec attendait dans le vestibule de l'église avec sa mère pour l'emmener à l'autel, il entendit la musique résonnait dans l'église. Il avança avec sa mère à son bras, il donna la main de sa mère à Robert après l'avoir embrasé sur la joue. Alec se plaça à côté de Jace qui était le témoin de sa mère, ils échangèrent leurs vœux et ainsi que les alliances après une petite frayeur de la part du témoin de Robert qui avait cru d'avoir égaré les alliances. Alec essuya discrètement une larme après que le prêtre annonçait solennellement que sa mère était mariée, il rejoint tout le monde pour jeter du riz sur sa mère. Il sentit une main se faufilait dans la sien, il tourna la tête vers Magnus qui lui sourit. Tout le monde rejoignit la réception dans la salle de fête préparé par Charlotte et les filles, Alec était en train de regarder sa mère dansait avec Robert sur la piste. Deux bras vint le serrait au niveau de ses hanches,

\- Ta mère est heureuse maintenant dit Magnus

\- Je sais que Robert va la rendre heureuse beaucoup plus que Valentin répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassait langoureusement, ils séparent pour qu'Alec puisse respirer. Izzy vient rechercher son frère pour l'inviter même si Alec avait décliné, il dansait avec sa sœur pendant un moment et puis il dansa avec sa mère. Il entendit quelqu'un prendre le micro,

\- Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plait dit Magnus sur l'estrade

\- Tout le monde se tourna vers l'estrade, et regarda Magnus.

\- Bien, avant toutes choses j'adresse mes félicitations à Maryse et Robert, et puis je vous tiens de faire part d'une annonce à tout le monde annonça Magnus

Magnus descendit de l'estrade et rejoignit Alec avec le micro,

\- Moi et Alexander, nous sommes fiancés dévoila Magnus en prenant la main d'Alec qui était rouge

Tout le monde les vint féliciter de leur fiançailles, Magnus se tourna vers Alec qui était rouge

\- Je t'aime dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en souriant

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous n'êtes pas morts au début laissez un Review. Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Camille et la colère de Magnus.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

Après le mariage de Maryse et Robert, ils se sont envolés pour leur lune de miel après qu'Alec et la fratrie ait en embrassé leur mère. Ils habitaient maintenant chez Charlotte et Henri le temps que leur mère retourne de son voyage amoureux, Jace dormait avec Clary qu'ainsi Izzy dormait avec Simon même si Alec avait menacé celui-ci le démembrer plus tard sous les rires de tout le monde. Alec dormait avec Magnus au grand bonheur de celui-ci, seul Max avait une chambre pour lui seul, Charlotte avait mis dans la confidence de leurs secret à Max qui avait particulièrement bien. Max s'entendait avec tout le monde surtout Jem avec qui il aimait jouer aux échecs, ou aidait Henri dans son laboratoire. Alec se réveillait sous le son strident du réveil de Magnus, il se tourna pour face à Magnus qui était déjà réveillé. Magnus se pencha pour l'embrassé langoureusement, Magnus le bascula pour qu'il le surplombe sans cessé de l'embrasser. Magnus faufila une main sous le t-shirt d'Alec qui soupirait d'aise, il embrassa la mâchoire pour descendit dans son cou. Ils entendirent une explosion ce qui les firent arrêter, ils se regardèrent blasé.

\- Henri firent-ils en même temps

Ils rigolèrent et se préparent pour aller au lycée, ils descendirent pour prendre le petit déjeuner quand ils virent Charlotte retenue par Raphaël et Simon alors Henri noirci par l'explosion était derrière Clary. Jace et Will étaient écroulés par terre en train de rire alors que Tessa se massa la tempe,

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Magnus

\- Bonjour vous deux répondit Tessa

\- Charlotte veut toujours tuer Henri demanda Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude, une journée qui commence répondit Tessa

\- Où est Izzy et Max ? demanda Alec

\- Izzy est en train de se préparé et Max est en regarder la télé dans le salon répondit Tessa

Après avoir calmé Charlotte qui avait punis Henri en lui interdisant de se rendre dans son laboratoire et de dormir sur e divan pour une durée indéterminé, ils passèrent à table. Tout le monde se dirigeaient vers le lycée après que Henri avait décidé d'emmené Max à la place de la fratrie, Alec retrouva Aline en cours.

\- Salut Alec dit Aline

\- Salut toi aussi alors comment vas-tu ? demanda Alec

\- Ca va et toi ? Félicitation pour ta mère s'est remariée répondit Aline

\- Merci, elle est beaucoup heureuse maintenant que quand elle était avec mon père dit Alec

\- C'est super dit Aline

Ils se turent quand leur professeur entra dans la classe, ils retrouvèrent tout le monde à la cafétéria. Alec s'assis à coté de Magnus en l'embrassant au passage, Jace faisait un concours de blagues grivoise avec Will et Mark, Clary discutait avec Tessa et Lily, Simon conversait avec Raphaël et Jem, Julian était en train de parler avec Emma la cousine adoptive de Jem sous le regard froid de Jem qui surveillait Julian. Alec écouta Magnus qui discutait avec Izzy et les filles sur la mode, quand il sentit son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche. Il regarda et vis un numéro masqué, il se leva en s'excusant. Il s'est éloigna et répondit au téléphone

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alexander Ligtwood demanda la voix

\- Oui c'est moi, qui êtes vous ? demanda Alec

\- J'ai des informations qui pourrait vous intéressé répondit la voix

\- Des informations sur quoi demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- S'ils vous voulez le savoir, venez à l'adresse que je vous enverrez par texto et surtout venez seul et n'en parlez à personne termina la voix en raccrochant

Alec regarda son téléphone qui avait reçu le texto, il se demanda qui l'avait appelé et quelle genre de renseignement qui veut lui donner.

\- Alexander, qu'est qu'il se passe ? demanda Magnus en le voyant

\- C'est rien répondit Alec en s'approchant de Magnus

\- Si tu le dis dit Magnus

Alec ne répondit rien mais l'attrapa par le t-shirt pur l'embrassa fougueusement, la journée passa vite ils rentrèrent tous chez Magnus. Alec décida de partir à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué, il prétexta d'aller vérifier les courriers de chez eux, il prit sa voiture et arriva prés d'une maison délabré qui était prés d'un lac. Il entra dans la maison et frissonna de peur en voyant les toiles de d'araignée,

\- Il y a quelqu'un, je suis là cria Alec

\- Bienvenue Alexander dit une voix familière derrière son dos

Alec se retourna et vit Camille habillé d'une robe rouge, elle avait un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres.

\- Camille, qu'est que tu veux de moi, pourquoi tu m'appelles ici demanda Alec en reculant discrètement

\- Oh je t'ai appelé pour te parlez de Magnus répondit Camille en s'avançant sur le côté

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de renseignement sur lui surtout venant de ta part dit Alec

\- Quelle naïveté tu fais ! Si tu savais pour la raison que je t'ai fais venir ici ce n'est pas pour parler de Magnus mais pour te faire comprendre que si tu ne laisse pas Magnus, dit Camille en penchant la tête sur le côté

\- Tessa avait raison, tu es complètement folle tu crois que je vais quitter Magnus pour te laisser à toi de plus tu l'as rendue accro au sang humain et de plus tu lui tromper avec d'autres. Tu sais quoi vas te faire mettre et ne t'approche plus de moi ou de Magnus ni même de ma famille cracha Alec

\- Pauvre Alexander ! je te disais cela pour ton bien mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais de voir de tuer fit Camille en sautant sur Alec

Alec tomba le sol, il essaya de repoussait Camille qui voulait le mordre. Il frappait Camille avec une poutre qu'il avait trouvé à coté de lui, il essayait de courir mais Camille le rattrapa et elle lui resserra sa gorge en le plaquant par terre. Sa tête avait cogné contre le sol, il sentit une douleur sourde au niveau de sa tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Magnus, je vais prendre soin de lui après que tu sois mort. Je vais lentement boire ton sang jusqu'à que tu meurs et puis je dirai à Magnus que qu'il y avait un vampire errant t'à tuer et que je suis arrivé trop tard, ainsi je le consolerai pour toi fit Camille en souriant sinistre

Alec essayait de se dégagé de la poigne de Camille, il commença à suffoquer. Alec commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience quand il sentit la poigne de Camille se retira de sa gorge, il roula sur le coté en toussant. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud coulait de sa tempe, il touchait et vit que c'était du sang. Sa vue se brouilla et il regarda sur le coté, il vit Camille se faire étrangler par quelqu'un qui avait l'air furieux

\- Non, s'il te plait je suis désolé entendit Alec en sachant la voix de Camille

\- Je t'aurai du de te tuer, il ya longtemps mais aujourd'hui je ne ferai pas la même erreur fit une voix que Alec avait reconnu

\- Pitié Magnus, tu m'as aimé autrefois, pour tes sentiments que tu as eu pour moi s'il te plait épargne moi supplia Camille

\- T'épargné ? Toi qui allait tuer mon âme-sœur, et tu ose me dire de t'épargner pour les sentiments que j'ai eu pour toi il y a longtemps gronda Magnus en colère

\- S'il te plait Magnus pitié supplia Camille

\- Magnus ça suffit, il faut que tu t'occupe d'Alexander je m'occupe de Camille dit une voix qu'Alec essayait d'identifier

\- Pas question, je l'achever moi-même gronda Magnus en rugissant

\- Magnus, Alexander a besoin de toi persista la voix

\- Alec n'entendit plus rien à part les gémissements de douleur de Camille, ses maux de tête persistaient de plus en plus. Sa vue se brouilla de plus en plus en même temps que la douleur,

\- J'envie tellement te tuer mais je pense que la mort sera trop douce pour toi, le conseil va s'occuper de toi. Vas-y tu peux l'emmener dit Magnus

\- Non Magnus, s'il te plait tue moi à la place je t'en prie cria Camille

Alec entendit la voix de Camille s'éloignait de plus en plus, il sentit quelqu'un le prends délicatement

\- Alexander est que ça va ? demanda Magnus

\- Magnus murmura Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Tu es blessé à la tête, ne t'en fais pas je m'occupe de toi dit Magnus

Alec s'évanouie, il se réveilla et sentit un mal de tête lui vrillait la tête. Il passa la main sur sa tête et sentit des bandages, il se redressa et essaya de se souvenir. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu sa chambre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Magnus qui portait un plateau de bandages.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, j'ai eu peur pour toi dit Magnus en se précipitant sur Alec

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Alec

\- Quel est la dernière chose que tu souviens demanda Magnus

\- Ton ex essaya de me tuer et puis je t'ai entendue parler et puis le trou noir répondit Alec

\- Tout va bien, Camille ne va plus te faire de mal dit Magnus

\- Comment ça cela demanda Alec

Camille avait tué beaucoup de personne, elle était recherché par le conseil répondit Magnus

\- Le conseil ? demanda Alec

\- Le conseil des vampires, ils veillent sur nos agissements pour ne pas qu'on enfreint les règles répondit Magnus

\- Et Camille les enfreints c'est ça ? demanda Alec

\- Oui, l'une d'elle qui est sacré est de ne jamais s'en prendre l'âme-sœur de quelqu'un marqué ou non répondit Magnus

\- Je vois dit Alec en fermant les yeux

Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras et l'embrassa légèrement,

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? demanda Alec

\- Je t'ai suivie sans que tu le sache répondit Magnus

\- J'ai du inquiété tout le monde dit Alec en regardant Magnus qui s'allongea à coté de lui

\- Beaucoup même de toute façon tu les verras quand on rentrera dans trois jours dits Magnus

\- Pourquoi trois jours ? demanda Alec

\- Mon chéri, tu empeste le sang de la tête aux pieds, et Charlotte a préférée que tu te repose chez toi le temps que l'odeur du sang parte expliqua Magnus

\- Mais et toi ? demanda Alec

Magnus refugia sa tête dans le cou d'Alec en ronronnant, il l'embrassa dans le cou et suçota le lobe d'oreille d'Alec. Alec gémissait de plaisirs,

\- Je te rappelle que tu es mon âme-sœur, même si tu sens le sang ça ne me gêne pas au vus que j'ai déjà goûté tes fluides si tu vois ce que je veux dire chuchota Magnus en appuyant sur la semi-érection d'Alec

Alec gémissait, Magnus faufilait une main dans le pantalon d'Alec et caressa le membre d'Alec. Magnus grignota les tétons d'Alec sans arrêter de pomper le sexe d'Alec, Alec gémissait de plaisirs et cria le nom de son amant. Magnus descendit vers le sexe et l'embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse,

\- S'il te plait Magnus supplia Alec

\- Quoi donc ronronna Magnus

\- Je veux…je veux… bégaya Alec

\- Tu veux parler de cela demanda Magnus taquin

Magnus l'embrassa sur l'os de ses hanches,

\- Pas là répondit Alec frustré

\- Ici demanda Magnus en embrassant sur l'autre cuisse

\- Magnus arrête de jouer et prends moi dans ta bouche bordel de merde jura Alec frustré

Magnus ricana en entendant Alec juré pour la première fois, il prit Alec dans sa bouche. Alec rejetait sa tête en arrière de satisfaction, Magnus lécha le membre de toute sa longueur et suçota la tête. Il glissa un doigt dans la bouche d'Alec qui le prit et le lécha ce qui fit gémir Magnus, il glissa le doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec qui grimaçait légèrement. Magnus reprit le membre d'Alec en bouche et fit coulisser son doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec, Alec bougeait ses hanches sur le doigt de Magnus. Magnus glissât deux autres doigts à son intimité, et toucha sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler de plaisirs, il toucha plusieurs fois la prostate d'Alec avant que celui-ci jouis dans sa bouche. Magnus avala en se léchant les lèvres, il embrassant Alec avec douceur.

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi même si tu pue la transpiration dit Magnus

\- C'est à cause de qui si je pue de la transpiration demanda Alec

\- Tu vas te plaindre, si je me souviens bien tu étais en train de supplier de te prendre en bouche il ya pas quelques minutes répliqua Magnus

Alec rougis violemment sous le regard amusé de Magnus,

\- D'ailleurs tes gémissements est une mélodie que je ne lasse pas ronronna Magnus en embrassant Alec

Alec lui répondit au baiser, il se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Il prit sa douche et rentra dans sa chambre où Magnus n'avait pas bougé de son lit, il s'allongea à coté de Magnus qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- En te voyant t'évanouir dans mes bras j'ai eu peur de ma vie, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre avoua Magnus

\- Moi aussi j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa fougueusement, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras. Alec se réveillât sous l'odeur de la nourriture, il descendit après pris une douche et vis Magnus en train de cuisiner avec le tablier rose de sa mère. Il passa derrière Magnus et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- J'aime te voir cuisiner dit Alec

\- Content que ça te fasse plaisirs dit Magnus

\- En tout cas ça m'a l'air bon en tout cas fit Alec en s'installant à table

\- Je l'espère répondit Magnus

Magnus plaça le petit déjeuner d'Alec dans une assiette, Alec mangea son petit déjeuner. Il regarda Magnus qui le regarda mangé

\- Tu as prit tes comprimés demanda Alec

\- Oui pendant que tu dormais j'en ai pris répondit Magnus

\- Au fait qui est venue me soigné ? demanda Alec

\- Henri t'as soigné après que je t'ai ramené ici dit Magnus

\- Je croyais que Henri est un scientifique demanda Alec

\- Il est scientifique mais il a quelque notion de médecin répondit Magnus

\- Je vois fit Alec en mangeant

Alec termina son petit déjeuner, ils regardèrent tout les deux un film tout en s'embrassant de temps en temps.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais le chapitre est un court mais bon par contre si vos voulez me tuer allez tuer Camille hein parce que sans moi il y aura pas de suite. Dans le prochain chapitre la gaffe de Jace et le jeu de twister.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19**_

Alec était content de retrouver ses frère et sœurs après avoir échapper de peu à la mort à cause de l'ex de Magnus, il avait serré tout le monde dans ses bras même Simon après mainte fois menacé s'il touchait à Izzy. Charlotte l'avait serré très fort en pleurant dans ses bras, à la différence des humains qui pleurent les larmes des vampires sont des larmes de sang.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Alec sanglota Charlotte

\- Ce n'est rien, Charlotte tu ne savais rien à propos de ce qu'allait faire Camille consola Alec

\- Je sais mais ta mère m'avait demandé de prendre soin de vous avant de partir en voyage et tu as failli mourir dit Charlotte en s'essuyant les larmes

\- Allez calme-toi, je ne veux pas que ma mère adoptive pleure répondit Alec

Charlotte regarda Alec choquée alors que tout le monde autour d'eux sourit à la réponse d'Alec,

\- Tu me considère comme ta mère demanda Charlotte

\- Bien sur, après que Magnus m'aura marqué comme sien. Tu vas devenir ma mère n'est ce pas ? répondit Alec

Charlotte le serra très fort dans ses bras, en lui disant merci.

\- Et si on fait une petite fête proposa Henri

\- Henri à raison pour fêter le retour d'Alec qui a survécu à une cinglée doublée d'une psychopathe cria Will

Tout le monde approuva et chacun allait prépara quelque chose pour la fête, Magnus vint serrer Alec par derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- C'est bizarre qu'Henri propose une fête dit Alec en se retournant

\- Henri fait cela pour pourvoir saouler Charlotte expliqua Magnus

\- Comment cela la saouler ?demanda Alec

\- Chaque fois que Charlotte a bu, celle-ci a toujours envie d'Henri et elle le pardonne facilement répondit Magnus

\- Je vois dit Alec

Magnus embrassa Alec fougueusement, la langue de Magnus s'insinuait dans la bouche d'Alec pour jouer avec la langue d'Alec.

\- Oh mes yeux, arrêter de vous bouffer les lèvres cria Jace

\- Jaloux mon petit flamant rose ? demanda Magnus

\- De toi ? Jamais, je suis un dieu pour embrasser n'est ce pas Clary ? demanda Jace en se tournant vers sa copine

\- Ne me mêle pas dans ta dispute avec Magnus répondit Clary rouge

\- Mais Clary…fit Jace

\- Ça suffit Jace gronda Clary

\- D'accord répondit Jace

\- On voit qui porte la culotte ricana Magnus

\- Je suppose que ce soit Alec qui la porte dans votre couple rétorqua Jace

\- Désolé mon petit flamant rose mais ton frère ne porte pas de culotte mais bien un caleçon je l'ai vérifié plusieurs croie –moi dit Magnus en lançant clin d'œil

\- Je ne veux pas entendre cela de mon frère, Alec comment tu peux supporter un type pareil demanda Jace en regardant Alec qui était rouge

\- Oh facile, il me donne une friandise pour que je me taise lança Magnus

\- MAGNUS cria Alec en frappant son fiancé

\- Alec, il faut que tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as donné un beau-frère insupportable dit Jace

Tout le monde rigola à l'échange de Jace, Alec commença à préparé une vengeance contre Jace et Magnus à cause de leurs stupidité. Arrivée le soir, après la fête ils étaient tous dans la chambre. Alec sortit de la salle de bain et vis que Magnus était allongé sur le lit torse nu en attendant Alec, Alec grimpa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur Magnus. Il se pencha vers Magnus pour l'embrasser langoureusement, le baiser devenait de plus en plus chaud. Magnus rejeta la tête quand il sentit Alec lui embrassait son torse, il fit descendre sa main vers la bosse dans le pantalon de Magnus.

\- Tu es audacieux ce soir mon chéri gémis Magnus

Alec ne répondit rien mais souris intérieur en sachant ce qu'il réservait à Magnus, il remonta vers les lèvres de Magnus. Magnus sentit les mains d'Alec lui remonta les bras, il grogna pendant le baiser n'aimant être dominé. Il entendit un clics et il releva la tête et que ces bras était attaché à des menottes, il regarda Alec avide.

\- Hum, et bien mon chéri tu veux me profiter de mon corps dit Magnus

\- Oh crois-moi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai attaché c'est pour te punir avoua Alec

\- Avec une cravache ? demanda Magnus

\- Non en te laissant comme ça toute la nuit avec une tente dans le pantalon dit Alec

\- Tu sais ça être facile, il suffit que je pense à Raphaël en porte –jarretelle rien que ça me fait débander répondit Magnus

\- Oh voyez-vous cela ! Je crois que j'ai une meilleur idée pour que tu ne débande pas facilement fit Alec avec un sourire sadique

Alec se mit debout sans arrêter de sourire, il mit se mouvait ses hanches sensuellement. Il se bougeait sur une musique sensuelle imaginaire, il retira lentement son t-shirt et le jeta par terre. Magnus déglutinait et plissait les yeux, Alec continua à danser en passant sa main sur son torse nu. Il retira son pantalon doucement,

\- Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood, si tu ne me retire pas tout de suite ces menottes. Je te jure que je vais les briser et te plaquer sur ce lit et te faire crier à te faire exploser la voix Haleta Magnus

\- J'ai oublié de te dire que ces menottes appartient à Charlotte donc tu peux essayer autant que tu veux, ces menottes résiste à la force d'un vampire dit Alec en passant ses main sur les bord de son caleçons

\- Alexander, s'il te plait détache moi supplia Magnus

Alec lui sourit taquin et fit descendre son caleçon et lui montra son membre dressé, Magnus bougea de toute ses forces sur les menottes. Son regard avait changé, il avait son visage de vampire. Alec remit ses vêtements tranquille sous les débattements de Magnus,

\- Bonne nuit Magnus dit Alec

\- QUOI TU VAS ME LAISSER COMME CA cria Magnus

\- Oui, je vais dormir avec Max, à demain. Je te détacherai demain, fais de bon rêves lança Alec en sortant de la chambre sous les protestations frustré de Magnus

Alec ricana diaboliquement en marchant vers la chambre de Max, il croisa Izzy qui sortait de la chambre de Simon.

\- Toi, tu viens faire un coup horrible à quelqu'un remarqua Izzy

\- Je n'ai rien fait dit Alec innocemment

Izzy le regarda et balança en lançant qu'elle ne veut être accusée de complicité, Alec entra dans la chambre de son petit frère. Max était déjà endormi, il s'allongea à coté de son petit frère. Le lendemain, il se leva avant son petit frère. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la chambre de Jace et Clary, il croisa Clary qui sortait de la chambre.

\- Bonjour Alec, fit Clary

\- Bonjour Clary répondit Alec

\- C'est ses affaires est dans la salle de bains lança Clary en sortant de la chambre

Alec remercia Clary et sortit de sa poche des paillettes qu'il avait emprunté à Magnus, il mélangea avec quelque produit de décoloration. Il sortit doucement de la chambre sans réveillé Jace qui ronflait et bavait sur l'oreiller, il entra dans la chambre de Magnus. Magnus était toujours dans la même position avec toujours un bosse dans le pantalon, celui-ci le regarda furieux et frustré,

\- Bien dormi lança Alec

\- Alexander, tu es un vrai petit démon parce que me faire ce coup-là c'est vraiment frustrant dit Magnus

\- Maintenant tu vas arrêter de provoquer Jace et vice-versa ? demanda Alec

\- C'est promis, maintenant détache-moi ou je ne sais pas moi mais s'il te plait soulage moi dit Magnus

Alec ricana et grimpe sur le lit, et se mit à califourchon sur Magnus, il reprit où il en était la veille. Il descendit vers le membre toujours dressé de Magnus, il le fit sortir et commença à le prendre en bouche. Il fit téta et suçota jusqu'à que Magnus se déverse dans sa bouche, il revint embrasser Magnus. Magnus avait ses yeux de vampire et ses canines qui avait sortit, Alec avait en profité pour le détacher. Magnus le pris aussitôt dans ses bras et le bascula pour qu'il le surplombe,

\- Tu as bien fait de me soulager avant de détaché dit Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide de détacher frustrer comme tu l'aie, tu m'auras plaqué contre le lit et me crier jusqu'à que je n'ai plus de voix répondit Alec

Magnus continua à l'embrassé pendant un moment avant de se lever, ils descendirent pour le petit déjeuner. Ils virent Will en train de décuver sur le canapé et Henri de l'autre canapé dans le même état qui était en train de subir les foudres de sa femme, Alec avait un peu de la compassion pour Henri. Ils étaient en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, quand ils entendirent un cri déchirant. Alec avala sa cuillère de céréales, avant de ricana, Magnus grimaça entendant le cri déchirant de Jace. Celui-ci descendit avec des cheveux bleu électrique avec des paillettes, toute le monde éclata de rire en le voyant. Jace grogna surtout que chaque fois ils arrêtaient de rire, ils regardaient Jace ce qui les fit repartir dans un fou-rire. Izzy était avachie sur Clary qui se retenait sur la table, Simon était tombé par terre tellement qu'il riait, Raphaël s'était retenue comme Clary sur la table. Magnus riait aussi en s'appuyant sur Alec qui pouffait de rire, Henri et Will s'étouffait en riait alors que leurs femmes riait aussi. Après un moment de fou-rire, Izzy avait essayé d'aider Jace de revenir ses cheveux à la normale malheureusement comme la fois précédente ses cheveux resté un bleu pâle. Puis ils étaient là à discuter, quand Will proposa de jouer au twister. Ils acceptaient tous de jouer, Max avait acceptait de jouer à l'arbitre.

\- Jem, ton pieds gauche sur le bleu dit Max

\- D'accord fit Jem en s'exécutant

\- Bien maintenant Henri votre main droite sur la rouge dit Max

\- D'accord fit Henri

Henri frôla les seins de Charlotte en mettant sa main sur le rond, Charlotte rougissais à cela. Henri rougissait aussi,

\- Quoi presque 500 ans que vous êtes mariés et vous rougissais comme si vous étiez encore vierge dit Will

\- Simon, je te donne 500 dollars ou plus si tu pet dans la gueule de Will cria Charlotte

\- Simon, si tu fais cela je te tue cria Will

Simon ne disait rien ayant trop peur ce que ils lui réservaient,

\- Magnus, tu peux arrêter de frotter ta jambe contre ma cuisse s'il te plait dit Alec un peu rouge

\- Bordel contrôler vos hormones les gars cria Jace

\- Tais-toi le schtroumpf ricana Magnus

\- Taisez-vous vous deux, Max c'est à qui de jouer demanda Izzy dont la tête était entre les jambes de Clary

\- Will, ton pieds droit sur le jaune dit Max

\- D'accord fit Will en mettant son pieds sur le jaune difficilement

\- Dios, Will il existe des produits spécialisé pour les pieds. Parce que là ton pieds sent la mort sans jeu de mot cria Raphaël

\- Mes pieds veulent plutôt te botter le derrière Raphaël cria Will

\- Will soupira Jem

\- Tessa mets ta main gauche sur le vert dit Max

Tessa mit sa main gauche sur le vert qui prés de la cuisse de Magnus, Izzy se mit à bouger son pieds sur le rouge.

\- Magnus ton pieds gauche sur le bleu dit Max

Magnus mit son pieds sur la tête de Jace,

\- Il a dit sur le cercle bleu pas sur ma tête gronda Jace

\- Oups désolé dit Magnus pas du tout désolé

\- Magnus gronda Alec

\- Je suis désolé mon chéri s'excusa Magnus

\- Alec mets ta main droite sur le jaune dit Max

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Alec s'activait et se retrouva en face de Jace,

\- Salut frérot, tu sais que si je tombe sur toi. Je risque de t'embrasser accidentellement dit Jace

\- Gare à toi si tu l'embrasse le schtroumpf avertis Magnus

\- Vous ne pouvez pas jouer sans vous insulter l'un à l'autre dit Charlotte

\- A propos ma Lottie chérie, tu pourras arrêter de bouger comme tes seins sont en train de frotter sur mes mains dit Henri

\- J'espère que tu penses à autre chose dit Charlotte

\- J'y pense justement dit Henri

\- Je me demande ce que c'est demanda Will

\- Vaux mieux pas que tu le sache Will répondit Henri pale

\- Charlotte votre main sur le vert dit Max

Charlotte le fit, après un moment à tordre leurs corps ils tombaient tous exceptés Magnus.

\- Je suis encore le gagnant cette-fois dit Magnus

\- Mouais, à chaque fois que je jouais à ce jeux j'ai le corps en compote dit Tessa

\- Ça vous tente un poker demanda Simon

\- Ca me tente répondit Clary

Toute le monde approuvèrent, Max préférais les regardais jouer

\- Paire d'as acclama Charlotte en abattant ses cartes

\- Putain, je me suis fait avoir dit Jace

\- Charlotte est très forte en poker dit Tessa

\- Par ici la monnaie fit Charlotte en ramenant les jetons vers elle

Ils refirent une autre partie, cette fois-ci c'était une partie serré entre Henri et Charlotte.

\- Ma Lottie, je pense que tu va miser gros n'est ce pas ? demanda Henri

\- Oh crois –moi, je pense que tu devrais te coucher et de plus tu as bien pensé je mise tout dit Charlotte en mettant ses jetons au centre

\- Je vois, alors moi aussi répondit Henri

\- C'est extra on se croyait à tournois de poker fit Simon

\- J'ai la même impression dit Jem

Mais avant de dévoiler nos cartes, je veux mettre une petite condition si je gagne toi et les garçon exceptais Jace et Alexander qu'ainsi que Max vous serez de corvée de taches ménagères et si tu gagne c'est nous qui feront les taches ménagère excepté Izzy

\- J'accepte l'enjeux répondit Henri

\- Henri t'as intérêt de gagner fit Raphaël

\- Je dévoile mes cartes, paire d'as dit Henri en dévoilant ses cartes

\- Et bien mon chéri tu es très fort, mais toi et les garçon va être de corvée, Quinte flush dit Charlotte en dévoilant ses cartes

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas juste, on ne peut pas vraiment compter sur toi Henri dit Simon

\- La prochaine fois tu n'as la tenir tête à elle au lieu de me critiquer rétorqua Henri

Ils passèrent leurs temps jouer à d'autre jeux de société ce qui se terminé par des fous-rires, arrivée le soir Alec s'allongea à coté de Magnus en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime Yeux bleue dit Magnus

\- Moi Yeux dorée répondis Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'appel de Maryse et le lemon. Bisous glacé**


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le Chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20**_

Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus, il se tourna et l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour mon ange dit Magnus

\- Bonjour mon vampire répondit Alec

Alec l'embrassa amoureusement, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Magnus passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec, Alec soupira d'aise et bascula sa tête en arrière, Magnus lui fit enlever son t-shirt et revint l'embrassé sur son torse. Alec sentit la main de Magnus se faufila dans son pantalon pour prendre son membre dressé, Magnus commença à le caresser. Alec gémissait et resserrai les draps dans ses main, Magnus passa sa langue sur son torse et arrivé vers son nombril où il mima l'acte sexuel avec sa langue. Il retira le pantalon pour prendre le membre d'Alec en bouche, Alec gémissais encore plus et cria le nom de son amant. Magnus joua avec ses testicules, il ressortit le membre d'Alec en bouche sous la protestation d'Alec

\- Dis mon chéri, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué ton petit jeu préféré ronronna Magnus en continuant de masser les testicules

\- Tout ce que tu voudrais répondit Alec

\- Tu commences à réciter l'alphabet et tu te souviens la règle si tu gémis avant la fin de l'alphabet j'arrête pendant un moment ensuite je reprendrai après deux minutes expliqua Magnus

Magnus reprit le membre d'Alec en bouche, il entendit Alec récitait l'alphabet. Alec gémis après avoir dépassé la lettre h, Magnus s'arrêta sous les protestations d'Alec

\- Tu connais la règle, tu as gémis avant la fin de l'alphabet ricana Magnus

Magnus recommença alors que Alec recommença à réciter l'alphabet, après cinq tentatives Alec se déversa après avoir récité la fin de l'alphabet. Magnus avala tout et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils se lèvent et se préparent pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils virent tout le monde était en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, Alec s'attela à table alors que Charlotte lui servis une assiette de œufs brouillé. Magnus s'assis à côté de lui avec son verre de sang, après que tout le monde est pris le petit déjeuner Charlotte rappela à tous les garçons a part Alec, Jace et Max leur corvée de ménage.

\- Franchement Henri on ne peut pas compter sur toi râla Will

\- La prochaine fois qu'on fait une partie de poker, au lieu de miser gros tu n'as faire face à elle rétorqua Henri

Will grommela dans son coin avec un balai, Charlotte invitait les autres à la piscine.

\- Vous avez une piscine ? demanda Izzy excité

\- Oui, il est derrière la maison répondit Tessa

\- Oh non, je viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas de maillot de bains dit Izzy

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va vous passée des maillots de bains de plus on a beaucoup de vêtements qu'on met une fois dit Clary

\- Ah bon ! Comment…ah oui vous avez chacun un entreprise répondit Izzy

Ils allaient derrière la maison, Charlotte sortit une commande dans sa robe et appuya sur un bouton. Le jardin séparait en deux et fit apparaître une piscine, la fratrie Ligtwood était émerveillé par la piscine. Ils montèrent se changer et redescendis vers la piscine, Charlotte prévenu les garçons de sa famille où ils étaient. Jace sauta dans la piscine, et éclaboussa tout le monde qui riait. Les garçons les rejoignent plus tard, Will fit comme Jace sauta dans la piscine sous les rires de tout le monde. Magnus s'assit au bord de la piscine, Alec rejoignit Magnus à la nage au bord.

\- Tu ne viens pas nager demanda Alec

\- Non je préfère regarder une sirène aux yeux bleu nageait dans la piscine répondit Magnus

Alec rougit à la remarque de Magnus, Magnus lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Alec prit appui sur le rebord de la piscine pour mieux l'embrasser, ils reçurent des jets d'eau lancée par Will et Jace.

\- MES CHEVEUX, cria Magnus

Magnus se le va et coursa les deux fauteurs de trouble en les frappant avec son-t-shirt mouillé pour se venger de ses cheveux mouillé, tout le monde riait. Alec riait aussi quand Magnus s'arrêta pour s'essuyer les cheveux en maugréant contre Wil et Jace, il fut frappé par la beauté de Magnus et son torse mouillé. Sans qu'il réalise, il suivait une goutte de d'eau qui descendait doucement du torse de Magnus. Il déglutinait difficilement, il détourna le regard difficilement en priant que personne n'ai vu son malaise. Malheureusement pour lui, Dieu était en train de jouer au Monopoly avec ses anges qui le soupçonné de tricherie. Izzy avait remarqué son comportement,

\- Ça va Alec ? demanda Izzy en nageant prés de lui

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas répondit Alec

\- C'est Magnus n'est ce pas ? demanda Izzy

Alec avait oublié que sa sœur était perspicace, il hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Izzy

\- C'est juste…enfin… je pourrais te une question un peu personnelle demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr, qu'y-a-t-il ? répondit Izzy en s'asseyant au bord la piscine prés d'Alec

\- Je voudrais savoir pour toi quand sera le moment de le faire ? demanda Alec

\- Tu veux dire faire l'amour ? répéta Izzy

\- Oui, répondit Alec

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je pourrais te conseillais te laissais guidé par tes désirs pour Magnus et puis ça viendra expliqua Izzy

\- Et pour le marquage, j'ai peur d'avoir mal au moment où Magnus me mordra dit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pour le marquage, disons que tu ne sentiras que une légère piqûre et un sentiment de plénitude qui dure comme si tu t'en volais expliqua Izzy

\- Comment tu sais cela ? demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

Izzy lui sourit et ramena ses cheveux en arrière et il vit un marque dans le cou de sa sœur, Alec se tourna vers Simon qui les regarda de loin et lui fusillait le regard.

\- Arrête de le fusillais du regard gronda Izzy en frappant Alec sur l'épaule

\- D'accord, merci pour les conseils que tu m'as donné dit Alec

\- C'est rien, je me demande juste pourquoi tu m'as demandé alors que tu pourrais demande à Jace dit Izzy

\- Tu me vois demander cela à Jace rétorqua Alec

Ils regardaient Jace qui était en train d'essaye de balancer Clary dans l'eau, ils se regardaient à nouveau

\- Je ne crois pas non rigola Izzy

Alec nagea un peu avant de sortir de la piscine, il entra dans la maison. Il essuya et pris une collation que Charlotte avait préparé dans la cuisine, il mangea quand une paire de bras le vint serrer autour de la taille et des lèvres vint le grignoter le cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué dit Magnus

\- J'ai été dans la piscine pourtant c'est toi qui n'a pas voulut me rejoindre dans l'eau répondit Alec en se retournant

\- Je te l'ai dis non, je préfère voir une sirène aux yeux bleu nageait de plus j'avais peur qu'il m'envoûte avec ses yeux si je plongeais dans l'eau avoua Magnus

Alec rougit à la remarque de Magnus, il se cacha dans le cou de Magnus. Magnus rigola doucement ce qui frissonner Alec, Alec repensa ce qu'il lui avait dis Izzy.

\- Magnus, et si où allait quelque part tout les deux ? demanda Alec

\- D'accord, il y a un fabuleux restaurant que je voulais te faire découvrir dit Magnus

\- Je vais aller me préparer, tu préviens les autres fit Alec en montant les escaliers

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Alec se prépara et il se disait mentalement qu'il espérait que ça va allait, il sortit dans la salle de bains et ce fut le tour de Magnus de se préparer. Ils se dirigeaient vers un restaurant que Magnus connaissait, ils passaient un bon moment en riait et à discuter. Magnus paya l'addition sous les protestations d'Alec, ils se promenaient un peu.

\- Ça te dirai de rentré chez moi demanda Alec

\- D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps vu qu'il y a le lycée demain dit Magnus

\- De toutes façons une partie de nos affaires sont chez moi et on dira juste demain les autres d'amener nos affaires proposa Alec

Magnus lui regarda amusé,

\- Alexander Ligtwood tu as l'intention de d'abuser de moi taquina Magnus

Alec rougit et baissa la tête, Magnus le prit par le menton et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils se dirigeaient vers la maison d'Alec, Alec en profita pour regarder les courriers. Magnus s'assit dans le canapé en attendant Alec qui est partie cherché quelque chose pour boire dans sa cuisine, il revint avec deux verres de soda. Ils discutaient en plaisantant, puis ils s'embrassant amoureusement. Alec commença à s'assoit sur les jambes de Magnus, Magnus plaça ses main sur les hanches d'Alec. Magnus brisa le baiser pour laisser Alec respirer. Alec haleta avant de reprendre les lèvres de Magnus, le baiser devient plus avide, plus fiévreux. Magnus passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Alec pour caresser son dos,

\- Et si on montait dans ta chambre pour plus à l'aise proposa Magnus

\- D'accord dit Alec en prenant la main de Magnus

Ils montaient dans la chambre, Alec embrassa Magnus qui le poussa sur son lit. Magnus l'embrassa dans son cou et le suçota le lobe d'oreille, Alec gémit de plaisirs. Magnus descendit vers son cou où il laissa une multitude de suçon dans son cou, Alec enleva son t-shirt et en profita pour passer ses mains sous les t-shirts de Magnus. Magnus poussa un grognement animal en sentant les mains d'Alec sur sa peau, il taquina les boutons de chairs d'Alec. Alec gémissait de plaisirs, Magnus descendit et fit enlever le pantalon d'Alec et ses sous-vêtements qui allaient rejoindre son haut. Alec fit enlever le t-shirt de Magnus qui se retrouva torse –nu devant son fiancé, Magnus allait se fondre sur le membre dressé d'Alec

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais…Je voudrais …je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir dit Alec

\- Tu es sûr c'est ce que tu veux demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je voudrais t'appartenir pour l'éternité alors fais moi tien répondit Alec

\- C'est d'accord, si tu te sens mal à l'aise on arrête et si tu vois que je vais trop loin arrête –moi expliqua Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus prit le sexe d'Alec en bouche pour le lécher et le suçota. Il fit des mouvements de va-viens dessus, il lubrifia ses doigt avec sa salive et inséra un doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec. Comme la première fois Alec ressortit un gène avant de plissa les yeux quand Magnus lui frappa sa prostate, il criât de plaisirs. Magnus inséra deux autres en lui, il bougea ses hanches sur les doigts de Magnus. Magnus retira ses doigts, il se débarrassa de son pantalon. Alec sortit de sa table de nuit une bouteille de lubrifiant, Magnus lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Jace m'avait acheté cela après qu'on a emménagé ici en me disant que ça me servira plus tard dit Alec rouge

\- Pour une fois que le schtroumpf avait raison ricana Magnus

Il prit la bouteille de lubrifiant, il regarda Alec dans les yeux

\- Tu veux que je mette un préservatif ou pas demanda Magnus

\- Je veux te sentir et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais me mettre en enceinte fit Alec en souriant

Magnus lui embrassa, il lubrifia son membre et se présenta devant l'intimité d'Alec. Magnus regarda Alec encore une fois, celui-ci hocha la tête. Magnus le pénétra doucement, Alec lâcha un cri de douleurs quand Magnus entra entièrement en lui. Magnus l'embrassa de partout pour faire passer la douleur, il pompa légèrement le sexe d'Alec pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Alec commença à bouger légèrement ses hanches pour faire comprendre à Magnus de bouger, Magnus fit coulisser son sexe en Alec en allant frapper directement sa prostate. Il ondula ses hanches plusieurs fois, sous l'assaut des plaisirs Magnus firent apparaître ses yeux de chats et ses canines. Alec était émerveillé encore plus par le visage de Magnus l'amena pour l'embrasser, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser. Alec sentant l'orgasme montait,

\- Magnus vas-y, dit Alec en présentant son cou

Magnus lui donna n coup de butoirs avant de se fondre dans le cou, il lécha la veine sous la peau d'Alec. Et d'un grognement animal, il planta ses canines dans le cou d'Alec qui raidit une fraction avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Magnus. Alec avait l'impression de flotter d'être un océan de plaisirs pendant que Magnus buvait une partie de sang. Il se déversa sur Magnus et après quelques coups de butoirs il se déversa en Alec, il retira ses canines dans le cou d'Alec, il lécha la blessure. Il se retira et se mit à coté d'Alec en le prenant dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Moi aussi même si tu pues la transpiration répondit Magnus en souriant

\- Tu viens de ruiner un moment romantique avec ta blague dit Alec

Magnus lui embrassa langoureusement, ils se séparent pour qu'Alec puisse respirer. Alec commençait à se sentit somnolent,

\- C'est normal à ce que j'ai envie de dormir demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai pris une partie de ton sang, ne t'inquiète pas je te réveillerai pour qu'on rentre à la maison dit Magnus

\- Je croyais que tu voulais restait seul avec moi, et tu diras autres d'emmener nos affaires au lycée demain fit Alec en sentant ses paupières lourds

\- Même si on fait cela, on va avoir un interrogatoire de la part de tout le monde dit Magnus

\- T'as raison, connaissant Jace et Will ils ne vont pas nous lâché dit Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Endors-toi mon ange fit Magnus en l'embrassant sur ses yeux fermé

Alec se réveilla seul dans son lit, il s'habilla et grimaça de douleurs en sentant son cou et son bas de dos résonnait de douleurs. Il passa devant son miroir, et vis la marque de Magnus ornait son cou. Celui-ci était une marque en forme de flammes bleu qui avait l'apparence d'œil de chat, il toucha doucement la marque. Il sourit à cela, il descendit et vit Magnus au téléphone en train de parler avec quelqu'un

\- Oui Charlotte, Alexander est avec moi, oui je rentrerai, oui je t'adore moi aussi, oui je t'ai considérai toujours comme ma mère, oui je t'aime aussi, oui, oui, d'accord on rentrera dans un quart d'heures à plus tard raccrocha Magnus

Alec lui embrassa,

\- C'était Charlotte demanda Alec

\- Ouais et elle était bourré comme je ne sais quoi, on dirait que Henri l'a beaucoup saoulé à mon avis répondit Magnus

Magnus le prit dans ses bras et regarda son cou et vis la marque, il toucha légèrement. Alec frémis sous le toucher de Magnus, il ferma les yeux pour appréciai ce sentiment de plénitude. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Magnus le regarda avidement.

\- J'ai envie de toi fit Magnus en grignotant le cou

Alec allait répondre quand le téléphone de Magnus sonna, Magnus le prit rageusement.

\- Si c'est Charlotte qui me réponds encore, je l'a plonge dans un bain glacé fit Magnus

Alec gloussait d'amusement en voyant Magnus furieux,

\- Allo…oui Tessa…D'accord on arrive tout de suite raccrocha Magnus

\- Un problème demanda Alec

\- Henri a en profitai que Charlotte était ivre pour aller dans son labo expliqua Magnus en prenant les clefs de sa voiture

\- Et il a fait exploser le labo c'est ça répondit Alec

\- Oui, je te jure que j'en ai marre des fois de ma famille, tu crois que le service après –vente peut les reprendre demanda Magnus

Alec éclata de rire dans la voiture, ils arrivèrent chez Magnus. Ils retrouvèrent un Charlotte avec un stylo et se marqua en se prenant pour un guerrière combattant contre les démons, Will et Jace écroulait de rire, Jem essayant d'aider Clary de calmer Charlotte alors Tessa remontait les bretelles d'Henri qui fumé encore de l'explosion de son laboratoire, Izzy en train de faire ses ongles et Max, Raphaël et Simon en train de jouer jeux vidéos comme si rien n'était. Magnus regarda le spectacle avec exaspération et se tourna vers Alec

\- Fais moi penser de voir si le service après-vente peuvent reprendre ma famille dit Magnus sérieux

\- Ah te voilà enfin Magnus dit Tessa fatiguée

\- Viens m'aider à occuper de Charlotte dit Magnus en adressant Tessa

\- D'accord répondit Tessa

Le téléphone de la maison sonna, Izzy répondit. Elle parla quand son visage rayonna de bonheur,

\- Les garçons c'et maman cria Izzy

Toute la fratrie Ligtwood se précipita sur le combiné alors Izzy mit sur les hauts parleurs,

\- Bonjour les enfants dit Maryse

\- Bonjours maman répondirent la fratrie

\- Alors comment c'est là-bas demanda Izzy

\- C'est très bien, l'endroit est parfait, mais vous me manquer beaucoup les enfants dit Maryse

\- Toi aussi tu nous manques maman répondit Max

\- Je parie que tu as visité beaucoup d'endroits demanda Alec

\- Oui, il y a des monuments historique et fabuleux ici répondit leurs mère

\- Oh je croyais que tu aurais passé ton temps avec Robert dans la chambre plaisanta Jace

\- JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER LIGTWOOD attends je rentre à la maison pour te tirer les oreilles gronda Maryse

\- Tes cris m'avait manqué maman dit Jace

\- Au fait maman les cheveux de Jace sont bleu pâle maintenant dit Max

\- Je suppose que ce soient Alec qui a fait cela soupira Maryse

\- Désolé maman répondit Alec

\- C'est rien, je vous laisse je vous rappellerai plus tard je vous aime mes chéris bye les enfants dit Maryse

\- Nous aussi maman, bye répondirent la fratrie

Maryse raccrocha le téléphone, la fratrie était heureuse de parler avec leurs mères.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Maryse et le week-end de débauche de Magnus et d'Alec. Bisous glacé**


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21**_

Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus qui le regardait en souriant, Magnus se pencha et captura les lèvres d'Alec. Il dévia ses lèvres sur le cou d'Alec, il lécha une veine du cou d'Alec avant de planter ses canines. Alec retint un gémissement de douleurs avant de gémir de plaisir en sentant Magnus boire son sang, Magnus se lécha les lèvres rougie par le sang d'Alec. Il embrassa Alec,

\- Bonjour mon ange dit Magnus

\- Bonjour mon vampire répondit Alec

Magnus se réfugia dans le cou d'Alec, et expira son odeur

\- Et si on sèche les cours et on reste au lit toute la journée proposa Magnus

\- C'est une proposition très tentant mais je voudrais aller en cours même si je suis immortelle maintenant dit Alec se levant

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne le regrette pas de d'être immortelle demanda Magnus

\- Non, je ne regrette pas un seul instant, je t'aime et je vais passer tout mon éternité avec toi répondit Alec

\- Alexander Ligtwood, je crois que je viens de tomber amoureux de toi encore une fois. Quand cesseras-tu de m'impressionner ? demanda Magnus en se levant en prenant Alec dans ses bras

\- Jamais, souris Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus lâcha un petit rire, Alec lui fit un bisou et se dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Magnus entendit l'eau de la douche s'actionné, il imaginait l'eau tombait sur le corps d'Alec

\- A quoi je pense ? Allez pense autre chose pense Raphaël en sous-vêtements, merde ça ne fait plus effet. Autre chose voilà pense Simon en ballerine pensa à voix haute Magnus

L'image de Simon en ballerines le donna un fou-rire qu'il essayait d'arrêter, Alec sortit de la salle de bain et voyait l'épaule de Magnus tressautait

\- Ça va Magnus ? demanda Alec

\- Hein ? oui ça va, je vais me préparer descends toujours dit Magnus

\- Comme tu veux répondit Alec ne comprenant pas

Alec descendit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, presque tout le monde était débout. Il salua tut le monde, Jessamine lui servit son petit déjeuner. Alec vit que Charlotte n'était pas là,

\- Charlotte a déjà pris son petit déjeuner demanda Alec

\- Oui, il y avait une urgence au centre de labo et elle est partie voir répondit Jem

Will entra dans la cuisine en se grattant le ventre, il embrassa Tessa et Jem et salua tout le monde de la main. Tessa lui servit une tasse de sang, il prit la tasse et regarda tout le monde. Son regard tomba sur Alec, il scruta Alec et vis Magnus entra dans la cuisine habillé dans ses tenues excentrique et paillette. Il s'étouffa dans sa tasse, et toussa ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde

\- Ça va Will s'inquiéta Tessa

Will toussa toujours et pointât le doigt vers Magnus et Alec, tout le monde fait le va et viens entre Will et Magnus et Alec.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Jem

Will arrêta de tousser et sourit, il se tourna vers tout le monde et tendis la main.

\- Par ici la monnaie dit Will

\- Quoi non ce n'est pas vrai répondit Jace en sortant un billet de vingt dollars

\- C'est la vérité fit Simon en sortant lui aussi un billet de vingt dollars

\- On pourrait savoir ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

\- On avait parié sur combien de temps vous allez mettre pour coucher ensemble répondit Will en comptant ses billets

\- Et qui a eu l'idée de se parie idiot articula lentement Alec

\- Ben c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée après t'avoir entendu discuter avec Izzy dit Will en rangeant ses billets tranquillement

Alec inspira et expira lentement, sa fratrie s'éloigné d'Alec doucement. Alec prit ses affaires,

\- C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, dit Alec

Tout le monde le regardait incrédule sauf de la fratrie d'Alec,

\- Will, tu va beaucoup me manquer. Tu étais le meilleur pote que je n'ai jamais connu dit Jace en tapotant l'épaule

\- Comment ça ? demanda Will

\- Quand Alec est comme ça, la solution qui faut faire est d'aller très loin d'Alec dit Izzy

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Simon

Jace frissonna de peur ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde, Clary frotta le dos de Jace

\- Euh explication demanda Tessa en voyant Jace l'air traumatisé

\- Une fois Jace a fait l'erreur de faire une farce à Alec sur sa phobie de parapluie raconta Max

\- Phobie de parapluie ? demanda Jem

\- Alec a peur des araignées et pour lui un parapluie c'est une araignée géante en fait bref comme Max a dit Jace a fait l'erreur de lui faire une farce et Alec avait juré de se venger raconta Izzy

\- Mon dieu c'était horrible sa vengeance pleurnicha Jace

\- Et c'était quoi la vengeance demanda Will ayant un peu peur

Max se mordit les lèvres alors l'épaule d'Izzy se tressautait avant d'exploser de rire, Max ne pouvant plus de se retenir lui aussi éclata de rire.

\- Euh pourquoi vous riez demanda Raphaël

\- C'est que la vengeance s'est que …dit Izzy avent de repartirais dans un fou-rire

\- Alec avait décoré la chambre de Jace avec des canards et celui était traumatisé pendant trois mois et il ne voulait plus dormir dans sa chambre expliqua Max

Will était choqué et eut un frisson de peur, il se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Magnus, je te donne les clefs de mon chalet en Maroc si tu éloigne Alec de moi proposa Will

\- C'est d'accord, ça marche d'ailleurs je voulais un endroit pour moi et Alexander pour une escapade romantique dit Magnus

Izzy allait parler quand ils entendirent un klaxon, Magnus sourit et sortir en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique. Alec était dans la voiture de Magnus, celui-ci était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur une feuille.

\- Qu'est que tu écris ? demanda Magnus en entrant dans la voiture

\- Une liste pour faire payer Will dit Alec

\- Je vois, dis mon amour ça te dirait un weekend en amoureux en Maroc proposa Magnus en démarrant la voiture

\- Mais on est en pleine période d'école, comment on va faire pour partir un vendredi soi et revenir un dimanche soir ? demanda Alec

\- Oh mon amour tu me déçois, tu oublie que nous sommes une famille super riche donc nous disposons un jet-privée plus un pilote répondit Magnus en conduisant

\- C'est vrai fit Alec avec des yeux brillants

\- Si seulement tu dis oui dit Magnus

\- D'accord, où va être logé dans un hôtel demanda Alec

Les trios d'amoureux ont une maison là-bas répondit Magnus

\- Je vois alors je suppose que Max et Izzy ont du raconter ce que j'ai fais à Jace dit Alec en se tournant vers Magnus

\- Oui, ta sœur et Max ont fait peur Will sur la décoration de Jace dit Magnus

Alec ricana en se souvenir de sa farce,

\- Je crois que j'ai une photo de Jace de ce jour-là et pour en revenir à Will, je suppose qu'il t'a demande d m'éloigner de lui dit Alec

\- Exactement alors pour une fois je vais en profité leurs maison avec toi dit Magnus en garant la voiture sur le parking du lycée

\- Je crois que je vais réduire un peu la farce de Will dit Alec

Magnus ricana et sortit de la voiture en même temps qu'Alec, ils passèrent la journée tranquille. Pendant toute la journée Will avait peur d'Alec, qu'il restait avec Tessa et Jem. Ce qui fit rire les autres, et le seul qui le soutenait était Jace. Tout le monde rentra et voyait une voiture devant la maison, Alec et tout le monde rentrait et trouva Maryse et Robert dans le salon avec Charlotte et Henri. Ils ruèrent sur leur mère en la prenant dans leurs bras, Maryse les embrassa chacun

\- Tu nous as manqué maman dit Max

\- Vous aussi m'avez manquez répondit Maryse en l'embrassant

\- Tu as passé de bonne vacances demanda Izzy

\- Oui très bonne vacances peut-être que je vous emmènerais en Italie répondit Maryse en la serrant dans ses bras

Jace étreignant sa mère, et recula et l'observa.

\- Même pas un suçon, mais vous avez quoi pendant ces vacances à jouer au Monopoly s'exclama Jace

\- JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER LIGTWOOD cria Maryse rouge en même temps que Robert

Jace rigola et prit sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux alors que Maryse le frappa sur son torse,

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué maman dit Jace

\- Toi aussi mais tu seras puni quand même et tu seras privé de sortir pendant trois semaines dit Maryse

\- Entendu je suis content que tu sois là mais je ne suis pas content d'être puni grommela Jace

\- Tu en profiteras pour retrouver ta couleur normale parce que là tu ressemble à un gogo danseur dit Maryse en touchant les cheveux de Jace

\- Merci à Alec pour ça répondit Maryse

Alec fit discrètement un doigt d'honneur à Jace et serra sa mère dans ses bras,

\- Je suis content que tu sois là maman dit Alec

\- Je sais mon grand dit Maryse

\- Vous allez nous raconter votre voyage de plus on invite à dîner ce soir proposa Charlotte

\- D'accord, de plus les enfants pourront passer encore une nuit chez vous vu que nous venons juste d'arriver et nous n'avons pas encore déballé nos valises dit Robert

Maryse et Robert racontaient les monuments historiques qu'ils ont vus en Italie, Izzy s'extasiait devant les récits sur Venise. Maryse et Robert est rentrés comme ils étaient complètement fatigué par rapport de le décalage horaire, Alec sortit de la salle de bains et s'allongeait à cotés de Magnus.

\- J'ai hâte que tu m'emmènes au Maroc dit Alec en se réfugiant dans les bras de Magnus

\- Moi aussi, je vais te faire l'amour dans chaque pièce de la maison dit Magnus

\- Mais on va quand même visiter des lieux n'est ce pas ? demanda Alec

\- Alexander, tu crois vraiment que tu vas avoir la force pour visiter la ville après que je vais te faire l'amour non-stop demanda Magnus en haussant un sourcil

Alec rougis fortement, Magnus l'embrassant sur la joue en trouvant ses rougissements adorable, Magnus recula.

\- Pourquoi tu m'embrasse sur la joue ? demanda Alec légèrement frustré

\- Parce que tes jolies lèvres seront bientôt dévoré par moi pendant ce week-end murmura Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec

Alec haleta et rougis ce qui amusa Magnus, il s'endormit mal en faisant des rêves érotiques entre lui et Magnus. Quand il se leva Magnus le regarda amusé mais aussi il avait une érection,

\- Je vais dans la salle de bain dit Alec en se levant

\- Prends une douche froide et tu as l'interdiction de te toucher jusqu'à nouvel ordre ordonna Magnus

Alec frémit sous l'ordre de Magnus, il prit une douche froide. Il sortait de la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de Magnus,

\- La douche était bonne demanda Magnus d'une voix moqueur

\- C'est ça marre-toi dit Alec

Magnus s'avançait d'Alec et le plaqua contre le mur de sa chambre, il pressa son corps contre celui d'Alec.

\- Ce n'est que justice mon ange, n'oublie que tu m'as fait ce coup-là et mais au contrairement à moi je voudrais te faire l'amour quand on sera là-bas et crois moi tu vas beaucoup aimer, je te réserve quelque surprise qui vont te faire crier mon nom plusieurs fois murmura Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec

Magnus recula et vis Alec était rouge et haleta la bouche grande ouverte,

\- Je vais prendre ma douche lança Magnus

Alec entendit la porte de la salle de bain se referma, il souffla frustré. Il se disait qu'il avait hâte de ces week-ends par à ce rythme, il rougit en se souvenant de Magnus attaché et soumis à lui. Il gémit de frustration en cours,

\- Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu sa dose de sexe dit Aline

\- C'est le cas répondit Alec

\- Mince désolé, Magnus fait la grève du sexe demanda Aline

\- Magnus m'emmène en escapade romantique répondit Alec

\- Je vois d'où la frustration que tu as, il veut en profitai pendant votre escapade dit Aline

\- Ouais, et le pire c'est que Magnus s'arrange toujours pour me faire frustré encore plus en se promenait en boxers moulant ou avec une serviette expliqua Alec frustré

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais si Helen me faisait la même chose je crois que il y a aura longtemps que je lui aurais sauté dessus dit Aline

Alec souffla frustré de la situation, Aline frotta son dos pour le soutenir. Alec était super excité quand vendredi soir passa, il avait prévenu sa famille. Il montaient à bord du Jet-privé de Magnus, Alec était émerveillé par la vue d'en bas. Ils arrivaient au Maroc où un Taxi les attendait, ils arrivaient devant une sorte de villas à l'allure d'un palais. Magnus sortit les clefs et ouvrit fit entré Alec, il déposa leurs bagages dans le hall. Ils rejoignirent Alec dans le salon privé,

\- C'est magnifique, on dirait le palais d'un sultan s'émerveilla Alec

\- Tu veux visiter les autres pièces ? demanda Magnus

\- Plus tard j'ai d'autre projets en têtes répondit Alec en s'approchant de Magnus

\- Tiens donc moi aussi dit Magnus en prenant Alec par la taille

Magnus captura les lèvres d'Alec avec fiévreux, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Magnus porta Alec qui noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Magnus, Magnus utilisa sa vitesse pour aller dans la chambre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais je suis méchant, si vous voulez la suite il faudrait laisser des commentaires parce que sinon j'arrête tout. Dans le prochain chapitre sera réservée au week-end de nos amoureux et quelque coup de fils à la famille. Bisous**


	22. Chapter 22

**Nini : J'essayerai de caser cela, ne t'en fais pas et merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Ce chapitre sera séparé en deux partie.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22**_

Magnus déposa Alec sur le lit sans briser le baiser, il dévia ses lèvres sur le cou d'Alec pour laisser plusieurs suçons. Alec enleva son t-shirt et s'acharna sur les vêtements de Magnus, Magnus enleva tout ses vêtements au même titre qu'Alec. Il revint embrasser Alec, Magnus taquina les boutons de chaires d'Alec pendant il effleura plusieurs fois le membre d'Alec volontairement ce qui faisait gémir Alec de frustration

\- Magnus, si tu ne t'occupe de moi tout de suite jure par l'ange je te viole menaça Alec

Magnus ricana à la menace d'Alec, il prit le membre d'Alec par la main et commença à faire des mouvements de va-viens alors il embrassa et lécha le torse d'Alec. Il arriva vers le membre d'Alec et le prit en bouche, il fit tournoyer sa langue sur la hampe ce qui fit crier Alec le nom de son amant. Il ressortait la hampe de sa bouche sous les protestations d'Alec

\- Magnus ma menace était sérieux tu sais s'exclama Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te faire crier mon nom jusqu'à que tu n'as plus la force de le faire et je vais te prendre tellement de fois que tu auras du mal à t'asseoir pendant des jours mon ange susurra Magnus en se positionnant vers l'entrée d'Alec

Alec frémit aux paroles de Magnus et agrippa le barreau de la tête du lit, Magnus fit tournait sa langue autour de l'intimité d'Alec et le fit entré. Alec rejeta sa tête en criant de plaisirs, Magnus en profitait pour mettre un doigt et le fit coulisser en même temps que sa langue. Magnus frapper la prostate d'Alec plusieurs fois, il revient prendre la hampe qu'il avait délaissé en bouche en rajoutant un autre doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec. Alec criait de plus en plus fort de plaisirs, Magnus rajouta deux autres doigts en lui et le fit coulisser de plus en plus vite. Alec jouit dans la bouche de Magnus, Magnus avala le tout et admira Alec de tout son soûl. Alec avait les joues rouges, les cheveux désordonnés, tout son corps transpirait, Magnus se lécha les lèvres

\- Tu as l'air d'une offrande qu'on va sacrifier dit Magnus

Alec le regardait incrédule, Magnus ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et ressortit une bouteille de lubrifiant. Alec fronçât les sourcils en voyant la bouteille de lubrifiant

\- Plus tard les questions mon chou, dit Magnus en s'enduisant

Magnus se plaça devant l'entrée, d'un poussé il entra en Alec. Il laissa un moment Alec s'habituer, il sentit Alec mouvait ses hanches. Il se lâcha et ressortit son sexe et entra avec force en Alec et allait frapper directement la prostate d'Alec, Alec criât de plaisir. Magnus prit Alec dans les bras et se mit sur le dos pour qu'Alec le chevauche, Alec le regardait avec des gros yeux. Magnus donna un coup pour lui faire comprendre, Alec ondula ses hanches. Dans la chambre où on entendit des claquements de peau et des gémissements de plaisirs, les yeux de chats de Magnus fit son apparition ce qui rendit Alec encore plus excité. Magnus remit Alec sur le lit, il donna des coups butoirs de plus en plus forts. Alec rejeta sa tête en faisant exposé son cou à Magnus, Magnus se plongea dans le cou d'Alec et le planta ses canines dans le cou d'Alec. Alec cria de douleur et de plaisirs, Magnus but son sang. Il embrassa Alec en le faisant partager un peu de sang, Alec le but. Magnus revint reboire son sang sans arrêter de ses mouvements, Alec jouit sur Magnus qui vint quelques minutes après lui. Magnus s'est effondra sur Alec, Alec était essoufflé

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi même si tu pues répondit Magnus

Alec riait et ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur de Magnus, il se sentait tellement bien. Il commencer à somnoler quand il sentit Magnus bougeait en lui, Alec allait parler quand Magnus lui donnait un coup de rein malicieux ce qui le fit taire

\- Tu croyais que j'allais te laissais reposer après cela, tu te fourre le doigt jusqu'au coude, je te l'ai dit que je vais te faire crier toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin dit Magnus qui avait l'allure d'un prédateur

Alec se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, il bougea en grimaçant. Tout son corps était en feu, il se leva et cria légèrement de douleurs en s'asseyant. Il se tourna et vis que Magnus n'était pas là et à la place il y avait un message.

\- Je suis sorti pour un moment, je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner. Magnus, lut Alec

Alec se leva en grimaçant en maudissant un certain vampire, il marcha vers la salle de bain. Il entra dans la salle de bain et siffla d'admiration en voyant la salle de bains,

\- On se croirait dans un hammam dit Alec

Il entra dans l'eau et gémit de plaisirs sentant que l'eau détendait son corps courbaturé, il sortit après s'est lavé. Il prit un peignoir et s'enroula, il entra dans la chambre. Il vit que ses bagages était là, il prit des vêtements et descendis en bas pour cherché la cuisine. Il trouva la cuisine, il vit son petit déjeuner sur la table. Il mangea et visita les lieux, il se trouva derrière la maison une immense piscine qui donnait vue sur la plage. Il regarda partout et se disait Will avait bien fait de donner les clefs à Magnus, il sourit sadiquement en se disant que malgré cela il ne va pas échapper à sa vengeance. De l'autre coté Will était en train jouer aux jeux vidéos quand il ressentit un frisson de peur, Alec s'assis sur le transat. Malgré que le soleil fût bien haut, il commençait à transpirer sous la chaleur. Il entra dans la maison et s'allongeais dans le salon en mettant le climatiseur à fond, il sent un peu bien mais il sentait toujours la chaleur. Il enleva son t-shirt et sentait le froid de la climatisation sur sa peau brûlant, il frissonna. Il transpirait et avait les joues rouges,

\- Par l'ange qu'est qu'il m'arrive ? se disait Alec

Il enleva son pantalon, le frottement de son pantalon sur son intimité le fit gémir de plaisirs. Alec écarquilla les yeux, il finir d'enlever son pantalon et s'assois sur le canapé. Le frottement de tissus du canapé sur sa peau en plus du froid lui donnait des frissons agréables,

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec moi ? Pourquoi est ce que le tissu de ce canapé m'excite à ce point se disait Alec

Alec se leva et partit dans la cuisine, il servait un verre d'eau. La fraîcheur de l'eau l'aida un peu mais son corps était brûlant, il se mit à réfléchir sur les symptômes pour en parler à Magnus quand il reviendra. Il se mit à se décrire mentalement les symptômes de sa étrange maladie, la vérité le frappa en plein fouet ce qui le mit hors de lui

\- Espèce de vampire excité du bocal excentrique jura Alec en grinçant les dents

Magnus entra dans la maison après avoir fait quelques courses, il renifla l'air et sentit les phéromones d'Alec. Il sourit en dévoilant ses canines, il entendit aussi les jurons d'Alec.

\- Tiens il vient de réaliser ricana Magnus

Magnus entra dans la pièce où était Alec, il tomba sur un Alec en caleçon en sueur, les joues rouges avec une érection. Alec vit Magnus arrivé

\- Te voilà espèce d'imbécile de vampire, avec quoi tu m'as drogué demanda Alec en haletant

Magnus s'approcha et effleura le torse d'Alec, Alec gémit de plaisirs à ce geste ce qui fit sourit encore plus Magnus

\- Je t'ai donné un aphrodisiaque répondit Magnus en effleurant les lèvres d'Alec

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Par l'ange ce truc me brûle de partout et comment on arrête ce truc demanda Alec

Magnus lui sourit perversement, et le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine et le jeta sur la table. Il lui enleva son caleçon, Alec gémit de plaisirs en sentant la fraîcheur sur son sexe en fermant les yeux. Il sentit quelque chose de coulant et collant sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux et vis Magnus le mettre du lait concentré sur son sexe.

\- Tu as déjà mangé tout à l'heure maintenant c'est à mon tour Alexander susurra Magnus

Magnus prit le sexe d'Alec en bouche en léchant le lait dessus, Alec s'agrippa sur le rebord de la table et cria de plaisirs, Magnus lécha tout le lait qu'il avait dessus. Il embrassa Alec dans un baiser bestial, il retira son pantalon et pénétra Alec qui gémissait de plaisirs.

\- Comment…gémis Alec

\- C'est un aphrodisiaque pour receveur mon ange, pour l'arrêter il faudrait que tu jouis plusieurs fois répondit Magnus en souriant

Magnus bougea en lui, il fit bougeait ses hanches aussi. Magnus prit son membre et fit des mouvements de va –viens au même rythme que ses mouvements de hanches, Alec hurla de plaisirs. Après quelques coups de butoir, Alec se déversa dans la main de Magnus et Magnus vint quelques minutes après lui, Alec était essoufflé et ressentait encore les effets de l'aphrodisiaque. Magnus embrassa Alec avidement et prit le membre d'Alec commença à le pomper, il prit Alec dans ses bras et le porta dans le canapé. Il l'allongea dans le canapé en le pénétrant à nouveau, Alec gémit de plaisir sous l'assaut de Magnus. Alec jouit à nouveau alors que Magnus continua avant de jouis à son tour, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et le plaqua contre le mur pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Magnus jeta Alec sur le lit après lui ai fait l'amour chaque centimètre du salon, Magnus renversa Alec pour les fesses d'Alec soit en face de lui

\- Magnus…gémis Alec en sentant la langue de Magnus sur son intimité

Magnus ronronna en léchant l'intimité d'Alec, puis il le pénétra dans cette position en lui mordillant l'oreille. Il sourit en voyant Alec soumis à lui, il accéléra ses coups en usant sa vitesse. Alec jouit plusieurs fois sous l'assaut de Magnus, quand Magnus se déversa en Alec. Il se retira en Alec qui reprenait son souffle difficilement, Magnus s'allongeai à côtés de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le caressa le dos doucement, Alec commençait à somnoler après avoir fait l'amour une bonne partie de la matinée.

\- Avant que je m'en dors, où est ce que tu t'es procuré cet aphrodisiaque ? demanda Alec la voix rauque à force de crier

\- Avec Jem, Will et lui l'ont testé plusieurs fois quelques fois avec Tessa répondit Magnus

\- Je t'aime fit Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Magnus en voyant Alec assoupis

Il se leva et couvrit Alec d'un drap, il descendit en mettant un pantalon. Il nettoya les traces de sperme qu'ils ont laissé même si il voulait laisser pour ennuyer son frère, il regarda l'heure et vis que c'était presque heure de l'après-midi. Il fit le déjeuner d'Alec et remonta et vis qu'Alec dormait toujours, il lâcha un petit rire entendant un ronflement de la part d'Alec. Il entendit le téléphone d'Alec vibrait, il prit et vit que c'était Izzy

\- Allo, répondit Magnus

\- Allo bonjour ou bonsoir je ne sais pas quelle heure il est là-bas enfin bref je téléphone si vous deux vous allais bien demanda Izzy

\- Très bien pour moi et ton frère aussi, il est en train de dormir pour l'instant répondit Magnus

\- Oh je vois ! le décalage horaire l'as due fatiguer supposa Izzy

\- Oui souris Magnus connaissant la vrai raison de la fatigue

\- Bon je te laisse, je dirai à toute la famille que vous allait bien et dis à Alec qu'il a intérêt de prendre des photos pour moi ou m'acheter un truc sinon gare à lui dit Izzy

\- Je le dirai riait Magnus

\- Bye dit Izzy

\- Bye raccrocha Magnus

Alec se réveilla et sentit tout son corps criait douleurs, il essayait de bouger. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleurs, il entendit un ricanement. Il leva la tête et vis Magnus assis dans un fauteuil torse-nu, Magnus s'avança prés de lui et l'embrassa.

\- Bien endormi mon ange demanda Magnus

\- Très bien dormi mais je suis affamé répondit Alec

\- Je t'ai fait à manger, allez viens dit Magnus

Alec le regarda suspicieusement, Magnus sourit à son regard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien mis dit Magnus en se levant

\- Parce que là je ne pourrais plus tenir ricana Alec en mettant son pantalon

\- Je t'ai dis que j'allais te faire l'amour non-stop dans cette maison susurra Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec avant de le frôler son torse

Ils descendirent et Alec passa à table après avoir rougi sous le regard amusé de Magnus, il mangea et vis que Magnus ne buvait rien

\- Tu as déjà bu demanda Alec

\- J'ai bu ton sang hier soir et c'est assez pour le moment pour moi répondit Magnus

\- On m'a téléphoné pendant que je dormais demanda Alec

\- Oui, ta sœur voulait des nouvelles et elle t'a menacée de lui envoyer des photos et des souvenirs pour elle répondit Magnus

\- Je vois dit Alec

\- Ca te dirait sortir un peu, demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Après qu'Alec est pris son déjeuner, Magnus l'emmena visiter le paysage. Alec avait aussi en profitait pour prendre quelques photos et des souvenirs pour sa famille, ils allaient dîner dans un restaurant avant de rentrer. Alec s'allongea sur le lit en baillant fatigué de la journée et du décalage horaire après avoir pris son bain, Magnus se mit à cotés de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Magnus, je suis fatiguer dit Alec

\- Je sais de plus ton corps ne pourrait plus tenir à cette cadence mais demain tu n'y pourras pas échapper ça crois-moi dit Magnus en souriant

Alec rougit par les paroles de Magnus, il s'endormit. Il se réveilla à cotés de Magnus qui était endormi, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa et Magnus se réveilla sous le baiser d'Alec

\- Mon prince charmant m'a fait réveiller de son baiser dit Magnus en souriant

Alec riait de sa remarque,

\- Je t'aime mon ange dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon vampire répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la seconde partie l'escapade de nos amoureux et quelques réalisations de certains fantasme. Bisous**


	23. Chapter 23

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 23**_

Alec se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, il grommelait un peu et voulut passait sa main sur son visage. Il sentait que ses main était retenue par des liens, il entendit un ricanement. Il leva la tête et vis Magnus assis dans un fauteuil et les pieds joint qui se reposait sur une malle,

\- Bonjour mon ange dit Magnus en scrutant Alec

\- Pourquoi tu m'attacher ? demanda Alec en essayant de tirer sur les liens

\- D'après toi, répondit Magnus en se levant

Alec vis celui-ci était en peignoir, Magnus sourit et dénoua les liens de son peignoir. Alec haleta en voyant de quoi Magnus était habillé, celui-ci était habillé en policier. Magnus pris la télécommande dans sa poche de pantalon sous les yeux avide d'Alec, il appuya sur un bouton. Une musique de qu'on met pour faire un strip-tease, Magnus commença à bouger lentement au même rythme que la musique sous les yeux affamé d'Alec. Alec avala la salive difficilement, et regarda Magnus dansait sensuellement. Magnus enleva son cravate et puis lentement il défit sa chemise qui révélait son torse, dans un mouvement de hanches il enleva sa chemise. Il regarda Alec qui se tortillait sur le lit

\- Ça te fais rappelé quelque chose mon cœur dit Magnus en bougeant plus sensuellement

\- Par l'ange, Magnus gémis Alec en grinçant les dents

\- Je n'ai pas encore finis mon show mon amour dit Magnus en défaisant sa boucle de ceinture

Magnus jeta sa ceinture loin et s'attaqua à son pantalon, il fit descendre son pantalon lentement. Alec crut mourir en voyant que Magnus ne portait rien dessous son pantalon, Magnus s'avança lentement vers Alec telle un prédateur en révélant ses yeux de chats. Il se jeta sur les lèvres d'Alec, il descendit vers le cou et suçotant la lobe d'oreille. Il descendit et s'attaqua au tétons d'Alec, il mordilla le morceau de chair avant de s'attaqua à son jumeau. Alec gémis de plaisir et tira sur les menottes, Magnus laissât un sillon de salive sur le torse. Il retira le pantalon d'Alec et prit son membre en bouche, il lécha la hampe tout en massant les testicules. Alec criait de plaisirs, il criât le nom de son amant. Magnus s'arrêta tout et se leva,

\- PUTAIN, TU VAS ME LAISSER COMME CA cria Alec frustré

Magnus ricana et se tourna vers Alec,

\- Bien sûr que non, je vais cherché quelque chose pour toi répondit Magnus

Magnus ouvrit la malle, et fouilla dedans et pris quelque chose, avant de revenir entre les jambes d'Alec. Il pompa le membre d'Alec avant de le reprendre en bouche, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémis de plaisirs. Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son sexe et vis un cockring sur son membre, il leva les yeux pour regarder Magnus.

\- Je te l'ai dit que je n'avais pas encore finis avec toi, je t'ai fait réaliser l'un de tes fantasme maintenant c'est mon tour susurra Magnus

Alec hoqueta et gémis quand Magnus passa la langue sur son sexe, il mit son doigt dans la bouche d'Alec qui le prit et le suça. Il fit entrer son doigt en Alec et frappa directement sa prostate, Alec gémis et fit bouger les menottes. Magnus fit entrer deux autres doigt et les fit coulisser plusieurs fois, il rajouta un quatrième doigt. Il frappa plusieurs fois la prostate d'Alec avec ses doigts, il retira ses doigts et prit la bouteille de lubrifiant pour lubrifier son membre. Il pénétra Alec et lâcha un grognement en sentant qu'Alec était toujours étroit malgré qu'ils font l'amour presque toute une matinée hier, il bougeait ses hanches et fit crier Alec. Les menottes d'Alec résonnaient dans la chambre, Alec voulait jouir mais avec le cockring que Magnus lui avait mis c'était impossible. Magnus fit tourner Alec pour que celui-ci soit en levrettes, il se retira sous les protestations ce qui le fit rire, il fit tournoyer sa langue autour de son entrée. Alec étouffait ses cris sur l'oreiller, Magnus ré-entra en Alec. Il ondula ses hanches,

\- S'il te plait…pleurnicha Alec

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus en donnant un coup de rein un peu plus fort

Alec lâcha un gémissement qui ressemblait plus un miaulement, Magnus sourit perversement en entendant ce miaulement

\- Sil te plait…laisse…Laisse-moi…Laisse-moi Vve-Vve…venir dit Alec difficilement sous les assauts de Magnus

\- Tu veux que je te laisse venir répéta Magnus en continuant

\- Oui pleurnicha Alec

Magnus donna un coup encore plus fort que précédemment en usant légèrement sa vitesse, Alec pleurnicha de plaisirs.

\- Je vais te laisser te venir à une seule condition dit Magnus en accélérant ses mouvements

\- Tout ce que tu voudrais…gémis Alec

\- Bien voilà ce que je voulais entendre dit Magnus

Magnus se déversa en Alec et enlever le cockring sur le sexe d'Alec, Alec se déversa sur les draps en sanglotant de plaisirs. Il se laissât aller contre l'oreiller, Magnus avait enfouis son visage dans sa nuque,

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

\- Oui, ça va répondit Alec relevant la tête pour l'embrasser

Magnus répondit à son baiser et se retira ce qui fit légèrement grimacer Alec, il délivra Alec des menottes. Les poignets d'Alec était en de saigner, Magnus posa les lèvres dessus et lécha la blessure pour le guérir.

\- Je suis désolé dit Magnus en embrassant dessus

\- C'est rien, je t'aime répondit Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- Je t'aime mais là tu dois prendre une douche dit Magnus

Alec leva les yeux en souriant et se leva, il voulait prendre ses vêtement. Magnus lui arracha ses vêtements de ses mains

\- Pas question aujourd'hui mon amour nous allons faire nudisme dit Magnus

\- Quoi mais…fit Alec avant que Magnus lui posât un doigt sur ses lèvres

\- C'est la condition dit Magnus en souriant

Alec rougit à cela, bafouilla un d'accord avant de s'en fermé dans la salle de bains sous les rire de Magnus. Alec ressortit de la salle de bain nu en rougissant, il descendit et vis Magnus avec pour seul vêtements un tablier en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Il passa à table, Magnus déposa l'assiette d'Alec sur la table. Il s'assit et regarda Alec mangeait,

\- Tu ne bois pas demanda Alec

\- J'ai bu un Blood tablets pendant que tu prenais ton bain répondit Magnus

\- Tu aurais bu pour mon sang pendant que…rougis Alec

\- Je sais mais il faut aussi que ton corps récupère la perte de sang expliqua Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et mangea son petit déjeuner, il regarda Magnus sur le coté. Celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées, il dévia son regard sur le corps de Magnus. Il se sentit dur, il essaya de penser autre chose et deviens tout rouge. Magnus remarqua tout de suite

\- Ça va Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Oui, oui répondit Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus en fermant les yeux

\- Oui, je t'assure répondit Alec

\- Si tu le dis dit Magnus en ouvrant les yeux

Alec termina son assiette et se leva rouge en se promenant nu dans la cuisine sous le regard avide de Magnus, il lava son assiette quand une paire de lèvres vint grignoter son cou. Il se laissa aller avant d'avoir une idée, il se retourna et embrassa Magnus.

\- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose avec toi demanda Alec

\- Quoi donc répondit Magnus en grignotant le cou d'Alec

\- Je voudrais…en fait …être au dessus dit Alec rouge

\- Tu veux être au dessus demanda Magnus en regardant Alec

Alec rougis et hocha la tête, Magnus le regarda avant de sourire.

\- Je savais que tu voulais abuser de mon magnifique corps taquina Magnus

Alec s'empourpra encore plus, Magnus l'embrassa et le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Magnus allongea Alec sur le lit et s'allongea sur le dos en tirant Alec sur lui pour qu'il soit au dessus,

\- C'est ta première fois supposa Magnus

Alec hocha la tête,

\- Je vais te guider et si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise à cela on arrête d'accord dit Magnus

\- J'ai peur de te faire mal dit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, les vampires guérissent très vite rassura Magnus

Alec embrassa Magnus et dévia ses lèvres sur son cou, et fis plusieurs suçons dans son cou.

\- Hé pas de suçons dans mon cou protesta Magnus

\- Tu me le faisais bien des suçons rétorqua Alec

\- Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil vu que tu m'appartiens répondit Magnus

\- Alors tu m'appartiens aussi rétorqua Alec

Magnus allait riposter quand Alec le fit taire d'un baiser, il reprit ce qu'il faisait ce qui faisait rouler des yeux à Magnus. Alec grignota les boutons de chair de Magnus, Magnus poussa des grognements. Alec arriva prés du membre de Magnus, il commença plusieurs avant de le prendre en bouche. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière et puis il fit apparaître ses yeux de chats, Alec relâcha le membre d'un pop, il suça son doigt sous les yeux affamé de Magnus. Il introduit son doigt dans l'intimité de Magnus, il attendit un instant.

\- Qu'est que tu attends gronda Magnus

Alec fit coulisser son doigt et sans le savoir frappa la prostate de Magnus ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il rajouta son deuxième doigt. Il le fit coulisser plusieurs fois avant de rajouter un troisième doigt, Magnus bougea ses hanches sur les doigts d'Alec. Alec retira ses doigts et prit la bouteille de lubrifiant, il mit du lubrifiant son membre. Il se plaça devant l'entré de Magnus,

\- Tu es prêt demanda Alec

\- Alexander si tu me prends pas sur le champ, c'est moi qui te prends à la place gronda Magnus

Alec le pénétra d'un coup de rein, il attendit un instant pour que Magnus s'habitue à lui.

\- T'attends quoi pour bouger demanda Magnus en bougeant ses hanches

Alec roula des yeux et fit coulisser son membre en Magnus, Magnus cria de plaisirs. Alec bougea de plus en plus et frappa la prostate de Magnus plusieurs fois, Magnus jouis sur Alec alors qu'Alec se déversa en Magnus et s'effondra sur lui après s'être retiré

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- C'est à moi te demander cela mais pour te répondre oui ça va répondit Magnus

\- Merci de me laisser être au dessus dit Alec

\- Ça t'as plus demanda Magnus en caressant la colonne vertébrale d'Alec

\- Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé mais je préfère quand c'est toi avoua Alec rouge

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas à l'aise expliqua Magnus

Alec refugia sa tête dans le cou de Magnus respira son odeur, il regarda la chambre et fronçât les sourcils en voyant la malle.

\- C'est à qui la malle ? demanda Alec

\- D'après toi ricana Magnus

\- A Will dit Alec

\- Oui, il contient ses jouets souris Magnus

\- Mais pourquoi il l'a laissé là demanda Alec

\- Parce que quand lui et les deux autres viennent ici, ils utilisent la malle répondit Magnus

\- Je vois dit Alec

\- Je vais prendre un bain, tu viens avec moi demanda Magnus en se levant

\- Je viens aussi, je pue la transpiration dit Alec en souriant

Magnus lui lançât un regard amusé, ils rentrèrent toutes les deux dans le jacuzzi. Alec appuyé son dos contre le torse de Magnus qui lui donnât un petit massage,

\- Magnus dis moi qui vient nettoyer dans la villa demanda Alec les yeux fermé

\- Il y un équipe de nettoyage vient tout les deux jours pour nettoyer répondit Magnus en grignotant le cou

\- Encore demanda Alec

\- Je te signale que tu as réalisé un fantasme à toi donc c'est à moi maintenant ronronna Magnus

Magnus prit le membre d'Alec avec une seule main pendant que l'autre main le doigtait, Alec rejeta sa tête cotre la clavicule de Magnus en exposant son cou. Magnus retira ses doigts, il fit tourner Alec devant lui. Il pénétra Alec en utilisant l'eau comme lubrifiant, Alec rejeta sa tête pendant il ondula ses hanches sur Magnus qui léchait son cou. Alec ondula ses hanches de plus en vite en faisant claquer en même temps que Magnus, il se déversa dans l'eau alors Magnus vint en lui avant de se retirer. Alec reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus, il lâcha un petit rire

\- Tu fais partager demanda Magnus

\- Je me disais que si j'étais une fille, les fréquences de nos rapport depuis vendredi soir j'aurai été définitivement était enceinte de toi riait Alec

\- C'est vrai, mais je suis heureux que tu n'es pas une fille dit Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Parce que si tu étais une fille et tu étais enceinte de moi, je ne pourrais te toucher et ni boire ton sang. Quand une femme tombe enceinte d'un vampire, son sang deviens toxique pour le vampire car l'enfant protège lui et sa mère car les phéromones qu'elle dégage est très alléchante pour un vampire. Et quand un vampire essaye de la toucher pendant sa grossesses, son odeur se change pour être nauséabond, ce qui fit repousser le vampire expliqua Magnus

\- C'est ce qui c'est produit pour Charlotte demanda Alec

\- Charlotte est un vampire quand elle est tombé enceinte de biscuit, c'était différent elle était alitée et consommé plus de sang pour elle et son enfant répondit Magnus

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me dis cela dit Alec

Magnus ne répondit rien, mais se contentât de l'embrasser. Ils sortirent de la baignoire mais continua quand même leur journée nudisme comme avait dit Magnus, Alec descendit à la cuisine pour manger quelques choses. Il trouva un paquet de bonbon, il remontât dans la chambre où Magnus fouillait dans la malle de Will. Il s'assit et regarda Magnus chercher

\- Tu cherche quoi demanda Alec

\- Quelque petit jouet qui pourrait être utiles pour nous répondit Magnus

Alec rougit, préféra se concentrer sur son paquet de bonbon. Alec failli presque s'étouffer quand Magnus sortit des boules de geisha, Magnus remit l'objet dans la malle. Magnus se releva et vint à coté d'Alec en faisant la moue,

\- C'est nul, il y a presque rien dedans pour nous bouda Magnus

\- Ne t'inquiète pas si tu veux on pourrait faire comme eux, créer notre propre malle de jouet plus tard dit Alec avec audace

Magnus le regarda un instant avant de sourire, il enfouille sa tête dans son cou.

\- A mon contact tu deviens audacieux mon cœur ricana Magnus

\- Peut-être que l'élève a dépassé le maître taquina Alec

\- Peut-être pas Alexander j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre avant de prétendre que tu m'as dépassé jeune scarabée répondit Magnus sur le même ton

\- Alors apprends-moi répondit Alec amusé

\- Très bien je vais t'apprendre tout cela pendant des siècles dit Magnus en surplombant Alec

Magnus prit quelques bonbon dans le paquet et le disposai sur Alec en faisant un chemin depuis sa gorge jusqu'à le membre d'Alec. Il mangea chaque bonbon en traçant un sillons de salive en léchant les miettes de sucres jusqu'à le membre d'Alec, il se leva et sortit en toute vitesse en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique en ramenant du lait concentré. Il mit du lait concentré sur le nombril d'Alec pour léchait lentement, Alec se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop tôt.

\- Leçon numéro 1 mon amour, il ne faut jamais mordre tes lèvres de cette façons car c'est un appel à la débauche parce que j'envie de prendre immédiatement alors que je veux prendre mon temps expliqua Magnus

Alec relâcha ses lèvres, et regarda Magnus léchait tout le lait concentré sur lui. Magnus prit son membre dans sa bouche, et après lubrifier ses doigts fit coulisser ses doigts en Alec. Il pénétra Alec qui gémir de bonheur, il ondula ses hanche. Il ramenait les jambes d'Alec sur ses épaules pour le pénétrait encore plus profondément, il ressortit son sexe et se mit sur le coté sous les regards hagard de plaisirs d'Alec

\- Leçon numéro 2 il faut utiliser plusieurs positions pour faire durer le plaisirs expliqua Magnus en pénétrant Alec sur le coté

Alec criât de plaisirs, il agrippa les draps sous le plaisirs. Magnus lui embrassa dans le cou, il fit apparaître ses canines. Alec le vit et pencha sa tête pour exposer au mieux son cou, Magnus lécha une veine et enfonça ses canines sans percé totalement la peau pour qu'il se mette à saigner. Alec criât de douleur et de plaisirs,

\- Leçon numéro 3 la douleur peut être aussi source de plaisirs à un certain degré expliqua Magnus en bougeant encore plus vite

Alec bougeait la tête sous le plaisirs, Magnus prit son membre et le pompa au même rythme que ses mouvements de rein. Alec se déversa sur les draps alors que Magnus vint après lui, il se retira et s'allongeait sur le dos. Alec vint se blotti prés de lui,

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas bu mon sang demanda Alec

\- Je t'ai l'ai dit car ton corps n'as pas totalement récupérer le sang que tu as perdu dit Magnus

\- C'est juste que j'aime tes morsure pendant qu'on le fait avoua Alec rouge

\- Je le sais mon amour dit Magnus

Alec écoutait les bruits dehors et il entendait les vagues de la mer,

\- Tu m'a jamais dit pourquoi tu n'aime aller dans l'eau demanda Alec

\- Parce que mes cheveux deviennent moches répondit Magnus

\- Magnus fit Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Bon d'accord, c'est parce que je ne sais pas nager dévoila Magnus

\- Rien que cela dit Alec

\- Je sais que normalement après tout ce temps, je devais apprendre à nager mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le faire expliqua Magnus

\- Si tu veux je pourrais te l'apprendre proposa Alec

\- Et combien ça va me coûter ses petit leçons de natations demanda Magnus

\- Comme ça, tu pourras me prendre dans la piscine répondit Alec

\- C'est assez tentant, je vais y réfléchir dit Magnus

Alec roula des yeux et fit la moue, Magnus lui bécota un baiser. Alec soupirais d'aise quand Magnus lui caressa le dos,

\- Je voudrais rester comme ça pour l'éternité mais on doit rentrer pour aller au lycée demain soupira Alec

\- A ce propos mon amour, pendant que tu dormais ce matin Charlotte a appelé pour nous dire que nous pourrons rentrer demain car ils ont annoncé une tempête là-bas dévoila Magnus

\- C'est vrai, super alors encore un jour de plus alors je pourrais te faire enseigner la natation dit Alec

\- Comme ça je pourrais te prendre dans la piscine dit Magnus en souriant

Alec s'empourpra et frappa son fiancé, Magnus riait à cela. Il l'embrassa

\- Je t'aime mon ange dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime mon vampire répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous n'êtes pas mort d'hémorragie nasale laissé un Review. Dans le prochain chapitre le cours chaud de natation de Magnus et la vengeance d'Alec. Bisous glacé**


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 24**_

Alec était en train de téléphoner à sa famille, ou plutôt supporter les cris de sa sœur.

\- POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS ENVOYÉ M'ENVOYER DES PHOTOS ? cria Izzy

\- Je t'ai acheté des souvenirs à la place répondit Alec en grimaçant

\- Mouais au moins tu t'es rattrapé alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé les photos insista Izzy

\- Disons que…fit Alec en cherchant une excuse

Il regarda Magnus qui était sur le lit en train de regarder la télé le temps qu'Alec téléphone à sa famille, Magnus se leva et pris le téléphone de la main d'Alec

\- C'est parce que j'ai été entrain de prendre ton frère sur la table à manger, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu t'envoyer les photos répondit Magnus

Alec rougis à cela et frappa Magnus qui ricana,

\- Oui, bien sûr très chère Isabelle. Je l'ai pris presque dans toute la maison pour l'instant, oui je te raconterai tout ça en rentrant. Je peux te dire que ton frère est un vrai dieu au lit, racontât Magnus

Alec essaya de reprendre le téléphone, quand Magnus le plaqua d'une main contre le mur.

\- Je te laisse très chère Isabelle, je suis le point de faire l'amour à ton frère à plus tard raccrocha Magnus

\- T'es vraiment un idiot pour cela, tu sais que dès que je rentrerai Izzy voudrait que je la raconte tout s'exclama Alec en faisant la moue

\- Tu sais que cette moue que tu fais est adorable mon amour, complimenta Magnus en grignotant le cou d'Alec

\- Tu crois que tu vas te faire pardonner en me faisant la cour comme ça gémis Alec

\- Tu as raison, passons le stade de la nuit de noce dit Magnus en jetant le téléphone d'Alec sur le lit

\- Eh mon téléphone cria Alec

\- Je t'en rachetai un autre s'il est cassé maintenant passons aux choses sérieuse dit Magnus

Magnus grignota le cou d'Alec, en passant la main sur son corps et prendre son membre et commença à le pomper. Alec commença à gémir, Magnus passa son autre main sous les fesses d'Alec et le pénétra avec son doigt. Magnus porta Alec et s'introduit en lui, et le plaqua contre le mur. Alec noua ses jambes autour de Magnus et cria de plaisirs, Magnus ondula ses hanches encore plus vite sous les cris de plaisirs d'Alec. Alec se déversa sur Magnus, après quelque minute Magnus vint après Alec. Alec mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus alors que celui-ci continuait de grignoter son cou,

\- Je suis pardonné maintenant demanda Magnus en déposant Alec doucement après s'être retiré

\- Totalement riait Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus répondit à son baiser, Alec descendit dans la cuisine pour cherché quelque choses à manger suivies de Magnus. Magnus reluquais les fesses d'Alec, Alec se retournait à moitié vers Magnus

\- Arrête de reluquait mes fesses et puis nous venons de le faire sur le balcon dit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis devenu accro à ton corps mon chou répondit Magnus en frappant les fesses d'Alec qui avait connu des meilleurs jours

Alec rougit et se retourna sous les rires de Magnus, il fouilla des choses dans le réfrigérateur. Il ressortit certain ingrédients pour se préparer le déjeuner, il faisait cuire le tout. Magnus le regardait faire à manger, il se colla à Alec qui mettait son repas dans une assiette

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire la cuisine dit Magnus en fouillant son nez dans les cheveux d'Alec

\- Disons qu'avoir une sœur comme Izzy qui cuisine mal, on n'ai obligé de d'apprendre pour ne pas finir à l'hôpital avec une indigestion expliqua Alec

Magnus prit une fourchette et le prit un morceau de nourriture pour le mangeai, il gémit de plaisirs.

\- Ta nourriture au même goût que ta peau mon ange dit Magnus

\- Ravie que ça te fais plaisirs dit Alec

Alec s'assois à table alors Magnus était en train de préparer une tasse Blood Tablets, il soupira intérieurement car il commencé à devenir accro de la morsure de Magnus.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ? demanda Magnus

\- Je pensais à ta morsure avoua Alec inconscient

\- Tu commence à devenir accro à ma morsure n'est ce pas demanda Magnus

Alec rougit et hocha la tête, Magnus sourit et l'embrassa.

\- C'est normal parce que tu es mon âme-sœur, chaque morsure te procure des plaisirs expliqua Magnus

\- C'est tellement bon Magnus, que quand on le fait j'ai hâte que tu me mords dit Alec

\- Je le sais mais pour l'instant je vais te laisser ton corps récupérer répondit Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas un moyen d'accélérer le processus demanda Alec

\- Non, il y a pas aucun moyen répondit Magnus

\- Mais comment fais Will avec Tessa et Jem ? demanda Ale

\- Will mord Jem en première puis il se nourrit sur Tessa en attendant que Jem récupère par exemple, il m'avait expliqué un jour répondit Magnus

\- Je vois dit Alec en terminant son assiette

Il se leva et lava son assiette en même temps que la tasse de sang de Magnus, il chercha retrouva Magnus allongé dans le transat, il admira Magnus de loin. Il se mordit les lèvres en soupirant de béatitude,

\- Tu compte continuer de me regarder encore longtemps ou bien tu ramènes tes fesses ronronna Magnus

Alec s'avança et chevaucha Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa et le prépara avant le pénétrait et laissa Alec pendre les commandes. Alec bougea ses hanches alors que Magnus avait ses mains sur ses hanches et il donna quelque mouvement de rien, Alec se déversa sur Magnus alors Magnus vint à l'intérieur de lui avant de se retirer.

\- Je crois qu'on peut maintenant éliminer la terrasse de la piscine souffla Alec

\- Il nous reste maintenant la piscine et la cuisine je crois fit Magnus en embrassant le cou d'Alec

\- Will ne verrait plus sa villa pareil maintenant ricana Alec

\- Je crois aussi la même chose ricana Magnus

Alec se leva et s'étira un peu, il mit ses pieds dans l'eau. Il regarda le soleil en train de se coucher,

\- Dis Magnus, pourquoi toi et ta famille partent toujours quand c'est la période d'été demanda Alec

\- Parce que le soleil nous brûle la peau, même si nous mettons la crème solaire. La crème solaire ne dure pas éternellement expliqua Magnus en venant s'assoie derrière Alec

\- Je crus que vous brillez au soleil plaisanta Alec

\- Je trouve cela aussi dommage, je pense que je serai magnifique en diamant comme Edward Cullen dit Magnus

Alec éclata de rire, il tourna la tête vers Magnus.

\- Pour moi tu l'as déjà confia Alec

\- Alexander, je viens de retomber amoureux de toi pour la troisième fois dévoila Magnus

Alec l'embrassa alors que Magnus plaça ses mains sur le ventre d'Alec, ils rompaient le baiser pour contempler le soleil qui était en train de se coucher. Les lumières de la villa s'allumèrent automatiquement, Alec regarda l'eau de la piscine qui se chauffait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'eau de la piscine se chauffait tout seul

\- Will a fait installer un système d'électricité pour la villa s'allume tout de seul arrivait à certain heure, ce qui se passe avec l'eau de la piscine expliqua Magnus au regard curieux d'Alec

\- Je vois répondit Alec

\- Et si on rentrait maintenant dis Magnus en se levant

\- Tu as raison répondit Alec

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Magnus fit entrer Alec dans la salle de cinéma. Alec siffla d'émerveillement

\- Ouah, on dirait une vraie salle de cinéma s'extasia Alec

\- Je sais c'est Will qui l'as fait installer comme ça il pouvait regarder des films ou faire autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire dit Magnus ton suggestifs

\- Oh ! tu m'as emmenais ici pour qu'on fasse la même chose répondit Alec au même ton

Magnus riait et s'approcha d'Alec, le prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Il l'allongeait sur le sol, et prit son membre pour le pomper avant de le prendre en bouche. Magnus tourna Alec sur le ventre et passa sa langue à l'entrée d'Alec avant d'introduire sa langue dedans, il massa la prostate d'Alec de l'extérieur ce qui le fit crier de plaisirs. Alec lâcha pour la deuxième fois un gémissement proche d'un miaulement,

\- J'adore ce gémissement fit Magnus en souriant

Magnus le pénétrait et ondula ses hanches en Alec, Alec criât de plaisirs. Magnus se retira et retourna Alec avant le pénétrait à nouveau, il prit Alec dans ses bras et pour qu'il soit sur ses jambes. Alec noua ses bras et ses jambes autour de Magnus,

\- Par l'ange c'est trop bon gémis Alec

Magnus sourit et accéléra ses coups en usant de sa vitesse au contentement d'Alec, Alec vint déversa sur Magnus. Magnus vint après quelque coup de reins se déversa en lui, Alec embrassa amoureusement Magnus après que celui-ci s'est retiré,

\- Je crois que Will va vraiment crier en sachant que nous avions fait l'amour dans presque toutes les pièces de sa villa riait Magnus

\- Je pense aussi, tiens ça me donne une idée dit Alec

\- Quoi donc si c'est pour cacher son corps je suis partant dit Magnus

\- Non, en fait je pensais de lui envoyer une photo des traces de notre passage si tu vois ce que je veux dire expliqua Alec

\- J'ai bien une merveilleux idée et on lui envoie une vidéos de en train de faire l'amour dans sa pièces préfère de la villa ricana Magnus

\- Il l'a une salle préféré demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je crois que d'après Jem c'est la salle de jeux dévoila Magnus

\- On prend mon téléphone ou le tien demanda Alec

\- Je croyais que tu aurais été gêné, dit Magnus

\- Bien sûr que je suis gêné mais je pense surtout à sa tête quand il verra la vidéo dit Alec en souriant sadiquement

\- Je détiens un peu trop sur toi mon amour fit Magnus en se levant

Alec se leva et monta dans la chambre pour prendre son téléphone, et suivis Magnus jusqu'à la salle de jeux. Alec entra et regarda autour de lui,

\- Si Jace voyait cela, je crois qu'il aurait fait une crise cardiaque dit Alec

\- Et si on passe l'étape de ta vengeance au lieu de parler de schtroumpf de frère fit Magnus en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Alec pour l'allonger sur la table de billard

\- Tu oublié d'allumer la caméra remarqua Alec

\- Donne-moi cinq secondes fit Magnus en prenant le téléphone d'Alec

Magnus bougea tellement vite qu'Alec cligna des yeux pour essayer de le voir, Magnus revint sur la table de billard où était installé Alec.

\- Je l'ai mis où il peut tout filmer dit Magnus en embrassant

\- Que la vengeance commence répondit Alec

Magnus le pénétra directement ce qui fit gémir Alec de contentement, il bougeait en Alec sur la table de billards. Alec criât le nom de son amant, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et le plaqua contre le divan en continuant de bouger. Magnus changea plusieurs fois d'endroits sans arrêter de bouger jusqu'à Alec se déverse sur le tapis de la salle de vidéos, Magnus vint après quelque minutes se déversa en Alec.

\- On est pire que des lapins, sourit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa et se retira, il se leva sous le regard d'avide d'Alec prit le téléphone d'Alec et passa à celui-ci. Alec écrivit quelque choses sur son téléphone avec un sourire sadique ce qui fait frémir Magnus,

\- C'est envoyé maintenant dit Alec

\- J'ai hâte de voir sa tête en rentrant ricana Magnus

\- Moi aussi j'en envie de voir sa tête, ricanai Alec

De l'autre coté, Will reçut la vidéo sur son téléphone.

\- Tiens, un message d'Alec fit Will

\- Ca doit être Magnus qui lui a dit d'envoyer de nos nouvelles, dit Tessa

\- Attends je regarde le message fit Will

Will ouvrit le message et devient plus pale subitement avant de se lamentant fortement,

\- Will qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jem

\- Ils ont…Ils ont …fit Will choqué

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Tessa inquiète

\- Tessa, regarde c'est quoi le message ce qu'il en a dit Jem

Tessa prit le téléphone des mains de Will qui répéta la même chose, Tessa regarda avant d'éclatait de rire

\- Alors ? demanda Jem

\- Je crois qu'Alec s'est bien vengé répondit Tessa

\- Comment cela, il a décoré la villa avec des posters de canard demanda Jem sceptique

\- Non, mais je te préfère montrer fit Tessa lui montrant la vidéo

Jem regarda et rougie,

\- C'est vrai que j'y ai pas pensé fit Jem

\- Ils ont…Ils ont… fit Will choqué

Alec était dans les bras de Magnus dans la chambre, il traça des schémas sur le torse de Magnus. Magnus caressait le dos d'Alec en regardant le plafond,

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Alec

\- Plein de choses répondit Magnus

\- Précisément demanda Alec

\- Mes parents, ma vie, toi, notre amour répondit Magnus

\- Tu as encore des doutes sur mes regrets d'être immortel maintenant demanda Alec

\- Parfois je sais que tu vas dire que tu ne regrette pas pour l'instant mais quand tu vas voir tout ce que tu as côtoyé dans ta vie vieillir et mourir alors que toi tu vas vivre toute une éternité expliqua Magnus

\- Magnus regarde-moi fit Alec en l'obligeant à le regarder

Magnus regarda Alec dans les yeux

\- C'est vrai que tu as raison sur une partie en disant que je verrais Max, ma mère et Aline et les autres vieillir et mourir mais ils seront dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur. Je suis heureux d'être à tes coté pour l'éternité et puis j'ai hâte de me marier avec toi avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime Alexander Ligtwood dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus Bane répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassent pour sceller leurs serments d'amour, Alec s'endormit dans les bras de Magnus après que celui-ci lui fait l'amour en lui donnant son amour au maximum. Alec se réveilla sur Magnus qui était réveillé, il l'embrassa

\- Bonjour mon chéri dit Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chat répondit Alec

Magnus haussa un sourcil et regarda Alec

\- Entre toi et moi je dirai c'est toi le chaton quand tu miaule pendant que je bouge en toi ronronna Magnus prés l'oreille d'Alec

Alec rougis ce qui fit délectait Magnus de plaisirs, le ventre d'Alec gronda ce qui fit rire les deux.

\- Je te prépare le petit déjeuné le temps que tu douche dit Magnus

\- D'accord

Alec entra dans la salle de bain, et ressortis plus tard et descendis où son assiette l'attendait à table avec Magnus. Il s'assit à table et mangea pendant que Magnus but la tasse de sang, pendant que Magnus faisait la vaisselle Alec regarda son téléphone s'il y avait un message. Magnus vint le prendre par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Magnus en suçotant le lobe d'oreille

\- T'apprendre à nager répondit Alec

\- Je pensais à autre chose mo dit Magnus en regardant le corps d'Alec suggestivement

\- Si tu es sage, et bien je te laisserai me prendre dans la piscine dit Alec

\- Je ne sais pas dit Magnus

\- Tu n'as envie me faire crier dans la piscine en m'abandonnant à toi, imagine toi que je te donne des cours tel un professeur alors que tu as hâte me prendre susurra Alec

\- D'accord j'accepte fit Magnus

Magnus ne pouvant pas allé dehors à cause du soleil qui était bien haut, Magnus l'emmenait au sous-sol où il y avait une autre piscine.

\- Will avait installé deux piscine pour que il puisse en profitai la journée répondit Magnus au regard curieux d'Alec

Alec fit enlever ses vêtements, et sauta dans l'eau. Il fit quelque brasse, et se tourna vers Magnus qui le regardait

\- Tu viens dit Alec

\- Je ne sais pas Alexander dit Magnus en touchant l'eau avec son orteil

\- Si tu ne viens pas, tu n'auras pas ça fit Alec en passant ses mains sur son corps

\- D'accord j'arrive dit Magnus en retirant ses vêtements lentement

Magnus descendit l'échelle de la piscine et se rattrapa sur Alec, Alec avança vers le milieu de la piscine.

\- Tu as confiance en moi, n'aie pas peur et essaye de te détendre rassura Alec

\- Facile à dire fit Magnus

\- Imagine que tu me fais l'amour dit Alec

Alec sentit que Magnus se détendre au fur à mesure, il apprit quelque mouvement de base à Magnus qui apprenait vite. Après quelque leçon, Magnus coinça Alec sur l'échelle de la piscine en lui grignotant le cou,

\- Tu m'as promis quelque chose non ? dit Magnus

\- C'est vrai tu as été un élève très sage, alors je pense que tu mérite une récompense dit Alec en souriant

Magnus fit enlever le maillot de bains d'Alec et le pénétrait directement ce qui le fit rejeter la tête en arrière, il bougeait en Alec qui s'agrippait avec l'échelle. Il accéléra ses coups jusqu'à Alec jouisse et il vint en Alec après quelque minute,

\- Je crois que je vais aimer ces cours de particuliers fit Magnus

Alec riait et embrassa Magnus en souriant.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des vrais lapins ces ceux-là. Dans le prochain chapitre le harcèlement d'Izzy et le Kidnapping de Max. Bisous glacé**


	25. Chapter 25

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 25**_

Alec et Magnus était de retour de leur week-end en amoureux, Alec était de retrouver sa famille. Comme l'avait pansé Alec, Izzy l'avait harcelée de la raconter ce que lui et Magnus ont fait pendant leur week-end. Maintenant il évité sa sœur en allant chez Magnus, dont celui-ci était ravie de d'avoir Alec pour lui tout seul. Alec venait de se réveiller quand il réalisa qu'il était attaché sur son lit, il rougit en se rappelant ce que Magnus lui avait fait après.

\- Magnus appela Alec dans sa chambre sombre

\- Non, ce n'est pas Magnus fit une voix avant de tirer les rideaux

Alec ferma les yeux pendant quelque minute aveuglée par la lumière, et vis sa sœur assis sur sa chaise de bureau les bras croisé.

\- Izzy, pourquoi tu m'as attaché demanda Alec en tirant sur les menottes

\- Parce que tu m'évite depuis un moment pour que tu me raconte ton week-end avec Magnus répondit Izzy

\- Et tu crois que je vais parler de ça avec ma petite sœur et comment t'as fait pour avoir ses menottes riposta Alec

\- Je les ai procuré avec Magnus qui m'avait dit que ça te ferais rappeler des souvenirs répondit Izzy

Alec rougis en pensant qu'en effet ça lui rappelle des bons souvenirs agréable, il reporta son regard sur Izzy qui lui sourit de connivence

\- Tu me raconte demanda Izzy

\- Et si je ne veux pas répondit Alec au tac au tac

Izzy sortit du bureau d'Alec un kit de d'épilation, elle regarda Alec qui avait pali d'horreur.

\- Tu n'oseras pas de faire ça à ton grand frère chéri dit Alec en suant à grosse goutte

\- Oh que si je vais l'utilisé si tu me raconte pas ce que vous avez fait toi et Magnus fit Izzy en préparant la cire

\- D'accord je vais te le raconter si tu éloigne cette chose loin de moi dit Alec

Izzy arrêta de faire chauffer la cire, et s'assis à coté d'Alec confortablement.

\- D'abord tu me raconte ta première fois et aussi la marque demanda Izzy

\- Après que nous avions discuté, on ait partis au restaurant. Ensuite on s'est promené un peu dehors avant de rentré ici, puis on a commencé s'embrassé dans le salon pour finir dans la chambre expliqua Alec rouge

\- Et c'est là que vous avez couché ensemble révéla Izzy

\- Et pendant qu'on le faisait, c'est là que qu'il m'a marqué avoua Alec perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Quand il t'a mordu, qu'est que tu as ressenti demanda Izzy

\- Je ressenti comme un flottement comme si j'ai été dans un océan de plaisirs décris Alec

\- Et votre week-end ? demanda Izzy

Alec déglutina et soupira en voyant le regard insistant d'Izzy,

\- Il m'a fait réaliser une partie de mes fantasme avoua Alec rouge

\- Oh je ne savais pas que tu avais des fantasmes fit Izzy

\- Oui, comme tout le monde mais je l'ai refoulais confia Alec en baissant les yeux

Izzy mit une main sur la joue d'Alec en le détachai par la même occasion,

\- Pourquoi tu voulais tout refoulais en toi ? Tu es quelqu'un de normal, tu n'es pas un monstre. Regarde Tessa et les autres, ils sont en couples de trois et pourtant ils ne s cherchent pas à se refouler expliqua Izzy

\- Je sais mais dans l'atmosphère qu'on avait été élevé tu dois comprendre que pourquoi je refoulais le tout dit Alec

\- Je comprends Alec, Magnus t'a fait ressortir tout tes émotions dit Izzy

Alec sourit béatement en pensant à Magnus, Izzy sourit à cela

\- Je suis contente pour toi grand-frère fit Izzy en embrassant son frère sur la joue

\- Merci Izzy répondit Alec

\- Je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Simon au centre-commercial et de plus il y a personne à la maison fit Izzy en se levant

\- D'accord, répondit Alec

Il se leva et prit ses vêtements, il entra dans la salle de bains. Il commença à se doucher et il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, et un ombre se faufilait dans la salle de bains et referma la porte doucement. Alec sentit deux main vint le resserrait à la taille et une paire de lèvre vint le grignoter dans le cou, il sursaut a et se retourna pour voir Magnus dans la douche nu avec lui.

\- Par l'ange ça recommence ces rêves dit Alec

\- Alors je suis un rêve et que veut que je te fasse Alexander, fit Magnus en roulant sur l'Alexander

\- Comme tu le fais à chaque fois, tu me fais l'amour sous la douche répondit Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est une bonne idée dit Magnus en se jetant sur les lèvres d'Alec

Magnus caressa le torse d'Alec et le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche, il prit le membre dressé d'Alec et commença à le caresser. Alec gémis de plaisirs, Magnus leva une jambe d'Alec et introduit son doigt dans l'entrée d'Alec en utilisant l'eau comme lubrifiant. Il rajouta deux autres doigts au plus grand plaisirs d'Alec, il les fit coulisser en Alec tout en frappant sa prostate. Alec criât de plaisirs, Magnus retira ses doigts et pénétra Alec qui gémit de plaisirs. Il porta Alec en pour le pénétrait encore plus, Alec s'accrocha au cou de Magnus.

\- Putain c'est trop bon faites que le réveil ne sonne pas gémis Alec

Magnus ricana à la remarque d'Alec et accéléra les coups de reins, Alec se déversa sur Magnus et Magnus enfouis sa tête dans le cou d'Alec. Ses yeux étaient apparus et il planta ses canines dans le cou d'Alec qui gémit de douleur et de plaisirs, il but un peu du sang d'Alec avant de se déversé en Alec.

\- C'est tellement parfait que je veux rester comme ça malheureusement le réveil va encore sonner et je vais me réveillé avec les draps taché plaignais Alec

Magnus ricana et embrassa avant de se retirer, il mit Alec sur ses pieds.

\- Mon ange, je suis bien réel et non un rêve dit Magnus

Alec écarquilla les yeux et rougis fortement en réalisant que Magnus était bien réel sous la douche avec lui,

\- Qui…fit Alec

\- C'est ta sœur qui m'as laissé entré et d'ailleurs quand j'ai entendue l'eau de la douche je me suis glissé dans la douche expliqua Magnus

\- Oh fit Alec

Magnus sourit et pris un peu de shampooing et savonna Alec, Alec fit de même pour Magnus. Ne pouvant plus les caresses de l'autre, ils refirent l'amour. Quand ils ressortirent et se changeaient dans la chambre d'Alec, ils descendirent et vis Jace allongeait dans le canapé. Celui-ci avait un casque audio sur les oreilles, quand il vit les tourtereaux il retira son casque audio

\- Je ne comprends pas une chose, vous avez un week-end pour vous léché la banane et vous le refaite dans la salle de bains s'exclama Jace

\- Jace commença Alec rouge

\- Tu sais schtroumpfette on n'a fait plus que se lécher la banane, ton frère s'est retrouvé dans des positions qui n'ont rien avoir avec le Kâma-Sûtra crois-moi mon petit flamant rose expliqua Magnus en rendant Alec rouge

\- Je ne veux pas savoir au sujet de votre galipette, ça y est je l'image en tête. Je vais gerber fit Jace pâle

Magnus riais à l'état de Jace, Alec frappa Magnus dans les côtés. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, ils entendirent la voix de Maryse

\- Par ici maman on est dans le salon répondit Alec

Maryse entra dans le salon avec Robert, le couple salua Magnus. Maryse vit le teint pâle de Jace

\- Ca va Jace ? demanda Maryse

\- Oui, maman c'est juste que j'ai des choses à oublier répondit Jace en jetant un coup d'œil vers Magnus et Alec

Maryse leva un sourcil et passa son regard entre les trois, elle balança la tête et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Robert ayant compris le manège des trois et tapota l'épaule de Jace en signe de soutien, et suivit Maryse dans la cuisine. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien quand Magnus jugeait le moment de partir malgré l'invitation de Maryse, il partit après avoir embrassé Alec. Alec et Jace joua aux jeux vidéos en attendant quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix d'Izzy, Maryse de la cuisine la salua. Izzy rejoignit ses frères dans le salon et les regarda jouer. Maryse sortit de la cuisine,

\- Les enfants, Max n'est pas encore rentré demanda Maryse en fronçant les sourcils

\- Il doit être chez son copain répondit Izzy

\- Je vais téléphoner pour lui dire de rentré alors fit Maryse en prenant le téléphone

Maryse fit le numéro, elle allait dans la cuisine pour téléphoner. Maryse revient inquiète avec Robert, les trios vit leurs mères inquiète

\- Qu'est qu'il y a maman ? demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Max est parti de son ami, il y a cela trois heures dit Maryse

\- Attends je vais téléphoner à Simon si il est avec lui dit Izzy en prenant son portable

\- Et moi, je vais regarder s'il n'ait pas en chemin dit Alec en prenant ses clefs de voiture

\- D'accord dit Maryse inquiète

\- Je viens avec toi Alec dit Jace e prenant son blouson

Alec et Jace fit quelque tours pour cherché Max dans les environs, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils entendirent leur mère pleurer. Ils fonçaient dans le salon, et vis Maryse dans les bras de Robert alors qu'Izzy pleurait.

\- Izzy, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Alec

\- Alec, ils ont enlevé Max pleura Izzy

\- De quoi tu parle Izzy demanda Jace

Après que vous êtes partis le téléphone s'est mis à sonner et maman a répondit puis elle s'est mis à hurler avant que Robert pris le téléphone. Des hommes ont enlevé Max et ils veulent une rançon sinon ils tueront Max expliqua Izzy en pleure

Alec et Jace étaient choqués, le téléphone d'Izzy sonna. Izzy répondit s'est éloigna en pleurant,

\- Il faut qu'on contacte la police dit Jace

\- Malheureusement ils n'ont dis pas de police et je ne sais pas quoi faire, je veux contacter la police mais j'ai peur pour la vie de Max répondit Robert en serrant Maryse dans ses bras

\- Putain dit Jace en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur

\- JACE s'écria Alec

Le poing de Jace saignait, Alec mit sa main sur son épaule.

\- Calme-toi dit Alec

\- Putain Alec, ils ont mon petit frère comment veux-tu que je suis calme cria Jace

\- Alec a raison, tu dois te calmer, ça ne sert à rien de crier et donner des coups de poings dans le mur expliqua Robert

Izzy revient les yeux bouffi à force de pleurer, elle prit sa mère dans ses bras. Maryse se leva et prit le combiné et s'éloigna dans la cuisine, elle revint et assis. Plus tard, Jace tourna en rond et Alec avait pris sa mère dans les bras alors que Robert serrait son poings en se savant pas quoi faire et une main sur l'épaule d'Izzy. La porte d'entré sonna, Maryse se levât des bras d'Alec et ouvrit la porte. Elle revint avec deux hommes, l'un était assez vieux et l'autre assez jeune. Jace ayant reconnu l'un d'eux, le plaqua contre le mur. Alec et Robert prit Jace par les bras pour que celui-ci le relâcha le plus âgé,

\- COMME S'il N'Y A PAS DE MALHEURS, IL A FALLU DE QUE TU TE POINTES ESPECE DE SALOPARD s'écria Jace

\- Jace calme-toi. C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, n'oublie pas quoi qu'il est le père de Max fit Maryse

\- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé ici ? demanda Izzy en regardant son père froidement

\- Parce qu'il pourrait nous aider à retrouver Max fit Maryse

\- Maryse a raison, avec mes contact je pourrais savoir qui sont ces hommes répondit Valentin

\- En tout cas même si tu ramènes Max, ne crois pas que tu es pardonné cracha Jace

\- Jace fit Valentin

\- Pour moi, tu resteras un connard de première jura Jace

\- Pour le moment concentrons sur le moyen pour sauver Max dit Robert

\- Vous avez raison répondit Valentin en tiquant légèrement

Jace ricana méchamment en voyant le regard nerveux de Valentin en face de Robert, le jeune homme était resté dans l'ombre.

\- Sébastien, appelle l'inspecteur Garroway ordonna Valentin

\- Bien monsieur répondit Sébastien en prenant son téléphone

La porte d'entrée sonna, Izzy se leva et ouvrit la porte. Ils entendirent plusieurs voix, ils virent Charlotte et Henri rentré suivie de Tessa et des autres. Charlotte prit Maryse dans ses bras en la réconforta,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Maryse, on retrouvera Max réconforta Charlotte

\- J'ai appelé quelque contact pour localiser Max dit Henri avec Robert

\- Merci beaucoup Henri répondit Robert

Magnus entra dans le salon et pris Alec qui était assis dans les escaliers dans ses bras, il engloba son visage dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa avec douceurs,

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour Henri a raison on va le retrouvais dit Magnus

\- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur Magnus, fit Alec en refugiant sa tête dans le cou de Magnus

\- Je pourrais savoir qui est vous ? demanda Valentin

\- Je m'appelle Henri Brandwell et voici ma femme Charlotte, nous somme les parents adoptives de Magnus, Simon et de Clary. Les autres aussi sont nos enfants adoptifs Tessa, Jem, Will et Raphaël présenta Henri

\- Je suis Valentin Ligtwood ex-mari de Maryse et père de Jace, Izzy, Alec et Max présenta Valentin

\- Désolé mais tu n'es pas mon père cracha Jace

\- Jace fit Clary en calmant Jace

\- Monsieur Ligtwood, inspecteur Garroway en ligne dit Sébastien

\- Merci, Allo Luke répondit Valentin

Jonathan regarda les nouveaux arrivés, en particulier Tessa et Clary. Will et Jace ayant compris le regard de Jonathan se rapprocha de leurs petites amies respectives,

\- Qui est vous jeune homme demanda Charlotte

\- Je suis Sébastien Verlac, je suis l'assistant de monsieur Ligtwood répondit Sébastien

\- Je vois t'es en sorte son larbin cracha Jace en souriant méchamment

\- TAIS-TOI JACE, ARRETE DE TE DEFOULER SUR TOUT LE MONDE S'IL TE PLAIT cria Alec

Tout le monde regarda Alec qui montât dans sa chambre, il claqua la porte violemment. Jace soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux et Clary passa la main sur son bras,

\- Je vais aller lui parlé souffla Jace

\- Non laisse-moi lui parlé à la place répondit Magnus

\- D'accord dit Jace en s'asseyant

Magnus regarda Charlotte qui acquiesça de la tête, il monta dans la chambre d'Alec. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement, il vit Alec assis sur son lit en train de regardé une photo. Il s'assit à coté et vit la photo où il y avait trois enfants. Un enfant portait un bébé qui posait à coté d'une petite fille

\- Il me manque dit Alec

\- Je sais mon cœur, on va le retrouver dit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Alec pleura de tout soûl en lâchant toute la pression qu'il avait depuis l'enlèvement de Max, Magnus le consola en passant la main sur son dos. Alec arrêta de sanglotait, en enfouilles sa tête dans le cou de Magnus il respirait son odeur ce qui l'apaiser.

\- Magnus, je voudrais que tu me fais l'amour s'il te plait demanda Alec la voix rauque

\- Alexander, je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour le faire dit Magnus

\- S'il te plait Magnus dit Alec en s'agrippant à le t-shirt de Magnus

\- C'est d'accord dit Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le lit, le déshabilla lentement. Magnus grignota les tétons d'Alec et avant de prendre en bouche le membre d'Alec, Alec gémis de plaisirs. Magnus prit la bouteille de lubrifiant et introduit son doigt en Alec, il rajouta deux autres pour frapper la prostate d'Alec qui criât de plaisirs. Il pénétra Alec qui gémit de contentement, il ondula ses hanches en Alec. Il fit tourner Alec pour que celui-ci le chevauche sur lui, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière et bougeant ses rein sur Magnus. Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras, Alec noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Magnus en continuant de bouger en gémissant le nom de son amant. Magnus enfouis sa tête dans le cou d'Alec, il releva la tête et vis que la porte était légèrement entre-ouverte. Il vit le visage de Valentin les observait en train de faire l'amour, le visage de Valentin était déformé par la rage. Magnus lui sourit moqueur et accéléra ses coups en Alec qui criât encore plus sans savoir que son père les observait, celui-ci refermait la porte doucement. Magnus rebaissa la tête dans le cou d'Alec et d'enfoncer ses crocs, il but un peu du sang d'Alec. Alec sentant les crocs de Magnus en lui, ressentit le plaisirs encore plus et se déversa sur entre lui et Magnus. Magnus vint quelque secondes après lui, ils s'allongeaient tout les deux. Alec s'endormit dans les bras de Magnus qui tira les draps sur lui, Magnus se leva en faisant attention de ne pas réveillait Alec. Il mit son t-shirt et son pantalon et ouvrit la porte, il descendit dans le salon et vit Valentin en train de se disputer avec Maryse dans la cuisine.

\- Où est Alec ? demanda Izzy fatiguée

\- Il s'est endormi répondit Magnus

Izzy hocha la tête et se blotti contre Simon qui lui murmurait quelque chose dans l'oreille, Izzy hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Simon la prit dans ses bras et monta la chambre de la jeune femme, Magnus entendit les cris de Valentin et Maryse dans la cuisine de plus en plus fort.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ? demanda Magnus

\- Il se dispute avec maman sur ta relation avec Alec répondit Jace un brin furieux

\- Oh je vois, il n'a pas apprécié le spectacle que je lui ai fait voir fit Magnus en souriant méchamment

\- Quel spectacle demanda Jace

Magnus lui lança un regard mi-taquin et mi méchant, Jace comprit et ricana méchamment.

\- Pour une fois, je suis content que vous êtes envoyer en l'air pour voir sa tête pendant qu'il vous observé ricana Jace

\- Il n'a pas resté jusqu'à la fin dit Magnus un brin ennuyé

Jace riait alors Maryse sortie de la cuisine furieuse, elle était fatiguée. Valentin la suivie derrière elle,

\- Maryse, on n'a pas finie notre conversation dit Valentin

\- Pour moi, elle est finis dit Maryse

\- Comment tu peux tolérer cela s'écria Valentin

\- Toléré quoi Valentin demanda Maryse

\- Que cette personne empoissonne l'esprit de notre fils rappliqua Valentin en pointant le doigt de Magnus

\- Magnus est le fiancé d'Alec, il a tout à fait le droit de faire ce qu'il veut avec Magnus car ils s'aiment tout les deux riposta Maryse

\- Et les toléré de copuler comme des animaux s'exclama Valentin

\- Ils sont tout les deux des adultes consentant, je ne vois pas le mal Valentin maintenant je te prie maintenant de vous calmer et vous assoie ou essayer de vous rendre utile en recontactant tes contact dans la police termina Robert froidement

Valentin tiqua nerveux et lança un regard meurtrier à Magnus, il donna les instructions à Sébastien avant de s'asseoir sous le regard moquer de Magnus et Jace.

\- Où est Alec demanda Maryse

\- Il s'est endormi répondit Magnus

\- Après que vous l'avez pris comme un animal en rut cracha Valentin

Maryse allait contredire son ex-mari,

\- Monsieur Ligtwood, je ne vous permets de vous insulter mon fils devant moi. Vous êtes ici pour nous aider à retrouver Max alors je vous priez de vous taire ou sinon j'oublierais que cette maison n'est plus de celui de Maryse dit Charlotte en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Maryse en lançant un regard froid à Valentin.

Valentin frissonna de peur devant la menace de Charlotte, il se taisait. Magnus fit un signe de remerciement à Charlotte qui lui rendit avec un regard maternelle. Il monta dans la chambre d'Alec et s'allongeais à coté de celui-ci et le prit dans ses bras, il embrassa son front.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la demande de rançon et la colère de Magnus. Bisous glacé**


	26. Chapter 26

**Nini : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 26**_

Alec se réveilla et vis Magnus prés de lui, il s'approcha de lui. Magnus ouvrit les yeux, il embrassa Alec

\- Ca va demanda Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai rêvé que Max a été enlevé dit Alec

\- Malheureusement c'est la réalité mon amour je suis désolé répondit Magnus

Alec ferma les yeux et soupira de tristesse, Magnus le serra fort dans ses bras. Alec recula et se leva,

\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu des nouvelles demanda Alec en s'habillant

\- Pour l'instant non, Henri essaye de contacter quelques réseau de plus Raphaël s'est mis cherché lui aussi de son coté avec Will. Robert prends des nouvelles régulièrement auprès de certains amis policiers qu'il a expliqua Magnus

\- Si seulement j'étais avec lui dit Alec avec culpabilité

\- Eh mon amour, je t'en veux pas pour ça, on ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de chose fit Magnus en le prenant le visage

\- Je sais mais…

Magnus le coupa en l'embrassant, ils rompirent le baiser. Alec souri légèrement

\- C'est mesquin ce que tu viens de faire dit Alec en collant son front avec celui de Magnus

\- Je sais et je pourrais recommencer seulement si tu dis des bêtises répondit Magnus

\- Je t'aime et merci d'être avec moi avoua Alec

\- Où veux tu que je sois en restant près de toi, tu es mon monde Alexander, dévoila Magnus

Alec l'embrassa légèrement et sortis de sa chambre pour prendre une douche, il rentra dans sa chambre où Magnus l'attendait. Ils descendirent dans le salon, ils virent Jace avait la tête posé sur Clary qui lui caressait les cheveux pour l'apaiser, Valentin parlait avec un homme d'âge mur, Maryse était assis prés de Robert qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la soutenir, Henri avec Will, Raphaël et Jem était partis au recherche directement alors Tessa et Charlotte faisaient du café pour tout le monde. Seule Izzy et Simon étaient absent, Charlotte serve le café pour tout le monde avec Tessa.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda Alec

\- Non pas pour l'instant répondit Tessa

Charlotte jeta un coup d'œil vers ceux qui ne savaient pas leurs secrets,

\- Henri est parti se renseigner au niveau des humain avec Jem, Will et Raphaël du coté des vampires expliqua Charlotte à voix basse

\- Et du coté des vampires, on a une piste demanda Magnus

\- Oui, d'après les informations que Will m'a envoyé ils ont pu remonter où ils ont kidnappé Max et ils cherchent où ils retiennent Max répondit Tessa

\- C'est merveilleux encore un peu Max sera libéré dit Alec soulagé

\- Rien n'est encore jouer Alexander, là où Will et Raphaël recherche les renseignements n'est pas gratuit et très dangereux dit Magnus

\- Comment ça demanda Alec

\- Parce que ils doivent payer beaucoup pour ça en échangent des informations expliqua Tessa

\- Les demandes varient aux demandeurs, parfois il y a en qui demande de l'argent, d'autre des pierres précieuses, certain des œuvres d'art et aussi du sang expliqua Charlotte

\- Pourquoi ils demandent du sang demanda Alec confus

\- Quand un vampire vit beaucoup longtemps que certains de nous, le sang de ce vampire ruisselle de l'expérience rare de ce qu'il a vécu. Par exemple si Magnus boit mon sang, il héritera de ma mémoires, mes souvenirs, mes vécus à travers mon sang comme je suis plus âgée que lui. Mais les expériences qui l'aura acquis sera trop lourd pour lui expliqua Charlotte en regardant Magnus

\- Je vois, je comprends mieux maintenant la situation dit Alec

\- Rassure-toi, Will et Raphaël sont encore trop jeune pour ce genre de pratique dit Charlotte en caressant la joue d'Alec maternellement

Alec lui sourit, il allait voir sa mère. Il l'embrassa en lui disant des paroles de réconfort et d'aller se reposer avec Robert, il se leva et partit de la cuisine. Il se servi un verre d'eau,

\- Comment pouvez-vous vous rabaisser à ce point-là ? fit une voix

Alec se retourna et découvrit Sébastien à l'embrasure de la cuisine, il fronçât les sourcils.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Alec

\- Je veux de faire ce genre de choses alors que votre père est quelqu'un de respecté répondit Sébastien

\- Ecoute mec, t'es juste l'assistant de mon père point barre. T'as aucun droit sur ma vie tu m'entends dit Alec

\- Alexander, ne lui parle pas comme ça dit Valentin en arrivant

\- Oh désolé ironisa Alec en sortant

\- Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? J'ai besoin de te parler dit Valentin en le suivant

\- Pas moi, tu es là juste pour nous aider à retrouver Max alors tes discussions tu peux les garder cracha Alec

\- Que tu veux ou non on va discuter maintenant cria Valentin

Alec arriva dans le salon avec son père sur les talons, Alec se retourna vivement vers son père. Jace commença à se mettre debout, Alec lui fit signe de se calmer et qu'il gère la situation.

\- Que veux-tu parler ? demanda Alec froidement

\- Comment peux-tu te laisser pervertir par ce genre de chose ? C'est immoral à tout cela, cette personne t'a embrouillé l'esprit. Surtout qu'on voit quelle genre d'éducation il a reçue dit Valentin en grimaçant de dégoût

\- C'est bon, t'as finis demanda Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Alexander, je sais que c'est une phase que tu traverse en ce moment. Plus tard tu te rendras compte de cela et ce jour-là tu verrais que tu es pervertis par ce genre d'individu expliqua Valentin

\- Bon tu commence à me pomper l'air, premièrement je t'interdis de d'insulter la famille de Magnus et Magnus devant moi, deuxième je suis gay et je le resterai toujours et troisième Magnus m'a bien et bel pervertis comme tu le dis me baisant comme il fait hier soir et aussi pendant un week-end en Maroc où il m'avait emmené. Je peux te dire que j'en redemandais encore plus, et il me réservait encore plus dit Alec en souriant méchamment

\- Et je peux dire d'après que ce que j'ai entendus hier pendant qu'ils prenaient la douche, ce qu'Alec ne faisait pas semblant de crier renchérit Jace en se délectant du visage de Valentin

\- Je me suis envoyé en l'air dans toute les pièces de la villa en Maroc avec lui, alors tes remarques à deux balles de fasciste tu peux les garder cracha Alec

\- ALEXANDER, criait Valentin

\- Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, je n'ai à rien à me justifier et aussi je te prierai de te baisser d'un ton car à mère et mon beau-père se reposent dans la chambre après les événements dit Alec froidement

\- Je vous prierai aussi de ne plus menacer contre Alexander devant moi sinon j'oublierais que vous êtes son père dit Magnus

Magnus s'avança vers Valentin, et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Alexander a raison quand il disait qu'il aimait se faire baiser par moi, vous avez eu la preuve en nous regardant dans la chambre. Mais vous avez raté le meilleur quand Alec jouissait en criant mon nom plusieurs fois pendant que je le pilonnais fort sur le lit soumis à moi, donc je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous taire ou sinon je mettrais dans le journal tout vos magouille que vous avez fait pour soutirer de l'argent inégalement chuchota Magnus

\- Comment…demanda Valentin en blanchissant de peur

\- Je le sais ? Depuis que vous êtes partis après Alexander vous ait chassé, j'ai gardé un œil sur vous en cas où chuchota Magnus dans le creux de l'oreille de Valentin

\- Vous allez bien Monsieur Ligtwood demanda Sébastien

\- Très bien répondit Valentin en sentant la main de Magnus

Plus tard le téléphone sonna, Robert répondit et fit signe que c'était les ravisseurs de Max, il parla avec eux. Il raccrocha, et se tourna vers l'inspecteur qui avait tout enregistré

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe Robert, Max va bien demanda Maryse en tremblant de peur

\- Oui, tout va bien Maryse répondit Robert

\- Combien de ils demandent ? demanda Izzy qui s'était réveillé

\- Ils demandent 300000 dollars en échange de Max répondit Robert

\- Mais où va trouver cet argent ? demanda Maryse

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas assez d'argent, je pourrais hypothéquer la pâtisserie pour avoir la moitié de l'argent répondit Robert

\- Il est hors de question que vous payer la rançon, c'est à moi qui revient cette charge dit Valentin

\- Et depuis quand ? cracha Izzy en lançant des éclairs à son père

\- Je suis encore votre père dit Valentin

\- Désolé mais garde ton argent sale pour ta poufiasse, Robert tu n'as pas besoin d'hypothéqué ta boutique. On trouvera une autre solution fit Jace

\- Jace a raison, Charlotte et moi ont vous donnera cette somme. Cette somme n'est rien pour nous vu que nous avons un héritage de famille assez conséquent de plus nous aussi tenons à Max dit Henri en regardant Charlotte

Charlotte hocha la tête et prit les mains de Maryse qui allait protester,

\- Maryse, nous somme une famille et la famille se soutiens mutuellement. Comme vous considérer mes enfants comme le votre, je considère les vôtres comme les miens alors laisse-nous payer cette somme dit Charlotte

\- Comment vous remercier demanda Maryse

\- En nous laissant parfois vos enfants venir chez moi quand ils veulent plaisanta Charlotte

\- Mais qui apportera l'argent demanda l'inspecteur

\- Ce sera moi dit Valentin

\- Malheureusement vous ne pouvez pas car vous êtes le gouverneur dit Sébastien

\- Votre assistant à raison fit l'inspecteur

\- C'est mon fils qu'il s'agit criait Valentin

\- C'est d'accord, il faudra que vous portiez un gilet pare-balles en cas où expliqua le policier

\- D'accord accepta Valentin

\- Bien voilà le plan dit le policier

Pendant que le policier expliqua le plan dans le salon, Charlotte et les autres à part Maryse et Robert s'éclipsait dans la cuisine discrètement

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en Valentin au sujet de Max dit Izzy

\- Je pense qu'on devrait l'assommer et envoyé l'un de nous à la place dit Simon

\- C'est une excellence idée, Stephan dit Magnus

\- C'est Simon, j'ai en ras le bol que tu fais ça râla Simon

\- Mais qui vat-ton envoyer demanda Will en se récurant le nez et le jeta discrètement sur Valentin en usant de sa force

\- Je préfère que c'est moi qui aille dit Henri

\- Non, Henri pas toi il faut que ce soit un vampire dit Raphaël

\- Alors j'irai dit Charlotte et Magnus en même temps

\- Magnus fit Alec

\- Non Magnus toi tu reste ici avec Alec, j'irai dit Charlotte

\- Non Charlotte dit Magnus

\- Magnus, écoute ta mère un peu fit Charlotte en mettant une main sur la joue de Magnus

\- Je les plains ces ravisseurs plaisanta Will

\- C'est vrai rigola Tessa

Tout le monde rigola avant de se concentrer sur le plan qu'ils avaient mis discrètement, ils reviennent dans le salon où le policier venait de dévoiler le plan. Ils attendaient le coup de fils des ravisseurs pour le lieu du rendez-vous, Maryse était un peu plus soulagé et serra la main de Robert qui était assis prés d'elle. Charlotte et Henri discutait à voire basse sur le plan qu'il avait mis en place secrètement avec Tessa, Simon caressait les cheveux d'Izzy qui était allongé et avait sa tête sur ses genoux. Will se récurant le nez et les jeta discrètement sur l'épaule de Sébastien sous le regard fatigué de Jem de voir son amant si gamin, Raphaël était au téléphone, Alec était dans les bras de Magnus qui lui caressait le bras dans la cage d'escaliers sous le regard dégoûté de Sébastien dont il s'en foutait, Jace ricanait de ce que faisait Will alors que Clary lui caressait les cheveux les yeux dans les vagues. Charlotte prépara à manger pour tout le monde aidé de Tessa et Izzy, Alec montât dans sa chambre suivie Magnus. Il s'allongea sur son lit en se blottissant contre Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu disais à mon père demanda Alec

\- Quelque chose de védique répondit Magnus évasive

Alec fronçât les sourcils et ne dis rien, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Magnus lui caressait la colonne de vertébrale après qu'il ait enlevé son t-shirt lui donnât des frissons, il lui fit rappeler la veille quand ils ont fais l'amour après qu'il ait demandé.

\- Tu m'as mordu deux fois hier remarqua Alec

\- J'en avais parlé avec Charlotte après qu'on soit rentré de notre escapade romantique, Charlotte m'avait conseillé d'au lieu de te prendre une grande partie de ton sang plutôt de prendre une petite quantité comme ça ton corps aura le temps de se régénère cette petite perte de sang expliqua Magnus

\- Donc si par exemple tu me fais l'amour maintenant, tu prendrais qu'une petite quantité de sang résuma Alec

\- C'est exactement ça, par compte je l'enlèverais le par exemple par ce que j'ai très envie de toi fit Magnus en embrassant Alec dans le cou

Alec s'empourpra, Magnus rigola et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Je plaisantais mon amour dit Magnus

\- Et si j'ai en envie répondit Alec sérieux

\- Tu es sûr de toi parce que te faire l'amour alors que tu pleurais à cause de l'enlèvement de ton frère n'est pas très réjouissant pour moi expliqua Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'avais besoin que tu me fasses l'amour pour que j'oublie qu'on a enlevé mon petit frère mais là tout de suite j'ai envie de toi comme jamais le même quand nous étions à la villa dit Alec

\- D'ailleurs tu sais que Will avait envoyé une équipe de nettoyage après notre départ pour nettoyer la villa en prétextant de désinfecté de notre trace rigola Magnus

\- Est-ce qu'il a toujours la vidéo qu'on a faite dans sa salle de jeux demanda Alec avec malice

\- Oui, il a gardé la vidéo parce que il voulait savoir quelle pièce de sa salle il voulait changer, après que je sois rentré il m'a fait une crise comme quoi je pouvais coucher avec toi dans toutes les pièces de la villa mais il a fallu qu'on le fasse dans sa salle de jeux rigola Magnus

\- Et qu'est que tu as répondu demanda Alec

\- Je lui ai répondu, c'est que qu'on a fait c'est-à-dire faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la villa et il m'a regardé avant de hurler que nous étions pires que des lapins qui tirent leurs coups riait Magnus qui n'en pouvait plus

\- J'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête dit Alec

Alec rigola aussi, le rire de Magnus se mêla au sien.

\- Tiens ça me fait rappeler une conversation que j'avais eu avec Izzy avant qu'on fasse l'amour dit Alec

\- C'était quoi la conversation demanda Magnus

\- Izzy comme d'habitude elle s'est faufilée dans ma chambre, et quand je me suis réveillé je l'ai prise la main en croyant que c'était toi expliqua Alec en rougissant

\- Oh Alexander, tu es trop mignon fit Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Mais Izzy s'est réveillé et avait signalé sa présence derrière moi alors je l'ai grondé d'avoir encore faufilé dans mon lit, puis de fil en aiguille elle m'avait demandé si on avait commencé à faire l'amour et je lui ai répondis que je n'ai pas prêt mais qu'on faisait des choses assez intimes et c'est là que Jace débarqua racontât Alec

\- Et qu'est que schtroumpfette a dit demanda Magnus

\- Il avait entendue la conversation, j'ai cru qu'il allait interrompt la conversation mais il a renchéris en me demandant si on avait fait des choses ou pas, pour avoir la paix je l'ai raconté jusqu'à Jace m'interromps et s'en alla en disant que qu'il avait assez entendue au contraire de Izzy qui me demandait ta taille rougis Alec

\- Qu'as –tu répondu demanda Magnus en souriant mutinement

\- Elle m'a dit sur une échelle de 1 à 10, alors je lui ai répondit 10 répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai que vaut un dix et tu le sais non dit Magnus

Magnus se pencha dans le cou d'Alec, il lui fit plusieurs suçons et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Surtout quand il entra en toi pour te faire crier de plaisirs fit Magnus en suçotant le lobe d'oreille d'Alec

Alec gémis de plaisirs, Magnus fit descendis sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec sans arrêter de suçotant le lobe. Il lui prit son membre et commença à le pomper, Alec s'étouffait dans ses gémissements.

\- Je peux te dire que toi aussi, tu vaux dix. J'aime ta taille quand je le prends ma bouche susurra Magnus

\- Ah Magnus gémis Alec

\- Ces gémissement me rappelle à la villa quand je te faisais l'amour sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, dans le salon, contre le mur de l'escalier, dans l'escalier, sur le balcon pendant que tu étais sous l'emprise de l'aphrodisiaque que j'avais mis dans ton petit déjeuner chuchota Magnus d'une voix rauque

Alec cria de plaisirs sous les mains de Magnus mais aussi par ses paroles, Magnus descendit sans se stopper ses mouvements. Il laissa un sillon de salive sur le torse d'Alec, il lui fit enlever le pantalon et le prit en bouche directement. Alec hoqueta et serra de ses mains les barreaux de son lit, Magnus fit des mouvements de va –viens avec sa bouche. Alec n'en pouvant plus gémis dans la bouche de Magnus qui l'avala, il revient embrassa Alec en lui faisant partager un peu de son sperme. Alec était très réticent de faire cela, il changea d'avis en voyant le coté érotique de la chose.

\- Tu as vu que à quels point tu as bon goût et que je ne me lasse pas de te goûter à chaque fois dit Magnus

Alec rougis ce qui le rendis encore plus désirable pour Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que je vous laisse sur une note de frustration, je me ferais pardonner. Dans le prochain chapitre le sauvetage de Max et la réalisation d'un fantasme d'Alec. Bisous glacé**


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 27**_

Alec regarda les policiers équipé son père de gilet pare-balles, il soupira et se tourna vers Jace qui le regardait avec blasé. Il s'approcha de son frère doucement,

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis en train imaginé que les ravisseurs le prends en otage à la place de Max dit Alec doucement

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller le sauver, je dirai plutôt au ravisseurs de l'abattre répondit Jace d'une même ton

\- Qu'est que vous êtes en train de parler ? demanda Izzy en arrivant prés d'eux

\- Que feras-tu si Valentin est enlevé à la place des ravisseurs demanda Jace

\- Je dirai que les ravisseurs mérite une médaille d'or répondit Izzy

Jace riait alors qu'Alec sourit, Izzy ricana de sa blague.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu nous voir ? demanda Alec

\- C'est pour vous dire que Charlotte est prête, elle a réussi assommée un des policiers pour prendre sa place répondit Izzy

\- Où sont-ils ? demanda Jace

\- Derrière la maison pour le moment répondit Izzy

Ils se dirigeaient vers le jardin, où la famille Brandwell était présente. Clary était en train de discuter avec Tessa, Henri regarda Charlotte étrangement, Charlotte était habillée d'une tenue de policier, Magnus aidait Charlotte finir les détails sur sa tenue, Jem regardait en parlant avec Raphaël et enfin Will était en grand débat avec Simon ou plutôt en de parier combien de temps Charlotte va mettre les ravisseurs K.O.

\- Voilà c'est bon fit Magnus en reculant

\- Merci Magnus, cette femme a heureusement la même taille que moi dit Charlotte en se tournant sur elle-même

\- Tu es trop magnifique Lottie complimenta Henri

\- Merci Henri remercia Charlotte

Charlotte s'avança vers son mari et lui murmura quelques choses dans l'oreille ce qui le fit sourire alors toutes les autres vampires roula des yeux en entendant les paroles de Charlotte, Alec regarda Magnus

\- Qu'est qu'elle lui a dit demanda Alec

\- Ce que j'ai fait pour toi à la villa après t'avoir attaché sur le lit tu souviens ? demanda Magnus en souriant

Alec rougit comme une tomate et avala la salive, il remercia le ciel que il faisait nuit pour que personne ne vois pas ses rougissements. Magnus sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Alec,

\- Oh ce n'est pas le moment de vous rouler des pelles cria Will

Will soupira Jem en se massant les tempes

\- Quoi Will ? Ces ceux-là se sont envoyé en l'air pendant tout un week-end dans ma villa et au lieu qu'ils copulent joyeusement dans la chambre comme tout couple fais, mais non il a fallut faire chier ce bon Will jusqu'au bout en vous copulant dans ma salle de jeux où d'ailleurs toute mes bébé étaient traumatisés après votre passage s'exclama Will

\- Une vraie reine du drame dit Tessa exaspéré de son amant

Magnus et Alec continuât à s'embrassé ne fit qu'un geste envers simultanément en lui pointant un doigt d'honneur,

\- Bien sûr, envoyer moi chier surtout, mes pauvres bébé, mes jolis jeux vidéos souillé à cause d'eux pleurnicha Will

\- Je compatis ta douleur mec dit Jace en tapotant l'épaule de Will

\- Si tu savais Jace, comment ils étaient horrible et le pire m'envoyé la vidéo pour me le montrer pleurnicha Will

\- Toi au moins t'as eu la chance de d'avoir la vidéo moi c'était le son en direct pleurnicha Jace à son tour

\- Dans mes bras mon frère pleurnicha Will

Ils firent un câlin fraternel sous les regards exaspérés de Tessa et blasé de Jem et Clary, alors que les autres riaient à part Henri et Charlotte

\- Irrécupérable ces deux là dit Tessa

\- Un peu de sérieux, les enfants dit Henri se retenant de rire

\- Oui Henri à raison, nous devons être concentrés sur le plan dit Charlotte amusée

\- Chacun sait quoi faire demanda Jace

\- J'assomme Valentin et récupère l'argent dit Charlotte

\- Ensuite moi, je récupère l'argent et je m'en vais répondit Henri

\- Le temps que Charlotte et Henri s'occupent de Valentin, moi et Raphaël ont repère combien de personne il y a dit Simon

\- Pour faire signe à Magnus et moi pour qu'ils rentrent dans l'endroit où ils sont, et on les assomme un par un dit Will en craquant son poings

\- Je récupère Max rapidement et je rejoins Henri et Charlotte avec Max acheva Clary

\- C'est à peu prés tout je pense dit Henri

\- Faites bien à attention à vous fit Izzy en se collant à Simon

\- On le fera de ne t'en fais pas rassura Charlotte

Magnus prit Alec à l'écart alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir en trouvant une excuse,

\- Fais attention à toi fit Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je te promets de te ramener Max en un seul morceau promis Magnus

\- Mais aussi reviens-moi dit Alec en s'agrippant à la chemise de Magnus

\- Je reviendrai vers toi, de toute façons je suis obligé avec qui tu vas dire le « oui, je le veux » taquina Magnus

Alec sourit et crocheta la nuque de Magnus pour que celui-ci l'embrasse, Magnus demanda accès à sa bouche qu'il ouvrit avant de retrouver la langue d'Alec où ils firent un ballet sensuel.

\- Magnus tu viens au lieu de savoir si Alec a encore ses amygdales cria Will

Ils entendu une claque et un cri de douleurs de la part de Will, ils rompirent le baiser et tournent la tête

\- Mais…commença Will

\- Tu seras privé de sexe pendant six mois fit Tessa

\- Quoi ? Et t'es cruelle de punir comme ça rouspéta Will

\- Will, en plus de privé de sexe de Tessa tu récureras les dégâts d'explosion d'Henri rajouta Charlotte

\- Mais…Mais fit Will

Magnus ricana dans le cou d'Alec, il l'embrassa légèrement et lui fis une tape sur la fesse en voyant Valentin arrivé. Valentin tiqua de dégoût mais ne répondis rien, Will pour titiller encore plus Valentin embrassa Tessa et puis Jem sous ses yeux. Valentin était encore plus dégoûté par le geste de Will,

\- Je suis venu vous dire qu'on doit partit dit Valentin envers Henri

\- Je vous suis dit Henri en relâchant Charlotte

\- Fais attention à toi mon chéri dit Charlotte théâtrale

Henri hocha la tête en comprenant le message, il suivit Valentin dehors. Charlotte se changea vite et se cacha sous le képi, alors que les restes suivent Charlotte dehors. Jace et les autres les attendent dans le salon avec Maryse et Robert,

\- Où est Charlotte et les autres demanda Maryse en fronçant les sourcils

\- Ils sont rentrés pour se changer et se reposer, nous avons préférés rester pour vous soutenir mentit Tessa

\- Je comprends sur que Charlotte et les autres n'ont pas dormi du tout dit Robert

Jem hocha la tête, Alec réalisa que Tessa et Jem peuvent mentir facilement. Il pensa que comme ils avaient vécu assez longtemps c'est pour ça qu'ils savent comment mentir, il pensa aussi que lui aussi après avoir vécu aussi il apprendra à menti parfaitement.

\- Dis moi Tessa, il y a longtemps que je voulais te demander cela, vous trois vous êtes connu comment demanda Maryse

Tessa raconta leurs rencontres à tous les trois qui furent aidé avec Jem, Izzy écoutait la conversation. Alec se posa la tête sur l'épaule de Jace,

\- Je suis aussi confortable que ça dit Jace

\- Magnus est bien plus confortable que toi mais comme il n'est pas là je me contente de la basse gamme dit Alec les yeux fermé

\- Comment ça je suis la basse gamme demanda Jace

\- Parce que tu n'es assez confortable et tu ne ressemble pas un asiatique au teint caramel avec un corps de rêves répondis Alec en souriant

\- Bon d'accord je ne suis pas un asiatique au teint caramel mais j'ai un corps parfait quand même rappliqua Jace

Alec ne répondit rien mais continuant de sourire les yeux fermé,

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train penser au vos partie de jambes en l'air demanda Jace

\- Bien sûr que non, parce que je préfère penser cela quand je suis avec lui car ça se termine comme tu dis en partie jambes en l'air répondit Alec

\- Putain, ce type t'as complètement fait perde les pédales ou plutôt les hormones dit Jace

\- Je dirai plutôt me faire tomber raide dingues de lui répondit Alec

\- D'ailleurs il y a une question que je voudrais te posais bon je sais que d'après avoir entendue sous la douche mais est ce que tu es au dessus au dessous par la plupart du temps demanda Jace

\- Je préfère qu'il prend le contrôle et juste une fois à la villa il m'a laissé prendre le contrôle répondit Alec content d'avoir les yeux fermé mais rougis malgré lui

\- Ok, je ne veux pas les détails mais au moins il te rend heureux et puis vous allait vous mariez bientôt dit Jace

\- Pour l'éternité répondit Alec

\- Ouais, je suis de rester éternellement jeune et de garder ma belle gueule dit Jace

\- J'espère que de tout mon cœur que pendant les siècles à venir, tu gagneras en maturité soupira Alec

\- Excuse de te contredire mais j'ai dis ça une fois pour Will et tu vois une maturité pour Will demanda Jem

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire soupira Alec

\- Oh ca va, je peux être sérieux vous savez rétorqua Jace

\- 5 min 7 secondes de temps que tu as tenu pour être sérieux rappliqua Alec

Jace ouvrit la bouche mais la referma en ne sachant pas quoi dire,

\- Mais au moins je sais m'amusé, il fallut que l'étincelle te décoince le derrière dans le sens propre et figuré pour que tu te lâches enfin rappliqua Jace

\- C'est vrai pour me décoincé, il a fait. J'ai encore le souvenir de ses coups rétorqua Alec méchamment

\- Ah je ne veux pas entendre, ben voilà maintenant j'ai une image dans ma tête beurk fit Jace dégoûté

\- Oh je suis désolé mais n'imagine surtout pas moi attaché avec des menottes en position de levrettes et Magnus derrière moi ricana Alec

\- Je crois que je vais vomir fit Jace pâle

Jem riait aussi, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix de Max qui résonna dans la maison. Ils se levèrent tous et coururent dans le hall, Maryse serra Max très fort en pleure et l'embrassant de partout, Izzy fit la même en même temps que Jace et Alec. Robert serra la famille dans ses bras, Maryse releva la tête vers Valentin

\- Merci beaucoup Valentin dit Maryse

\- C'est à Henri qu'il faut remercier, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. On m'assommé par derrière expliqua Valentin

\- Merci beaucoup Henri remercia Robert en le serrant la main

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Henri

\- Henri, tu es là dit Charlotte en enlaçant son mari

\- Je suis là, ça s'est bien passé à part que on a assommé Valentin par derrière dit Henri

\- C'est merveilleux répondit Charlotte

Will et les autres arriva sauf Magnus, Alec fronçât les sourcils en ne voyant pas Magnus. Clary vint faire semblant de lui prendre dans ses bras,

\- Magnus est dans ta chambre, il s'est blessé en protégeant Henri expliqua Clary dans l'oreille d'Alec

\- J'y vais dit Alec

Alec serra son petit frère dans ses bras, il fit ses excuses en prétextant qu'il était fatigué avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il découvrit Magnus sur sa chaise, la chemise en sang. Il se précipita sur Magnus,

\- Oh par l'ange, Magnus est ce que tu veux que j'y aille chercher la trousse de secours demanda Alec paniqué

\- Calme-toi mon chéri, ma blessure s'est guérie dit Magnus en lui montrant là où il y avait la blessure

\- Que s'est –t-il passé pour que tu sois blessé comme ça demanda Alec soulagé

\- Pendant que j'aidé Will à mettre les ravisseurs en hors d'état de nuire, l'un de d'eux s'est enfuis dehors. J'ai courus derrière lui et je me suis mis sur le champ de mire entre lui et Henri pour avoir la voiture pendant que Charlotte et Clary protégé ton frère racontât Magnus

Alec lui toucha la joue et l'embrassa de tout son amour, il l'embrassa sur tout le visage en lui disant merci à chaque baiser. Magnus riait doucement, mais il stoppa nette Alec.

\- Doucement mon chéri, parce que tu vas te retrouver plaquer contre le lit et moi à l'intérieur de toi répondis Magnus coquin

\- Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais que tu fasses cela dit Alec

\- Oui mais là mon ange je ne suis pas dans mon état normal confia Magnus

\- Comment ça que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal dit Alec

\- Je viens d'être tiré de dessus Alexander, et je n'ai pas encore pris du sang pour me régénéré pleinement et si nous couchons ensemble je risque laisser mon coté vampire prendre le dessus et de te faire mal expliqua Magnus

\- Quand tu veux dire ton coté vampire, tu veux dire …dit Alec en cherchant les mots

\- Je veux dire le coté sauvage voire bestial ou inhumaine, je ne pourrais pas contrôler ce coté là répondit Magnus

Alec regarda Magnus, recula et il enleva ses vêtements sous le regard éberlué de Magnus. Alec se retrouva nu devant Magnus,

\- Alexander qu'est que tu fais haleta Magnus

\- Je veux le voir Magnus ce coté de toi, je sais que tu ne ferais pas de mal car tu m'aime alors montre le moi dit Alec en s'allongeant sur son lit

\- Alexander gémis Magnus difficilement

Magnus avait du mal à grader son contrôle sur lui-même en voyant Alec allongé sur le lit tel une offrande aux dieux. Ses yeux de chat avait fait son apparition, Alec en voyant ses yeux et la retenue de Magnus contre lui-même commença à se caresser lui –même en s'imaginant que c'est celui de Magnus. Magnus déglutinât en regardant Alec se caresser le corps sensuellement, ne pouvant plus se retenir il laissa son coté vampire prends le dessus. Alec sourit intérieur en voyant la retenue de Magnus volait en éclats, celui-ci se leva et s'approcha d'Alec en se déshabillant avec le regard d'un prédateur. Alec frémit à cela, Magnus monta sur le lit et agrippa la cheville d'Alec et tira dessus pour qu'il soit entre ses jambes. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celui d'Alec brutalement, il mordilla et malmena les lèvres d'Alec qui gémit contre Magnus. Magnus rompit le baiser et grignota le cou en se concentrant sur les zones érogènes d'Alec qui gémit, il remonta vers le lobe d'oreille

\- Si tu as mal que se soit tes fesses ou ton cou et autres, tu auras que t'en prendre à toi-même parce que tu m'as fait éclata toute retenue et là je vais me lâcher que tu auras beau me supplier je ne m'arrêter pas susurra Magnus d'une vois rauque avec un éclair de lucidité

Alec commençât à frémir, il gémit de douleur et de plaisirs quand Magnus empoigna violement son membre et le pompa furieusement. Alec criât de plaisirs, Magnus prit le membre en bouche et le fit racler doucement ses dents. Alec hurla de plaisirs et Magnus introduit son doigt dans l'entré après le lubrifié avec sa salive, il le fit coulisser avant de rajouter deux autres. Il rajouta un quatrième et il fit coulisser en frappant la prostate d'Alec, il prit la bouteille de lubrifiant et lubrifia son membre. Il pénétra en seul coup Alec avant de continuer d'ondula ses hanches, Alec gémit au début de douleur et de plaisirs mais maintenant il hurla de plaisirs. Magnus utilisa sa vitesse en frappant la prostate d'Alec, il se retira sous les faibles protestations d'Alec qui était sonné pour le mettre sur le ventre et faire remonter ses genoux pour le pénétrer à nouveau encore plus fort. Alec enfouis sa tête dans son oreiller en criant encore plus, il ne savait plus où se donnait la tête. Il sentit son orgasme montait, mais il sentit la main de Magnus vint s'enrouler autour de sa base et le serra très fort pour ne pas qu'il jouisse. Il continua à donnait des coups de plus en plus forts, il planta ses crocs dans le cou d'Alec. Alec commença voir les étoiles, Magnus bu une grande quantité de son sang. Magnus continua jusqu'à il se déverse en Alec, il retira sa main et laissa Alec jouir. Alec fit tomber sa tête sur son oreiller en se sentant somnolent alors que Magnus déposa sa tête sur le dos d'Alec,

\- Je t'aime dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Je pense que j'ai réalisé l'un de tes fantasmes n'est ce pas dit Magnus

\- Oui que tu perdes le contrôle avec moi répondit Alec somnolent

\- Endors-toi mon amour, je t'ai pris une grande quantité de sang conseilla Magnus

Alec fermis les yeux et s'endormis alors que Magnus s'allongea à coté de lui pour dormir aussi.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la bagarre entre Magnus et Sébastien et la folie de Valentin. Bisous glacé.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 28**_

Alec se réveilla en grimaçant de douleurs, son bas de dos était en feu et aussi son cou. Il leva la tête et vis un mot de la part de Magnus,

\- Je me suis partie me changer, je reviens lut Alec

Il se leva en grimaçant, il marcha doucement vers son armoire et pris des vêtements. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et croisa Izzy qui sortait de la salle de bains.

\- Salut ça va demanda Izzy

\- Ca va, Max est dans sa chambre demanda Alec

\- Oui avec maman, elle a dormi avec lui malgré ses protestations, dit Izzy

\- Je vois dit Alec

Alec passa devant Izzy qui remarqua la marche bizarre d'Alec, Izzy sourit

\- Clary m'a dit que Magnus s'est blessé demanda Izzy

\- Il s'était guérie et il a bu une partie de mon sang répondit Alec rouge

\- Oh je vois et tu veux me raconter fit Izzy en souriant

Alec roula des yeux et entra dans la salle de bain, et claqua la porte au nez d'Izzy qui riait. Il ressortit et entendit sa mère en bas en train de faire le petit déjeuner, il descendit en bas dans la cuisine. Il vit sa mère déposer le petit déjeuner de Max qui était content, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère. Max grimaça un peu,

\- Salut petit frère dit Alec

\- Bonjour Alec répondit Max

Izzy entra dans la cuisine, et étouffa Max dans un câlin, Jace arriva et ébouriffa les cheveux de Max à son tour.

\- Où est Robert ? demanda Izzy

\- Il est partie travaillé ce matin répondit Maryse

\- D'accord dit Izzy

\- Bon vous prenez votre petit déjeuner et puis vous partez au lycée tous les trois, vous avez manqué deux jours de cours dit Maryse

\- On est obligé ? demanda Jace

\- Oui, pour avoir votre diplôme et un diplôme ça se passe une fois dans sa vie dit Maryse

La porte d'entrée sonna, Maryse est partie ouvrir la porte.

\- Si elle savait que maintenant nous sommes immortelles tous les trois, soupira Jace

\- Oui, mais tu ne dis rien. Le secret ne doit pas être révélé conseilla Alec

\- Je sais dit Jace

Maryse entra avec Valentin et Sébastien dans la cuisine, la fratrie se tendit.

\- Qu'est qu'il fiche ici ?demanda Izzy

\- Je suis venue voir Max, répondit Valentin en s'asseyant à table

\- Comme si Max à besoin de toi dit Jace

\- Jace, Izzy ça suffit, dépêche-vous c'est l'heure pour aller en cours gronda Maryse

\- De toute façons je n'ai plus faim, ça m'a coupé l'appétit cracha Izzy en sortant de table

\- Moi, aussi, fit Jace

Alec ne dit rien et suivi ses frères et sœurs, il prit ses affaires d'école et envoya un message pour Magnus. Il descendit et appela Jace et Izzy, ils descendirent et rejoignis Alec dans le hall.

\- Attendez-moi fit une voix

Ils se retournèrent et vit Sébastien venir avec eux,

\- Putain, tu veux quoi ? demanda Jace

\- Votre père m'a chargé de vous surveiller répondit Sébastien

\- Sébastien a raison dit Valentin en arrivant

\- On s'est se défendre nous-mêmes, on n'a pas besoin de ton chien de garde cracha Izzy

\- Ce n'est pas un conseil mais un ordre ma fille, ta mère est d'accord pour ça et de plus j'ai en parlé avec votre proviseur et Sébastien sera votre professeur à tous les trois pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons expliqua Valentin

\- Tu fais vraiment chier jura Jace en s'en allant

Alec soupira agacé et sort en même temps qu'Izzy, ils rentrèrent dans la voiture d'Alec. Ils se dirigeaient vers le lycée suivie par Sébastien, Alec rejoignit son casier quand une paire de bras lui vint le serrer autour de sa taille et des lèvres lui grignota le cou.

\- Bonjour mon ange ronronna Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chat répondit Alec en se retournant

Magnus captura les lèvres d'Alec, ils rompirent le baiser. Magnus enfouis sa tête dans le cou d'Alec

\- Max va bien demanda Magnus

\- Oui, tout était bien avant que Valentin débarque à la maison soupira Alec

\- Pourquoi il est venu ? demanda Magnus

\- Il est venu pour voir Max, bon on s'en fichait mais ce connard nous a collé son chien de garde au train pour nous surveiller et maintenant il se fait passé pour un nouveau professeur dit Alec furieux

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il serve à quelque chose, Biscuit, Simon et moi peuvent vous protégé commenta Magnus

\- Je sais surtout toi qui me protège toujours même quand je suis dans ton lit taquina Alec

\- C'est vrai que je te protège efficacement dans mon lit répondit Magnus sur le même ton

Magnus s'approcha de l'oreille d'Alec, il mordillait l'oreille de celui-ci. Alec s'étouffait un gémissement

\- D'ailleurs ça te dirait un corps à corps ce soir après les cours demanda Magnus

Alec rougis furieusement et déglutina difficilement, la cloche sonna. Il embrassa rapidement Magnus et rentra en cours, Aline s'assis à cote de lui.

\- Ça va Alec demanda Aline amusée

\- Très bien même, pourquoi demanda Alec rouge

\- Parce que tu es rouge et tu viens de quitter Magnus qui t'a murmuré quelque chose ce qui t'a rendu rouge, tu m'explique demanda Aline

Alec regarda si le professeur les voyait,

\- Magnus m'a dit de le rejoindre après les cours c'est tout répondit Alec

\- Je suppose pour s'envoyer en l'air supposa Aline

Alec s'étouffa avec sa salive, ce qui attira l'attention du professeur.

\- Un problème monsieur Ligtwood demanda le professeur

\- J'ai avalé ma salive de travers Monsieur répondit Alec

Le professeur retourna à ses explications, Aline ricana doucement sous le regard noir d'Alec. Ils rejoignirent tous dans la cafétéria même Sébastien qui les surveillait de loin, ils répondaient aux questions de leurs amis.

\- Votre père est un parano ou quoi ? demanda Mark en jouant avec son téléphone

\- On se le demanda mais je te jure que si c'est le cas on l'enferme dans un asile à l'autre bout du monde fit Izzy

\- Ou je pense de l'attacher sur un fusée et by Valentin dit Jace

\- Pas faux dit Alec

Magnus et les autres vint les rejoindre, Clary embrassa Jace et s'assis sur ses jambes. Simon vint s'asseoir à coté d'Izzy et l'embrassa sur la joue, Magnus vint embrasser Alec sur la joue et s'assis à coté de lui.

\- Vous parlez de quoi demanda Will

\- Comment éliminer Valentin sans le tuer répondit Jace

\- Les piranhas ? répondit Will

\- Je crois que ces poissons risque une indigestion en le bouffant pensa Julian

Will, Jace et Julian se lançât dans un débat qui fit rouler des yeux au autres,

\- Vous faites quoi ce soir demanda Helen

\- On ne sait pas pourquoi demanda Izzy

\- On organise une petite fête chez moi entre nous proposa Helen

\- Notre oncle est absent ce soir avec notre petite sœur et frère et il nous a dit d'inviter nos amis si on veut expliqua Mark en se levant

\- Où es ce que tu vas ? demanda Helen

\- Kieran vient de me lancé un message et je vais le rejoindre répondit Mark en partant

\- Je n'ai jamais compris leur relation à tout les deux soupira Helen

\- Ils aiment être discret dit Alec

\- Pour toi, avec une bombe comme Magnus ça ne passe inaperçu commenta Aline

Alec rougit et Magnus riait à la remarque d'Aline, il embrassa Alec sur la joue.

\- Merci ma chère Aline, je sais que je suis magnifique et encore tu n'as pas tout vu dit Magnus avec clin d'œil à Aline

\- Alec a déjà vu tout supposa Helen

\- Déjà tâter, expertiser et approuva la chose répondit Magnus

\- Vous pouvez parler d'autres choses demanda Raphaël pâle

\- On parlait de la beauté de Magnus, qu'est que tu croyais qu'on parlait ? demanda Helen amusée

Raphaël rougit ce qui fit rire sa petite amie, Will tapota l'épaule de Raphaël pour lui montrer son soutien

\- Moi aussi, il me fait ce coup-là à chaque fois dit Will

Alec rigola et vit Tessa en train de réfléchir,

\- Que se passe-t-il Tessa ? demanda Alec

\- Je ne pourrai pas aller à la fête ce soir dit Tessa

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Jem en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu oublie qu'aujourd'hui est Mercredi répondit Tessa

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié dit Will

\- C'est vrai que ce mois-ci s'est ton tour expliqua Clary

Tessa hocha la tête sous les regards incrédule des autres,

\- Qu'est qu'il a le mercredi ? demanda Julian

\- Baby-sitting à faire répondit Tessa

\- Chaque mois un de nous surveille tout les mercredis la fille des amis à nous expliqua Will

\- Ah vous parlais de Madzie dit Alec

\- Oui et ce mois-ci c'est au tour de Tessa de la surveiller répondit Magnus

\- Jem je compte sur toi pour surveiller Will dit Tessa

Jem hocha la tête, Will roula des yeux

\- Trahis par ma femme et mon mari dit Will

\- Vous êtes marié tous les trois demanda Helen

\- Bien sûr, Will et Tessa sont marié depuis 135 ans quand à moi et Tessa somme marié depuis 134 ans, enfin moi et Will depuis 136 ans expliqua Jem

\- Waouh, ça s'est un mariage d'amour dit Helen

Raphaël et Magnus commença à rigolait sous le regard blasé de Will, et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Jem et Tessa.

\- C'est bon, vous avez finis de vous marrez demanda Will

\- C'est drôle quand on y pense amigos rigola Raphaël

\- Tu m'explique demanda Alec envers Magnus

\- Le jour de leurs mariage de Jem et Will, à cette époque l'homosexuelle était banni donc pour se marier ils durent se faire passer pour un couple hétéro expliqua Magnus qui partait dans un fou-rire

\- Donc l'un d'eux devait se mettre une robe et se faire passé pour une femme, pour savoir ils ont fait un pari malheureusement c'est Will qui a perdu le pari expliqua Raphaël dans un fou-rire

\- Il du mettre une robe de mariée, et il avait l'air ridicule à souhait alors que le curé avait dis que Will avait l'air d'une belle mariée qui rayonne de beauté rigola Magnus

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Charlotte avait défendu Will de brûler l'album de photo à chaque fois qu'elle le ressorte pour regarder les photos pensa Simon

Will grommelait dans sa barbe, Jem et Tessa lui embrassait chacun sur la joue ce qui le fit remonter un peu le moral.

\- Et toi Helen, tu compte épouser Aline un jour demanda Tessa

\- Bien sûr que je compte épouser ma chérie après les études répondit Helen ce qui fit rougir Aline

\- C'est cool on aura deux mariages à célébrer dit Izzy

\- Pourquoi deux mariages ?, demanda Aline

\- Moi et Alec est fiancé depuis son anniversaire répondit Magnus embrassant la bague de fiançailles d'Alec

\- Oh Félicitation dit Helen qui n'était pas présente pour le mariage de Maryse

\- Merci répondit Alec

Ils discutèrent joyeusement ensemble, Alec rentra avec Jace et Izzy dans la maison. Ils remarquèrent que Valentin était encore là, Alec soupire agacé par la présence de Valentin.

\- Maman, il y a Helen qui organise une soirée chez elle ce soir, on va y aller informa Izzy

\- D'accord, ne rentra pas trop tard, vous avez cours demain dit Maryse

\- Tu les y aller à cette soirée comme ça cria Valentin

\- Oui, et alors ? Ils sont jeunes et ils ont le droit de d'en profiter de leurs jeunesse, rétorqua Maryse

Valentin ne dit rien mais regarda Sébastien qui hocha la tête, Alec monta dans sa chambre et fis ses devoirs. Arriva l'heure de se prépara, Alec prit une douche et mit des vêtements. Il descendit et vit que Sébastien était là aussi, il appela Izzy et Jace qui descendit aussi. Ils montaient dans la voiture et se dirigeait vers la maison d'Helen suivie par Sébastien, Helen les vint accuillir et tiqua en voyant Sébastien

\- Eviter qu'on vous voie conseilla Helen

\- Je ne fais que surveillez les enfants de Monsieur Ligtwood répondit Sébastien

Helen lança un regard agacé envers Sébastien, ils s'installaient vers dans le salon où presque toute le monde était car il manquait le groupe de Magnus. Ils arrivèrent une heure après,

\- Excusez nous pour le retard, il y a Magnus qui prenait son temps à se maquiller pour être parfait dit Will en pointant Magnus du pouce

\- Tu t'es en profitait pour t'envoyer en l'air avec Jem aussi rétorqua Magnus

\- Ah d'autre aussi rappliqua Will

\- Will fit Jem

Will se calma ce qui fit sourire Magnus, ils entraient dans le salon et remarqua Sébastien qui était dans un coin. Ils ne répondirent rien mais chacun s'assirent, Magnus s'assis à coté d'Alec après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Ça va bébé demanda Magnus

\- Ça va même si j'ai envie de tuer ce type dit Alec en foudroyant Sébastien

\- Ne fais pas un compte avec lui, concentre-toi sur moi dit Magnus en tournant la tête d'Alec vers lui

\- Ca vous dirais le jeu de la bouteille proposa Julian

\- Ca me tente dit Izzy

Toute le monde acquiesça, ils firent un rond et mit la bouteille au milieu. Helen tourna la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Mark

\- Mark, action ou vérité demanda sa sœur

\- Vérité répondit Mark

\- Kieran et toi avez-vous déjà envoyé en l'air dans la maison ? demanda Helen

\- Oui répondit Mark ce qui fit rougir Kieran

\- Merde fit Julian en tirant une billet en tendant sa sœur

\- Ravie d'avoir fait un pari avec toi Julian dit Helen

\- Bon on joue dit Mark en tournant la bouteille

\- Ca n'as pas l'air te choqué dit Jace

\- Je suis habitué, action ou vérité Lily demanda Mark

\- Action dit Lily

\- Tu dois faire parler sans penser pendant une minute demanda Mark

Lily parla sans parler ce qui fit rire toute le monde car elle parlait de tout et de rien, Lily tourna la bouteille et tomba sur Alec.

\- Alec action ou vérité demanda Lily

\- Vérité répondit Alec

\- As-tu déjà embrassé une fille ? et si oui le nom de la fille demanda Lily

\- Oui, c'est Clary dit Alec en tournant la bouteille

\- Magnus n'était pas jaloux demanda Will curieux

\- Pas du tout, Alec n'avait clamé que mes lèvres étaient plus agréables que celui de Biscuit dit Magnus

Ils jouaient à la bouteille en faisant des gags osés ou question gênantes, ils étaient en train de discuter joyeusement. Alec s'était leva pour aller prendre l'air, il sortit et s'assis sur le capot de sa voiture. Il frissonna sous l'air glacé, quand il vit une veste sur son épaule. Des bras encerclaient son épaule, un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Tu t'ennuie à la fête demanda Magnus

\- Non mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans la maison dit Alec

\- Je comprends dit Magnus en grignotant le cou d'Alec

Alec pencha la tête pour pouvoir embrasser Magnus, Alec regarda son téléphone et vis qu'il était un tard. Il rentra,

\- Jace et Izzy, c'est l'heure de rentré dit Alec

\- Quoi déjà dit Jace

\- Maman nous a dis de ne pas rentré trop tard fit Alec

\- D'accord on a arrive dit Izzy en embrassant Simon

Jace embrassa Clary et suivit Alec jusqu'à la voiture, Magnus se pencha vers Alec pour pouvoir l'embrasser avant qu'il parte

\- Laisse la fenêtre ouvert murmura Magnus

\- D'accord je t'attends dit Alec sur le même ton

Alec démarra la voiture, et rentraient chez eux. Jace sortit de la voiture et fonça dans la maison avec Izzy, Alec haussa les épaules et entra suivie par Sébastien. Alec entra dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte à clefs et ouvrit la fenêtre. Magnus sauta dans la chambre d'Alec tel un chat, Alec s'allongeait sur son lit et fut rejoint par Magnus qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es trop fatigué ou de vertiges demanda Magnus

\- Non, ça va Magnus j'ai été bien toute la journée répondit Alec somnolent

\- Très bien, je t'aime mon ange dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon vampire dit Alec

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa, Alec s'endormis dans ses bras. Alec se réveilla seul et partit se préparer pour aller au lycée, quand il entra dans sa chambre il vit Sébastien

\- Qu'est tu fais dans ma chambre demanda Alec froidement

\- Je voudrais vous dire enfin plutôt vous conseiller au sujet de votre relation avec ce Magnus dit Sébastien

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes conseils, va voir ailleurs si je suis cracha Alec

\- Je voulais vous dire de mettre fin à cette relation pour ne pas nuire à la carrière de votre père en tant que gouverneur dit Sébastien

\- JE T'AI DIT TE FOUTRE LE CAMPS DE MA CHAMBRE criât Alec en le jetant hors de sa chambre

Sébastien fut jeté hors de la chambre d'Alec, Sébastien se mit défroisser et vit Jace et Izzy le regarda avec dédain avant de le laisser. Alec descendit de la cuisine et embrassa sa mère, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère.

\- Pourquoi tu as crié ce matin demanda Max

\- Le garde du corps de Valentin voulait que je rompe avec Magnus dit Alec

\- Je parlerai avec Valentin pour que cela cesse dit Maryse

\- Merci maman dit Alec

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et entendit aussi un grand fracas dans le salon, Alec se leva et se dirigeait vers le salon. Il vit Magnus tenir le col de Sébastien,

\- Répète un peu, je suis quoi quelqu'un de pas respectable pour Alexander. Ecoute moi pourriture Alec est à moi, tu m'entends je compte l'épouser bientôt et je me moque de toi ou ton patron n'approuvèrent notre relation dit Magnus froidement

Magnus plaqua encore plus fort Sébastien,

\- Mais ne menace plus jamais ma relation avec Alexander sinon tu vas le regretter menaça Magnus

\- Magnus ça suffit dit Alec en prenant son fiancé au loin de Sébastien

Valentin arriva et avait vu la scène, il se précipita sur Sébastien pour regarder s'il allait bien.

\- Ça va Sébastien demanda Valentin

\- Oui Monsieur répondit Sébastien avec une voix rauque

\- Bien alors et toi comment ose-tu t'en prendre à mon assistant demanda Valentin

\- Espèce de…commença Magnus

\- Magnus calme-toi dit Alec

\- Valentin je pense que tu devrais aller maintenant avec ton assistance conseilla Maryse

\- Bien dit Valentin

Valentin se tourna vers Magnus, il fit un regard de menace

\- Tu vas bientôt le regretter crois-moi dit Valentin avec des yeux de folie

Alec retient Magnus, Valentin sortit de la maison. Magnus sortit de la maison suivie d'Alec, il entra dans le parc et allait dans les bras où il frappa un arbre qui se brisa sous le choc. Alec le laissât évacué sa colère, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Magnus s'agrippa à lui

\- J'ai peur de te perdre dit Magnus

\- Tu ne perdras pas, je t'aime trop dit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi dit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un lemon et l'erreur de Valentin. Bisous glacée.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Guest : Merci pour ton Review, voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 29**_

Alec rentra avec Magnus chez lui, ils rentraient dans la maison. Maryse vint les accueillit et regarda avec reproches Magnus et Alec,

\- Avant que vous disiez quoi que se soit Maryse, je me tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement s'excusa Magnus

\- Je comprends ta colère en défendant Alec contre Valentin et Sébastien mais ce n'est pas eu raison d'essayer de détruire ma maison plaisanta Maryse

Magnus rigola et pris Maryse dans ses bras, il embrassa la mère d'Alec sur le front. Alec souris à la scène qu'il se déroulait devant ses yeux, Maryse vint embrasser son fils sur le front. Maryse les laissât tout seul pour aller dans la cuisine, Magnus se rapprocha d'Alec et le serra dans ses bras et embrassa sa tête.

\- Je t'aime dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi dit Alec

\- Oh vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux fit Izzy en arrivant avec Simon

Alec rougis ce qui fit sourire Magnus, Izzy s'assois dans le fauteuil avec Simon alors que Magnus et Alec assit dans le canapé.

\- Au fait Magnus, j'ai un message de Charlotte pour toi, elle te dit que la prochaine fois que tu l'as laisse en plan elle te punira pendant trois siècles dit Simon

\- Merci Samuel pour avoir jouer le coursier dit Magnus

\- C'est Simon, qu'est que tu peux m'agacer de faire semblant d'oublier mon nom rétorqua Simon

Izzy frotta l'épaule de son copain pour le calmer, ils discutaient joyeusement tous les quatre quand la porte d'entré révéla Jace et Clary.

\- Salut vous deux dit Clary envers Alec et Izzy

\- Salut Clary répondit Izzy

Alors qu'Alec salua de la tête, Clary s'assit dans le canapé à coté de Magnus alors Jace s'assit à ses pieds. Ils discutaient à nouveau quand Maryse entra dans le salon,

\- Les enfants, vous allez sortir ce soir demanda Maryse

\- On ne sait pas trop répondit Jace

\- Comme Max est chez Valentin, je vous demande cela dit Maryse

Ils comprirent où leurs mère voulait en venir,

\- Je crois qu'on va aller au cinéma tout les 6 fit Izzy en frappant Jace du pied qui allait dire quelque chose

\- Je pense aussi répondit Alec

Ils se levaient et se dirigeait dehors, ils rentraient dans la voiture de Simon qui pouvait rentrer tout le monde.

\- Je n'oserais jamais croire que maman nous jetterai dehors pour s'envoyer en l'air avec Robert dit Jace

\- Oui, mais je la comprends elle voulait être en tête à tête avec son mari après les événements qu'il a eu expliqua Clary

\- Clary a raison, elle mérite un peu d'intimité avec Robert renchérit Izzy

\- Oui, mais nous jeter comme ça pour être seule avec Robert c'est vrai insensé s'exclama Jace

Jace eut un frisson de dégoût, et un visage pâle.

\- Rien d'imaginer ce que elle et Robert vont faire me donne la gerbe dit Jace pâle

\- Oh n'imagine pas ta mère en cuir avec une cravache et Robert à genoux avec un collier de soumis fit Magnus en souriant sadique

\- Putain Simon arrête la voiture dit Jace de plus en plus pâle

Simon arrêta la voiture et Jace sortit de la voiture pour vomir sur le bord de la route, Izzy était mort de rire avec Magnus et Simon. Clary sortit de la voiture pour aidant Jace alors qu'Alec essaya de ne pas renvoyer en regardant Jace dévidait ses tripes,

\- Putain, t'es un vrai connard jura Jace en rinçant sa bouche

\- Oh Robert tu as été vilain garçon ce que dira ta mère en fouettant Robert renchérit Magnus

Jace retourna vomir ce qui fit marrer encore plus Magnus, Alec ne tenant plus allait vomir à son tour. Magnus se leva mais continuant de foutre la gueule de Jace tout en aidant Alec, ils retournaient dans le van.

\- Putain je crois que j'ai dévidé toute mes tripes je crois fit Jace pâle sa tête sur les genoux de Clary

\- Repose-toi ordonna Clary

\- Ca va, mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Ca peut aller, je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un vomir dit Alec dans le même état que Jace

\- En tout cas je me suis bien marrer à vous regarder de dévider vos tripes dit Simon

\- Shelton, ce n'est pas amusant dit Magnus

\- Mon nom est Simon exaspéré Simon

\- Bon on va au cinéma demanda Izzy

\- Ouais il y a un nouveau film d'action vient de sortir et si on allait le regarder demanda Jace

\- C'est d'accord dit Simon

Ils allaient au cinéma pour regarder le nouveau film, au beau milieu du film Magnus commença à s'ennuyer vu que le film devenait inintéressant pour lui. Il regarda à coté droit pour trouver Clary qui était en train se donner le devoir de savoir si Jace avait encore ou pas sa langue, il tira la langue de dégoût. Il regarda à coté gauche pour voir Alec en train de regarder le film concentré, il fit la moue avant de descendre les yeux sur la gorge d'Alec qui trouva alléchant surtout il y avait un suçon qui ornait la peau. Il sourit béatement de son œuvre, il tourna la tête vers le film et soupira d'ennuie discrètement. Magnus regarda à nouveau et leva la tête et vis Izzy faire la même chose que Clary, il eut une idée en souriant. Il se mit à côté d'Alec et plaça sa main sur le genou d'Alec, Alec le regarda en souriant et lui rendit son sourire. Il remonta sa main doucement sous les yeux effaré d'Alec, il défit la braguette d'Alec et faufila sa main dans le pantalon pour prendre son membre et le pompa. Alec ravala ses gémissement et se mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisirs, Magnus le regarda taquin accéléra le mouvement. Alec était devenu rouge de plaisirs, ses lèvres saignait doucement ce qui fit Magnus l'embrassa pour ne pas que perdre une miette de son sang et ne pas alerter Simon et Clary. Alec se déversa dans la main de Magnus, Magnus sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya la main discrètement.

\- On continuera plus tard murmura Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec qui frémit

Ils sortaient du cinéma, Jace se tourna vers Alec dans le van.

\- Dis donc je n'ai pas trop compris le film, tu pourrais me le raconter plus tard demanda Jace

\- Moi aussi je n'ai pas trop compris le film répondit Alec en détournant les yeux

\- Ah bon pourtant tu étais le seul à le suivre supposa Izzy en fronçant les sourcils

\- Euh bafouilla Alec

Magnus ricana ce qui fit attira l'attention de tout le monde, Jace comprit le message

\- Ok, vous savez quoi, on oublie tout dit Jace pâle

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus

\- Magnus cria Alec rouge

\- Oh Alexander tu me gâche le plaisirs renfrogna Magnus

Tout le monde riait de la remarque de Magnus, ils arrivaient vers chez Alec. Jace entra dans la cuisine pour prendre de la boisson pour tout le monde avant de crier d'horreur.

\- MAMAN cria Jace comme une fille

\- JACE, RETOURNE –TOI s'écria Maryse

Jace retourna dans le salon pâle comme un linge, tout le monde le regarda

\- Jace ça va demanda Clary

\- Je crois que je suis traumatiser pour l'éternité dit Jace

Maryse arriva en peignoir avec Robert habillé de la même façon, tout le monde était mitigé de voir la tenue de Maryse et Robert. Magnus qui se retenait de rire de la situation,

\- Je pense que pour tout le monde, on va vous laissez seul pour la nuit dit Magnus

\- Je pense aussi, j'appellerai Charlotte pour le prévenir que Alec, Jace et Izzy dorme chez vous ce soir confirma Maryse

\- Bien alors bonne soirée dit Magnus en se levant

Clary emmena un Jace traumatisé, Simon et Izzy choquée et un Alec médusé avec Magnus qui se retenait de rire pour le bien de son fiancé. Arrivé chez Magnus quand il trouvait Will et les autres, Magnus éclatèrent de rire dans l'incompréhension de tout le monde.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait expliquer pourquoi Magnus se roule par terre de rire, Jace qui a l'air d'avoir vu un canard avec une mitrailleuse, Izzy choqué et enfin Alec qui a l'air d'un cartoon demanda Will sans délicatesse

\- On est tombé sur Maryse et Robert dit Simon

\- Et où est le problème demanda Jem

Simon toussa de gène alors que Clary sourit de gène, Will rejoignit Magnus dans son rire ayant compris la situation. Les autres firent un regard de désolé envers la fratrie, Magnus après avoir bien rit emmena Alec dans sa chambre. Alec réagit enfin quand Magnus l'embrassa,

\- Et bien dis donc ça a t'as secousse beaucoup la situation dit Magnus

\- C'est juste que je n'imaginerais pas ça même dans mes pires cauchemar dit Alec

\- C'est vrai pour Jace, ça va être compliqué pour lui vu qu'il a tout vu dit Magnus

\- Ouais, surtout pour toute l'éternité répondit Alec

\- Et si on changeait de sujets ronronna Magnus en embrassant Alec

\- Et tu veux parler de quoi demanda Alec en lui répondant son baiser

\- Peut-être continuer ce que nous avons commencé au cinéma renchérit Magnus en déboutonnant la chemise d'Alec

\- Et bien Mr Bane avez-vous l'intention de me plaquer contre le lit et me faire crié demanda Alec

\- Je plaide coupable, votre honneur ricana Magnus

Alec riait et embrassa Magnus qui caressait le torse d'Alec, il lui fit enlever sa chemise et enlever son t-shirt. Magnus l'embrassa dans son cou avant de descendre en laissant un sillon de salive sur le torse d'Alec, Alec gémissais de plaisirs quand Magnus lui fis enlever son pantalon et prit son membre en bouche. Magnus lui fit sucer son doigt ce qui fit gémir Magnus, il introduit son doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec et vint frapper sa prostate. Alec criât de plaisirs, Magnus prit la bouteille de lubrifiant pour se lubrifier quand une main vint l'arrêter

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais le faire Magnus répondit Alec en lui prenant la bouteille

\- Tu veux… ? demanda Magnus incertain

\- Non, je voudrais te le mettre répondit Alec

\- Oh fit Magnus

Alec mit une quantité généreuse dans sa main et le mit sur le membre de Magnus qui gémit légèrement, il mit Magnus sur le dos pour qu'il puisse le chevauché. Il mit le membre de Magnus en lui avant de bouger,

\- Putain Alec gémis Magnus

Alec lâcha un cri ressemblant un miaulement, il continua de bouger ses hanches. Magnus usa un peu de sa vitesse, ce qui fit crier Alec. Manus se redressa et pris Alec dans ses bras, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Alec pencha sa tête sur le coté pour que Magnus puisse s'abreuver de son sang, Magnus planta ses canines dans le cou d'Alec pour une petite quantité de son sang qui le fit déversait sur Magnus sous dans un cri de jouissance. Magnus continuait donné quelque coups en Alec, avant se déverser en Alec. Ils s'effondraient sur le lit, Alec était essoufflé et souris béatement

\- C'était …fit Alec

\- Impressionnant acheva Magnus

\- 3 HEURES 45 MINUTES ET 54 SECONDES, BRAVO MAGNUS POUR CE BEL PERFORMANCE ET ALEC TA VOIX ETAIT SPLENDIDE s'écria Will

\- WILL, TAIS-TOI ET MAGNUS LA PROCHAINE FOIS FERME TA PORTE AU LIEU DE NOUS FAIRE PARTAGER VOS PERFORMANCE s'écria Charlotte à son tour

\- MERCI ALEC MAINTENANT JE VAIS FAIRE DES CAUCHEMARS CE SOIR s'écria Jace

Alec entendit le cri de douleur de Jace, il s'en foutait mais que tout le monde est pu entendre les entendre faire l'amour c'était affreusement gênante le fit rougir alors que Magnus n'en avait cure

\- J'ai honte dit Alec en se cachant contre le torse de Magnus

\- Il ne faut pas crois-moi, bon c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de fermé la porte mais dis-toi bien que les trios sont bien pire consola Magnus

Alec hocha la tête mais refusa de lever la tête vers Magnus, il soupira avant de retourner Alec pour que il surplombe Alec. Il lui grignota le cou et le lécha au niveau de des oreilles où il est sensible, Alec étouffa un gémissement

\- Ben voilà quand tu veux dit Magnus en ricanant

\- Idiot dit Alec rouge

\- Mais tu l'aime cet idiot dit Magnus en souriant

Alec sourit et l'embrassa, Magnus se leva et fit montrer son corps nu à Alec qui fut ravie du spectacle. Magnus ferma la porte de sa chambre, et retourna dans le lit avec Alec en l'embrassant

\- Tu compte me faire passer une nuit blanche demanda Alec

\- Pas un mais une éternité de nuit blanche mais je te laisse reposer pour le moment répondit Magnus

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Alec se réfugia encore plus dans les bras de Magnus pour s'endormir, il se réveilla seul dans le lit de Magnus. Magnus sortit de la salle de bain, et le vit réveillé. Il le rejoignit dans le lit, l'embrassant

\- Bonjour mon amour dit Magnus

\- Bonjour mon vampire répondit Alec

Magnus lâcha un ricanement et embrassant Alec, Alec passa ses bras autour du cou de Magnus pour approfondir le baiser. Magnus commencé à tirer la couverture qui cacha le corps nu d'Alec quand Clary entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

\- Oh excusez-moi fit Clary en se retournant

Alec reprit la couverture pour se couvrir alors que Magnus ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama,

\- Qu'est qu'il y Biscuit demanda Magnus un peu agacé d'avoir été déranger

\- Il faut que vous veniez voir à la télé dit Clary

Alec prit son pantalon et le mit pour suivre Clary dans le salon en bas, il vit que Charlotte et Henri était assis dans le canapé et les autres débout autour d'eux regarder la télé. Il regarda la télé et vit Valentin parlait avec une journaliste

\- Monsieur Ligtwood est ce vrai que votre plus jeune fils a été kidnapper demanda une journaliste

\- C'est exact grâce à la famille du petit ami de ma fille répondit Valentin

\- Une autre question, on nous rapporté que votre fils aîné est gay est ce vrai ou c'est une rumeur pour déstabilisé votre campagne demanda la journaliste

\- C'est une rumeur dont mes concurrents s'en servent pour faire chuter ma campagne et d'ailleurs sachez que mon fils est fiancé à une jeune femme de bonne famille répondit Valentin

\- Et quand est prévu le mariage ? demanda la journaliste

\- Le mariage est prévu pour bientôt répondit Valentin

La télé s'éteignis brutalement, tout le monde virent Magnus la télécommande dans les mains. Magnus avait son apparence de vampire qui était apparu sous les effets de la colère, Alec se précipita sur lui et lui caressa le visage

\- Magnus calme-toi s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Alec a raison dit Charlotte

\- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est toi que je suis fiancé et que je vais me marier dit Alec

Magnus avait la mâchoire serré, il se tourna et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte d'entrée. Alec voulut le suivre mais Tessa le retient

\- Laisse le seul, tu pourras aller dans deux heures tu pourras le rejoindre conseilla Tessa

\- Pourquoi deux heures temps demanda Alec

\- Le temps que Magnus évacue sa colère répondit Charlotte

\- Mais il a besoin de moi s'exclama Alec

\- Je sais mais là il faut que tu laisse seul car il risque te faire du mal sous la colère lui répondit Charlotte

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on sait où il est, je te dirai l'adresse pour le rejoindre dit Tessa

Alec n'argumentant pas s'assis dans le canapé alors il entendit Jace jurait comme un charretier, Izzy s'était énervé par l'annonce de Valentin. Alec montât dans la chambre de Magnus, et s'allongea dans le lit du coté de Magnus, il respira l'odeur de Magnus. Sans le savoir il s'endormit sous le coup de l'émotion, quand il se réveilla et vit une paire de yeux doré le regarda avec amour

\- Magnus, tu es là dit Alec

\- Excuse-moi d'être enfuis comme ça mais j'étais en colère et il fallait que j'évacue tout cela s'excusa Magnus en caressant les cheveux d'Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais fais la même chose répondit Alec doucement

Magnus s'allongea à coté d'Alec qui vint se blottir contre lui, il lui embrassa ses cheveux.

\- Je ne laisserais personne t'arracher de moi dit Magnus

\- Je ne laisserais personne t'arracher de moi aussi répéta Alec

\- Je t'aime dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi et c'est toi que j'ai choisie pour passer toute l'éternité dit Alec

\- Valentin va le regretter d'avoir dit des conneries comme ça cracha agnus

\- Arrête de t'en faire pour lui, il n'est rien et de plus il ne peut pas me forcer à marier avec une femme dit Alec

\- Et s'il te force, je t'enlève et pars à l'autre bout du monde avec toi dit Magnus

\- Tu compte de me kidnapper ? demanda Alec

\- Je suis capable de te kidnapper et t'emmener de loin de toute cela répondit Magnus

\- Tu compte après faire quoi avec moi demanda Alec

\- Hum ! Vois j'ai trouvé, je pourrais te faire l'amour sur la plage et dans la maison où personne nous retrouveras expliqua Magnus

\- J'adore cette idée, fit Alec en lui effleurant les lèvres de Magnus

\- Je sais que je suis un génie enfin pas de la même trempe que Einstein mais je suis un génie se vanta Magnus

\- Oui tu es super intelligent, et ce pour cela que je t'aime car tu es merveilleux, magnifique alors que moi je suis fade prés de toi dit Alec

\- Je dirai plutôt toi qui es merveilleux et magnifique surtout tes jolis yeux bleus dit Magnus

Alec rougis et crocheta le cou de Magnus pour l'embrasser amoureusement, Magnus le prit dans se bras pour le serrer fort dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fiancée d'Alec et la colère de Maryse. Bisous glacé.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 30**_

Alec était allongé à coté de Magnus qui était occupé dans ses pensées, Alec le regarda

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Alec

\- A toi répondit Magnus en le regardant

\- Précisément demanda Alec

\- Hum toi dans différents positions que j'imaginais mais pour cela il faudrait que tu travaille ta souplesse dit Magnus sérieux

Alec rougit et frappa son fiancé ce qui le fit rire, Magnus se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Alec l'attira vers lui pour approfondir le baiser. Magnus le surplomba et passa ses mains sur le torse d'Alec après avoir retiré de son t-shirt, Alec gémis dans la bouche de Magnus. Magnus allait faufiler sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec quand la porte de la chambre de Magnus s'ouvrit en grand

\- Hé vous deux ça vous Oh Putain je suis désolé fit Simon en sortant de la chambre

Magnus avait toujours collé aux lèvres d'Alec, et recula lentement. Alec vit une certain furieux dans les yeux de Magnus

\- Magnus calme-toi dit Alec

\- Tu peux me donné deux minutes demanda Magnus

\- Pourquoi faire demanda Alec

Magnus se leva et s'ouvrit la porte de sa chambre

\- LE PROCHAIN QUI ENTRE DANS MA CHAMBRE SANS FRAPPAIT LA PORTE, JE LUI POURRI SA VIE POUR L'ÉTERNITÉ. VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENU, menaçâtes Magnus en refermant la porte

Alec éclatât de rire ce qui fit dérider un peu Magnus,

\- Je parie que Will et Jace sont en train de rire de la tête de Simon et de nous dit Alec

Magnus revint s'installer entre les jambes d'Alec,

\- Je m'en moque royalement du moment qu'ils apprennent à frapper la porte quand je suis avec toi dit Magnus

\- Je sais dit Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus reprit ses caresses sur Alec quand son téléphone sonna, Magnus prit son téléphone avec certain rage

\- QUOI cria Magnus

Magnus se pinça le nez en écoutant la personne, il raccrocha. Il regarda son téléphone comme si celui-ci allait danser la claquette

\- C'était qui demanda Alec

\- Charlotte après mon engueulade, elle m'appelle pour me grondait et te dire que Maryse a téléphonait pour te dire de rentrer expliqua Magnus en faisant la moue

\- Je vois dit Alec en sortant du lit

\- Hum t'es pas obligea de partir tout de suite fit Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Je suis obligé à moins que tu veux que je sois puni pour trois mois demanda Alec

\- Si c'est moi qui te punit dit Magnus

Alec rougis et embrassa Magnus, il remit son t-shirt. Magnus fit la moue boudeuse pendant tout le trajet, Alec essaya de le faire sourire un peu mais il était très têtu.

\- Tu as finis de bouder demander Alec

\- Non, je boude parce que j'ai l'impression que là-haut ne veut pas que je te fasse crier dit Magnus en jetant un regard noir au ciel

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi dit Alec

\- Mon amour dis combien de fois on était interrompus demanda Magnus en bordant la voiture devant l'allée

\- C'est vrai qu'on a été interrompus mais tu pourrais venir ce soir dans ma chambre répondit Alec

\- Alexander petit coquin, compte-tu m'attendre nu sur ton lit demanda Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

\- Peut-être bien dit Alec en se laissant embrasser

Magnus embrassa Alec langoureusement, Alec pria que personne vint les interrompt malheureusement Dieu avait décidé de faire un tournoi de poker et comme il était en train la mise

\- Je suis le meilleur dit dieu en fumant un cigare alors les anges jeter leurs cartes en l'air

Max vint cogner sur la vitrine de la voiture de Magnus, Magnus commença à pesté alors que Alec fit un grimace frustré.

\- Je te laisse dit Alec

\- Je te jure que si ce soir on ait encore une fois interrompus je vais porter plainte contre celui d'en haut menaça Magnus en fusillant le ciel

Alec roula des yeux et l'embrassa légèrement et sortis de la voiture, Magnus démarra la voiture et partis.

\- Magnus avait l'air très remonté remarqua Max

\- Disons qu'il est un peu énervé par rapport certain choses dit Alec en allant dans sa maison

Alec rentra dans sa maison, et vis sa mère assis dans le salon en train de lire un livre. Il embrassa sur le front,

\- Où est Robert demanda Alec

\- Il est dans la cuisine, il prépare le repas de ce soir répondit Maryse

\- Jace et Izzy sont rentré demanda Alec

\- Oui, Jace est dans sa chambre et Izzy en train d'aider Robert à préparer le dîner répondit sa mère

\- D'accord dit Alec en allant vers l'escalier

\- Alec, je veux te parler de quelque chose dit Maryse

\- Quoi donc fit Alec en retournant vers sa mère

\- J'ai appris ce que Valentin a dit et…commença Maryse

\- Ca va, je vais bien mais une chose est sûr maman c'est que il peut dire ce qu'il veut. J'en ai rien à faire de lui expliqua Alec

\- C'est que je voulais entendre dit Maryse en souriant

Alec hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre pour trouver Jace fouillait dans ses affaires,

\- Tu cherches quelque chose dit Alec en entrant dans sa chambre

\- Ah sursauta Jace

Jace se retourna et vis Alec, il se détendit et retourna chercher dans les affaires d'Alec.

\- Je te redemande si tu as besoin de quelque chose répéta Alec

\- Oui, je cherche des capotes répondit Jace

Alec haussa les sourcils et cligna des yeux,

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demander à Izzy ou en acheter demanda Alec

\- Parce que je n'ai pas assez d'argent et Izzy prends la pilule, alors t'as des capotes ou pas demanda Jace

\- J'en ai pas répondit Alec

\- Et la boule à facettes a bien des capotes quand il vient te voir non ? dit Jace

\- Comment … ? commença Alec

\- Trop facile, je le sais parce que t'as toujours des traces de paillette sur toi le matin dans tes cheveux et puis il y a aussi les suçons avec ta fenêtre que tu laisse toujours ouvert parfois expliqua Jace

Alec s'empourpra violemment, Jace ricana à la réaction de son frère.

\- Bon tu ne m'as pas répondu à la question dit Jace

\- On n'utilise pas les préservatifs répondit Alec

\- Merde qui va m'aider pour les préservatifs s'écria Jace

Alec lui tapota l'épaule en signe de soutien, il regarda Jace qui le regarda un instant. Il balança la tête,

\- Non aucune chance ne répondit Alec

\- Je pensais la même chose, déjà que je suis traumatiser alors leurs demanda ça c'est le choc traumatisme pour l'éternité fit Jace pâle

\- Tu as raison dit Alec

\- Bon j'y vais, je vais voir si je peux demander de l'argent à maman fit Jace en sortant la chambre d'Alec

Alec rangea le bordel que Jace a foutu, il laissa la fenêtre ouvert. Il fit ses devoirs et lisait un livre sur son lit, il entendit Max lui dit venir à table. Il passa à table et mangea la cuisine de Robert qui était excellent mais pas aussi bon que celui d'un certain vampire, il prit son bain et rentra dans sa chambre et vis Magnus sur son lit. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clefs,

\- Je croyais que tu allais m'attendre nu sur ton lit dit Magnus faussement indigné

\- Le dîner a éternisait répondit Alec en chevauchant son fiancé

\- Et bien maintenant que tu as mangé, c'est à mon tour de manger susurra Magnus

Il embrassa Alec langoureusement, Alec glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Magnus pour prendre son membre pour le caresser. Alec déboutonna la chemise en soie de Magnus pour lui grignotait ses boutons de chair

\- Alec tu es audacieux ce soir gémis Magnus en s'agrippant les hanches d'Alec

\- Je voulais te faire plaisirs ce soir dit Alec en retirant le pantalon de Magnus

\- C'est vrai que le supérieur là-haut avait une dent contre nous pour interrompt dit Magnus en caressant le torse d'Alec

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais te faire plaisirs fit Alec en se plaçant devant le membre de Magnus

Alec souffla dessus et lécha la pointe doucement, avant d'engloutir le tout et fis des mouvements de va-viens dessus. Magnus gémis et cria le nom de son amant plusieurs fois, Alec accéléra ses mouvements avant de se retirer sous les protestations de Magnus.

\- Je préfère que tu viennes en moi dit Alec en chevauchant Magnus

\- Je ne t'ai pas préparé dit Magnus

\- Je l'ai fait pendant que je prenais ma douche avoua Alec en s'insérant directement le membre de Magnus en lui

\- Oh tu m'impressionneras toujours mon amour dit Magnus en bougeant en Alec

Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémis de plaisirs en bougeant ses hanches sur le membre de Magnus qui avait les mains posait sur ses hanches, il ondula ses hanches et vint embrasser Magnus. Il sentit les canines de Magnus appuyer sur ses lèvres, Alec se pencha la tête sur le coté. Magnus se mit assis sans arrêter de bouger en Alec, il planta ses canines dans le cou d'Alec qui criait de douleur et de plaisirs. Il bu une petit quantité de sang, il accéléra ses coup quand Alec jouit sur lui et il vint après quelque coups. Alec s'effondra sur le torse de Magnus qui s'était allongé,

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense ? demanda Alec

\- Que je suis un dieu au lit répondis Magnus

\- Non pas ça même si c'est vrai que tu es un dieu au lit rigola Alec

\- Alors à quoi tu pensais ? demanda Magnus en caressant le dos d'Alec

\- Je pensais quand on serait marié, je voudrais faire un tour du monde avec toi dit Alec

\- C'est une idée brillante, comme on aura l'éternité devant nous je te montrai toute les pays du monde sauf le Pérou vu que je suis banni d'une faute que je ne sais pas dit Magnus

Alec roula des yeux et l'embrassa, il posa sa tête sur le torse de Magnus et s'endormis sous les caresses tendre de Magnus. Il se réveilla sous les coups de sa porte, il se leva et grommela dans sa barbe. Il ouvrit la porte,

\- Enfin Alec tu te réveille, maman, pourquoi tu es nu ? demanda Max en regardant son frère

Alec ouvrit les yeux en grands, et referma la porte au nez de son petit frère pour se mettre un pantalon. Il vit le mot de Magnus qui lui disait qu'il est rentré et passerai plus tard, et rouvrit la parte où son petit frère l'attendait dans les couloirs

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais demanda Alec

\- Maman t'appelle en bas et pourquoi était-nu demanda Max en fronçant les sourcils

\- Euh j'avais chaud mentit Alec

\- En plein hiver dit Max

\- Oui, pourquoi maman m'appelle demanda Alec en changeant de sujets

\- On a des invités et elle te veut que tu viens pendant que je serai dans ma chambre car maman m'as dit que se sont des affaires de grands malgré que je l'âge pour savoir ronchonna Max

Alec sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, il descendit dans le salon. Il vit Valentin avec quatre personnes avec lui, Izzy et Jace étaient en train de le fusiller, Maryse avait l'air fatigué et Robert avait une main posé sur l'épaule de Maryse.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Alec en arrivant

\- Alexander, tu aurais pu mettre un t-shirt on a des invités gronda Valentin en regardant Alec

\- Je m'en fous royalement, je suis chez moi et dépêche-toi de dire ce que tu viens foutre ici demanda Alec froidement

\- Ce garçon a une mauvaise influence sur toi, c'est pour ça que je vais remédier à cela car Maryse te soutient dans cette mauvaise voie alors que moi je vais te faire revenir sur le bon chemin dit Valentin

\- Et comment en lui envoya dans une église demanda Jace en souriant moqueur

\- Bien envoyé Jace dit Izzy en frappant des mains de Jace

\- Jonathan, je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard et toi aussi Isabelle, pour revenir à notre sujets je vous présente la famille Brandwell présenta Valentin

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Alexander, votre père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dit l'homme en serrant la main d'Alec

\- Mouais, on est à peu prés sur de quoi il parle dit Jace froidement

\- Je vous présente ma fille Lydia Brandwell, je suppose que vous vous connaissez vu que vous allez dans le même lycée fit l'homme en présentant sa fille

\- Bien sûr qu'on la connaît, c'est la fille que Magnus a menacé pour ne plus qu'elle s'approche d'Alec cria Izzy

Valentin eut un rictus de mécontentement, alors que Maryse se massa les tempes en sentant une migraine commençaient à lui faire mal.

\- Justement cette charmante demoiselle ici présente est ta fiancée mon fils dit Valentin

Le trio éclata de rire devant Valentin et la famille Brandwell, Maryse sourit à la rigolade de ses enfants alors que Robert se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire

\- Putain tu plaisantais c'est ça parce que c'était trop drôle dit Jace

\- Je suis sérieux, Alexander va épouser Lydia dans trois mois à partir d'aujourd'hui dit Valentin sérieux

Ils stoppaient leurs rires, et regardaient Valentin sérieux. Maryse fronçât les sourcils en même temps que Robert

\- Commet ça je vais me marier avec elle dit Alec

\- Je veux que tu te marie avec elle, comme ça les électeurs pourront voter pour moi et de plus tu seras sur la bonne voie en épousant Lydia expliqua Valentin

\- Mais il est buté dit Izzy

\- Isabelle, cesse de me défier comme ça gronda Valentin

\- Quoi que j'aille te laisser diriger notre vie cracha Izzy

\- Je suis votre père et je fais ce qu'il y a le mieux pour mes enfants et si Alexander refuse je prendrai des actions contre son ami fit Valentin

\- C'est du chantage s'écria Jace

\- Ce n'est pas du chantage mais des bénéfices pour tout le monde dit Valentin

Alec regarda Lydia qui rougit sous le regard insistant d'Alec,

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que ma fille est d'accord répondit la mère de Lydia

\- Je vois dit Alec

Alec leva la tête vers l'étage,

\- MAX cria Alec

\- OUI répondit Max

\- FERME TA PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT s'écria Alec

\- D'ACCORD répondit Max

Une porte claqua assez forte, Alec baissa la tête vers Izzy qui comprit son regard voulait dire. Elle se leva et prit son téléphone discrètement et envoya un message pour Magnus,

\- Bien, maintenant que Max n'écoute pas notre conversation. Je vais me lâcher, désolé maman ce que je vais dire mais là je n'en peux plus dit Alec

Maryse hocha la tête, et regarda Alec

\- Premièrement je ne croyais pas que Lydia veut la même chose, deuxième je suis gay, troisièmement je suis déjà fiancé et enfin je ne suis pas un bénéfice pour personne cracha Alec

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser épouser ce garçon demanda Valentin

\- Je me passerai de ton consentement non en fait je m'en tape royalement, c'est avec Magnus que je vais faire ma vie et non avec Lydia répondit Alec froidement

\- Comment osez-vous dire cela s'exclama la mère de Lydia

\- Ecoutez, je m'en moque royalement de vous, je vous ai dit que je suis gay et non ce n'est pas une phase comme vous le pensez. J'aime les mecs surtout mon fiancé, qu'est que j'ai oublié ah oui j'adore me faire baiser par mon fiancé dit Alec froidement

\- ALEXANDER cria Valentin alors les parents de Lydia était choqués

\- Je te l'ai dit non, j'aime me faire baiser plusieurs fois. D'ailleurs j'aime lui faire des fellations avant qu'il me la mette dans mon cul pour qu'il me pilonne comme un malade dit Alec en souriant froidement

Valentin ne tenant plus prit le col d'Alec et le frappa au visage d'Alec, Maryse fut terrifiée pendant que Jace et Robert fait reculer Valentin en le prenant par les bras. Valentin se dégageant d'eux avant de se faire voltigeait par Magnus qui était là, les yeux brillants de colère

\- Je vous ai dit de ne jamais de approcher d'Alexander cracha Magnus

\- C'est à cause de vous que mon fils est comme ça cracha Valentin

\- Désolé mais Alexander était déjà comme ça je l'ai juste lui faire accepter lui-même dit Magnus

\- Vous allez payer pour ça, je vais faire votre vie en enfer menaça Valentin

\- MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT VALENTIN, VAS-T-EN D'ICI OU SINON J'APPELLE LA POLICE ET DE PORTER PLAINTE CONTRE TOI AVOIR FRAPPER MON FILS. OUI ALEC EST GAY C'EST SA VIE, TU N'AS PAS A TE MÊLER DE SA VIE ET ESSAYER DE LUI FAIRE MARIER DE FORCE. J'INTERDIS DE MENACER MAGNUS MAINTENANT SOUS MON TOIT COMME CA, TU VAS DÉGAGER ET DE NE PLUS METTRE LES PIEDS CHEZ MOI OU PLUTÔT DANS CETTE VILLE. ET SI TU TENTES QUOI QUE CE SOIT ENVERS MES ENFANTS OU DE LA FAMILLE DE MAGNUS, JE TE JURE VALENTIN QUE JE TE TUE TU M'ENTENDS JE TE TUE ALORS MAINTENANT DISPARAIS DE MA VUE MAINTENANT cria Maryse en colère

Valentin se leva et partit sans demander son reste avec la famille Brandwell, Magnus aidait Alec de se relever avec sa mère. Alec avait le nez qui saignait,

\- Je vais te soigner cela dit Maryse

\- Laissez-moi faire Maryse, vaux mieux que vous reposer un peu. Vous avez l'air fatigué dit Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Maryse

Magnus hocha la tête et aidât Alec à monter dans sa chambre, il referma la porte de la chambre à clefs

\- Tu vas bien a part ton nez demanda Magnus

\- Non ça va, ça me soulage de vider le sac répondit Alec

\- Bien fit Magnus en relevant la tête d'Alec

Magnus lécha la blessure, et referma la plaie qui cicatrisait rapidement.

\- Voilà tu as maintenant un beau visage tout neuf dit Magnus

Alec rigolait mais mit un bandage pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Magnus l'embrassa amoureusement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les excuses de Lydia et les préparatifs d'examens d'Alec.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 31**_

Alec descendit avec Magnus en bas après avoir été soigné par celui-ci, Jace et Izzy étaient jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Max.

\- Alors ça va Alec demanda Izzy

\- Oui ça va et où est maman demanda Alec en regardant partout

\- Elle est sortie avec Robert sans nous le dire, où elle va répondit Jace

\- Je vois fit Alec en s'asseyant

\- Bon moi il faut que je file, Henri a encore fait exploser son labo fit Magnus en regardant son téléphone

\- D'accord, je te raccompagne dit Alec

\- Non ça va, vaux mieux que tu te repose dit Magnus

\- Comme tu voudras fit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement,

\- Ah mes yeux crièrent Jace et Max

Alec fit un doigt d'honneur envers ses frère qui éclataient de rire, Magnus recula et l'embrassa rapidement et partit.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux dit Izzy

Alec rougit et se concentra sur les jeux qu'ils étaient en train de jouer, après un moment d'avoir joué et terminait le jeu. Ils s'ennuient ferme, allongés tout les quatre par terre.

\- Ca vous dirai d'aller paint-ball demanda Jace

\- Il faut une équipe pour aller là-bas répondit Max

\- Et les autres sont occupé vu que Henri a encore fait pété son labo, Aline et Helen sont partis en week-end dans la maison familiale d'Aline et les frères d'Helen sont parties avec leurs oncle camper expliqua Izzy

\- On joue au cartes demanda Jace

\- Déjà fait et c'est toujours Izzy qui gagne dit Alec

\- Au Monopoly demanda Jace

\- Je crois que j'ai vu maman s'est débarrassé une fois dit Max

\- Et si on allait au bowling demanda Jace

\- Ça marche dit Izzy en se mettant debout

\- Ouais fit Alec en se levant à son tour

Max se leva et hocha la tête, ils préparent tous les quatre et filaient aux salles de bowling après avoir laissé un mot à leur mère et Robert. Ils commandaient leurs chaussures et à manger, Izzy se leva et prit sa boule et le lança et fis un Strike. Elle sautilla de joie,

\- A vous les garçons dit Izzy en s'asseyant

\- Prends-en de la graine Izzy fit Jace en se levant

Jace fit un Strike lui aussi et se retourna pour narguer Izzy qui lui tirait la langue, Max se leva et fit un Spare. Il haussa les épaules,

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu ferais un Strike la prochaine fois rassura Izzy

\- Je sais dit Max

\- Bon à mon tour soupira Alec en prenant une boule

Alec lança la boule et fit un Strike, il retourna à sa place. Il frappa dans les mains de Jace et d'Izzy ainsi que Max, Izzy refit sa partie.

\- Un jour il faudrait qu'on invite tout le monde jouais au bowling dit Jace

\- Ouais je pensais justement à cette idée, ça doit être drôle avec toi et Will ainsi que Julian vous défier rigola Alec

\- C'est vrai que moi et Will ainsi que Julian ont se ressemble comme toi et Mark quand vous êtes avec vos copains dit Jace

\- Oui c'est vrai que Mark est différent quand Kieran est là, il est moins monosyllabe pensa Alec

\- Mais je peux dire qu'Aline est ton pendant féminin, et Helen est celui de Magnus sans les paillettes dit Jace en ricanant

\- Par contre toi ce sera difficile que ton pendant féminin du groupe est difficile vu que Tessa est calme, Clary est ta petite amie, Lily est plutôt moqueuse, expliqua Alec

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de pendant féminine vu que je t'ai toi dit Jace

\- C'est vrai qu'on a toujours été inquiet l'un pour l'autre dit Alec

\- Partout où tu iras je te suivrais sauf quand tu es avec Magnus plaisanta Jace

Alec eut un sourire et tapa dans l'épaule de Jace qui riait alors que Max lisais un livre à coté d'eux, Izzy revint de sa partie. Jace se leva et partit jouer et fut le tour de Max, Alec se leva et fit un Strike. Il vit qu'Izzy était entouré d'un groupe de garçons assez âgés,

\- Je vous dérange demanda Alec au groupes de garçons

\- Bien sûr que oui, on parlait avec la jeune demoiselle ici présente alors tu vas allait chasser ailleurs dit l'un d'eux

\- Ah ouais demanda Alec

\- Pourquoi t'as un problème demanda le garçon en s'approchant d'Alec

\- Oui, tu es en train de draguer ma petite sœur alors si j'ai été toi j'irais voir ailleurs si je suis cracha Alec

\- Un problème Alec demanda Jace avec Max avec des plateaux de nourriture

\- C'est rien ces types allait s'en aller n'est ce pas dit Alec froidement

\- On se reverra dit le garçon en s'allant avec son groupe

\- Il faut toujours que tu te fasses draguer par des hommes louches toi dit Alec

\- Désolé mais je l'ai repoussé plusieurs fois mais sans sucées dit Izzy

\- La prochaine fois tu diras à Simon de resté avec toi dit Alec

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour à ça dit Izzy en lançant un clin d'œil à Alec

\- Ah Izzy je ne parlais pas de ça râla Alec

Izzy s'en allait en rigolant pour jouer sa partie, Alec grignota quelques frites et rigola quand Jace vola quelque frite de Max qui criait. Ils terminaient leurs parties et rentrant chez eux, leur mère était dans la cuisine avec Robert qui lisait le journal en lui partageant les infos.

\- Alors ça été votre partie de bowlings demanda Robert

\- Trop cool répondit Izzy qui s'approchant dangereusement des plats

\- Ouais dit Jace qui commençait à prier que Maryse interdit Izzy de s'approcher

\- Bien, Izzy ne touche pas les plats laissez mijoter gronda Maryse

Les garçons lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement, Alec montât dans sa chambre et reçut un appel de Magnus.

\- Allo répondis Alec

\- Coucou mon chéri tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui dit Magnus

\- Toi aussi mais on s'est vus ce matin non ? demanda Alec

\- Je sais mais tes jolis lèvre m'ont beaucoup trop manqué et c'était dur de ne penser à ton magnifique fessiers lamenta Magnus

Alec rougis comme une tomate,

\- Tu rougis ? demanda Magnus

\- Euh pas du tout répondit Alec

\- Tu me mens, je sais que tu rougis, demain ça te dirais qu'on aille quelque part tout les deux demanda Magnus

\- Ouais si tu veux, je serais à la bibliothèque donc tu me rejoins sur place répondis Alec

\- Ça marche, je te retrouve demain devant la bibliothèque dit Magnus

\- Ouais il faut que je prépare mon examen, expliqua Alec

\- Même si tu rates, tu auras tout le temps de te rattraper ton examen. Regarde moi j'ai des décennies et je possède beaucoup de diplômes qui me sert à rien répondit Magnus

\- Oui mais toi tu es le patron d'une boîte de nuit alors que moi je veux avoir un diplôme pour contribuer à quelque chose pour les années à venir dit Alec

\- Tu pourrais devenir mon comptable demanda Magnus

\- Dans ta boîte de nuit ? demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr tu pourras gérer ma comptabilité de ma boîte de nuit, d'habitude c'est Simon qui m'aide pour la comptabilité expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord j'accepte d'être ton comptable accepta Alec

\- Super, je t'en parlerais demain pour le contrat je te laisse il y a Henri qui vient de passer devant ma chambre pour éviter Charlotte qui a un balai dans la main soupira Magnus

\- Je te laisse alors évite de te blessé et passe mon bonjours à Charlotte et Henri rigola Alec

\- Ouais dit Magnus

Alec raccrocha et descendis pour passé à table, il mangea et puis il remonta dans sa chambre. Il regarda un peu les études pour être comptable, avant d'aller prendre une douche et il se coucha. Il se réveilla et pris sa douche, et descendis pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il vit sa mère préparait une soupe au gingembre, il fronçât les sourcils en sachant que quand l'un d'eux est malade sa mère prépare toujours cette soupe.

\- Elle est pour qui cette soupe demanda Alec

\- C'est pour Jace, il a attrapé la grippe et vomis toute la nuit répondit Maryse

\- Je vois, je vais passer le voir avant d'y aller dit Alec

\- Je ne crois pas que tu pourrais aller le voir, il est en train de vider ses tripes dans les toilettes dit Izzy en arrivant

Alec grimaçant en imaginant la scène, il embrassa sa mère et remonta prendre ses affaires et redescendis où Izzy l'attendait dans le hall. Il conduit sa voiture jusqu'au bahut, il alla vers son casier quand une paire de bras vint l'entourait

\- Coucou mon ange, ça va demanda Magnus

Alec se retourna et embrassa Magnus,

\- Très bien et toi répondit Alec

\- Toujours partante pour ce soir demanda Magnus

\- Oui, viens me récupérer à la bibliothèque j'y serais dit Alec

\- Je viendrais te cherché, on se retrouve à la cafétéria dit Magnus

\- Oui fit Alec en l'embrassant

Alec rentra en cours et vis Lydia assis comme le premier jour de son arrivé, il s'assit et essaya de voir où était Aline

\- Alec interpella Lydia

\- Oui fit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne prends pas la place de ta copine mais je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses pour mes parents dit Lydia

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne savais pas ce que tes parents mijotaient c'est tout dit Alec

\- Merci, grâce à toi j'ai pu dire à mes parents que je voyais quelqu'un dit Lydia

\- Je suis content pour toi dit Alec

\- Amis ? demanda Lydia en tendant la main

\- Amis répondit Alec en serrant sa main

\- Ah encore félicitation pour tes fiançailles avec Magnus félicita Lydia

\- Merci remercia Alec

Lydia allait s'installer ailleurs quand Aline arriva,

\- Elle te voulait quoi demanda Aline curieuse

\- Me présenter son excuse dit Alec

\- Je vois dit Aline

Ils turent à l'arrivé de leur professeur, après une matinée de cours ils rejoignirent le groupe à la cafétéria.

\- Il est où Jace demanda Will

\- Malade répondit Izzy

\- Je croyais que seule les imbéciles ne tombait pas malade à croire que j'avais tord dit Magnus

Alec roula les yeux et regarda Clary,

\- Tu passeras le voir demanda Alec

\- Oui, je lui emmènerai quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral répondit Clary

\- Je te préviens un Jace malade est vraiment peu ragoûtant dit Alec

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça demanda Jem

\- Quand Jace est malade, il a le teint pâle et le nez qui coule et il renvoie toutes ses tripes toute la journée et si tu chopes une diarrhée c'est foutu expliqua Izzy en piquant une frite dans le plat de Simon

Magnus grimaça de dégoût alors qu'Alec haussa les épaules, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Alec se retrouva dans la bibliothèque et choisit quelque livres et sortit, et trouva Magnus en train de l'attendre devant la bibliothèque. Il l'embrassa vite fait,

\- Je viens avec toi en voiture parce Biscuit est parti voir ton Schtroumpf de frère et d'ailleurs il faut que je te fasse signer le contrat pour que tu travaille pour moi dit Magnus

\- C'est vrai, dit Alec en rentrant dans sa voiture

\- Direction ma boîte de nuit fit Magnus en s'installant coté passager

Alec démarra sa voiture et se dirigeait vers le Pandémonium, il gara sa voiture devant l'établissement. Il suivit Magnus dans la discothèque, il vit plusieurs employé commençait à installer les tables. Il monta dans le bureau de Magnus, et entra dans son bureau. Magnus s'assis sur le bord de son bureau,

\- Assieds-toi dit Magnus

Alec s'assis sur la chaise que lui proposa Magnus,

\- Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ? demanda Alec

\- Disons que tu dois faire la comptabilité, l'inventaire du stock et préparait des commandes et d'autres taches administratives expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord je pense que je pourrais gérer répondit Alec

Magnus sourit et regarda Alec avidement,

\- J'oubliais te dire un truc, il faudrait aussi satisfaire le patron susurra Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas que tes employés doivent te satisfaire comme ça rougit Alec

\- Simplement toi qui doit me satisfaire, et tu sais dans ton bureau il y un mur, un tapis, une photocopieuse, un bureau quoi d'autre ah oui une chaise de bureau narra Magnus

\- Super mon futur patron commence déjà à me harceler sexuellement plaisanta Alec

Magnus ricana et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres d'Alec, Alec lui crocheta la nuque pour approfondir son baiser.

\- Alors tu accepte demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte, mais je vous préviens je suis fiancé et c'est un canon mon fiancé sourit Alec

\- Je suis jaloux mais je pourrais te dire que mon fiancé aussi est une bombe aussi mais j'en cure de votre fiancé sourit Magnus à son tour

\- Où je signe ? demanda Alec

Magnus se leva et ouvrit son tiroir, et sortir un papier et un stylo. Il mit devant Alec qui prit le stylo,

\- Je serais quand même payer n'est pas ? demanda Alec

Magnus roula des yeux,

\- Alexander, bien sûr que tu seras payé mais tu seras payé pour toute l'éternité parce que tu es mon premier et dernier employé que j'emploi pour l'éternité expliqua Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et signa le contrat et tendit Magnus le contrat, Magnus rangea le papier dans son bureau.

\- Et si on allait fêter ton nouveau travail dit Magnus en embrassant Alec

\- Désolé mon amour mais il faut que je rentre pour préparer quand même mes examen et puis tu pourrais passée ce soir pour qu'on fête cela proposa Alec

\- D'accord soupira Magnus en boudant

\- Si tu boude, je laisse la fenêtre fermé et je fais un strip-tease devant toi dehors sans que tu puisses ouvert la fenêtre gronda Alec faussement

\- J'arrête de bouder alors dit Magnus

Ils descendirent du bureau, Magnus salua ses employés. Alec déposa Magnus chez lui, et rentra chez lui. Alec rentra chez lui, et salua sa mère et Robert. Il entendit Jace dévider ses tripes en se lamentant je ne sais quoi, il grimaça de dégoût. Il rentra dan sa chambre, et commença à faire ses devoirs et revoir son programme. Il regarda l'heure et descendis pour le dîner, il remonta et pris sa douche. Il retourna dans ses devoirs, il sentit un paire de lèvre l'embrassa dans la nuque. Il leva la tête et tendis ses lèvres pour que Magnus l'embrasse,

\- Ça se présente bien ta préparation d'examens demanda Magnus en lançant un regarda noir aux bouquins sur le bureau d'Alec

\- Je bute assez mal sur une matière, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? demanda Alec en souriant

\- Sur lesquelles ? demanda Magnus en lisant certain note d'Alec

\- Sur la biologie répondit Alec innocemment

\- La biologie répéta Magnus en regardant Alec

\- Oui tu ne pourrais pas m'aider, je ne comprends rien à rien sur le système de la reproduction humaine expliqua Alec

\- Voilà une matière que je vais t'aider, je t'aiderais plutôt la pratique vu que la théorie ne sert à rien dit Magnus en se mettant à califourchon sur Alec

\- Oh je vois, j'ai oubliais de te dire que mon nouveau patron m'a fait des avances sexuelle susurra Alec

\- Ah oui et il t'a demandé quoi demanda Magnus en embrassant le cou d'Alec

\- Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait me faire l'amour dans chaque pièces de mon futur bureau dit Alec en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Magnus

\- Oh ! Qu'as-tu fais demanda Magnus en déboutonnant son pantalon pour caresser son membre

\- Je lui ai répondu que je suis fiancé et que -Ah- j'aime mon fiancé de tout mon cœur gémis Alec

\- Et puis il a dit quoi finalement demanda Magnus en accélérant ses mouvements

\- Ah, il n'en avait cure et qu'il me prendrait quand même dans mon bureau, Ah Magnus gémis Alec

\- Et est ce qu'il est beau ton nouveaux patron demanda Magnus

\- C'est un vrai canon, il est magnifique –Ah- Magnus, gémis Alec en rejetant sa tête

\- Ah bon dit Magnus en accélérant encore plus

Alec ne répondit rien et criât de plaisir, Magnus s'abaissa devant le membre d'Alec et l'engloba entièrement. Quand il entendit des coups sur sa porte, ils se regardèrent entre eux. Magnus se cacha sous le bureau d'Alec, Alec fit de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas Magnus.

\- Entrez cria Alec frustré

\- Alec chéri c'est moi, dit Maryse entrant dans la chambre

\- Maman, qu'est qu'il y a demanda Alec

Magnus qui était dessus le bureau commençait à s'ennuyer d'être sous le bureau, et vis le membre semi-dur qui avait un peu baissé. Maryse s'assit sur son lit, Alec plissa les yeux en sentant la langue de Magnus sur son membre. Il ravala ses gémissements et fit face à sa mère

\- Alec, je voulais te parler de ton avenir dit Maryse

\- Oui, mon avenir disons que j'ai déjà choisis quelque université dit Alec

\- Et dans quelles filières demanda Maryse

\- Comptable, ou professeur de lettre répondit Alec en se mordant la joue pour ne pas crier de plaisirs devant sa mère

\- Ca va Alec demanda Maryse en le voyant rouge

\- Ca va, c'est juste que j'ai un peu chaud répondit Alec

Magnus fit descendre son pantalon un peu plus pour pourvoir jouer avec les bourses d'Alec, Alec était rouges de plaisirs et en sueurs. Maryse mit la main sur le front d'Alec

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, dit Maryse

\- Je te l'ai dis j'ai juste chaud c'est tout et puis ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je contrôle la situation répondit Alec

\- D'accord, bonne nuit mon chéri fit Maryse en embrassant le front d'Alec

\- Bonne nuit maman

Maryse sortit de sa chambre et referma la porte, Alec laissa ses gémissement sortir enfin jusqu'à il se déverse dans la bouche de Magnus. Alec recula sa chaise pour laissé Magnus sortir,

\- Par l'ange, je n'arrive pas à croire que mon fiancé me fait une fellation devant ma mère dit Alec

Magnus ricana et embrassa un Alec complètement vanné, il répondit au baiser.

\- Je te laisse, avant que un autre membre de ta famille vient nous interrompt à faire quelque chose de pas catholique dit Magnus

\- Je pense que c'est déjà fais dit Alec

Magnus embrassa Alec et sortis par la fenêtre, Alec lui fit signe de la main et referma la fenêtre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je fais un lemon dans le bureau d'Alec ou pas. Dans le prochain chapitre la bagarre d'Alec et le docteur Magnus.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Guest : Merci pour ta Review et ton commentaire, ça me fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Marie3000 : Et oui ils sont des vrais lapins avec moi, alors que toi u les martyrise les pauvres. D'ailleurs je pense que je mérite un chapitre super chaud XD.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 32**_

Alec se réveilla sous le son stridents de son réveil, il se leva et pris sa douche. Il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il passa à table et salua sa mère et Max. Izzy arriva et passa à table elle aussi,

\- Jace va mieux demanda Izzy

\- Un peu mieux mais il devra rester au lit quand même répondit Maryse

Izzy hocha la tête, Alec montât dans sa chambre et pris ses affaires. Il attendit sa sœur,

\- Au fait maman, j'ai trouvé du travail annonça Alec

\- Où ça demanda Maryse

\- Dans la comptabilité d'une boîte de nuit, c'est grâce à Magnus que je l'ai eu répondit Alec

\- Et tu commences quand demanda sa mère

\- Je commence ce soir je crois dit Alec

\- D'accord mais ne néglige pas aussi l'école dit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et sortis de la maison avec Izzy, ils rentrèrent dans la voiture. Izzy regarda son frère tout le long du trajet

\- Que veux-tu savoir soupira Alec

\- C'est Magnus qui tas employé n'est ce pas ? demanda Izzy

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un comptable et vu que je ne sais pas encore quoi faire dans les années à venir il me l'a proposé expliqua Alec

\- Et tu seras payer comment sourit Izzy

\- Avec de l'argent bien sûr répondit Alec rouge

\- Oh je croyais que tu allais te faire coincer par ton patron dit Izzy

\- Eh je suis fiancé choqua Alec

Izzy éclata de rire dans la voiture, Alec gara sa voiture dans le parking du lycée. Izzy sortit de la voiture,

\- Au fait Izzy tu monte avec Simon parce que je vais directement travailler vu que c'est mon premier jour expliqua Alec

\- T'inquiète pas dit Izzy

Alec allait à son casier et un corps vint se plaquer contre lui, il sourit et se retourna où une paire de lèvres vint poser sur ses lèvres

\- Bonjour mon ange dit Magnus

\- Bonjours mon amour répondit Alec

\- Tu m'as manqué hier soir dit Magnus

\- On s'est vus hier soir, et tu t'es failli de te faire prendre par ma mère en train de me faire une gâterie expliqua Alec rouge

\- Oh c'est vrai et la meilleur partie c'était que tu retenais pour ne pas faire entendre ta joli voix fit Magnus en faisant la moue

Alec lui donnât un coup sur l'épaule ce qui le fait rire, ils séparent pour aller en cours et se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria. Après les cours, Alec se dirigeait vers le Pandémonium pour aller à son premier jour de travail. Il toqua sur la porte du bureau de Magnus,

\- Entrez cria Magnus à l'intérieur

\- C'est moi dit Alec en entrant

\- Alexander, je suis ravie te voir. Viens je vais te faire montrez ton bureau fit Magnus en rangeant un dossier

Magnus lui fit montrer son bureau qui n'était pas trop loin de celle de Magnus, Alec siffla de d'admiration de son nouveau bureau

\- Les employés savaient que tu es mon fiancé dit Magnus

\- Pourquoi tu leurs a dit demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Pour éviter quelque désagrément si je te fais l'amour dans mon bureau expliqua Magnus

Alec rougis et préféra se tourner vers son bureau, il s'assit dans son fauteuil. Magnus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa

\- Allez, je te laisse travailler, si tu as besoin de moi je serais dans mon bureau dit Magnus

\- Merci Magnus dit Alec

\- Oh par contre tu veux me remercier, je sais de quelles manières fit Magnus d'un ton suggestif

Alec rougit encore plus sous les ricanements de Magnus, Magnus le laissa travailler. Alec fit son travail qu'il ne vit pas l'heure passé, il sursauta quand Magnus toqua à sa porte

\- Je voulais te dire que ta mère m'as téléphoné pour te dire si tu pouvais aller faire quelques courses pour elle quand tu sors de ton travail expliqua Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'a pas appelé sur mon téléphone demanda Alec en sortant son téléphone

\- Elle t'a appelé mais tu étais occupé avec le travail répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais y aller dit Alec en rangeant les dossiers

\- Je t'accompagne, de toute façon j'ai terminé mon travail ici aussi dit Magnus

Alec accompagné de Magnus allait au centre commercial pour prendre quelque course pour la mère d'Alec, ils étaient en train de boire un café quand Magnus reçut un coup de fils.

\- Excuse –moi c'est Henri s'excusa Magnus

\- Tu me rejoins à la voiture directement, je vais déposer les achats dit Alec

Magnus hocha la tête, et l'embrassa vite fait. Alec se leva et déposa les courses de sa mère dans le coffre de sa voiture,

\- Tiens, tiens regarder ce que nous avions là fit une voix glaciale

Alec levât la tête et vit les groupes de garçons avec qui il a eut une altercation, l'un d'eux s'approcha d'Alec

\- Alors elle est où ta bombasse de sœurs demanda le même garçon

Alec ne répondit rien, et referma le coffre de sa voiture. Il ne fit pas un compte à eux et attendis Magnus sur le capot de sa voiture,

\- Tu ne dis rien couille molle cria le même garçon

\- Bien dit Jonathan, c'est une couille molle, les filles ne voudrait pas de lui regarde le un vrai sac à merde cria l'un de ses amis

Tout le groupe rigolait sans que s'atteignis Alec, Magnus arriva avec quelques sacs.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour mais Henri a voulut que je fasse quelques courses pour lui, de plus j'au du mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait expliqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien attends je vais mettre dans le coffre dit Alec en prenant les achats

\- Merci mon ange, fit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec lui répondit son baiser, ils rompirent le baiser en entendant des cris de dégoût.

\- Putain deux gays cria le Jonathan de dégoût

\- On rentre demanda Alec sans faire attention à eux

\- Comme tu veux dit Magnus en regardant Alec

\- Bande de tapettes, cracha L'un d'eux

Alec plissa les yeux de colère sous les yeux de Magnus,

\- Alec, continue de les ignorer demanda Magnus

Alec ne l'écoutait plus et repensais au mot cruelles de Valentin pendant qu'il le frappait, il serra les poings. Le groupe de garçons continuait de les harceler d'injures homophobes, Alec se dirigeait vers eux. Alec prit l'un d'eux par le col et le frappa au visage avant de lui assena un coup de genoux au visage, les amis du Jonathan essaya de d'attraper Alec mais Magnus les empêchant en les retenant par le col

\- Si vous touchez un seul cheveu de mon fiancé, je vous brise les bras dit Magnus froidement

Alec s'étais assis sur le Jonathan et lui assenait de coups de poings jusqu'a que Magnus vint les interromps,

\- Ça suffit Alec arrête dit Magnus le râlant par le bras

\- Pour une tapette et couille molle, je t'ai éclatait la gueule cracha Alec

\- Viens partons dit Magnus

Magnus prit les clefs de la voiture et conduisit jusqu'à le chalet, il aidât Alec à sortir de la voiture.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'amenais ici demanda Alec

\- Pour que je te soigne tes blessures, et que tu te calmes répondit Magnus en prenant la boîte de trousse de secours.

\- Tu ne veux pas me le guérir avec ta salive demanda Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Seulement les blessures avec du sang mais les bleu et les hématomes ça non fit Magnus en soignant les hématomes d'Alec

\- Aie fit Alec de douleurs

\- Ca t'apprendra mon chou dit Magnus assis sur la table du salon

\- Ce n'est pas drôle dit Alec

\- Je sais mais il faut que tu apprends la leçon et ne t'inquiète pas tu es entre bonne mains. Tu es avec le docteur Magnus qui va soigner ces vilaines blessures susurra Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

\- Et j'aurai une sucette à la fin de la consultation demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que tu auras une friandise dit Magnus

Alec embrassa la main de Magnus, il agrippa la ceinture de Magnus et défit la ceinture de Magnus pour faufiler sa main dans le pantalon de Magnus pour caresser son membre. Magnus gémis, Alec le fit asseoir et se mit entre ses jambes. Il descendit le pantalon de Magnus, il prit le membre de Magnus en bouche. Il le suça ce qui fit gémir Magnus de plaisirs, quand le téléphone d'Alec sonna.

\- Allo répondit Magnus en prenant le téléphone d'Alec

Alec voulut arrêter et Manus lui fit signe de continuer ce qu'il faisait, il prenait l'appel à la place d'Alec

\- Oui, il est avec moi répondit Magnus en soupirant d'aise discrètement

Alec passa la langue sur la pointe du membre, Magnus avait les yeux révulsé de plaisirs.

\- Alec est occupé pour l'instant, Schtroumpfette répondit Magnus

Magnus se mordit les lèvres ce qui le fit saigner des lèvres pour ne pas gémir, Alec continuât et puis joua avec les testicules.

\- Putain, non pas toi, oh enfin tu as compris pourquoi Alexander ne peut pas répondre bon tu raccroche pour que j'aille faire crier ton frère et dis à Maryse que j'amènerais Alexander avec ses courses un peu tard à plus tard raccrocha Magnus en balança le téléphone d'Alec

\- Mon téléphone criât Alec en ressortant le sexe de Magnus

\- Je te rembourserai un autre si il est cassé maintenant tu peux reprendre ce que tu faisais demanda Magnus

\- Et si je refuse répondit Alec d'une voix mutine

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeux avec moi Alexander parce que tu vas sévèrement déguster dit Magnus en ayant son regard de vampire

\- Je n'ai pas peur de moi vampire dit Alec

\- Tu vas le regretter fit Magnus en fondant sur lui

Alec cligna des yeux et se retrouva sous Magnus au dessus de lui qui avait faufilé sa main dans son pantalon, Alec gémis de plaisirs. Magnus enleva son pantalon et se plaça devant son membre,

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Quoi donc gémis Alec

\- Il faut qu'un jour qu'on s'envoie en l'air dans la chambre de ton schtroumpfette de frère dit Magnus

\- Je –Ah – ne crois pas que Jace-Oui- aimerait qu'on le fasse dans sa chambre gémis Alec

\- Allez, ça va être amusant et excitante dis oui dit Magnus en passant un coup de langue sur le sexe d'Alec

Alec rejeta sa tête en criant le nom de Magnus, Magnus refit plusieurs fois un coup de langue avant de l'engloutir le tout.

\- Alors tu accepte ma requête demanda Magnus en ressortant le sexe

\- Putain oui tout ce que tu voudras mais termine ce que tu fais bordel jura Alec

\- Ben voilà dit Magnus d'une joie enfantine

Alec criât de plaisirs avant de gémir dans la bouche de Magnus, Alec prit le membre de Magnus et le pompa jusqu'à il se déverse à son tour. Alec prit les clefs de sa voiture et déposa Magnus chez lui, il fut gronder par sa mère pour arriver tard mais quand celle-ci vaut les bleues elle s'inquiéta

\- Où as-tu fait ces bleues demanda Maryse

\- Ce n'est rien maman, c'est juste que je me suis bagarrais expliquais Alec

\- Pourquoi était –tu battu ? gronda Maryse

\- Ils m'insultaient moi et Magnus répondit Alec

\- Je vois, mais ne te bats plus c'est d'accord compris Maryse en lui caressant le visage

Alec hocha la tête, il déposa les achats de sa mère sur la table de la cuisine. Il monta dans sa chambre où Jace l'attendait sur son lit,

\- Qu'est que tu fais sur mon lit demanda Alec

\- Juste pour te dire que la prochaine fois que je t'appelle, dis à ton fiancé d'arrêter de donner l'envie de gerber dit Jace

Alec haussa les épaules et rougit soudainement en se rappelant de la requête de Magnus, Jace le regarda pâle

\- Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses dit Jace

\- Moi je veux savoir cria Izzy depuis sa chambre

\- IZZY criât Alec rouge

Izzy rigola depuis sa chambre, Jace leva les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Bon tu pourrais me dire ce que tu veux vraiment demanda Alec

\- Izzy m'as dit que c'était ton premier jour de travail avec Magnus répondit Jace

\- Ouais, il m'a employé dans sa boîte de nuit en attendant que je sache quoi faire pendant les années à venir expliqua Alec

\- Oh je comprends le temps que tu trouve une idée dit Jace

\- Oui, et toi tu vas faire quoi demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas crée un club de combat ou un magasin d'instruments de musique dit Jace

\- Simon pourras t'aider pour le magasin criât Izzy

\- Izzy au lieu de crier à l'autre bout de la chambre, rejoins –nous plutôt criât Jace

Izzy arriva une seconde plus tard et s'assis sur le lit d'Alec à coté de Jace, Alec était assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- Je disais que Simon pourrait t'aider pour le magasin dit Izzy

\- Je lui en parlerais peut-être répondit Jace

\- Et toi Izzy tu vas faire quoi pour ses année à venir demanda Alec

\- Moi et Lily nous allons créer une boîte de mannequinat répondit Izzy

\- Dans la mode répéta Jace

\- Oui je pense aussi que Magnus nous aideras à monter la boîte avec son goût pour la mode expliqua Izzy

\- Il sera ravi de t'aider pour cette boîte dit Alec

Max entra dans la chambre d'Alec

\- Vous vous parlez de quoi demanda Max

\- Ce que nous allons faire pour les années à venir répondit Jace

Max haussa les épaules et s'assit par terre dans la chambre d'Alec,

\- Vous avez la chance d'être immortelle dit Max

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, peut-être que tu es l'âme-sœur de quelqu'un dit Jace en ébouriffant les cheveux de Max

\- C'est vrai que c'est cool d'être immortelle mais je ne veux pas être mordu ça doit faire mal non ? demanda Max

Jace allait répondre quand Izzy lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes,

\- Pense ce que tu vas dire à Max gronda Izzy

\- Ben ça dépends de ce que tu ressens dit Jace en frottant ses coté endoloris

\- Pour ma part, je ressens un moment de plénitude dit Izzy

\- Et toi Alec demanda Max

\- Comme Izzy un moment de plénitude répondit Alec

\- Je vois, fit Max en ne comprenant pas trop

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus vieux dit Izzy

Max soupira de lassitude en entendant cette phrase, ses aînés rigolassent à son soupir. Max se levât après avoir entendu sa mère l'appelait,

\- Heureusement que Max sait pour Clary et les autres dit Izzy

\- Charlotte lui en parlait en cas l'un d'eux fait une bourde comme Simon avait fait aux chalets dit Jace

\- D'ailleurs comment vous avez fait pour savoir qu'ils étaient vampires demanda Alec

\- Et toi ? demanda Izzy

\- Magnus me donnait toujours des réponses évasives et une fois je me suis coupé le doigt et il m'avait regardé un drôle air et puis j'ai fait des recherches pour enfin confirmait mes doutes expliqua Alec

\- Quand j'ai embrassé Clary, ses canines est sorti sous l'excitation expliqua Jace à son tour

\- Je me suis tombé sur Simon qui buvait son verre de sang expliqua Izzy pour finir

\- Par contre on s'est que nos marques est différent dit Jace en montrant sa marque

\- Celle de Tessa et Jem est la même mais légèrement différent malgré qu'ils sont marqué par le même vampire fit Izzy

\- Pour les différencier peut-être répondit Alec

\- Je n'ai jamais vu celle d'Henri par contre, quand on était dans la piscine dit Jace

\- Simon m'a dit que la marque d'Henri est sous son bras gauche répondit Izzy

\- Comment Simon connaît cela demanda Alec

\- Il m'a raconté qu'Henri lui a fait montrer à tout le monde parce que Will avait charrié Henri comme quoi que Charlotte l'ait marqué en dessous la ceinture racontât Izzy

Jace et Alec fit une grimace de douleurs,

\- Quoi ? Clary et Magnus ne vous a jamais mordu sur votre engin dit Izzy

\- Simon l'a fait demanda Jace

\- Il m'a mordu à mon artère fémoral et je peux vous dire que j'ai eu un orgasme de malade tellement que c'était bon racontât Izzy

\- Je vais faire des cauchemars grimaça Alec

\- Maintenant tu vois ce que je ressens quand ton mec me charrie de votre partie de jambes en l'air rappliqua Jace

Alec roula des yeux,

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes de vrai gamins tout les deux rétorqua Alec

\- Ah oui moi au moins Clary ne me taille pas une pipe pendant que je téléphone dit Jace

\- Oh crois –moi il y a eu pire que ça dit Alec

\- Raconte fit Izzy intéressé

\- Maman est rentré dans ma chambre pendant que Magnus était sous le bureau et me faisais une fellation racontât Alec rouge

\- Alec, petit coquin, ricana Izzy

\- Faire ça devant maman fit Jace choqué

\- Et je ne savais pas que maman allait venir et je me suis laissé faire criât Alec

\- Je vois déjà la scène rigolait Izzy

\- Ouais, elle a crus que j'étais malade vu que j'étais rouge dit Alec

\- Pauvre maman, son fils est devenu un obsédé à cause de son futur mari lamenta Jace

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de futur mari quand est ce que vous fixer une date demanda Izzy

\- On attend que j'ai finis le lycée pour nous marier répondit Alec

\- Je vois bien vous mariez dans un thème automnal et vous arrivez dans un carrosse et plein d'autres choses énuméra Izzy

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on aura besoin de d'une carrosse dit Alec

\- Laisse-moi organiser ton mariage demanda Izzy en faisant les yeux chiot

\- D'accord mais sans que tu dépasse les excès répondit Alec ne supportant voir sa sœur faire les yeux chiot

\- Merci grand-frère dit Izzy en sautant dans les bras d'Alec

\- Et moi je fais quoi dans l'histoire demanda Jace

\- Toi tu seras mon témoin à mon mariage si tu ne goure pas l'alliance répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai pour le mariage de maman et de Robert, j'ai crus que Robert allait tuer son témoin sur le coup ricana Jace

\- Et que maman allait s'évanouir en croyant les alliances étaient perdus rait Izzy

\- Le plus drôle s'est le curé qui avait froncé les sourcils en voyant la tenue de Magnus ricana Alec

\- Débarqué dans un costume bleu paillette fallait oser dit Jace en rigolant

\- Il m'avoué qu'il avait perdus un pari avec Simon pour ça expliqua Alec

\- Et vous allais oubliez grand-mère dans l'histoire rigola Izzy

\- Elle était carrément bourré à la soirée en criant je cite que Robert est plus mieux que cette andouille de fasciste qui lui servait de premier gendre rigola Jace

\- Je me demandai qui l'avait soûlée se demanda Alec

\- Je crois que c'est elle-même qui s'est soûlée pour fêter le mariage de maman dit Izzy

Les trois racontât jusqu'à tard leur anecdotes sur le mariage de leur mère et de Robert, Ils allaient dormir plus tard.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous voulez que je fasse un lemon dans la chambre de Jace ou pas. Dans le prochain chapitre l'ordre chaud de Magnus et le chantage d'Izzy. Bisous glacé**


	33. Chapter 33

**Marie3000 : Je pense que Izzy va pas trop faire de folies, je pense mais j'espère tout que tu mettras mon chapitre brûlant sinon je laisse tomber le fic et je boycotte ta fics.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 33**_

Alec se réveilla sous le son strident de son réveil, il traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ressortit et croisa sa sœur qui avait les yeux embué de sommeil, il salua sur sa sœur et entra dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il vit Robert préparé le petit déjeuner et sa mère assis sirotant son café. Max mangeait son petit déjeuner

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon chéri dit Maryse

Robert et Max hochèrent la tête pour lui dire bonjour, il passa à table et Robert lui servis son petit déjeuner. Izzy entra dans la cuisine l'air réveillé et s'attela à son petit déjeuner, et Jace rentra aussi

\- Ce soir Robert et moi avec Max nous sortons ce soir pour un fête dans mon travail informa Maryse

\- D'accord mais on peut Clary et les autres demanda Jace

\- Si ca ne finit pas en fête je suis d'accord dit Maryse

Les trois hochèrent la tête, et s'en allaient à l'école. Alec gara sa voiture devant le bahut et sortis avec les deux autres, Alec ouvrit son casier. Il prit ses affaires et rejoignit le cours, il arriva dans la cafétéria et vis l'absence de Magnus,

\- Il y une petite urgence au Pandémonium expliqua Tessa à la question muette d'Alec

Alec hocha la tête et soupira intérieurement en voyant que tout le monde était avec son partenaire respective à part Mark qui regardait dans le vide,

\- C'est chiant quand ton petit ami n'est pas là chuchota Mark

\- Tu peux le dire chuchota Alec

\- Le problème s'est que moi Kieran vient rarement à cause qu'il est d'une santé fragile mais toi il est absent par rapport à son travail expliqua Mark moqueur

Alec lui lançât un sourire moqueur à son tour, après les cours il se dirigeait vers son travail. Il allait dans le bureau de Magnus, il toqua et entra

\- Coucou toi fit Magnus en l'attrapant par le col

Il l'embrassa langoureusement,

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais, dit Magnus

\- Je sais toi aussi, Tessa m'a dit que tu as eu d'ennuis ici dit Alec

\- Oui l'un de mes employé avait embauché une fille mineure et elle avait entubé avec une fausse carte d'identité et enfin un autre a complètement pété les plombs ici parce que sa petite amie l'a plaqué pour un autre alors que celui-ci allait demander en mariage, franchement te voir me réjouir énormément mon amour fit Magnus en lui embrassant son cou

Alec passa ses mains dans le dos de Magnus, Magnus fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses d'Alec. Alec soupira de plaisirs et embrassa Magnus furtivement,

\- Je te laisse, j'ai dû boulot dit Alec

\- Alec, tune vas pas me laisser n'est ce pas cria Magnus

\- Désolé mon amour mais j'ai de la comptabilité à faire à plus tard dit Alec en sortant

Alec entra dans son bureau et s'attela à son travail, comme la veille il ne fit pas attention à l'heure. Magnus entra dans son bureau, et il ferma la porte à clefs pour ne pas être dérangé,

\- Coucou Alexander dit Magnus

Alec sursauta à la voix de Magnus, il leva la tête et regarda Magnus qui lui souriait d'un sourire joueur.

\- Il est quel heure demanda Alec en se dressant dans son fauteuil

\- Il est 19 heures mon chéri répondit Magnus en s'asseyant en face d'Alec

\- Je me suis perdu dans ces comptabilité dit Alec

\- Je sais mais ne tue pas à la tache, prends des pauses de temps en temps dit Magnus

\- Je sais soupira Alec

Magnus se leva et fit le tour du bureau d'Alec, il s'assit sur les genoux d'Alec. Il embrassa Alec, et fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise d'Alec. Alec soupira d'aise, Magnus fit glissa sa main sur la semi-érection d'Alec qui gémis de plaisirs. On toqua sur la porte du bureau,

\- Patron, vous êtes là demanda un employé

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Magnus frustré

\- On a un problème avec le stock répondit l'employé

\- Je vois, j'arrive soupira Magnus

\- D'accord patron fit la voix de l'employé

\- Il faut que je te laisse le devoir m'appelle dit Magnus

\- Je sais, on remettra ça plus tard dit Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus l'embrassa furtivement, il se leva en même temps qu'Alec.

\- Tu rentre demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Fais attention à toi dit Magnus

\- D'accord fit Alec en embrassa furtivement

Alec se dirigeait vers sa voiture, il rentra chez lui. Il trouva sa sœur dans la cuisine, elle faisait cuisine une chose inidentifiable et immangeable.

\- Alec, tu es rentré dit Izzy en tournant la masse visqueuse

\- Oui je suis rentré, où est Jace demanda Alec

\- Dans sa chambre répondit Izzy

Alec monta dans la chambre de son frère et entra directement sans frapper,

\- Jace comment t'as- OH PUTAIN criât Alec

\- ALEC, REFERME LA PORTE criât Jace

Alec sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte, il descendit dans le salon. Il vit Jace descendre avec un pantalon en jeans

\- Je pense qu'on devrait oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer dit Alec

\- Je pense aussi, tu voulais quoi demanda Jace

\- Comment t'as pu laisser Izzy s'approcher de la cuisine demanda Alec

\- Ah ça, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai commandé Chinois en attendant que le livreur arrive répondit Jace en haussant les épaules

Alec soupira de soulagement, il n'allait pas manger l'infâme repas d'Izzy.

\- Alors ton travail aujourd'hui ? demanda Jace

\- Magnus était sur les nerfs aujourd'hui à cause de certain employé répondit Alec

\- Explique demanda Jace en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

\- L'un avait embauché une mineure, un autre avait pété les plombs parce que sa petite amie l'avait plaqué pour un autre alors que celui-ci allait demander en mariages et puis il y a un problème avec le stock expliqua Alec

Jace grimaça de compassion,

\- C'est vrai que ça mets les nerfs à vifs ses histoires dit Jace

Alec hocha la tête, ils eurent un moment de silence. Jace regarda Alec avec un petit sourire malicieux,

\- Alors t'as déjà baptisé ton bureau demanda Jace

Alec rougis ce que parlait Jace,

\- On a été interrompus répondit Alec rouge

\- Je pense que tu aurais calmé ton fiancé avec une branlette dit Jace

\- Tiens maintenant tu n'as plus gêné par ça constata Alec

\- Je suis toujours mal à l'aise mais bon t'es mon frère je peux passer outre ce sentiment pour parler de cul mais sans que tu me dises les détails expliqua Jace

\- Comme je t'ai trouvé Clary à quatre pattes et toi derrière elle dit Alec

\- On avait dis qu'on oublié, mais si tu prends comme ça on voulait essayer de nouvelles position dit Jace

\- D'ailleurs il y a un truc que je voulais te demander dit Alec rouge

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Jace

\- Clary était…comment te le dire …bafouilla Alec

\- Si j'étais vierge demanda Clary en descendant

Alec rougis violement, et baissa la tête gêné. Clary vint s'installer à coté de Jace qui encercla sa taille.

\- Oui je l'étais avant de rencontrer Jace, maman m'a toujours dit de me réservé pour mon âme-sœur répondit Clary

\- Attends toi aussi tu étais vierge avant Magnus révéla Jace

\- Oui, pas Magnus, dit Alec

\- Sans te vexer Alec, Magnus a eu beaucoup d'un coup d'un soir durant ses longues années et d'ailleurs avant que Raphaël ne rencontre Lily ces deux là étaient toujours en train de faire la bringue avec les filles pour Raphaël et les deux pour Magnus. Charlotte avait toujours marre de trouver des filles ou garçons moitiés bourré et moitié nu promenait dans son salon à cause des deux expliqua Clary

\- Et Simon demanda Izzy en arrivant Simon qui roulât des yeux

\- Simon était toujours fourré avec moi, disons que nous avons grandi ensemble répondit Clary

\- Lequel est le plus vieux parmi vous demanda Alec

\- Je crois que dans l'ordre c'est Magnus, Charlotte, Will, Raphaël, moi et enfin Simon répondit Clary

\- Donc c'est Magnus qui est plus vieux que vous tous réuni dit Alec

\- Oui, Charlotte l'avait rencontré quand il avait 550 ans alors que Charlotte n'avait que 240 ans dit Clary

\- A part Alec qui l'a perdu avec Magnus, quand vous avez déjà perdu votre virginité demanda Simon

\- J'ai perdu avec une fille dont je ne me souviens plus le nom dit Jace

\- Moi, avec mon ex copain de l'époque Méliorn répondit Izzy

Alec grogna légèrement ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde, et faisait sourire Jace et Izzy.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête demanda Clary

\- Parce que à l'époque j'avais à peine 15 ans quand je l'ai fais et Alec détestait Méliorn expliqua Izzy

\- Ah oui d'ailleurs c'était réciproque je crois, quand même c'était trop tordant ricana

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Simon

\- Parce que à cette époque je venais découvrir que j'étais attirais par les hommes et non les filles et Méliorn avait fait tout pour me mettre la honte en jetant des filles rien dans la tête dans mes bras pour crié partout que j'étais un bande mou racontât Alec

\- Je peux dire lui dire que tu bande tout à fait normal dit Magnus en descendant des escaliers

\- Tu sais il y a un truc qu'on appelle la porte dit Jace

\- Je voulais Alexander pour moi tout seul dans la chambre mais il était absents alors je suis passé par la fenêtre et j'ai entendus votre conversation expliqua Magnus

\- Ah mon futur beaux –frère, j'ai quelques choses à demander demanda Izzy

\- Quoi donc répondit Magnus en s'asseyant à coté d'Alec

Izzy se leva et montât avant de descendre dans le salon en tendant une feuille à Magnus, Magnus prit la feuille et parcourir la feuille des yeux

\- C'est la liste pour votre mariage dit Izzy

\- Fais voir demanda Alec en prenant la feuille

Alec parcourir la feuille et fur à mesure ses sourcils fronçât,

\- Non mais t'es malade où est ce que on va trouver l'argent demanda Alec en agitant la feuille

\- Comme Magnus gère une boîte et toi tu es son comptable avec les économies de maman répondit Izzy

Alec soupira de lassitude et en se pinçant le nez,

\- Je t'avais dis pas dans l'excès et là pourquoi des paons et des sucettes en formes de notre tête se lamenta Alec

Tout le monde rigolait à la lamentation d'Alec, Magnus passa une main dans le dos d'Alec pour soutenir son fiancé

\- Isabelle, je pense pour le bien de réduire la lite du mariage dit Magnus

\- Oh ce n'est pas juste, allez Alec sinon je dis à maman que Magnus et toi vous êtes envoyé en l'air devant elle dit Izzy en croisant les bras

\- Tu ose de me faire du chantage s'exclama Alec

\- Oui, dit Izzy avec conviction

Ils se regardent en chien de faïence pendant quelque minutes, jusqu'à qu'Izzy capitule

\- D'accord, je réduis la liste abandonna Izzy

Alec eut un sourire de victoire, Izzy roula des yeux mais s'assit vaincu.

\- C'est dur de jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi dit Izzy en boudant

\- J'ai eu de l'entraînement dit Alec fier

\- J'adore quand tu es comme ça dit Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec

\- C'est vrai demanda Alec

\- Oui, ça m'existe dit Magnus en mordillant l'oreille d'Alec discrètement

\- Hé vos jeux sexuels allez faire ailleurs s'il vous plait s'exclama Jace

\- Jaloux Schtroumpfette demanda agnus

\- De toi, jamais et puis si tu me prête Alec, il pourrait dire que je suis performant minauda Jace

\- Désolé Blondin mais ton frère m'est réservé rien qu'a moi par contre je te laisse Biscuit si tu veux dit Magnus en lançant clin d'œil à Clary

\- Merci c'est très gentil de ta part dit Jace

\- Des vrais gamins dirent Alec et Clary

\- Mais vous nous aimez quand même dirent Magnus et Jace en même temps

Ils roulent des yeux, mais sourirent quand même. Ils discutaient jusqu'à que Maryse et Robert portant Max dans ses bras viennent, ils se séparent de leurs compagnon respectifs. Le lendemain, Alec croisa Max qui était réveillé. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, il prit sa douche et ressortit de la salle de bains. Il entra dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires d'école, il descendit et vis sa mère faire le petit déjeuner

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon chéri répondit Maryse

\- Bonjour Alec répondit Robert à son tour

Il s'attela à son petit déjeuner, il discuta avec sa mère et son beau-père sur la soirée. Ses frère et Izzy arriva pour prendre le petit déjeuner à leurs tours,

\- Bon c'est l'heure pour vous d'aller en cours dit Maryse

Ils hochèrent la tête et partis dans la voiture d'Alec, ils se dirigeaient vers le bahut. Ils séparaient chacun pour aller à l'heure casier,

\- Bonjour mon chéri dit Magnus enlaçant Alec par derrière

\- Eh toi dit Alec en se retournant

Magnus plaqua ses lèvres sur Alec, ils se séparent pour Alec respirait. Alec prit ses affaires dans son casier et embrassa furtivement Magnus

\- On se retrouve à la cafétéria dit Alec

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure dit Magnus

\- Après les cours de la matinée, Alec retrouva tout le monde dans la cafétéria. Il remarqua que Raphaël et Will étaient absents

\- Raphaël avait du travail à son hôtel dit Lily

\- Will ne voulait pas venir au bahut soupira Jem

Tessa passât la main dans le dos de son mari, Magnus arriva et s'assoit à coté d'Alec

\- ça fait bizarre de voir absents Raphaël dit Magnus

\- Pourquoi pas Will demanda Jace

\- Ca fait des années que Will déteste le bahut, le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois il a son diplôme même si il sèche les cours dit Tessa

\- C'est cool, je vais faire comme Will plus tard dit Jace

\- Oui mais Will a une bibliothèque qu'il gère dit Jem

Alec fronçât les sourcils,

\- Je ne savais pas que Will gère une bibliothèque dit Alec

\- Il gérait la bibliothèque, mais il a vendu parce que ça le gavait car il avait tout lus les livres dit Tessa

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus prit la main d'Alec dans ses mains. Arrivés le soir Alec se rendit à son travail, il signala sa présence. Il travaillât quand un employé vint toquer à sa porte

\- Le patron t'appelle dit l'employé

\- D'accord, j'arrive dit Alec en rangeant le dossier

Alec toqua à la porte de Magnus, celui-ci lui dit d'entrer. Alec entra et découvrit Magnus assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau,

\- Tu m'as demandé dit Alec

\- Ferme la porte à clefs ordonna Magnus

Alec frémit à la voix de Magnus et ferma la porte à clefs,

\- Tu as fini les dossiers de la comptabilité demanda Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il y a des soldes manquant dans les ventes dit Alec

\- Je vois, approche dit Magnus en décroisant les jambes

Alec s'approcha et s'assis sur les jambes de Magnus, celui-ci se mit à lui embrasser. Magnus défit les boutons de la chemise d'Alec

\- Nous n'avons pas finis ce que nous avons commencé hier soir susurra Magnus en mordillant les oreilles d'Alec

Alec gémis de plaisirs, Magnus mordillait ses tétons et fit promener ses canines sur tout le corps d'Alec. Alec en profitait pour défaire la ceinture de Magnus, pour caresser son membre excité.

\- Tu es très impatient Alexander dit Magnus

\- Je te signale que nous avons été interrompus hier alors oui je suis impatient dit Alec

Magnus ricana et défit la ceinture d'Alec et enleva son pantalon, il prit le membre d'Alec en bouche. Alec haleta de plaisirs et il tira les cheveux de Magnus sur le coup, Magnus en profitai pour introduire ses doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec. Alec criât le nom de Magnus,

\- Magnus viens me prendre tout de suite, j'en ai marre d'attendre criât Alec

Magnus rigola et lécha une dernière fois le membre d'Alec et retira ses doigts, Alec se positionna sur le membre de Magnus et s'affaissa dessus. Alec gémis de douleur et de plaisirs avant d'ondulait ses hanches dessus, Magnus donnât des coups de rein en Alec qui criât de plaisirs. Magnus laissa un moment Alec se déhancher qui était érotique pour lui de voir l'homme qu'il aime prendre du plaisir, il prit les hanches d'Alec et le déposa sur son bureau en mettant la jambe sur son épaule pour qu'il donne des coups de rein. Alec balançât sa tête de plaisirs, il fit montrer son cou

\- Vas-y mords moi gémis Alec

\- Pas de tout de suite dit Magnus

Alec s'étrangla dans sa salive en recevant un coup sur sa prostate, il hurla de plaisir. Magnus serra la base de son membre,

\- Je ne veux pas que tu viens maintenant, j'ai une surprise pour toi dit Magnus

Alec rejeta la tête et criât de plaisirs en recevant un coup puissant, il n'en pouvait plus. Magnus se déversa en Alec alors qu'Alec n'ait pas encore jouis, Magnus continua de serre sa base. Il se positionna entre les jambes d'Alec

\- Qu'est que tu fais dit Alec rouge de plaisir

\- Te mordre en te faisant jouir

\- Tu vas me mordre là demanda Alec un peu peur

\- Pas sur ton sexe mon amour, je sais que Simon a mordu ta sœur à son artère fémorale et je veux te faire la même chose dit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête ayant un peu peur, il dona son consentement à Magnus. Magnus embrassa sa cuisse intérieure avant de planter ses canines dans l'artère pour boire le sang, Alec hurlade plaisir et il crut même voir des étoiles. Il gémit de plaisir jusqu'à Magnus le laisse jouir, Alec était complètement dans les vagues. Magnus termina de referma les plaies et revint embrasser Alec sur les lèvres

\- Ca va mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Ca va répondit Alec d'une voix rauque

\- C'était comment demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas les mots pour le décrire, on dirait que toutes mes zones érogènes était exploré en même temps décrivit Alec

\- J'en avais parlé avec Simon et Will, et j'ai voulu essayer dit Magnus

\- C'était parfait mon amour comme toujours dit Alec en l'embrassant

\- J'en suis ravie dit Magnus

Magnus l'aidât à se nettoyer, Alec rentra chez lui. Il était complètement dans la lune ce qui fit rire Izzy qui avait compris alors Jace se demandait ce que la boule à facette a fait à son frère.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je fais un lemon dans la chambre de Jace ou pas. Dans le prochain chapitre la jalousie d'Alec et la boîte de mannequinat d'Izzy.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 34**_

Alec se leva avant son réveil et désactiva pour ne pas qu'il sonne, il s'allait se préparé et descendis à la cuisine où il trouva sa mère et Max en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour tout le monde dit Alec

\- Bonjour Alec répondit Max

\- Bonjour mon chéri fit sa mère en lui servant son petit déjeuner

Izzy entra dans la cuisine avec Jace pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Maryse termina le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

\- Vous avez quelque chose de prévue ce week-end demanda Maryse

\- Peut-être aller au centre commercial dit Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas mais c'est sûr que je serais avec Clary répondit Jace

\- J'ai du boulot à la boîte dit Alec

\- Mais tu peux demander à ton patron si il peut te donner un congé pour ce week-end demanda Maryse

\- Oh oui Alec, demande à ton « patron » de donner deux jours de congé, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravie de te « payer » ricana Jace

Alec lui lançât un regard noir à Jace, il se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire dit Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu nous demande cela maman demanda Izzy

\- Robert veut faire du camping et il m'a demandé ce matin avant d'aller à son travail répondit Maryse

\- Oh c'est cool, on peut inviter Simon demanda Izzy

\- Clary ? demanda Jace

\- Magnus ?demanda Alec

\- Bon j'ai compris vous pouvez les invité si vous voulez riait Maryse

\- YOUPI crièrent ses enfants

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bahut et se séparent devant leurs casiers. Alec retrouva Magnus devant son casier qui l'attendait

\- Tu es en retard mon amour dit Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Désolé Jace cherchait son portable et il a trouvé dans les chiottes expliqua Alec avec une lueur de malice

\- Cette lueur de malice dans tes yeux me dit que tu es pour quelque chose dit Magnus mutinement

\- Pourquoi tu me demande cela ? demanda Alec innocemment

Magnus ricana devant l'air innocemment pas si innocent que ça, Alec se réfugia dans le cou de Magnus

\- Robert nous emmènes en camping, tu veux venir ? demanda Alec

\- Quand demanda Magnus

\- Ce week-end répondit Alec

\- J'accepte de te venir en camping avec votre famille dit Magnus

\- C'est cool, il faudrait que j'en parle avec mon patron ce soir dit Alec en souriant

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sera conciliant répondit Magnus en souriant pareil

La cloche sonna pour aller en cours, Alec l'embrassa et entra en classe. Après les cours de la matinée, il trouva tout le monde à la cafétéria. Izzy était en train de parler avec Lily pour leur futur boîte de mannequinat, Jace faisait une partie de bras de fer avec Julian avec Will comme arbitre, Helen essayait de faire perdre son frère après avoir parié avec Simon et Raphaël, Aline discutait avec Tessa et Clary seul Jem n'était pas là. Mark scrutait la salle comme son habitude, Magnus vint s'assoit à coté de lui.

\- Pourquoi Jem n'est pas venu demanda Alec

\- Jem avait une répétition pour son concert répondit Magnus en lançant des petit pois sur Jace

\- Il va donner un concert demanda Alec

\- Oui lors de l'ouverture du festival de la musique je crois dit Magnus en continuant son manège

\- J'AI GAGNE criât Jace

\- Putain, Helen tout ça s'est ta faute criât Julian envers sa sœur

\- Moi aussi je t'aime frérot, bon maintenant le fric vous deux dit Helen en tendant la main à Simon et Raphaël

\- Dios, la prochaine fois je vais miser ailleurs soupira Raphaël en tendant un billet

\- Pareil fit Simon la même chose

\- Heureusement que je n'ai pas parié rigola Will

\- Mouais au moins toi tu n'as pas mal au bras grimaça Julian

\- Chochotte moqua Helen

\- Si t'es si maligne que ça vas-y-toi s'exclama Julian

\- D'accord je vais le faire dit Helen

Ils changèrent de place, Helen et Jace commença à faire une partie de bras de fer. Tout le groupe commençait à faire des paris

\- Je parie 30 sur Helen criât Izzy

\- Marché conclut répondirent Will et Julian

\- Magnus tu parie sur qui demanda Simon

\- Je parie sur Alec répondit Magnus en souriant moqueur

\- Je parle entre Helen et Jace dit Simon

\- Oh désolé Sam, je parie sur Helen répondit Magnus

\- D'accord et c'est Simon je déteste quand tu fais ça

\- Désolé Samuel dit Magnus avec un sourire moqueur

Simon roula des yeux et se tourna vers Tessa et Clary, Magnus se pencha vers l'oreille d'Alec

\- Tu paries sur qui mon ange demanda Magnus

\- Je parie sur Jace répondit Alec

\- Et si on pimente le jeu toi et moi, si je gagne tu me laisseras faire l'amour pendant le camping à coté de ta famille proposa Magnus

Alec frémit de plaisirs et d'horreur, de plaisirs parce que il s'est que seras agréable et d'horreur il y aura sa mère et Robert ainsi que Max à coté qu'il va l'entendre criât de plaisirs mais d'un coté il sentit une certaine excitation.

\- Et si c'est moi qui gagne, je trouverai quelque chose pour que tu fasses dit Alec

\- Ça marche dit Magnus

Ils s'embrassent pour scellé le pari, ils regardent le match de bras de fer. Helen forçat sur le bras de Jace et gagna la partie. Jace criât de défaite alors qu'Izzy tendit la main vers tout ce qui avait parié sur Jace

\- Se faire battre par une fille grommela Jace

\- La honte en plus c'est ma sœur gronda Julian

Magnus se tourna vers Alec en souriant perversement, Alec rougit devant son sourire. Magnus se pencha vers l'oreille d'Alec,

\- Prépare- crier toute la nuit pendant le camping susurra Magnus en mordillant discrètement

Alec déglutit difficilement la salive et pensa pour crier il l'a crié, il était pressé bizarrement pour le camping. Izzy récolta l'argent et le fit partager avec ceux qui avaient parié sur Helen,

\- Eh Magnus, je voudrais te demander quelque chose lança Izzy

\- Quoi donc répondit Magnus

\- Moi et Lily ont voudraient monter un agence de mannequinat et on vous voudrait si tu es intéressé d'être notre troisième gérant demanda Izzy avec l'hochement de Lily

\- Une agence de mannequinat, avec volontiers que j'accepte dit Magnus

\- Super s'exclama Izzy

Les trois commençaient à parler de leurs projets, Alec haussa les épaules sous les regards de Raphaël et Simon. Après les cours Alec se dirigeait vers son travail, il allait directement dans son bureau et commença à travailler.

\- Excusez-moi demanda une voix

Alec leva la tête et vis une jeune femme se tenir devant son bureau, celle- ci portait un tailleur assez classe.

\- Puis je vous aider demanda Alec

\- Oui je cherche le nouveau comptable dit la jeune femme

\- C'est moi répondit Alec

\- Ne me fais pas rire, vous êtes le comptable de Magnus dit la jeune femme

\- Oui je suis son comptable et je vous répète e quand je pourrais vous être utile demanda Alec avec un brin d'agacement

\- Je suis venue voir Magnus et je voudrais savoir où il est vu qu'il n'est pas dans son bureau demanda la jeune femme

\- Il doit être dans le stockage pour faire l'inventaire répondit Alec

\- Je vais l'attendre ici alors, vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous a embauchais se dit la jeune femme

\- Et qui voulait-vous qu'il embauche demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mais pas un gamin comme vous provoqua la jeune femme

Alec serrait la mâchoire sous l'effet de la colère,

\- Alexander, tu pourrais- Seelie dit Magnus surpris

\- Ça faisait longtemps tu m'as manqué Magnus dit la jeune femme en s'approchant de Magnus

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps répondit Magnus

Seelie posa sa main sur la joue de Magnus, et s'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser. Ils entendirent un bruit fort, ils se retournaient vers le bruit

\- Oh désolé d'avoir brisé l'ambiance ironisa Alec en lançant un regard noir à Magnus

\- Magnus, je me demande depuis quand emploie-tu des gamins dit Seelie

\- Oh Seelie je te présente Alexander mon…commençait Magnus qui s'éloigna de Seelie

\- Fiancé, je suis son fiancé coupa Alec

\- Oui c'est ça mon fiancé dit Magnus

\- Oh je vois fit la jeune femme avec dédain

\- Pourquoi es-tu en ville Seelie demanda Magnus

\- Je suis venue faire des affaires en vile d'ailleurs j'ai une affaire qui pourrait t'intéressé dit Seelie

\- Je voudrais savoir ça, viens dans mon bureau pour parler affaires dit Magnus

\- D'accord, au revoir Alexander ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance dit Seelie avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux

\- Au revoir dit Alec

Après que celle-ci sorti de son bureau,

\- Pétasse fit Alec

\- Alexander, je pourrais savoir ce qu'il te prend demanda Magnus

\- Et moi donc c'est qui cette garce cracha Alec

\- Elle s'est Seelie Queens, elle est la présidente d'une entreprise appelé Faeris et ça fait des années que nous faisons affaire vu que j'ai acheté une part dans son entreprise pour ouvrir la boîte de nuit expliqua Magnus

\- La manière dont elle te touchait, il y a plus qu'un simple partenariat n'est ce pas rappliqua Alec

Magnus leva les yeux en l'air, lâcha un soupire. Il s'approcha d'Alec,

\- Oui nous avons eu une aventure mais ça s'arrête là répondit Magnus

\- J'ai l'impression que pour elle, vous êtes encore amants ironisa Alec

Magnus utilisa sa vitesse pour être devant Alec et le plaqua contre sa chaise de bureau, il plaça ses deux mains prés de la tête d'Alec

\- Elle n'est rien pour moi, Alexander alors tu avale ta jalousie même si ça me flatte ou je te prends ici en laissant la porte ouvert et faire hurler mon nom menaça Magnus en prenant son visage vampire

Alec frémit devant la menace de Magnus, il prit le col de Magnus et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Magnus s'engouffra sa langue dans la bouche d'Alec et suçota la langue d'Alec, avec ses canines il mordit ses lèvres jusqu'au sang. Alec gémis de plaisirs et de douleurs, il continua à embrasser Magnus en partageant son sang. Magnus l'embrassa jusqu'à qu'il y a plus de sang, il lécha le sang qui coula sur le coin de des lèvres d'Alec. Alec en profita pour faire un suçon dans le cou de Magnus

\- Alec gémis Magnus

Alec se retira de son suçon, Magnus le regarda avidement.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve au camping fit Magnus

\- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte dit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa furtivement, et sortis du bureau d'Alec alors que celui-ci fit un sourire béat sur le visage. Il ramassa ses affaires, il lança un message à Magnus pour lui dire qu'il rentrait. Il arriva chez lui, en ayant un visage niais.

\- Je l'impression que ton travail te plait beaucoup pour que tu rentre chaque soir heureux constata Maryse

\- Oui, maman j'adore mon boulot dit Alec

Alec montât dans sa chambre et il croisa Jace dans le couloir,

\- Ah si seulement savait que ton patron est Magnus et qu'au lieu de te laisser travail vous faîtes la bête à deux dos lançât Jace

\- Je travaille Jace, c'est à la fin de mon travail que je m'envoie en l'air rétorqua Alec

Alec rougis violement sous le regard choqué de Jace, il passa à coté et il entendit celui-ci marmonnait étincelle, rendu Alec, obsédé, timide, mon pauvre frère. Il haussa les épaules et se rendis dans sa chambre, il fit ses devoirs. Le lendemain, après les cours il retrouva Magnus à son bureau malheureusement accompagné de Seelie.

\- Bonjour Alexander dit Seelie avec dédain

\- Bonjour à toi Seelie répondit Alec avec un sourire hypocrite

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Seelie avec un faux sourire

\- Très bien et toi demanda Alec

\- Moi de même, je vais terminer mon entretien avec Magnus

\- Alors je vous laisse, je vais dans mon bureau fit Alec en sortant

Alec travaillait sur les dossiers de la boîte en mâchouillant des stylos rouges qui lui rappelait cette croqueuse d'homme dans le bureau de son fiancé,

\- Sale garce, voleuse de mec, croqueuse de diamant j'espère que tu crèveras avec une aiguille d'une overdose de botox, barguigna Alec

\- Euh toc, toc fit une voix

Alec levât la tête pour trouver Raphaël, il arrêta de mâchouillait le stylo en bouche.

\- Tiens Raphaël assis-toi dit Alec en se redressant

Raphaël s'assit devant le bureau d'Alec et remarqua des nombreux stylos rouges cassé sur le bureau d'Alec

\- Amigos, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te met en pétard mais je te conseille d'arrêter barguignait je ne sais quoi parce que on t'entend depuis les couloirs dit Raphaël

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec rouge

\- C'est qui la sale garce voleuse de mec et croqueuse de diamant demanda Raphaël

\- Je ne sais pas si tu la connais c'est Seelie Queens répondit Alec en mâchouillant à nouveau le stylo rouge sous l'effet de la colère

\- Bien sûr que je la connais, j'ai couché elle après que Magnus s'est débarrassé d'elle dit Raphaël

Alec cassa le stylo et posa le stylo cassé avant de reprendre un nouveau stylo sous les yeux de Raphaël qui se demandait si les dents d'Alec n'auraient besoin d'un dentiste par hasard,

\- Je suppose qu'elle est en ville dit Raphaël

\- Ouais et elle est dedans le bureau de Magnus dit Alec en cassant le stylo à nouveau

\- Je vois bon ben je te laisse dans ton travail et euh dis à Magnus que je suis passé et que je verrais ça avec lui dit Raphaël en se levant

\- D'accord dit Alec

Raphaël sortit du bureau d'Alec pour se diriger vers celle de Magnus, Alec mâchouilla le stylo rouge.

\- J'envie te planter une aiguille plein de botox dans les deux yeux et éclata des silicones de faux sein ensuite plusieurs chose marmonna Alec ayant l'air d'un psychopathe

\- Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit de calmer ta jalousie ou sinon je te prends sur ton bureau en laissant la porte ouverte dit Magnus en entrant dans son bureau

\- Oh tu étais là sursauta Alec

\- Oui et j'ai tout entendue et d'ailleurs t'avais l'air d'un fou échappé de l'asile expliqua Magnus en fermant la porte

\- Et toi ? Avec Seelie vous avez bien conclut l'affaire rétorqua Alec

\- Bordel Alec, Seelie c'est du passé et toi tu présente mon présent et mon futur rappliqua Magnus

\- Mouais mais ne ça ne t'échappais de la prévenir que tu es casé et tu veux rien n'avoir avec elle réfuta Alec

\- Ta jalousie commence sérieusement me fatigué et tu fais peur aux employé avec ta jalousie criât Magnus

\- Si c'est comme ça je me tire, comme ça tu pourras baiser tranquillement avec elle s'exclama Alec en prenant sa veste

\- Tu ne vas nulle part Alexander, ordonna Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, et tu sais quoi je démissionne maintenant tu pourras donner le poste à cette poufiasse criât Alec en s'en allant

\- Je t'ai dis de rester ici ordonna Magnus en plaquant Alec contre la porte

\- Lâche-moi, fiche moi la paix dit Alec froidement

\- Oh non mon ange, tu vas rester avec moi. Je t'avais dit de calmer ta jalousie mais tu ne m'as pas écouté maintenant je vais te prendre ici contre la porte susurra Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec

Magnus lui mordille l'oreille ce qui fit frémis Alec, il plaqua les deux mains d'Alec en l'air en le tenant d'une seul main et défit la ceinture d'Alec pour prendre l'érection d'Alec et le pompa violement. Alec gémit de douleur et de plaisirs, Magnus continua à le masturber avant de le retourner et abaissa son pantalon. Il introduit son doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec et le frappa directement dans la prostate, ce qui le fit hurler.

\- Magnus…gémis Alec

Magnus introduit deux doigt et le fit coulisser encore plus ce qui fit crier encore plus Alec, il arrête tout et se positionna devant l'entré d'Alec. Il pénétra en Alec qui gémit de satisfait, il ondula les hanches en Alec,

\- Ah Magnus encore… gémis Alec

\- Alors qui je suis demanda Magnus en serrant la base d'un membre d'Alec

\- Tu es mon f-Ah- Fiancé, gémis Alec

\- Mais encore demanda Magnus en lui donnant un coup dans sa prostate

\- Aussi mon patron criât Alec

\- Bien dit Magnus

Magnus lui donna quelques coups, Alec n'en pouvait plus de gémir de plaisirs, qu'il commença à pleurnichait

\- Magnus s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Quoi donc répondit Magnus

\- S'il te plait laisse moi jouir pleurnicha Alec

\- Pas question que je vais te laisser jouir pour le moment, tu es puni pour ta jalousie dit Magnus

Alec sanglota de plaisirs, son corps tremblait de partout. Magnus accéléra ses coups encore plus profonds en Alec,

\- Je vais te dire un petit secret Alexander, les vampires une fois qu'ils ont marqué leurs âme-sœurs ne peuvent plus coucher avec personne d'autre que leur âme-sœur chuchota Magnus

Alec n'entendis plus rien que des vagues murmures tellement qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il laissa son cou à découvert ce que Magnus en profita pour lui mordre. Alec gémit de plaisirs et de douleurs, Magnus se déversa en Alec après quelque coups, il délaissa le membre douloureux d'Alec qui se déversa sur la porte dans un râle de jouissance. Si Magnus ne le tenait pas Alec aurait s'effondrer au sol vu que ses jambes ne le tenait plus. Alec était essoufflé alors Magnus avait la tête niché dans le cou d'Alec

\- Je t'aime Alexander, n'en doute jamais dit Magnus sérieux

Alec frémit devant la déclaration d'amour de Magnus, il se laissa aller et s'endormis nette dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Petit idiot sourit Magnus

Il remit le pantalon d'Alec en place et ses vêtements, il essuya le sperme sur la porte. Il porta Alec et croisa Raphaël dans le couloir,

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, tu empeste le sexe à plein nez grimaça Raphaël

Magnus lui fit un sourire niais, il mit Alec dans la voiture d'Alec alors que Raphaël conduisit sa voiture. Il emmena Alec chez lui, Maryse fut tout de suite inquiète

\- Oh mon dieu est qu'il y a eu un problème demanda Maryse paniquée

\- Ce n'est rien, il s'est juste endormi dans la voiture répondit Magnus

\- J'ai eu peur, son nouveau travail la du épuiser dit Maryse

Magnus hocha la tête en étant la véritable raison de l'épuisement d'Alec, il déposa Alec sur son lit et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je t'aime dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi marmonna Alec dans son sommeil

Magnus ricana silencieusement et sortis de sa chambre en fermant la porte doucement avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Normalement le lemon n'était pas prévue et puis je me suis bon ben un petit lemon pour mes lecteurs d'amours et j'en ferai un autre encore super chaud si vous me laissez des Review. Dans le prochain chapitre le camping en famille et les examens. Bisous glacés.**


	35. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Le sultan et le voleur : Alec est un jeune voleur des rues vole pour nourrir sa famille qui est pauvre, en essayant de voler des gardes l'emmène devant le sultan Magnus qui passa un marché avec lui, celui devient son époux et en échange il ne sera pas condamné à mort. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace**

 **\- Le contrat du démon : Benoît Ligtwood invoqua le prince des enfers Magnus Bane pour l'aider pour vaincre un démon mais celui-ci lui dit qu'en échange l'un de sa descendance lui appartiendrait corps et âme. Plusieurs années plus tard Magnus vient réclamer son dû. Rating M, MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE Univers Shadowhunters**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Un mec bien : Basé sur le film une fille bien, Magnus fit un pari avec Jonathan de changer Alec pour en faire le roi du bal de la promo mais il finit par Tomber amoureux rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Midnight sécrétary : Basé sur un manga du même titre, Alec se fait embauché comme secrétaire par l'entreprise Edom. Il est le secrétaire particulier de Magnus Bane un homme passionné de paillette et tenues excentrique et un vrai Casanova. Mais une nuit il découvre que son patron est un vampire. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, clace Mpreg.**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Baseball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant elle. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. A priori, rien n'incite Magnus à rester dans cet environnement qui lui correspond si peu mais armé d'une détermination et d'une énergie sans faille, il est bien décidé à venir à bout des résistances de son patient… tout en gagnant l'amitié de son fils dont il se rapproche doucement. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflict Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Le pacte de sang ce soir comme promis.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Ariane : Je prends note ton vote**

 **Nena : Je prends note ton vote**

 **Sunwingt : Je prends note**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, vous avez jusqu'à Jeudi pour voter le fic que vous voulez.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 35**_

Alec se réveilla avec des douleurs au bas du dos, il se leva en grimaçant en maudissant un certain vampire excité. Il sortit en allant dans la salle de bain, il croisa Jace qui lui sourit moqueur

\- Tu veux un antidouleurs moqua Jace

\- Très drôle grogna Alec en rentrant dans la salle de bains

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, en sortant de la salle de bain Alec rentra dans sa chambre et trouva sa sœur avec un sachet de glace dans la main

\- Jace m'a dit que tu marche en travers pour ne pas dire en canard alors je t'ai apporté un poche de glace dit Izzy

Alec leva les yeux et prit quand même la poche de glace,

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je couche avec lui soupira Alec

\- Oui mais là il t'a vraiment comment dire mis sur les rotules lança Izzy

\- Qui est sur les rotules demanda Maryse en entrant la chambre d'Alec

\- Alec est sur les rotules à cause de son petit ami répondit Izzy

Alec s'étouffa avec sa salive, et regarda Izzy avec des gros yeux alors que Maryse se pinça le nez

\- Izzy ma chérie, tu pourrais s'il te plait vérifier si Max a bien fait son sac pour le camping demanda Maryse

Izzy haussa les épaules et tapota l'épaule de son frère, Alec se senti trahi par sa sœur et commença son idée de vengeance contre elle. Alec soupira discrètement et se prépara mentalement aux questions de sa mère sur sa sexualité

\- Alec, je voudrais juste te poser quelques question si possible dit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête, et inspira profondément.

\- Je voudrais savoir depuis quand toi et Magnus êtes actifs dit Maryse en cherchant ses mots

\- On est actif une semaine avant notre week-end au Maroc répondit Alec en trouvant la poche de glace très intéressant

\- Bien, est ce que vous deux vous protégé demanda Maryse

\- Magnus n'a eu de relations depuis longtemps, et de plus je n'ai jamais eu de relation répondit Alec rouge

\- D'accord maintenant on parle d'autres choses, je voulais savoir si tu as préparé ton sac pour le camping demanda Maryse

\- Oui maman, j'ai demandé à mon patron si il était d'accord et il m'a donné le week-end répondit Alec

\- C'est parfait alors dit Maryse en sortant

Alec souffla de soulagement et relâcha toute sa tension qu'il avait sur ses épaules, il lançât un message de Magnus pour voir si il était prêt. Celui-ci le répondit pour lui dire qu'il hâte de venir, il sourit avant de grimacer de douleur. Il posa la poche de glace sur son bas de dos en s'allongeant sur le ventre, Jace rentra dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau,

\- Si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule, tu dégage gronda Alec

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça même si c'est trop tordant, je voulais te demander si tu as réfléchir dans quelle fac allait tu y aller demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas encore Jace, j'ai une longue vie qui m'attend donc je ne sais quoi faire pour l'instant répondit Alec

\- Je vois, bon maintenant le sujet qui fâche qu'est que tu as fait pour qu'il te mette sur les rotules comme ça ? Sans détails s'il te plait demanda Jace

\- Je lui ai fait une scène de jalousie à cause d'une de ses ancienne amants mais bordel c'était une vrai garce jura Alec

\- Maintenant ne je comprends pas pourquoi Raphaël m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il connaissait un très bon dentiste dit Jace

Alec rougit et toussa de gène, Jace le regarda en attendant sa réponse

\- C'est parce que je ronger tout les stylos rouges qui avait le même couleur que les cheveux de la pouffe, de plus je parlais à voix haute ce que je lui ferais vu qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop de mon mec menaça Alec furieux

\- Calme-toi mec dit Jace en rigolant

\- Mais Jace si tu l'avait vue cette pouffiasse, regarde mes fausse seins, tu as vu mon derrière, mes ongles manucurés et autre chose pour faire craquer les hommes, je te jure que je lui aurais arraché ses cheveux et la réduire en charpies cette salope et les donnait à bouffer aux chats du quartier s'énerva Alec

Jace n'en pouvait plus de rire qu'il en avait les larmes,

\- On dirait une fille jalouse riait Jace

\- C'est ça rigole mais imagine toi qu'un ancien amant de Clary était revenus et recherchait de lui reconquérir, tu n'aurais pas envie de lui éclater la gueule demanda Alec

\- Si bien sûr mais j'aurai réagir plus violement que toi ça s'est sûr, mais toi tu réagir comme une nana dont son mec allait la tromper avec son ex. Quoique je suppose que tu es la fille non ? demanda Jace taquin

Alec rougit violement, il sourit taquin

\- Juste une fois, j'étais au dessus répondit Alec taquin

\- Oh putain jura Jace

\- Je peux te dire qu'en matière de sexe, Magnus à beaucoup d'expérience en la matière vanta Alec

\- Oh ne parle pas de ça, ah maintenant j'ai l'image de vous deux grimaça Jace

Alec ricana méchamment, alors que Jace fit des grimaces de dégoût.

\- A c'est l'horreur, tu sais que à cause de vous deux, je ne me douche plus dans la salle de bain commune mais dans celui-ci de maman confia Jace

\- Ça me fait penser que tu devrais t'asseoir ailleurs parce que Magnus m'a fait une fellation d'enfer sur cette chaise deux fois annonça Alec

\- Oh putain fit Jace

Jace se leva et sortis de la chambre d'Alec en criant que Magnus avait rendu son frère obsédé alors qu'Alec éclata de rire. Alec se leva après un moment, en sentant la douleur de son dos est passé. Il descendit dans la cuisine, et trouva sa mère préparé des choses pour le camping.

\- Ton mal au dos est passé demanda Maryse

\- Oui, ça va mieux répondit Alec

\- Tu as rangé tes affaires que tu voudrais emmener au camping demanda Maryse

\- Oui, j'ai déjà rassemblé répondit Alec

\- IZZY, JACE appela Maryse qui fit grimacer Alec qui se trouvait à coté d'elle

Les deux descendirent et entraient dans la cuisine,

\- Tu nous as appelé demanda Izzy

\- Oui, je voudrais parler tous les trois, voilà on part pour un week-end de camping en famille n'est ce pas ? demanda Maryse

\- Oui que veux-tu dire maman demanda Jace

\- Je voudrais dire vu que vos petit ami respectifs don je tiens à ce que vous vous tenez tranquille pour la santé mentale de Max alors faites abstinence pendant ce week-end expliqua Maryse

\- Ou plus simple tu explique Max tranquillement la sexualité dit Jace

\- Et c'est moi que tu traites d'obsédé soupira Alec en balançant la tête

\- Moi, je ne suis pas parti un week-end de débauche avec mon fiancé et m'envoyer en l'air dans toute la maison rétorqua Jace

\- Les garçons, gronda Maryse

\- Désolé maman mais je maintiens que tu devrais expliquer Max s'il te plait pour ma survie supplia Jace

Maryse se massa les tempes, devant l'obstination de Jace.

\- Jace, c'est non point final sinon Clary ne vient pas avec nous menaça Maryse

Jace fit un visage d'horreur sous les rires d'Izzy et d'Alec, Maryse embrassa le front de Jace et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Jace et ce qui le fit ravir

\- C'est vrai maman demanda Jace

\- Oui si tu es sage répondit Maryse

Jace sauta de joie et courut dans l'escalier, Alec et Izzy se tournaient vers leur mère. Maryse souriait maternelle

\- Euh maman on pourrait savoir ce que tu as dit à Jace pour qu'il soit heureux comme ça demanda Izzy

\- Je lui dis qu'il pourrait avoir la maison pour une soirée si il reste tranquille pendant le week-end répondit Maryse

\- Et moi alors je pourrais avoir la maison demanda Izzy

\- D'accord tous les deux, vous pourrez avoir la maison pendant une soirée pour être en amoureux si vous restez tranquille pour le week-end dit Maryse

\- D'accord pour moi répondit Izzy alors qu'Alec hocha la tête

\- Bien dit Maryse en sortant de la cuisine

\- Dix dollars que Jace va s'envoyer en l'air avec Clary et maman va le punir pari Alec

\- Ça marche fit Izzy

Ils crachèrent dans la main et puis se serrant la main, ils firent un grimace de dégoût avant de rigoler, ils remontent se laver la main, se préparent pour le camping. Robert mettra le dernier sac dans le 4X4,

\- Super le 4X4 complimenta Jace

\- Je l'emprunté à Michaël répondit Robert

\- Celui qui a cru qu'il avait perdu l'alliance demanda Alec en arrivant

\- Lui-même riait Robert

\- Tu parle de ton meilleur ami qui s'est endormi dans sa part de gâteau complètement soûle et qui a voulut draguer ma mère dit Maryse

Jace s'était écroulé de rire avec Alec en se remémorant les frasques de Michaël lors du mariage, Robert gratta la tête en faisant un sourire penaud

\- D'ailleurs ma chérie, j'ai oubliais te dire qu'il venait aussi pour le camping dit Robert penaud

Maryse se pinça le nez et expira lourdement, elle prit le visage de Robert et l'embrassa furtivement

\- Je ne suis pas en colère dit Maryse

\- Merci ma chérie dit Robert soulagé

\- Mais tu dormiras pendant une semaine sur le canapé dit Maryse en entrant dans la voiture

Jace eut les larmes aux yeux avec Alec et Izzy tellement ils riaient, Robert fit un visage scandalisé. Jace le tapota sur l'épaule en signe de soutien

\- Il faut qu'on t'apprenne comment reconnaître les différents facettes de maman dit Jace

\- Je pense aussi répondit Robert scandalisé

Toute la famille conduisit jusqu'à la maison d'Henri, quand ils arrivèrent ils entendirent une explosion provenir à l'intérieur de la maison. Maryse et Robert sursauta et regardaient Alec et les autres qui n'étaient pas surpris

\- Henri a encore fait exploser son labo dit Jace en haussant les épaules

\- Je suppose que Clary et les autres en train d'essayer de retenir Charlotte pou ne pas qu'elle tue Henri dit Izzy

\- On dirait que ça vous ne choque pas l'explosion demanda Robert

\- On est devenu habitué à cela répondit Alec

\- Je vois dit Maryse

Ils entraient dans la maison après que Raphaël ouvrit la porte pour eux, comme la supposait Izzy Charlotte avait un balai à la main qui se faisait retenir par Jem et Simon alors que Tessa essayait de la calmer alors que Magnus avait un extincteur à la main venait de sortir du labo de Henri. Henri était noirci de d'explosion se cachait derrière Clary, Will était en train de compter des billets que venait lui donner Raphaël en passant.

\- Les enfants s'il vous plait laissez-moi le fracasser sa tête rien qu'une fois menaça Charlotte en brandissant son balai

\- Et bien il y a de l'ambiance ici dit Robert

Charlotte tourna la tête et jeta son balai en arrière qui fracassa le sol, elle arrangea ses cheveux et adressa son plus beau sourire comme si elle n'avait pas voulu assassiner son mari.

\- Oh vous êtes là, je suis désolée de me montrer si vulgaire devant vous s'excusa Charlotte en lançant un regard noir vers son mari

\- Ce n'est rien les enfants nous avaient prévenus dehors expliqua Maryse

\- Je vois, bien Simon, Clary et Magnus allaient chercher vos sacs dit Charlotte

Les trois allaient chercher leurs affaires pour le camping alors qu'Henri allait se cacher derrière Raphaël en voyant le regard noir de sa femme qui voulait vraiment le tuer, les trois vampires descendirent

\- On est prêts dit Clary

\- Bien, malheureusement on n'a pas assez de places dans la voiture répondit Robert

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va prendre le van de Simon dit Magnus

\- Et bien on doit se mettre en route dit Maryse

\- Amusez-vous bien lança Henri

\- Merci Henri et bonne chance ou u revoir si Charlotte parvient à te tuer se moqua Magnus

\- Très drôle fiston ironisa Henri

Magnus riait et monta dans le van de Simon alors que tout le monde montait dans la voiture, ils arrivèrent à destination de l'endroit où il devrait camper. Robert sorti de la voiture et vis un homme les attendre de loin, il salua l'homme

\- Vous rappelez de Michaël n'est ce pas dit Robert

\- Bien sûr riait Jace

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir dit Michaël

Ils installaient leurs campements, chacun avait une tente et ils avaient de décide qui devait dormir avec qui. Magnus dormait avec Alec, Clary avec Jace, Simon avec Izzy, Maryse dormait avec Max et enfin Michaël et Robert après que Maryse avait rappelé sa punition qui valut une crise de fou-rire de toute le monde. Ils étaient en train de griller des marshmallow, tout en discutant. Il faisait plus connaissance avec Michaël avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais le chapitre est très court mais demain promis je mettrais un long chapitre et n'oubliez pas de voter. Dans le prochain chapitre la seconde partie du camping et le gagnant du pari. Bisous**


	37. Chapter 36

**Plopy : Je prends note ton vote**

 **Sissi1785 : Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de choisir plusieurs XD, mais je prends note ton vote**

 **DemmMyzei : Merci pour ton Review, ça me fait chaud au cœur**

 **Marie : Merci pour ton vote.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oublié pas de voter pour la nouvelle histoire que voulez que j'écrive, vous avez jusqu'à jeudi soir pour voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 36**_

Alec se réveilla sous les caresses de Magnus, il se tourna vers Magnus qui l'embrassait langoureusement. Magnus le surplomba et commença à le caresser, Alec soupira d'aise.

\- Magnus, même si c'est agréable ce que nous allons sur le point de faire mais Ma mère nous a interdis de le faire par rapport Max soupira Alec

\- Alors essaye de ne pas crier dit Magnus en passant sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec

Alec se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou et lui fis un suçon. Magnus accéléra ses mouvements sur le membre d'Alec, Alec crocheta la nuque de Magnus pour gémir dans sa bouche. Alec se déversa dans la main de Magnus en l'embrassant pour étouffer son gémissement,

\- Tu vois ta mère, n'en sauras rien sourit Magnus

Alec rougit violement, regarda son pantalon taché par son sperme. Magnus le regarda,

\- Tu diras que tu t'es renversé de l'eau sur toi dit Magnus

\- Dans la tente ironisa Alec

Magnus lui fit un sourire moqueur et se pencha vers son oreille,

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis accro à ton corps mon amour susurra Magnus

Alec frémit à la parole de Magnus, ils entendirent la voix de Jace devant leur tente

\- Eh Alec, maman nous appelle pour le petit déjeuner et donc sort de ta tente avec la boule de disco qui te sert te petit ami beugla Jace

\- Comment ça une boule de disco cria Magnus en sortant de la tente

Magnus sortit de la tente, Alec roula des yeux en les entendant se battre. Il changea de pantalon et sortit de la tente et vis Magnus sur le dos de Jace en lui faisant un bras en clefs

\- Putain lâche-moi criait Jace

\- Si tu ne retire pas tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire dit Magnus

\- Ouais mais là tu me fais mal criât Jace

Magnus mit moins de pression sur le bras de Jace, Alec s'accroupit devant Jace.

\- Alec mon frère, dit à ton petit ami de me lâcher s'il te plait demanda Jace

\- Que lui as-tu dis ? demanda Alec

\- Je lui ai rien dit répondit Jace

\- Ben alors souffre en silence fit Alec en se levant

Alec se pencha vers Magnus et l'embrassa,

\- Ne lui fait pas trop mal quand même lança Alec en s'en allant

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

\- Alec ne me laisse pas comme ça supplia Jace

Alec vint prés du campement où sa mère était en train de faire le petit déjeuner, Clary et Simon était en train de discuter avec Izzy. Robert et Michaël était en train de rire sur des souvenirs d'enfance, Max était en train de manger son petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec répondirent tout le monde

\- Où est Jace et Magnus ? demanda Maryse

\- Jace a ennuyé Magnus et celui-ci s'est vengé répondit Alec en prenant son petit déjeuner

\- PUTAIN PAS CA criât Jace

Ils entendirent le rire de Magnus, Jace arriva avec plein de boue dans les cheveux et un Magnus en forme qui s'assit à coté d'Alec

\- Mes cheveux lamenta Jace

\- Oh ça va Jace, ce n'est que la boue pas de la coloration de produit que Alec utilise rétorqua Izzy

\- Heureusement sinon je ne ressemblerais plus à rien s'exclama Jace

Clary tapota l'épaule de son petit ami alors qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, Maryse servit le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

\- J'ai repéré un petit lac pas trop quand je suis arrivé dit Michaël

\- Super on pourra aller se baigner dit Jace

\- Je pourrais vous montrer comment pécher dit Robert

\- C'est vrai demanda Max les yeux brillants

\- Oui, je l'ai appris avec mon père expliqua Robert

\- Cool fit Max

Maryse sourit en voyant Robert et Max parlait de pêche, Alec regarda sa mère et sentit une caresse sur sa nuque.

\- Je crois que ce lac à une petite cascade où il y a une grotte cachait derrière dit Magnus

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça demanda Alec en tournant la tête vers lui

\- D'après toi répondit Magnus d'un ton suggestif

Alec rougit violement et détourna le regarda pour ne pas que tout le monde voit ses rougissements, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Vous deux vous ensemble demanda Michaël

\- Oui, ça vous dérange demanda Izzy en fronçant les sourcils

\- Non, pas du tout, pour vous dire je suis moi-même bisexuelle répondit Michaël

\- Ah bon surpris Maryse

\- Comment vous avez su que vous êtes bisexuelle demanda Magnus

\- Je l'ai su à l'âge de 14 ans que je suis attiré par les deux sexes répondit Michaël

\- Je vois dit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs je vais vous raconter une bonne histoire dit Michaël

\- Ah non Michaël, je ne veux pas que tu leur dises ça criait Robert

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Maryse

\- Ma chérie, je ne veux pas que tu sache ça répondit Robert rouge

\- Partagé dit Jace

\- Quand moi et Robert nous avions 14 ans peu de temps avant que je réaliser que je suis bisexuelle, comme je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais attiré par le voisin qui habitait en face de nous. J'avais demandé à Robert si on peut s'embrassé pour voir si j'ai été attiré par lui expliqua Michaël

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Jace

\- Par l'ange et comment ça s'est terminé demanda Alec

\- Par un dégoût général pour nous deux et un brossage de dents pendant toute la journée répondit Robert

Tout le monde riait à leurs souvenirs, Michaël mit son bras sur l'épaule de Robert.

\- C'est parce que je ne ressentais rien pour Robert que de l'amour fraternelle dit Michaël

\- Tu as en d'autres histoires à nous raconter demanda Simon

\- J'en ai pas mal sur les frasques qu'on avait fait quand nous étions au lycée racontât Michaël

\- Je vais en apprendre sur toi mon chéri sourit Maryse

\- Disons que j'étais jeune, et j'ai fait pas de mal de frasque expliqua Robert

\- C'est vrai on était beaucoup insouciants, puis qui dirais que qu'en vieillissant tu te marier alors que tu avais déclaré que tu resterais célibataire racontât Michaël

\- Et que toi tu te marierais avec une femme qui a du caractère dit Robert

\- C'est vrai que Maria a un sacrée caractère rigola son meilleur ami

\- Qui est Maria demanda Maryse

\- Maria est ma femme, nous avons un fils ensemble, en ce moment elle est chez sa bouledogue de mère dit Michaël

Les enfants riaient à la remarque de Michaël, après avoir pris le petit déjeuner ils se dirigeaient vers le lac qui avait une petite cascade. Magnus entraîna Alec derrière la cascade, Alec était émerveillait par la grotte qui regorgeait de pierre fluorescent. Alec touchait la pierre, Magnus vint le serrer à la taille en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Comment tu savais qu'il y avait une grotte derrière la cascade demanda Alec

\- Hier soir, je me suis promenait un peu dans la forêt et quand j'ai trouvé le lac et la cascade j'ai vu la grotte répondit Magnus en caressant le torse Alec

Alec se retourna et embrassa Magnus, Magnus le plaque contre la paroi du mur. Magnus mit sa main dans le maillot de bain d'Alec et commença à le caresser, Alec gémis de plaisirs.

\- Tu peux crier au temps que tu veux avec le bruit de la cascade personne nous entendra dit Magnus en se mettant à la hauteur du membre d'Alec

Magnus prit le membre d'Alec en bouche et le fit tourner sa langue sur la pointe, Alec haleta de plaisirs. Magnus en profita en utilisant l'eau comme lubrifiant, il introduit son doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec qui gémit de plus en plus fort. Il frappa la prostate d'Alec, Alec criât de plaisirs. Magnus introduit un deuxième doigt après un troisième doigt, Alec n'en pouvait plus

\- Magnus prends-moi s'il te plait supplia Alec

Magnus ricana et retourna Alec et le pénétra ce qui fit gémir Alec de plaisir, il ondula ses hanches en Alec, Alec s'agrippa à la paroi du mur en criant de plaisirs. Alec fit calquer ses mouvements de hanches avec celui de Magnus, Magnus faufilât sa main sur le membre d'Alec et le masturba au même rythme que le sien. Magnus le mit au sol après avoir senti que les jambes d'Alec le pouvait plus le supportait, ils étaient en position de levrette. Alec se releva et plaqua son dos contre le torse de Magnus en bougeant ses hanches, il pencha la tête sur le coté pour permettre Magnus de le mordre. Magnus dans un grondement animal fit planter ses crocs dans le cou d'Alec qui criât de plaisir et de douleur, Magnus but une peu plus de sang d'Alec qu'il prenait d'habitude. Alec se déversa dans un cri de jouissance alors Magnus vint en lui dans un râle, il se retira et lécha la blessure d'Alec

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils restaient un moment dans ce sentiment de plénitude, après un moment ils sortaient de la grotte et rejoignaient la famille d'Alec. Jace leur lança un regard coquin ce qui fit sourire Magnus et rougir Alec

\- Bande de lapin dit Jace

\- Oh mon petit flamant rose, tu viens de me donner une petite idée pour moi et ton frère en disant cela taquina Magnus

\- Ah non je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu compte faire avec Alec rétorqua Jace en se bouchant l'oreille

\- Tu es vraiment sûr demanda Magnus avec un sourire narquois

Alec roula des yeux à leurs dispute et rejoignit sa sœur qui est avec Clary et Simon, Robert et Michaël apprenait à Max comment pêcher alors que Maryse préparait le déjeuner pour tout le monde,

\- Des vrai gamins ces ceux-là dit Izzy en voyant Jace et Magnus se chamaillait

\- Imaginait qu'ils sont secrètement amoureux rigolait Simon

Simon s'étouffa dans son rire quand il vit deux paires d'yeux le fusillait, Clary et Alec n'avaient pas aimé la blague de Simon.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Simon dit Clary

\- Désolé Clary s'excusa Simon

Alec ne répondit rien et continua de regardé son fiancé et son frère se chamaillait, Clary ayant marre de voir Jace embêtait Magnus qui rappliquais aussitôt allait l'embrasser à plein bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Hé bien Biscuit, tu es très audacieuse avec le blondinet taquina Magnus

\- Je peux faire la même que Clary si tu veux proposa Alec

\- Mon chéri tu me cesseras jamais m'impressionner dit Magnus

Il se pencha ers Alec à son oreille,

\- Surtout ce que nous venons de faire dans la grotte susurra Magnus

\- Parce que je suis audacieux dit Alec sur le même ton

Magnus frémit et l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit rougir, Maryse les appela pour le déjeuner. Ils déjeunaient et passa une après –midi entier prés le lac avant de retourner à leur campement, Magnus et Alec s'éclipsait pour se promenait un peu dans la forêt

\- J'adore cet endroit dit Alec

\- Moi aussi mais je préfère la ville répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Alec

\- Parce que j'aime la population et je ne pourrais pas me passer de mon maquillage et de faire du shopping expliqua Magnus

Alec rigola à cela, ils continuaient à se promener.

\- Dis moi Magnus, je sais que les vampires existent mais est ce que les loups-garous existent ? demande Alec

\- Non et heureusement parce que crois –moi comme dans la croyance populaire nos deux espèces se déteste mutuellement dit Magnus

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Moi-même je ne le sais pas et puis ça fait longtemps que je suis sur cette terre et j'en ai jamais vu s'ils existent vraiment fit Magnus en sautant d'un gros rocher

\- Tu as vu beaucoup de personnages historiques demanda Alec

\- J'ai été l'ami de beaucoup de personne célèbres telle que Freud et Dickens dit Magnus en rejoignant Alec

\- Et tu as eu des amants célèbres aussi ? demanda Alec en baissant la tête

\- Oui j'en ai eu mais c'est du passé et je te le répète tu es mon présent et mon futur fit Magnus en levant la tête d'Alec

Magnus pencha et l'embrassait, Alec se délecta du baiser. Magnus brisa le baiser,

\- Tu veux voir un truc demanda Magnus

\- Qu'est que c'est ? demanda Alec

\- Monte sur mon dos d'abord dit Magnus

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Alec

\- Alexander n'oublie pas que je suis plus fort que toi dit Magnus

Alec montât sur son dos,

\- Accroche-toi dit Magnus

Magnus utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et les fit traversé dans toute la forêt, ils croisèrent Simon et Izzy avec Jace et Clary.

\- Une course demanda Simon

\- Les perdants devraient dormir à la belle étoile hors de leurs tentes dit Jace

\- Ça marche criât Izzy en montant sur le dos de Clary

\- Vous allez perdre dit Magnus en serrant la jambe d'Alec

Clary avec Izzy sur le dos, Magnus avec Alec qui avait refusé de prendre Jace sur son dos après dit que celui-ci allait le briser le dos, Jace après avoir protesté pendant quelques minutes montât sur le dos de Simon ce qui lui attirât des sourires moqueurs de la part de Magnus et d'Izzy.

\- Jusqu'à la lisière du campement dit Simon

\- D'accord et 3 on décolle s'écria Jace

\- 1 compta Magnus

\- 2 dits Clary

\- 3 acheva Simon en s'élança avec Izzy qui riait

Magnus était en tête étant le vieux il était le plus rapide, Clary était en deuxième position et Simon était en troisième position sous les cris de protestation de Jace. Magnus arriva le premier et fit descendre Alec en l'embrassant

\- Biscuit dit Magnus en voyant Clary et Izzy en deuxième position

\- Ce n'est pas juste criât Jace en arrivant avec Simon

\- Le pari est un pari, vous allez dormir à la belle étoile ce soir ricana Izzy

\- Moi ça me dérange pas vu que je ne dors pas la nuit fit Simon en haussant les épaules

\- Et ben moi ça me dérange dit Jace

Ils rentraient sous les lamentations de Jace, arrivé le soir comme promis Jace et Simon dormit hors de la tente. Simon avait en profitait pour aller courir un peu dans la forêt alors que Jace se retrouva dehors avec un peu peur,

\- N'imagine surtout pas qu'un canard va venir tenir compagnie lança Magnus avant de rejoindre Alec dans la tente

Jace ne voulait pas imaginer la scène malheureusement à chaque bruit il crut que c'était des canards qui allait l'attaquer, au bout d'un quart d'heures il allait supplier Clary de le laissait entrer dans la tente. Alec se réveilla sous les baisers de Magnus,

\- Ton frère était assez bruyant hier soir dit Magnus

\- C'est à cause de toi en lui faisant peur pour sa phobie des canards rétorqua Alec les sourcils froncé

\- Je ne parlais de ça même si c'était tordant mais je parlais que lui et Biscuit se sont envoyé en l'air pas loin du campement expliqua Magnus

\- Tu crois que ma mère les a entendue demanda Alec en clignant des yeux

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour répondit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa furtivement et sortit de sa tente, il vit sa mère avec des cernes sous les yeux.

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Bonjour chéri, Jace dort toujours demanda Maryse

\- Euh oui pourquoi demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

Maryse le répondit rien, Simon arriva et Izzy sortit de sa tente de même que Jace et Clary. Magnus arriva lui aussi maquillé comme à son habitude,

\- Max et Robert et son ami n'est pas réveillé demanda Clary

\- Ils sont parti en promenade avec Max répondit Maryse en lançant un regard noir à Jace

\- Ça va maman demanda Izzy

\- Non, Jace qu'est que je t'ai dit à la maison ? demanda Maryse

\- Quoi donc demanda Jace

\- Pour toi et Clary, vous êtes parti seule tout les deux dans la forêt n'est ce pas ? demanda Maryse

\- Oui, fit Jace en réalisant

\- Je suis désolé Maryse s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien Clary mais j'avais prévenue à Jace de ne pas de traumatiser Max mais malheureusement Max vous entendue hier soir et m'a posé plusieurs question expliquât Maryse rouge

\- C'est pour ça que Robert et Michaël l'a emmené en ballade dans la forêt dit Izzy

Maryse hocha la tête et fusilla Jace,

\- Dés qu'on arrive à la maison, tu serais privé d'ordinateur, de jeux vidéos, de télé et de sorties pendant trois semaines gronda Maryse

\- Pardon maman mais pas de punitions s'il te plait supplia Jace

\- Je t'avais prévenue dit Maryse en servant le petit déjeuner

Jace se lamenta de sa punition alors que Clary le réconforta, Alec tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui entra dans la tente et tendit discrètement le billet.

\- Il aurait pu tenir encore un peu ronchonna Izzy

\- Disons que Magnus l'a foutu la frousse hier avec sa peur des canards dit Alec

\- Je vois en clair c'est un grâce à ton fiancé que tu as gagné dit Izzy en mettant les mains sur les hanche

\- Oui mais il ne savait pas pour le pari répondit Alec

\- Je sais, je disais cela pour te taquiner dit Izzy

Alec roula des yeux et Izzy l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit Simon, Magnus vint le serrer derrière le dos et il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Si Isabelle n'était pas ta sœur, j'aurai pu penser que toi et elle vous sortez ensemble dit Magnus

\- Je sais mais elle est ma petite sœur dit Alec

Magnus gloussait et fit des baisers papillons dans son cou ce qui fit rire Alec,

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- Oh vous êtes trop mignon minauda Izzy

Alec rougis et Magnus sourit en voyant que tout le monde les regardaient, sauf Jace qui se lamentait toujours de sa punition.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les préparatifs du mariage de Magnus et d'Alec et la troisième partie du camping.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et continuer de voter l'histoire que vous voulez, vous avez jusqu'à Jeudi soir.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 37**_

Alec se réveilla et se tourna vers Magnus qui dormait une main sur son ventre et l'autre au dessus de sa tête, il l'embrassa doucement et sortis de sa tente pour voir que sa mère était réveillée.

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Oh tu es réveillé mon chéri bien dormi demanda Maryse

\- Oui et toi demanda Alec

\- Ca va, répondit Maryse

\- Les autres ne sont pas encore réveillé demanda Alec

\- Non, quand je me suis réveillé Clary dormait encore dit Maryse

Depuis la punition de Jace Maryse avait faire un changement en se mettant avec Clary et Jace allait dormir avec Max, Jace avait toute la soirée protestait avant que Maryse lui faire taire en disant que la punition se rallongé si il ne se pouvait se taire. Magnus a en profitait bien sûr pour le charrier avant qu'Alec le menace qu'il ne se laissera Magnus le touche si il n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Jace ce qui le fit rester tranquille, Max sortit de sa tente avec des cernes sous les yeux

\- Bien dormi mon amour demanda Maryse

\- Pas trop Jace a ronflé toute la nuit et c'était insupportable et surtout qu'il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner le nom de Clary dans son sommeil grommela Max

\- Oh je vois dit Maryse

Alec essayant de ne pas sourire devant la mine confit de son petit frère, Clary sortit de sa tente et salua tout le monde.

\- Les autres dorment encore demanda Clary

\- Oui, viens prends ton petit déjeuner dit Maryse

\- Merci Maryse répondit Clary

Magnus sortit de la tente et salua tout le monde, il embrassa Alec furtivement. Tout le monde fut réveillé,

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui demanda Jace

\- On va aller à la plage avant de rentrer dit Maryse

Max se réjouissais alors les autres n'étaient pas extrêmement heureux, ils du feint une promenade pour aller discuter.

\- Comment vous aller faire demanda Izzy

\- On a un crème solaire mais il ne dura qu'une heure maximum expliqua Clary

\- On peut inventer une excuse à Maryse pour ne pas que vous transformé en litière pour chat proposa Jace

\- Et quelle est l'excuse demanda Simon

\- Je ne sais pas dit Jace haussa les épaules

\- On pourrait dire qu'on veut passer du temps entre jeunes dit Izzy

\- Je sais criât Magnus

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec

\- Il y une fête forain qui viennent s'installer, on pourrait y aller à la place de la plage dit Magnus

\- C'est une super idée ça beugla Jace

\- On va faire part à Maman dit Izzy en tirant Simon par le bras

Izzy et Simon allaient prévenir Maryse de leur envie d'aller à la fête foraine, Jace et Clary s'éclipsait en disant qu'ils allaient regarder un peu plus prés la forêt alors Jace arborait un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres.

\- Si Jace n'était pas ton frère, je lui aurai arraché le cou ayant des pensées comme ça envers Biscuit dit Magnus

Alec gloussait et faufilât sa main dans celui de Magnus, ils marchaient un peu dans la forêt.

\- Tu as vu Clary grandir et ça te fait mal de la voir malheureuse n'est ce pas ?demanda Alec

\- On peut dire ça comme cela, quand Charlotte avait mis au monde Biscuit. J'étais heureux d'avoir une petite sœur même si on n'est du même sang, je me suis beaucoup occupé d'elle étant petite. Bien sûr elle rencontré Simon qui venait d'être abandonné par sa famille après qu'ils ont découvert que celui-ci était un vampire racontât Magnus en shootant d'une pierre qui volait sur plusieurs mètre

\- Comment ça abandonné demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- La mère de Simon a rencontré son père qui était un vampire, bien sûr ils étaient âme-sœurs mais la mère de Simon est morte en le mettant au monde de plus comme un vampire ne peut pas vivre sans son âme-sœur lui aussi avait péri. Et donc la famille de la mère de Simon l'avait pris en charge mais tu sais les vampires doivent boire du sang assez régulièrement, et comme la famille de Simon ne savaient pas ils ont cru que Simon avait une maladie. Quand Simon eut cinq ans, il était parti à la maternelle en même temps que Biscuit. Un jour l'un des enfants de la maternelle s'était blessé, Biscuit s'est éloigné assez loin pour ne pas que le sang l'affecte au contraire de Simon qui failli se jeter sur l'élève si Biscuit ne 'avait pas retenue racontât Magnus

\- Comment Simon a su qu'il était un vampire demanda Alec

\- C'est Biscuit qui lui as raconté notre existence, elle a fit partagé le mini thermos de sang que Charlotte mettais dans son sac en cas où elle avait soif avec Simon. Pour la première fois de son existence Simon s'était sentie rassasié de la soif répondit Magnus

\- Je croyais que les vampires ne peuvent pas survivre sans le sang dit Alec

\- La famille de Simon l'avait comment expliqué branché avec des perfusions de sang pour lui permettre de vivre répondit Magnus

\- Et Clary l'a donné du sang pour la première fois, commença Alec

\- Ça la rassasié alors Biscuit nous l'avait raconté alors pour Simon dit Magnus en sautant par-dessus une branche morte

\- Et comment la famille de Simon ont découvert qu'il était un vampire demanda Alec en marchant sur la branche

\- Tu sais mon amour Simon n'est pas très futé, il buvait du sang quand l'un des membres de sa famille l'avait surpris expliqua Magnus

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé demanda Alec

\- Ils l'ont foutu à la porte répondit Magnus

\- Et comment il s'est retrouvé avec vous demanda Alec en contournant un tronc d'arbre mort

\- Il avait dormi dans la rue pendant trois jours en manquant l'école, Clary qui avait prévenue Charlotte de la condition de Simon. Elle m'avait envoyée moi et Will retrouvait Simon, nous l'avons cherché pendant deux jours et l'avons retrouvé dans sous un pont affamé presque mourant de soif. Nous l'avons ramené chez nous, Charlotte l'avait occupée pendant tout ce temps en le nourrissant de Blood Tablets. Il était beaucoup mieux au bout de une semaine expliqua Magnus en sautant sur une grosse rocher

\- C'était dur pour lui surtout à cet âge-là dit Alec en levant la tête

\- Oui et puis il était en manque d'amour parental dit Magnus en sautant à coté d'Alec

\- Le pauvre dit Alec en s'appuyant sur le rocher

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que Charlotte n'a jamais fait de différence entre-nous. Pour elle nous sommes c'est ses enfants et celui d'Henri dit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

\- Et toi comment Charlotte avait décidée d'adopter demanda Alec en prenant par passant du pantalon de Magnus pour l'approcher encore plus prés

\- J'ai rencontré Charlotte pendant la révolution française, j'ai été euh grimaça Magnus en détournant la tête

\- Tu as été quoi ? demanda Alec en virant la tête de Magnus vers lui

Magnus soupira de dépité, et regarda les yeux bleus d'Alec.

\- J'ai été l'amant de la reine Marie-Antoinette, à cette époque je me faisais appelé le comte Fersen répondit Magnus

\- Attends l'amant de la reine de France avant son décapitation s'écria Alec en plissant les yeux

\- Oui, enfin on m'apprit pour lui le vrai était suédois et il était retournait dans son pays quand les philosophes de lumières ont commencé à faire la révolution expliqua Magnus en coinça son corps contre le corps d'Alec

\- Bon revenant sur notre sujet dit Alec en passant ses bras autour du cou de Magnus

\- J'ai rencontré Charlotte qui se faisait passait pour une comtesse française, elle venait de rencontrer Henri et se marier quand elle m'avait vu et elle a compris que je suis un vampire dit Magnus en mettant sa tête dans le cou d'Alec

\- Qu'est qu'elle a fait demanda Alec en caressant ses cheveux

\- Elle m'a demande de venir habiter chez elle vu que j'utilisais Marie-Antoinette pour avoir un toit dit Magnus en lui faisant des baisers-papillons dans le cou

\- Et par la suite tu es devenu son fils, elle t'a adopté dit Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- C'est cela et par la suite quand la révolution française a éclaté, on s'est enfuis par bateau en Angleterre expliqua Magnus en léchant lobe d'oreille

\- Et Marie –Antoinette ? demanda Alec avec un petit sourire ironique

Magnus releva la tête et regarda Alec qui avait toujours son sourire, Magnus lui rendit son sourire,

\- Je lui ai fait mes adieux et après cela elle fut décapité, je ne l'aimais pas mais le vrai l'aimait vraiment dit Magnus en haussant les épaules

\- Je vois et c'est en Angleterre que vous avez rencontré Will et les deux autres, dit Alec en mettant ses mains sous le-t-shirt de Magnus

\- Oui d'ailleurs j'ai un béguin pour Will vu que la combinaison des cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus sont mes préféré avoua Magnus en mettant ses mains sur les hanches d'Alec

\- Je vois, donc je suis ta combinaison préféré c'est ça dit Alec en pinçant les tétons de Magnus

Magnus gémis de plaisirs, Alec l'embrassa langoureusement. Magnus défit la ceinture d'Alec, et faufila sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec pour prendre son membre érigé. Alec griffa le ventre de Magnus qui guérit immédiatement,

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un coté sado-maso mon chéri souris Magnus en faisant des mouvements sur le membre d'Alec

Alec gémis de plaisir et mit sa tête sur l'épaule en s'agrippant du t-shirt de Magnus, Magnus se pencha vers lui en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Tu capitule déjà alors que ça ne fait que le spectacle ne fait que commencer mon ange susurra Magnus en accélérant son mouvement

Alec gémis de plaisir, Magnus le fit retourna pour et abaissa son pantalon. Il caressa les fesses d'Alec avant de mettre une claque dessus ce qui fit criait Alec de surprise

\- Hé attention à mes fesses s'indigna Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais faire très attention de tes fesses ricana Magnus

Alec s'étouffa dans sa salive quand il sentit la langue de Magnus autour de son anus, il gémit de plaisir

\- Bordel gémis Alec en s'abaissant plus pour faciliter l'accès à Magnus

Magnus joua de sa langue pendant un bon moment en tirant des notes à la voix d'Alec qui criât de plaisir, il introduit un doigt en lui et le fit coulisser en frappant contre sa prostate. Alec hurla de plaisir et gémis le nom de Magnus, Magnus introduit un deuxième doigt et puis un troisième doigt pour les faire coulisser

\- Putain Magnus j'en peux plus, prends moi s'il te plait criât Alec

\- Comme tu veux dit Magnus en défaisant sa ceinture

Magnus frotta son membre contre l'intimité d'Alec ce qui le fit gémir, Alec qui n'en pouvait plus s'enfonça sur le membre de Magnus. Il gémit de satisfaction, alors que Magnus lâcha un râle de satisfaction. Il ondula ses hanches en agrippant les hanches,

\- Alec gémis Magnus en donnant des coups de butoirs en Alec

Alec criât de plaisirs, Magnus mit une main sur la main d'Alec sur le rocher alors que l'autre main prit la hampe d'Alec le fit des mouvements dessus. Alec bougeait ses hanches en le faisant calquer contre celui de Magnus,

\- Magnus je vais…gémis Alec

\- Vas-y viens pour moi gémis Magnus en se penchant vers lui pour planter ses canines dans le cou d'Alec

Alec hurla de jouissance en sentant les canines de Magnus dans son cou, il but une quantité suffisant de sang avant de rétracter ses canines. Magnus se déversa en Alec dans un râle de jouissance, ils restaient comme ça avant que Magnus se retira en Alec. Alec tourna la tête pour embrasser Magnus amoureusement

\- On pourra dire que cet endroit est baptisé dit Alec

\- C'est vrai, on peut dire que cet endroit est devenue notre lieu d'amour répondit Magnus

Alec sourit, ils s'arrangeaient un peu mieux leurs vêtements. Ils rentraient au campement, ils arrivaient et vu que tout le monde les attendaient pour rassembler leurs affaires. Bizarrement Clary avait un drôle de regard alors que Jace avait un regard de moqueur, Alec fronçât les sourcils mais ne fit pas un compte et rassembla ses affaires. Quand il mit ses affaires dans le 4X4 de Michaël, quand Jace vint près de lui

\- Tu sais quelque chose dit Jace

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec

\- Tu sais que maman m'avait envoyé vous cherché toi et Magnus dit Jace

\- Et alors ? demanda Alec en sentant qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre

\- Ben moi et Clary ont vous a cherché avant que Clary réagit bizarrement dit Jace

\- Et puis quoi elle avait soif demanda Alec

\- Non, mais elle avait entendue toi et Magnus en train de jouer au lapin dit Jace

\- Quoi dit Alec avant de rougir violemment

\- Oh c'est vrai dit Magnus en apparaissant ayant entendue la conversation

\- Ouais dit Jace

\- Je croyais hormis les écureuils et d'autres animaux que personne n'auront pas entendue dit Magnus

\- Ouais ben entendre Alec criât comme ça c'est déroutant grimaça Jace

\- Oh pas ton frère en tout cas dit Magnus en embrassant Alec sur la joue

\- J'espère que quand vous serez marié, l'ennuie s'installeras dans votre couple et que vous serez comme ses vieux couples qui se chamaillent sans cesse beugla Jace

\- Oh crois –moi on ne sera pas comme ça, regarde nos trios de couples et Henri et Charlotte ils sont mariés il y a longtemps et pourtant ils ne chamaillent pas a part Henri et Charlotte mais ils s'envoient toujours en l'air dit Magnus

\- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer habiter sous le même toit que vous une fois marié soupira Jace

\- Ohé les garçons vous venez criât Izzy à l'avant du van de Simon

\- On arrive cria Alec

Maryse avait insisté que ses enfants partent dans le van de Simon pour aller à la fête forain, ils étaient en trajets quand Simon arrêtait la voiture sous l'insistance d'Izzy devant un magasin de costume de mariages.

\- Vous avez vu les costumes dans ce magasin dit Izzy en sortant du van

\- C'est vrai je vois ce costume est parfait sur toi Alexander, dit Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas dit Alec

Ils rentraient dans le magasin, le vendeur vint les accueillir.

\- Bonjour alors qui est l'heureux élu demanda le vendeur

\- Ou plutôt les heureux élus dit Jace

\- Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas dit le vendeur

\- Nous sommes fiancé dit Magnus en mettant sa main dans la main d'Alec

\- C'est une blague n'est ce pas demanda le vendeur

\- Bien sûr que non, nous allons-nous marié dit Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Nous ne vendons pas nos costumes à votre genre dit le vendeur avec un dégoût

\- Comment ça à votre genre dit Jace en s'approchant

\- Jace dit Clary en le prenant par le bras

\- Donc vous dites que ses magnifiques costumes ne sont pas pour nous parce que nous sommes gays dit Alec en détachant chaque mot

\- Oh ! Alerte au rouge les gars dit Magnus

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Simon

\- Alec déteste les homophobes répondit Izzy

\- La dernière fois nous avions eu une altercation avec des groupes de jeunes qui nous avez insulté expliqua Magnus

\- C'est que j'ai dis, nous ne vendons pas nos smoking à des gens telle que vous répondit le vendeur

\- Et bien si c'est comme ça, nous allons faire notre achats ailleurs mais bien sûr cela va de soit que vous aurez des répercussions sur votre magasin dit Alec froidement

\- Et partez de notre magasin cracha le vendeur

\- Très bien cracha Alec à son tour

Ils allaient tourner le dos au magasin,

\- Simon c'est toi demanda une voix

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix et vis une jeune femme basané, Simon la reconnu

\- Maia ça par exemple cria Simon en se précipitant sur elle

\- Comment vas-tu ? Oh tu es là Clary et toi aussi Magnus dit Maia

\- Ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu dit Clary

\- Disons quoi trois ou quatre cents qu'on s'est pas vu non dit-elle

\- Plutôt des siècles ma belle, comment va Jordan dit Magnus

\- Tu le connais, il doit être quelque part dans le pays bien sûr il me rend visite avant de sillonner les routes dit Maia en faisant les gestes de la main

Ils riaient tous les autres sous les regards incrédules des autres et de la peur du vendeur.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je mettrai le deuxième chapitre un peu plus tard. Dans le prochain chapitre la colère de Maia et l'essayage de smoking pour les tourtereaux. Bisous glacé**


	39. Chapter 38

**Marie3000: ne t'en fais pas je mettrai le mariages et la lune de miel**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et N'oubliez pas de voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 38**_

Maia rigolait à la retrouvaille avec ses amis, elle vit les personnes qui accompagnaient ses amis.

\- Qui s'est eux ? demanda Maia en pointant la main vers eux

\- Oh excuse nous, je présente Jace, Isabelle et Alec ils sont nos âme-sœurs présenta Clary

\- Oh super alors laisse moi deviner, Jace est l'âme-sœur de Clary, Isabelle celui de Simon et Alec celui de Magnus j'ai raison n'est ce pas demanda Maia joyeuse

\- C'est ça répondit Magnus sur le même ton

\- Comment tu savais qui était l'âme-sœurs de chacun demanda Isabelle

\- C'est parce que je suis génial, rigola Maia

\- Toujours aussi drôle dit Simon

\- Non je plaisante, j'ai senti vos odeur sur eux répondit Maia

\- Maintenant on comprend comment tu le sais dit Izzy

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda Maia

\- Moi et Alec sommes fiancé répondit Magnus

\- Oh félicitation à vous deux félicita Maia

\- Merci ma puce répondit Magnus

\- Donc je suppose que vous recherché des costumes demanda Maia

\- Oui malheureusement on n'a mal était reçus dit Jace en regardant le vendeur

\- Comment cela ? demanda Maia

\- Ton vendeur nous formellement reconduit gentiment dehors dit Izzy en se délectant de la peur du vendeur

\- Pourquoi il a fait cela demanda Maia

\- Parce qu'on lui a annoncé que moi et Alec allait se marier et il nous a refusé de nous servir expliqua Magnus

Maia fronçât les sourcils et se tourna vers le vendeur qui s'affola,

\- Pourquoi as-tu refusé de les servir demanda Maia furax

\- Parce que ils étaient gay répondit le vendeur

\- Tu as refusé les servir parce que ils sont un couple gays dit Maia froidement

Le vendeur hocha la tête lentement, Maia se pinça le nez en soupirant longuement.

\- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu vas faire, tu prendras ta journée et tu ne reviendras quand tu aurais compris pourquoi je n'ai pas encore renvoyé sur le champ dit Maia

\- Bien madame dit le vendeur penaud

Le vendeur s'apprêtait à sortir, quand Maia l'interpella

\- Par contre tu ne seras pas payé du tout avant que tu reviendrais ici dit Maia

\- Bien madame dit le vendeur en sortant

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas renvoyé demanda Clary

\- Malgré son impolitesse, il reste un bon élément et de plus sa famille est très pauvre c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas renvoyé expliqua Maia

\- Je vois dit Clary

\- Alors vous voulez quoi comme smoking demanda Maia vers les tourtereaux

\- Tu peux nous faire montrer tes plus beau modèles demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr venez c'est par ici que je réserve mes modèles de créateur dit Maia en montrant le chemin

\- Tes modèles de créateur, s'étonna Alec

\- Je travaille avec les plus grand créateurs de mode expliqua Maia

\- On pourra faire partenariat, je vais ouvert une agence de mannequin avec Magnus et Lily de plus nous recherchons des créateurs pour faire défiler nos futurs mannequins dit Izzy

\- C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit demanda Maia en arrivant dans une salle pleine de smoking assez coûteux

\- C'est vrai nous allons ouvrir un agence de mannequinat et d'ailleurs ça te dirait un partenariat dit Magnus

\- Ça me branchera et au fait c'est qui Lily demanda Maia

\- L'âme-sœur de Raphaël répondit Simon

\- Ça fait drôle de voir que Magnus va se marier, j'ai toujours cru que tu serais resté célibataire et avoir des coups d'un soir dit Maia

Magnus rigola et lança un regard amoureux vers Alec qui regardait les smokings avec Izzy

\- On peut dire que c'est le coup de foudre dit Magnus d'un air rêveur

\- Je vois cela sourit Maia en étalant des smokings pour Magnus

Magnus regardait les smokings de plus prés, il regarda Alec.

\- Il faudrait que nos smokings s'accordent ensemble dit Magnus

\- Et vous voulait quoi comme costumes de mariages ou plutôt dans quelle thèmes le mariage va se faire demanda Maia

\- Justement on n'a pas choisi les thèmes sera pour notre mariage répondit Alec rouge

\- J'avais dis un thème automnal dit Izzy en roulant des yeux

\- Je t'avais dit non pour ce thème Izzy, et puis je pense que je veux qu'un thème or réfléchisse Alec

\- Et bleu souris Magnus

Ils se regardaient en souriant, ils avaient choisi des thèmes en fonction des yeux de l'un de l'autre.

\- Je vois, je pense que j'ai ce que vous cherché dit Maia en fouillant par ses smoking

Elle chercha avant de choisir deux smokings, les deux était noir aux reflets bleu et l'autre au reflet doré.

\- Et voilà pour vous, allez les mesuré et la cabine se trouve derrière vous dit Maia en les présentant les costumes

Ils prirent chacun les costumes et allaient dans la cabine, Magnus ressortit avec le costume noir au reflet bleu qui lui fit rappeler le regard de son homme

\- Je suis fabuleux dans ce costume se vanta Magnus en se tournant sur lui-même

\- C'est vrai, tu es très beau dans ce costume dit Clary

\- C'est parfait maintenant à ton tour Alec, fais nous voir ton costume dit Izzy

\- Je ne veux pas sortir dit Alec

\- Allez mon chéri, fais moi voir comment tu es beau dit Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vois le costume sur moi soit tu fermes les yeux ou tu rentre dans la cabine dit Alec

\- Ce n'est réservé que les robes de mariée réfuta Izzy ce qui fit rire Jace

\- Où tu veux peut-être une robe de marié demanda Jace en riant

\- Tais-toi Jace, tu vas morfler quand ça sera ton tour avec Clary s'écria Alec

Jace et Clary rougirent violement, ce qui fit rire les autres,

\- D'accord mon amour, tu peux sortir je vais aller me changer dit Magnus

\- Merci mon cœur dit Alec

\- Faite une photo et envoyer moi sur mon téléphone murmura Magnus envers les autres

\- D'accord lança Izzy sur le même ton

Magnus retourna vers la cabine en tirant les rideaux, Alec sortit de la cabine avec son costume aux reflets dorée qui rappela le regard de Magnus.

\- Alors ? demanda Alec mal à l'aise

\- Tu es parfait Alec, c'est incroyable dit Izzy

\- Izzy à raison, tu es magnifique dit Clary

\- Ouais acquiesça Jace

\- Attends-je tire une photo pour faire montrer à maman dit Izzy

Izzy sort son téléphone et tira une photo d'Alec, et l'envoya discrètement pour Magnus, Magnus dans sa cabine sourit en le trouvant magnifique

\- Je vais aller me changer dit Alec

Tout le monde hocha la tête, Alec retourna dans la cabine pour se changer. Magnus ressortit avec le costume

\- Alors demanda Maia

\- Tu peux le mettre sur le coté pour moi ma puce dit Magnus

\- D'accord et pour Alec demanda Maia

Alec ressortit dans la cabine avec le costume,

\- Alors Alec ? demanda Maia

\- J'approuve, tu peux mettre sur le coté pour moi aussi répondit Alec

\- C'est parfait alors je réserve les deux costumes pour vous alors, et c'est pour quand le mariage demanda Maia en prenant son cahier

\- On n'a pas encore choisi de date dit Alec rouge

\- Oh je vois ben je les mets dans un côté jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de la date dit Maia

\- Je te remercie mon petit crème glacé remercia Magnus

\- Pas besoin de me remercier en tant que futur partenaire, on doit s'entre-aider dit Maia en faisant un clin d'œil

\- Alors tu accepte d'être notre partenaire dit Izzy

\- Oui, je l'accepte dit Maia

Izzy sauta dans les bras de Maia en criant de joie, Maia la serra en riant. Maia les amena en haut de son magasin, elle les prépara des collations pour Alec et les siens, des Blood tablets pour Magnus et les siens.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré demanda Izzy

\- On s'est rencontré par le biais de Jordan mon mari répondit Maia

\- Jordan est musicien dans un groupe de rocks précisa Clary

\- Et comme je suis le PDG d'une maison d'édition, je l'ai rencontré dit Simon

\- De même j'ai fais une scène à Simon une fois parce que il envoyait mon mari un peu partout dans le pays ce qui m'énervait un peu en faite riait Maia

\- Je me souviendrai toujours la mine de Simon pendant que tu lui faisais la morale au sujet de Jordan rigola Clary

\- C'est pour ça la mine déconfite de Samuel quand il est rentré à la maison dit Magnus en sirotant son tasse

\- C'est Simon, arrête de faire semblant de ne pas souvenir de mon nom râla Simon

\- D'accord Stephen sourit Magnus

Simon levât les yeux au ciel en râlant, alors que les autres sourient. Magnus posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec

\- Et vous comment vous êtes rencontré demanda Maia

\- Au lycée, et puis tu sais comment ça marche pour les coups de foudre vampire répondit Magnus

\- Oui, je sais acquiesça Maia

\- Entre vous et Jordan, lequel est vampire demanda Alec

\- Jordan est un vampire et je suis son âme-sœur répondit Maia

\- Et vous avez quel âge demanda Izzy

\- Jordan à 365 ans et moi j'ai 256 ans dit Maia

\- Il est souvent absent pour ses concerts supposa Jace

\- Oui, il est souvent absent à cause de ses concert mais grâce au ciel il rentre pour restez quelques temps avec moi avant de repartir sur les routes expliqua Maia

\- Quand tu dis quelque temps c'est pour combien de temps demanda Alec

\- Disons pour un siècle, le temps pour se faire oublier avant de repartir sur les routes de la musique dit Maia

\- Et toi demanda Izzy

\- Je suis habituée, d'ailleurs je vends assez souvent mon magasin à moi-même mais sous différente nom pour ne pas qu'on se fasse remarquer répondit Maia

\- Et en ce moment sur quelle nom tu es demanda Magnus en déposant sa tasse sur la table du salon avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule

\- Sur le nom de Angelica Robert, normalement je suis la petite-fille de Maia Kyle après que son mari est partie racontât Maia

\- C'est drôle moi je suis Larry Lowell dit Simon

\- Diane Twinger répondit Clary

\- Et toi Magnus demanda Izzy

\- Je ne change jamais mon nom, je vends ma boîte et le rachète anonymement bien sûr je transfère mes employé actuels dans un autre club avant de renouveler des employé dit Magnus

\- Je vois dit Maia

Le téléphone d'Izzy sonna et elle se leva pour répondre au téléphone,

\- Lequel est le premier a eu le coup de foudre demanda Maia

\- C'est moi, j'ai craqué sur les yeux d'Alec répondit Magnus en embrassant la joue d'Alec qui rougit

\- Oh ça m'étonne, je croyais que tu serais le dernier à l'avoir le coup de foudre en te connaissant dit Maia

\- Je sais mais je l'ai eu et je ne le regrette pas une seconde et je l'apprécie chaque minute dit Magnus en regardant Alec qui lui sourit

\- Oh que vous êtes mignons tout les deux dit Maia

Izzy revient et s'assit à coté de Simon,

\- C'était maman, elle nous demande où nous étions dit Izzy

\- Et elle a répondu quoi demanda Jace

\- Qu'on n'oublie pas de rentrer répondit Izzy

\- C'est d'accord répondit Jace

Alec hocha la tête, Maia but sa tasse. Tous les vampires de la pièce levaient la tête, puis ils sourirent

\- Tiens le voilà rentré au bercail dit Simon

\- Qui donc demanda Izzy

Ils entendirent quelqu'un monta en haut et un jeune homme les cheveux brun aux yeux vert noisette la peau mate arrivait dans la pièce

\- Te voilà enfin dit Maia faussement en colère

\- Je suis rentré et je suis désolé de d'être en retard mais mon agent ne voulait pas me lâcher quand je lui ai dit que je prenais ma retraite expliqua le jeune homme en embrassant sa femme

\- Mouais mais tu feras le dîner pour la peine dit Maia

\- Ça fait un bail Jordan, s'exclama Simon

\- Hé les gars ça fait longtemps dit Jordan en les prenant dans les bras

\- Comme je disais à ta femme, ça fait un siècle qu'on s'est vus dit Magnus

\- Bien sûr, et eux ce sont vos âme-sœur en jugeant par vos odeurs dit Jordan

\- Oui, voici Alec, Jace et Isabelle présenta Simon

\- Alors qu'est qu'il vous amène demanda Jordan en s'asseyant prés de sa femme

\- Je suis venue au magasin pour choisir des tenues de mariages parce que je vais me marier dit Magnus en mettant sa main dans la main d'Alec

\- Félicitation à vous deux les mecs dit Jordan

\- Merci répondit Alec

\- Et c'est pour quand l'heureux événement demanda Jordan

\- On n'a pas encore choisir de date répondit Magnus

\- Ça fait tout drôle de savoir que vous allez vous mariez surtout toi Magnus, dit Jordan

\- Je sais Maia me l'as dit fit Magnus en se cachant dans le cou d'Alec

\- Désolé mais c'est ta réputation qui joue contre toi riait Jordan

\- Je sais soupira Magnus

\- Je m'en moque de ta réputation, de toute les façons tu es à moi et personne ne pourras dire le contraire fit Alec en l'embrassant chaste

Magnus répondit à son baiser chaste pour le transformer en baiser langoureuse,

\- Oh c'est bon on a compris maintenant arrêter de vous lécher les amygdales beugla Jace

\- Il est tout le temps comme ça demanda Jordan à Clary

\- Seulement quand Magnus est dans les parages répondit Clary

\- C'est simplement il rend mon frère complètement obsédé dit Jace en croisant les bras

\- Petit info pour toi mon petit flamant rose, ton frère n'a pas besoin de moi pour être aussi obsédé. Si je peux te dire le nombre de fois il m'a rendue dingue quand on était à la villa au Maroc répondit Magnus en lançant un clin d'œil

\- Je ne veux pas savoir dit Jace

\- Tu es sûr dit Magnus

\- Je sais assez en vous voyant à l'action ce matin grimaça Jace

Alec rougit violement alors que Magnus fit un sourire niais sur le visage en la mention de leurs ébats de ce matin contre le rocher,

\- Tout personne constituait grave leurs nom sur des arbres mais eux les gravent en s'envoyant en l'air dessus fit Jace vert

\- C'est bon Jace on a compris dit Alec rouge

\- Je pourrais arrêter mais si tu dis à ton mec d'arrêter d'avoir ce sourire niais sur le visage grogna Jace

Magnus fit un mouvement de tête comme si il se réveilla d'un rêve, alors que tout le monde se rigolait autour d'eux

\- Oh tu as dit quelques chose demanda Magnus

\- Laisse tomber répondit Jace

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça demanda Jordan en riant

\- Toujours à se chamailler soupira Alec

\- Mais tu nous aime quand même dirent Magnus et Jace

Alec leva les yeux au ciel mais souris quand même, ils discutaient pendant un bon moment avant de décider à rentrer. Ils rentraient assez tard chez eux, Maryse les réprimanda un peu et les envoya se reposer vu leurs fatigue avancer sur leurs visages. Alec monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit nette dans son lit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vos ? Dans le prochain chapitre la date du mariage et les examens d'Alec. Bisous glacé**


	40. Chapter 39

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de votez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 39**_

Alec se réveille sous le son strident de son réveil, il éteignit son réveil. Il se prépara pour aller au lycée, il descendit à la cuisine. Il vit sa mère en train de faire le petit déjeuner,

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Maryse

\- Bonjour maman, répondit Alec en s'attela à table

Maryse lui servit son petit déjeuner quand Jace et Izzy entra dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, après ils se dirigeaient vers le lycée. Alec se dirigeai vers son casier, quand il sentit deux bras le serrer autour de sa taille. Une paire de lèvres l'embrassant dans le cou,

\- Bonjour mon amour dit Magnus

\- Bonjour mon cœur répondit Alec en se retournant

Alec l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué dit Magnus en respirant l'odeur d'Alec

\- On s'est quitté que hier soir dit Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Tu m'as manqué quand même, fit Magnus

Alec sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue de Magnus en allant en cours, ils se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria.

\- Izzy m'as dit que vous avez choisi vos costumes demanda Aline

\- Oui, on a choisir nos costumes mais pas encore la date du mariage répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai que choisir la date est dur dit Helen

\- Le pire que j'hésite entre deux dates justement et c'est dur dit Alec

\- Tu as en parlais avec Magnus demanda Izzy

\- Pas encore répondit Alec

\- De quoi parlez vous demanda Magnus

\- La date de votre mariage répondit Helen

Magnus s'assit à coté d'Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue,

\- Je disais que j'ai hésité entre deux dates répondit Alec rouge

\- Et c'est les quelles dates demanda Magnus

\- J'ai hésite entre la saint-valentin ou notre date de notre rencontre répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai que ces deux dates sont intéressant pensa Magnus

\- Tu penses lesquelles des deux dates est la bonne demanda Alec

\- Moi aussi ça m'embête répondit Magnus

\- On laisse le hasard décidé pour nous demanda Alec

\- Je pense aussi réfléchit Magnus en caressant la nuque d'Alec

Alec frémit sous les caresses de Magnus, ils parlaient du mariage d'Alec et de Magnus. Après les cours Alec se rendit à son travail de comptable dans la boîte de Magnus, Alec vérifiait les comptes de comptable. Il se redressait dans sa chaise en soupirant

\- Déjà fatigué demanda Magnus adossé au à la porte

\- Non c'est juste que je pensais au date de notre mariage répondit Alec

\- Je sais que le deux dates sont vraiment romantique mais je pense que celui de notre rencontre est le plus important que celui de la saint-valentin vu que la saint-valentin est une fête commerciale alors celui de notre rencontre est le début de notre histoire qui est devenu éternelle fit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

\- Donc tu choisis notre date de notre rencontre souris Alec en le faisant s'approchant en s'agrippant le passant de son pantalon

\- Oui comme ça on fêtera notre premier rencontre et notre mariage expliqua Magnus en s'asseyant sur ses genoux

\- La date est dans cinq mois tu te rends compte dit Alec

\- Bien sûr, on a déjà choisi nos costumes, il faut juste une salle de réception, des fleuristes et un traiteur, une église qui accepte de nous marier et puis quoi d'autre ah oui réservé notre lune de miel dit Magnus en souriant taquin

\- Et tu propose quoi comme lune de miel demanda Alec

\- Un voyage autour du monde en commençant par Londres et puis on ira où tu veux répondit Magnus

\- Comment on va faire pour y aller demanda Alec

\- On va aller par avion et puis on finira en bateau qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Magnus

\- Et je suppose que tu me ferres l'amour dans notre tour du monde supposa Alec

\- J'ai quelque idée qui pourrait t'intéressé, mais dans tout les scénarios de mes idée tu es nu et gémissante dans mes bras parfois avec des menottes susurra Magnus

\- Oh je vois ! Tu peux me faire part l'un de tes idée par hasard demanda Alec en glissant sa main sous la chemise de Magnus

\- Disons que je te ferais l'amour par l'exemple dans l'abbaye de Westminster ou dans les pyramides en Egypte répondit Magnus (Clin d'œil à Marie 3000) en glissant la braguette d'Alec en bas

\- Oh que vous êtes pressé monsieur Bane, et vos idées sont très plaisant dit Alec

\- Oh tu es d'accord pour certain de mes idées dit Magnus en prenant le membre d'Alec

Alec rejeta la tête en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus se leva pour s'accroupir pour prendre en bouche le membre d'Alec quand le téléphone d'Alec sonna, Magnus soupira en même temps qu'Alec

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Allo Alec c'est maman dit Maryse

\- Oui maman qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Alec

\- Je voulais te prévenir que quand tu rentrerais à la maison, tout le monde sera absente comme je serai avec Robert et Max pour une soirée que Robert a organisé dans son café, Izzy et Jace sont avec Simon et Clary chez Charlotte donc si tu rentre à la maison tu serais seul expliqua Maryse

\- Bien sûr maman, de toute façons Magnus me rejoigne à la maison répondit Alec en regardant Magnus qui souris

\- D'accord, je te laisse dit Maryse

\- D'accord passe une bonne soirée répondit Alec

\- Merci mon chéri bye raccrocha Maryse

Alec raccrocha le téléphone en souriant, Magnus le regarda curieusement.

\- Bonne nouvelle mon chéri, nous avons la maison pour nous deux annonça Alec

\- C'est vrai demanda Magnus joyeux

\- Oui, alors si mon patron peut me donner ma soirée pour que je le passe en amoureux avec mon fiancé dit Alec

\- Il te la donne ta soirée pour que tu le passe en amoureux souris Magnus

Alec embrassa Magnus et se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Magnus,

\- J'enverrai quelqu'un pour déposer ta voiture dit Magnus

\- Je m'en fais pas pour ma voiture tu sais dit Alec en rentrant la voiture

Magnus démarrait la voiture et se dirigeaient ver s la maison d'Alec, Alec entra dans sa maison et se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour sortir quelque chose pour manger. Il choisit quelque chose de vite fait et mit dans la micro-onde après avoir vérifié si ce n'est pas la cuisine d'Izzy, il rejoignit Magnus qui avait ouvert un de ses manuel d'histoire

\- Tu m'aides à révisé demanda Alec

\- Seulement en biologie répondit Magnus taquin

Alec roula des yeux et s'assoit à côté de Magnus, Magnus mit son bras sur les épaules d'Alec

\- Je t'aiderai avoir ton diplôme même si tu pourras repasser dans un siècle dit Magnus

\- Mais j'ai besoin d'un diplôme pour faire quelque durant ma longue existence dit Alec

\- Je sais mais regarde Will, il a un diplôme et pourtant il ne fout rien a part crier que les canards sont des créatures malveillante expliqua Magnus

\- Je sais mais je veux juste réussir pour que ma mère soit fière de moi avoua Alec en baissant la tête

Magnus le fit lever la tête, Alec le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux. Magnus essuya ses yeux avec amour,

\- Ta mère sera toujours fière de toi mon amour quoi que tu fasses dit Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur d'échouer sanglota Alec

\- Tu n'échoueras pas je te le promets, tu as les meilleurs note de tout le lycée mon chéri alors je ne vois pas que pourquoi est ce que tu échoueras dit Magnus

\- Tu as raison, je suppose que le stress des examens me fait de l'effet dit Alec en jouant avec les boutons de chemise de Magnus

\- Je sais et je connais une chose qui pourrait t'aider te détendre fit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec soupira d'aise, il se leva et monta dans l'escalier en emmenant Magnus. Magnus fronçât les sourcils quand il passa devant la chambre d'Alec

\- Alexander où est ce que va demanda Magnus curieux

\- Dans la chambre de Jace répondit Alec

\- Pourquoi dans la chambre de ton flamant rose de frère demanda Magnus

\- Tu veux le savoir ou tu préfère me pilonner à la place fit Alec en se mettant nu en s'allongeant sur le lit de Jace

\- Plus tard les réponses dit Magnus en prenant la cheville d'Alec pour le ramener vers lui

Il l'embrassa et descendit pour l'embrasser dans le cou, il lécha et mordilla les tétons d'Alec. Alec s'agrippa au drap sous le plaisirs, Magnus l'embrassa dans la cuisse inférieure en remontant doucement ses lèvres. Alec se tortilla pour que la bouche de Magnus prenne une partie de son anatomie mais celui-ci avait décidé d'être joueur

\- Putain Magnus prends moi en bouche ou je ne sais pas mais arrête de jouer s'écria Alec frustré

Magnus ricana et le prit en bouche, il le suçota et aspira le pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue. Alec cria de plaisirs sous la bouche de Magnus, il sentit les doigts de Magnus remuait en lui. Magnus retira ses doigts et défit son pantalon sous le regarda affamé d'Alec, il se positionna devant l'entrée d'Alec et le pénétra ce qui fit gémir Alec de bonheur. Il ondula ses hanches avant de prendre Alec dans ses bras pour qu'il le chevauche au dessus de lui, Alec bougeait ses hanches en criant de plaisirs. Magnus l'avait laissé bouger au dessus de lui pour le regarder avec satisfaction, il sentit l'odeur de phéromones d'Alec ce qui le fit allonger ses canines. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour que Magnus puisse boire son sang, il planta ses canines dans la chair d'Alec et bu une quantité de sang suffisant pour lui avant de refermait la plaie. Alec se déversa sur le torse de Magnus alors Magnus se déversa en lui, Alec s'effondra dans les bras de Magnus

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi, maintenant tu peux me dire pourquoi même si je trouve cela excitant que tu m'as demandé que je te fasse l'amour dans la chambre de Jace demanda Magnus en caressant le bras d'Alec

\- Tu m'avais dit un jour que tu voulais que tu me fais l'amour dans la chambre de Jace répondit Alec

\- Quand j'ai dis ça moi demanda Magnus

\- Tu étais soûle à ce moment là pendant le mariage de maman et Robert expliqua Alec

\- C'était à la fois un fantasme mais aussi une vengeance dit Magnus

\- Je sais dit Alec en se levant pour renfiler son pantalon

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obliger de remette ton pantalon dit Magnus

\- Je sais mais imagine que ma mère rentre et nous trouve en train de faire du nudisme dans son salon expliqua Alec

\- Comme la fois où elle rentrait pendant j'avais ton sexe en bouche dit Magnus en remettant son pantalon

\- Oui c'est cela dit Alec

\- J'ai crus qu'elle allait découvrir le poteau rose avoua Magnus

\- Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur à ce moment-là dit Alec

Ils remettaient leur vêtements, Alec changeait les draps pour ne pas que Jace soupçonne quelque chose. Ils descendirent pour Alec mangeait quelque chose, pendant qu'Alec mangeait Magnus lui expliqua quelque leçon d'histoire. Ils s'installaient dans le salon et continuaient de travailler jusqu'à que Maryse rentre avec Robert et Max,

\- Coucou dit Maryse

\- Alors votre soirée demanda Alec

\- C'était parfait répondit Maryse

\- Et vous demanda Robert

\- On a révisé pour nos examens qui auront lieu cette semaine dit Magnus

\- Super, je vous laisse réviser dit Maryse

Maryse et Robert partirent en même temps que Max en laissant les amoureux dans le salon, Alec regarda Magnus en haussant un sourcil

\- Nous avons révisé toute la soirée dit Alec

\- Oui, je t'ai fait cours sur l'histoire, la physique, les math, la philo, ainsi que mon préféré la biologie dit Magnus

Alec balançât la tête, Magnus en voyant l'heure décida de rentrer chez lui. Alec le ramener et vis que sa voiture est garé dans son allée,

\- J'avais en profitai pendant que tu te préparais à manger de ramener ta voiture expliqua Magnus

\- Merci mon amour dit Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus partit et Alec rentra, il prit une douche et s'endormis aussi vite. Alec passa les examens avec brio, il était devenu le major de sa promotion. Il reçut fièrement son diplôme sous les applaudissements de sa famille et des parents de Magnus, il serra sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux

\- Mon bébé a tellement grandi sanglota Maryse dont Robert consola

\- Maman, arrête de pleurer dit Alec

\- Mais tu as tellement grandis si vite et que je l'impression que c'est encore hier que l'infirmier t'avais mis pour la première fois dans tes bras dit Maryse

Alec serra sa mère dans ses bras, Magnus vint les rejoindre avec sa famille.

\- Félicitation Alec félicita Charlotte

\- Merci Charlotte, où est Henri ? demanda Alec

\- Henri est en train de parler avec des professeurs de science qui fasciné par ses travaux répondit Charlotte

\- En clair il est en train de faire son vantard beugla Will

\- Will non dit Jem en se massant les tempes

Alec vit Maryse félicitait Magnus de son diplôme, Izzy vint à coté de lui

\- Alors tu as décidé aller à la fac demanda Izzy

\- Pas pour l'instant, je veux en profitai pour faire un tour du monde en compagnie de Magnus répondit Alec

\- Avant ou après le mariage demanda Izzy

\- Après le mariage répondit Alec

\- Ouf, tu me rassure parce que j'ai trouvé une robe de créateur et je veux la mette pour ton mariage dit Izzy

Alec roulât des yeux ce qui fit ricana Jace qui avait entendue la conversation, Jace encercla l'épaule d'Alec

\- Félicitation frérot même si je sais que tu le repasseras dans un siècle dit Jace

\- Merci remercia Alec

Tout le monde se rendit chez Maryse pour fêter le diplôme d'Alec et de Magnus,

\- Nous avons quelque choses à vous dire annonça Magnus

\- Je sais tu as mis Alec en cloque, je le savais beugla Will carrément ivre

\- Ce n'est pas ça et je te rappelle que Alec est un homme et de faire des enfants c'est impossible répondit Magnus

\- Alors t'es enceinte répondit Will

\- Tessa emmène-le s'il te plait dit Magnus en se pinçant le nez

\- Viens Will dit Tessa en emmenant Will

\- Mais Tessa comment ils vous faire avec le bébé demanda Will en suivant Tessa

\- Pour en revenir à notre sujet avant que Will fasse l'idiot, moi et Alexander nous avons fixé la date de notre mariage dévoila Magnus

\- Et notre mariage se tiendra le 6 Mai donc dans cinq mois annonça Alec

Tout le monde se rua sur eux pour les félicités, chacun proposa de préparait le mariage. Charlotte avait décidé de s'occuper la salle de réception, Maryse du fleuriste, Izzy après avoir été menacé par Magnus de lui découpé toute ses vêtements si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire pour le mariage avait décidé de s'occuper du traiteur et des invités. Magnus avait décidé pendant un week-end d'emmener Alec dans son pays natal,

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmener ici demanda Alec curieusement

\- Pour te présenter à mes parents répondit Magnus en rentrant dans un vieux cimetière

Magnus allait dans une allée et s'arrêtait un peu plus loin où deux tombes bien entretenu se dressaient, il tendit la main vers Alec pour qu'il s'approche

\- Je te présente mon père et ma mère, Asmodée et Iriana Bane présenta Magnus

Alec s'avança devant les tombes, en prenant la main de Magnus

\- Comment ça se fait que les tombes sont très bien entretenues demanda Alec

\- J'ai engagé des gens pour qu'il entretienne leurs tombes répondit Magnus

\- Ils te manquent demanda Alec en serrant la main de Magnus

\- Beaucoup mais je sais là où ils sont ils me regardent et ils veuillent sur moi, répondit Magnus

Alec ne répondit rien mais serra la main de Magnus,

\- Eux aussi, ils sont fier de toi là-haut dit Alec

\- Je sais et merci de me réconfortait dit Magnus en fouillant sa tête dans le cou d'Alec

\- Tu me les présente demanda Alec

\- D'accord, bon maman papa, je vous présente Alexander mon fiancé et nous allons nous marier et je suis venue ici pour le faire présenter à vous. J'espère que vous l'approuverez de là-haut parce que il est mon âme-sœur, que puis je dire il est très beau que ce soit de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur. Ah c'est aussi un vrai dieu au lit rigola Magnus après que Alec l'est frappé

\- Non ça va pas de raconter cela à tes parents cria Alec rouge

\- Je rigolais mais voilà je passerai la prochaine fois dans un siècle ou deux avec Alexander, au revoir papa et maman dit Magnus

Alec prit Magnus dans ses bras,

\- Et si on rentrait maintenant demanda Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et ils sortirent tout les deux du cimetière.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et la lune de miel très chaud. Bisous glacé.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez de votez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 40**_

Alec soupira en se redressant sur son chaise de bureau, il se l'arrêt de son nez. Il entendit un ricanement, il leva la tête et vis Magnus adossé à la porte de son bureau.

\- Fatigué demanda Magnus

\- Beaucoup, entre les préparatifs du mariage, mon travail ici, les commandes pour le mariage et les essayages des costumes expliqua Alec

\- C'est vrai que c'est fatiguant, si ça tenait à moi j'aurai finis t'épouser depuis longtemps dit Magnus en s'approchant et s'asseyant à la chaise en face du bureau d'Alec

\- Je le sais mais je préfère que tu m'épouser dans les règles de l'art devant ma famille même si vampirique ment parlant on est marié dit Alec

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé la nuit de noce de notre mariage par vampirisme sourit Magnus

Alec rougit et sourit à son tour, le téléphone d'Alec sonna et Alec répondit à son appel.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alec, c'est Izzy est ce que Magnus est avec toi demanda Izzy

\- Bien sûr pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Tu peux me le passer s'il te plait dit Izzy

Alec passa le téléphone à Magnus,

\- Allo très chère Isabelle, ici Magnus le fiancé de ton frère, alors tu as décommandé la chambre d'hôtel qu'on avait réservé pour ce week-end rien que tous les deux fit Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à Alec

Alec roula des yeux devant l'idiotie de Magnus, Magnus parla avec Izzy. Alec continua son travail en écoutant la conservation Magnus, un quart d'heure plus tard Magnus raccrocha

\- J'aime ta sœur mais là c'est impossible que je puisse l'aimer vu que elle n'arrêter pas de demande des infos sur mes mesures pour mon costumes de mariage et pendant la fête et si j'ai bien appelé le traiteur et le fleuriste expliqua Magnus en soupirant de fatigué

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera finis quand on aura dis oui à l'autel et qu'on s'envolera pour notre lune de miel répondit Alec en penchant sur lui

\- Si ça tenait qu'a moi, j'aurai t'emmener depuis longtemps et te faire l'amour dans chaque pays qu'on visitera dit Magnus

Alec se leva et contourna son bureau, il s'assit sur les jambes de Magnus qui mit ses main sur ses hanches. Il enfouillait sa tête dans le cou d'Alec, Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il en profita de ce moment de quiétude avant que le téléphone de Magnus sonna, Magnus sortit son téléphone

\- C'est Charlotte soupira Magnus

\- T'as proposition de partir à l'autre bout du monde tient toujours demanda Alec

Magnus ricana et répondit au téléphone, Alec se leva et retourna à son bureau quand Magnus soupira longuement

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Je dois rentrer Maia est venue avec les costumes et je dois être là pour faire quelques retouches soupira Magnus en se pinçant le nez

\- Toute notre famille va nous rendre dingues dit Alec

\- Tu peux le dire, tu viens je te dépose à la maison dit Magnus

\- D'accord fit Alec en se levant

Ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Magnus, Magnus le déposa chez lui. Alec l'embrassa

\- Va il ne reste que trois semaine après on pourra s'envolait pour notre lune de miel dit Alec

\- Je sais et j'ai hâte de te faire l'amour dans le jet-privée dit Magnus

Alec rougit et l'embrassa avant de sortir de la voiture, dés qu'il entra sa mère l'accapare et l'emmena chez le traiteur.

\- Il faut que tu goûte certain plats pour savoir si ça te convient ou non dit Maryse

\- Mais ça doit être avec Magnus que je dois faire cela non ? demanda Alec en s'asseyant

\- Magnus sera occupé avec son costume et il nous rejoint plus tard avec Charlotte répondit Maryse en lui passant les couverts

Alec soupira intérieurement et prit les couverts, le traiteur emmena les plats pour les faire goûter. Après un moment avoir goûté au moins plusieurs pâtisseries, Alec sentit qu'il n'en pouvait plus de goûté d'autre pâtisseries et son pantalon était en train de craquer. Magnus accompagné de Charlotte arriva et l'embrassa furtivement

\- Alors tu as goûté ? demanda Magnus

\- Si je te disais que mon pantalon va exploser si je continue de manger répondit Alec

Magnus ricana et l'embrassa sur la joue alors Maryse lui donnait les couverts dans les mains, Magnus mangeait les pâtisseries malgré le goût de cendres qui dominait dans sa bouche. Après des semaines fatigantes entre les dégustations de gâteau, retouches de costumes, visite chez le fleuriste, et autre préparatif de mariage, ils étaient à la veille de mariage. Ils étaient tout les deux dans le bureau de Magnus, Alec était assis sur Magnus.

\- Et dire que demain nous serons monsieur Ligtwood-Bane dit Magnus embrassant Alec dans le cou

\- Je sais, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou avec le préparatif du mariage soupira Alec

\- Heureusement que c'est loin derrière nous riait Magnus dans son cou

\- Tu peux le dire dit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement, Alec défit ses boutons de chemise et caressa son torse. Magnus défit son pantalon, et faufilât dans le pantalon d'Alec. Magnus mordilla son oreille

\- Tu sais à quoi, je viens de penser dit Magnus en léchant derrière l'oreille d'Alec

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec

\- Que sera la dernière fois que je ferais l'amour à un célibataire avant de me marier répondit Magnus

\- C'est bizarre, je pense la même chose sourit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa et le mit sur son bureau, il fit des mouvements sur le sexe d'Alec après avoir retiré son pantalon. Alec gémis de plaisir, Magnus le prépara avec amour. Il le pénétra ce qui fit gémir Alec de satisfaction, il ondula les hanches qui fit crier Alec quand le téléphone de Magnus sonna

\- Laisse sonner fit Magnus en bougeant ses hanches

\- Magnus-Ah- il faut que –Ah- tu répondes si c'est la famille –Ah- gémis Alec

\- Putain dit Magnus en prenant son téléphone dans son pantalon

Il prit l'appel sans arrêter de d'onduler ses hanches en Alec, Alec se mordille les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

\- Oui, il est avec moi, pourquoi que je te le passe demanda Magnus

Alec fit claquer ses hanches contre celui de Magnus,

\- D'accord je te le passe, c'est Jace dit Magnus en lui passant le téléphone

\- Allo répondit Alec en sueur

\- Alec, on a essayé de te joindre dit Jace

\- J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans les toilettes répondit Alec en se retenant de gémir sous l'assaut de Magnus

\- Ben en faite c'est pour te dire que maman et Charlotte viennent vous cherché toi et Magnus pour vous ramener chez vous expliqua Jace

\- Ah oui gémis Alec

\- Alec ça va demanda Jace

\- Jace je te rappelle plus tard raccrocha Alec en le balançant derrière lui

\- Eh mon téléphone cria Magnus en s'arrêtant de bouger

\- Je t'achetais un autre dit Alec en bougeant ses hanches

Magnus ricana et donna un coup plus puissants dans la prostate d'Alec qui hurlât de plaisirs, Alec n'en pouvais plus alors Magnus joueur serra la base de du sexe d'Alec

\- Je ne veux pas que tu jouis tout de suite mon chéri dit Magnus

Alec s'étouffais dans ses gémissements, Magnus ramena une jambe sur son épaule pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Magnus donnât des coups quand il jouit en Alec, il serrait toujours la base du membre d'Alec pour l'empêcher de jouir. Il se mit à genoux et embrassa dans la cuisse intérieur d'Alec quand il planta ses canines dans la cuisse intérieur, Alec gémir de douleur et plaisirs. Magnus laissa Alec jouit qui le laissa dans un état second alors qu'il refermait la plaie, il vint l'embrasser

\- Qu'est que Jace a dit demanda Magnus

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai écoutais à moitié répondit Alec en souriant

\- C'est parce que je suis un dieu au lit riait Magnus

\- Ou plutôt un dieu du bureau là dit Alec

La porte d'entrée du bureau de Magnus s'ouvrit violement, ils virent Maryse entrait comme une furie.

\- ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGTWOOD COMMENT OSE-TU COUCHER AVEC TON PATRON Et oups pardon fit Maryse en se retournant et referma la porte en sortant

Magnus était bouche-bée alors Alec avait les yeux en soucoupe,

\- C'était ma mère qui vient de rentrer à l'instant demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Et elle nous a vus dans une posture embarrassante demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Par l'ange fit Alec en se levant

Alec rougit en sentant le sperme de Magnus coulait entre ses cuisses, il leva la tête pour regarder Magnus qui le souris béat voire niais. Il mit son pantalon et s'arrangeai un peu, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte suivie par Magnus. Maryse attendait dans le couloir avec Charlotte, celle-ci ne savait pas comment réagir si elle devait rire ou être gêner.

\- Maman interpella Alec

\- Alec, je suis venue te cherché dit Maryse en évitant de parler de ce qu'elle venait de voir

\- Je suis te venue te cherché aussi Magnus dit Charlotte à son tour

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Magnus

\- Parce que demain c'est votre mariage et vous ne devez pas vous voir l'un comme l'autre avant la cérémonie expliqua Maryse

\- C'est stupide dit Magnus en roulant des yeux

\- On s'en fiche alors embrassez-vous une dernière fois et puis on y va dit Charlotte

\- D'accord soupira Magnus

Magnus embrassa une dernière fois Alec, Maryse prit le bras d'Alec et l'emmena avec lui. Sa mère était venue avec Charlotte, donc elle monta dans sa voiture et se dirigeait chez eux. Un silence gênant régnait dans la voiture,

\- Magnus est le patron de cette boîte de nuit demanda Maryse

\- Oui, dit Alec

\- Je vois dit Maryse

\- Maman, dis quelque chose paniqua Alec

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise Alec, tu es grand et tu vas te marier. Certes j'ai crus que tu trompais Magnus avec ton patron mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas et donc je voudrais oublier ce petit incident dit Maryse

\- D'accord maman souris Alec

Sa mère conduisit la voiture, Alec regarda la route.

\- Donc tu es en dessous observa Maryse

\- MAMAN cria Alec rouge

\- Désolé mon chéri mais moi et Robert on a fait un pari sur vous deux lequel est au dessus. J'avais misé sur Magnus et Robert sur toi expliqua Maryse rouge

Alec avait ses yeux en forme de soucoupes et ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils arrivaient chez eux, Maryse sortit de la voiture en même temps qu'Alec. Alec retrouva tout le monde et il regarda sa mère qui tendit la main vers Robert qui lui tendit un billet à sa femme en faisant la moue, il balança sa tête en se disant qu'il avait une famille de fou. Ils passèrent toute la soirée en famille Jace avait arraché le téléphone de les mains d'Alec pour ne pas que celui-ci qu'on contacte Magnus, de son coté Will avait la même chose et Charlotte avait défendu Magnus de sortir en commençant à le menacer de son balai avant de l'utiliser sur son mari après avoir encore fait exploser le labo. Alec se réveilla sous les cris de sa mère,

\- C'est l'heure de te réveiller, tu vas te marier dans deux heures temps dit Maryse

Alec se leva et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il ressortit et se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour mettre son costume de marié. Il sentit son estomac nouait sous le stress,

\- Ça va mec, demanda Jace en entrant sa chambre

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir dit Alec

\- Détends toi mec et si tu veux vraiment vomir je te conseille de vomir sur ta tante tu sais celle qui me critique toujours dit Jace

\- Tante Adélaïde répondit Alec

\- Ouais ben renvois sur elle dit Jace

Alec ricana ce qui le détendit un peu, Izzy entra dans la chambre et vis ses frères dans la chambre.

\- Ah vous êtes là, la limousine est arrivée dit Izzy

\- On y va dit Jace

Alec prit Jace et Izzy dans ses bras,

\- Je vous aime dit Alec

\- Nous aussi répondit Izzy

\- Allez viens sinon Magnus va venir te cherché en personne dit Jace en tapotant l'épaule d'Alec

Alec sourit et sortis de chez lui pour se diriger vers l'église, il soupira discrètement pour se donner du courage. Il s'avança vers l'autel en compagnie de sa sœur, il vit Magnus l'attendre à l'autel qui lui sourit. Il prit place devant Magnus qui l'embrassa sur le nez,

\- Nous sommes réunis pour enterré commença le curé

\- Pardon fit Magnus

Tout le monde regarda le curé, Jace avait commencé à rire avant qu'Izzy ne lui écrase les pieds avec ses talons mais ce qui n'est pas le cas de Will qui ne se gênait pas rire avant de recevoir un regard noir de Charlotte,

\- Excusez-moi mais j'ai fait des enterrements toute la journée d'hier et donc j'ai encore les sacrements en tête s'excusa le curé

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais veuillez de ne pas vous tromper dit Alec

Le curé commençait son office, et puis donna la parole à Magnus

\- Alexander, mes parents m'ont toujours dit de chérir toujours la personne que tu aimeras surtout ton âme-sœur, je me suis dis que la personne que j'aimerais sera la seule chose qui bouleversera ma vie. Et puis tu es arrivé et tu ne l'as pas bouleversé mais tu l'as chamboulé tels un ouragan, aujourd'hui je te prends en tant qu'époux et de t'appeler pour les reste de notre vie mon mari et mon bien-aimé dit Magnus

\- Magnus, j'ai toujours refoulé celui que j'étais pendant des années et puis j'ai eu marre et je sorti enfin de mon cocon certes ça n'était pas facile mais je suis resté fort malgré cela, et puis je t'ai rencontré tu m'avais dit que j'étais magnifique alors qu'on ne me remarque jamais et c'était plus Jace et Izzy qu'on remarquait en premier. Mais à tes yeux j'étais la personne la plus beau, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je suis devenu tien et aujourd'hui je veux être ton mari pour te soutenir dans chaque étape de la vie pour les restes de notre vie dit Alec

Tout le monde eut les larmes aux yeux, ils entendirent un bruit de reniflement et un nez se débouchait. Le curé demanda les alliances, Raphaël présenta l'alliance

\- Répété moi, Magnus bane je te prends pour époux Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la maladie et la félicité, pour le meilleur et le pire dit le curé

\- Moi Magnus Bane je te prends pour époux Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la maladie et la félicité, pour le meilleur et le pire répéta Magnus en lui mettant l'alliance

\- Pourquoi sur mon alliance est écrit appartient à pépé le putois demanda Alec en faisant rire tout le monde

\- J'ai perdu un pari répondit Magnus

Le curé se tourna vers Alec pour lui faire répéter le serment, Alec se tourna vers Jace qui fouillât dans ses poches.

\- Jace l'alliance s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Attends que je cherche répondit Jace en cherchant dans son costume

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu cria Alec paniqué

\- Bien sûr que non dit Jace

\- Jace, l'alliance est ici cria Clary en sortant de des bancs

\- Pourquoi est ce que l'alliance est avec Biscuit demanda Magnus

\- Ben en faite commença Jace en donnant l'alliance à Alec

\- Bande lapins à mon mariage s'écria Magnus

\- Oh ça va, vous n'êtes pas parfait vous deux beugla Jace

\- Si tu savais ricana Magnus

Le curé racla la gorge, et fit répétait le serment à Alec qui passait l'alliance au doigt de Magnus. Il les déclara marier, Alec et Magnus s'embrassa langoureusement sous les applaudissements de toute la famille

\- Je pense que c'est bon les mecs dit Jace en les voyants toujours s'embrassé

Ils rompirent le baiser et se regarda en souriant, ils sortirent de l'église en se dirigeant vers la salle de réception. Toute la famille et amis était présents et s'amusait dans la salle, Alec et Magnus se bécotait de temps à autre en dansant. Alec vit Charlotte et Henri valsé sur la piste de danse en même temps que Jem et Tessa alors que Will faisait un concours de boisson avec certain cousins germain et Jace qui prenait les paris, sa mère discutait avec sa grand-mère et Robert ainsi que Max. Izzy et Simon dansait sur la piste de danse en riant, Raphaël et Lily n'étaient pas en vue jusqu'à que Magnus sourit de joie en lui montrant son alliance il comprit que Raphaël avait l'intention d'épouser Lily. Clary discutait Aline et Helen, les frères d'Helen participaient au concours de boisson. Il sentit un souffle dans son cou,

\- Je t'aime dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en l'embrassant

Alec regarda sa famille s'amusaient à son mariage, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue

\- Tu le regrette demanda Magnus

\- Non, jamais, Izzy et Jace seront avec moi dans l'éternité mais je contemple une dernière foi ma mère et Robert, et Max dit Alec

\- Max peut être l'âme-sœur d'un vampire tu sais dit Magnus

\- Je voudrais l'espérais mais je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve dit Alec

\- Le destin et l'avenir nous appartient désormais, c'est à nous de le forger maintenant dit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa, Jace beugla un peu ivre devant eux.

\- L'étincelle, tu sais t'es un bon gars pour Alec. Et puis je t'aime bien surtout pour te charrier mais j'espère que tu prendras soin d'Alec, et puis je veillerai sur lui de loin en cas où bon maintenant que j'ai dit mon pavé de sentimentalisme je vous félicite de tout cœur même si vous êtes une bande de lapin dit Jace

\- Merci Jace pour ça dit Alec

Jace hocha la tête et retourna vers le concours de boisson,

\- Tu crois que je peux lui dire que nous avons couché ensemble dans sa chambre demanda Magnus

\- Il n'en ais pas question rougit Alec

\- Dommage dit Magnus en faisant la moue

Alec l'embrassa amoureusement, arrivée l'heure pour eux de partir en lune de miel. Alec serra sa famille dans ses bras, et monta dans le jet-privée accompagné de Magnus

\- On va où demanda Alec

\- Où tu veux répondit Magnus

\- Alors surprends-moi mon vampire dit Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus commanda le pilote de se diriger vers l'Angleterre avant d'entraîner Alec dans la chambre de l'avion.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai leur lune de miel et un os « Cendrillon version Malec ». Bisous**


	42. Epilogue

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de votez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Alec se réveilla sous les caresse de Magnus, Il se tourna et vit Magnus le regardait en souriant. Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement, il le surplomba et commença le caresse tout son torse. Alec leva la tête et gémis de plaisirs, Magnus faufilât sa main sous le drap pour prendre le membre d'Alec et commença à le pomper. Alec rejeta sa tête en criant alors Magnus grignotait ses tétons, Magnus descendis et pris son membre en bouche. Alec serra les draps dans ses mains en criant, Magnus le prépara doucement et puis le pénétra. Il ondula ses hanches, Alec fit calquer ses hanches avec le mouvement de Magnus. Magnus le renversa pour qu'Alec le chevauche, Alec avait la tête rejeté en arrière en chevauchant Magnus. Magnus se redressa pour prendre Alec dans ses bras, il fit courir ses canines sur le cou d'Alec avant de planter ses canines pour boire son sang. Alec se déversa sur Magnus en sentant les canines de celui-ci, Magnus après quelque coup de rein se déversa à son tour en Alec. Alec s'effondra sur Magnus, Magnus ronronna dans ses cheveux

\- Bonjour mon amour dit Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chat répondit Alec en leva la tête

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Magnus amusé

\- Très bien dormi même le réveil était agréable répondit Alec

Magnus rigola et l'embrassa furtivement, Alec se leva en dévoilant son corps nu à Magnus. Magnus matait les fesses d'Alec sans gêne. Alec prit des vêtements dans sa valise, et regarda Magnus qui le regarda.

\- Tu me rejoins demanda Alec taquin

\- Tu n'es pas rassasié ? demanda Magnus sur le même ton

\- Tu es accro à moi comme moi je suis accro à toi répondit Alec

\- J'arrive dit Magnus

Alec entra dans la douche et actionna l'eau chaude, l'eau se mit à couler sur Alec qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Alec allait prendre le gel douche quand une main vint le prendre à sa place,

\- Tu as pris du temps dit Alec en soupirant d'aise pendant que Magnus le savonnait

\- Il fallait que je prenne des vêtements pour moi, mon chou dit Magnus en caressant le membre d'Alec

\- J'ai cru que tu étais trop fatigué, provoqua Alec en souriant

\- Je suis un vampire et je suis jamais fatigué dit Magnus

\- Ah bon, je pense que tu es devenu trop vieux papy provoqua Alec en se retournant

\- Tu ose me traiter de papy, attends de voir je vais te faire montrer comment ton mari est encore jeune répondit Magnus en pénétrant Alec sec

Alec cria de plaisirs et enroula ses jambes autour de Magnus, Magnus accéléra ses coups de rein de plus en plus vite sous le plaisir d'Alec. Alec rejetait sa tête de plaisirs, il regarda Magnus qui avait ses yeux de chat ce qui le fit exploser. Magnus se déversa en lui, Alec posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus

\- Alors pour un vieux, je me débrouille bien non ? demanda Magnus en ricanant

\- Tu l'as bien prouvé mon amour répondit Alec en l'embrassant

Ils sortirent de la douche après s'être nettoyé, ils s'habillèrent pour sortir comme il pleuvait et donc ils en profitaient pour visiter un peu l'Angleterre. Ils avaient atterris la veille, Magnus l'avait emmené dans sa maison qu'il avait en Angleterre. Ils avaient fais l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'Alec s'endorme de fatigue, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner sur la terrasse d'un café.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais visiter un peu la ville répondit Alec en mordant dans son gâteau

\- Je vais te faire la ville un partout et en même temps je connais quelque endroits qu'il pourrait te plaire dit Magnus

\- J'y hâte y être souris Alec

Magnus souris devant l'enthousiasme d'Alec, ils se promenaient dans la ville. Alec achetait quelque souvenir pour sa famille alors que Magnus en profitait pour s'acheter des vêtements et des paillettes, Magnus l'emmenait à l'Abbaye de Westminster, (C'est pour toi Marie 3000) Alec sifflota d'admiration devant l'architecture de l'Abbaye.

\- C'est magnifique dit Alec

\- Je sais, je suis toujours impressionner depuis le mariage de Lady Diana dit Magnus

\- Tu y as assisté demanda Alec

\- Tessa l'assisté avec Jem, Will ne voulait pas venir top barbant d'après lui répondit Magnus

Alec s'émerveillait devant l'autel de l'Abbaye, Magnus lui fit montrer le confessionnal. Alec regarda à l'intérieur quand il sentit qu'on le pousse dans le confessionnal, Magnus referma la porte

\- Magnus qu'est que tu fais demanda Alec

\- D'après toi répondit Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou

\- Pas ici, on risque de nous faire prendre gémis Alec en sentant la main de Magnus dans son pantalon

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est insonorisant susurra Magnus

Alec gémis de plaisirs quand Magnus prit son membre en bouche, Alec mit sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Magnus, ah gémis Alec

Magnus le pénétrait et ondula ses hanches, Alec écarta ses main contre le mur du confessionnal en criant de plaisirs. Après quelque coups, Alec se déversa sur Magnus alors que Magnus vint se déversa en Alec. Ils ressortaient de l'Abbaye, Alec était gênait dont la manière ils ont fait l'amour dans le confessionnal.

\- Ça va mon amour demanda Magnus

\- Non, ça ne vas pas. Tu te rends compte qu'on vient de faire l'amour dans un lieu de saint dit Alec

\- Je t'avais dit que je te ferai l'amour dans l'Abbaye et puis je peux t'avouer que c'était excitant susurra Magnus en prenant Alec par la taille

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te frapper ou t'embrasser répondit Alec

\- Je penche plutôt pour le second choix même si je préfère que tu me frappe pendant je suis en toi, je parie que ce sera encore plus excitant ronronna Magnus

Alec rougit violemment, ils rentraient chez eux. Ils passaient quelque jours à l'Angleterre Alec ne verrait plus l'Angleterre du même œil surtout quelque endroit tels que le palais de Buckingham où Magnus avait réussir à se faufiler discrètement avec lui pour visiter, la gallérie d'Art ou encore la tour de Big Ben. Ils étaient partis en France et bien sûr Magnus ne sait pas retenue de lui faire l'amour dans l'ascenseur de pour aller à la tour Eiffel, ils avaient visité plusieurs endroits et acheté plusieurs souvenirs pour Alec et plusieurs vêtements. Ils ont fait presque tout les pays d'Europe, ils étaient en route pour l'Argentine. Ils étaient retournés en Angleterre pour prendre leur Jet-privé, Alec regarda le paysage via l'hublot de leurs chambres. Magnus emmenait une coupe de champagne pour Alec,

\- Ça va mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Ça va pourquoi demanda Alec en prenant la coupe de champagne

\- Nous serons bientôt à l'Argentine dit Magnus en s'allongeant à coté d'Alec

\- Tu as appelé tout le monde à la maison demanda Alec

\- Oui, je l'ai appelé quand tu dormais avant qu'on partait pour l'Angleterre, ta mère et Robert vont bien, Izzy et Simon sont partis en vacances au Canada, ton flamant de rose de frère et Biscuit sont en vacances au chalet, Raphaël et Lily sont partis chez la famille de Lily pour annoncer leur fiançailles, nos trios d'amour sont été foutu à la porte par Charlotte pour rester en amoureux avec Henri d'ailleurs les trios sont en Floride en ce moment expliqua Magnus

\- La Floride n'a pas de soleil là-bas demanda Alec les joues un peu rouge avec l'alcool

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, tu veux encore un peu de champagne demanda Magnus

\- Oui encore répondit Alec en en tendant le verre

\- Ils ne craignent à rien vu qu'ils ont une maison là-bas dit Magnus en versant du champagne dans le verre

\- Je vois dit Alec en buvant son verre

Après un moment Alec était ivre, il était euphorique. Magnus était amusé de le voir aussi joyeux

Magnus interpella Alec

\- Oui mon amour répondit Magnus amusé

\- Tu sais que ce j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour dit Alec en triturant les boutons de chemise de Magnus

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus

\- J'aime quand tu me prends en levrette et aussi quand je te chevauche, j'ai beaucoup aimé quand tu m'as fait l'amour dans le labyrinthe de Pyramide, et aussi dans le palais de la reine expliqua Alec

\- Et encore ? demanda Magnus

\- Plein d'autre choses que j'aime chez toi, tes yeux de chat, tes canines, tes lèvres, tes mains disons tout ton corps que j'aime mais ce que j'aime le plus c'est ton cœur avoua Alec en déboutonna la chemise de Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu fais mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Je te déshabillé pour que tu me fais l'amour tu ne veux pas demanda Alec en le chevauchant

\- Voilà une bonne expectative, je suis toute à toi dit Magnus en laissant Alec faire

Alec embrassa Magnus et descendis dans son cou et lui fit quelque suçons, il déboutonna la chemise de Magnus et lui mordilla les tétons ce qui fit gémir Magnus. Alec arriva vers le pantalon de Magnus, il débarrassa le pantalon de Magnus et prit son membre en bouche. Magnus plaça sa main dans les cheveux d'Alec qui s'était mis à le suçotait comme une friandise, Alec commença à jouer avec les bourses de Magnus. Alec ressortit le membre de sa bouche et se débarrassa de son pantalon, il chevaucha Magnus et mit son membre en lui. Magnus commença à onduler ses hanches en Alec qui gémit de plaisirs, Alec bougea ses hanches avec érotisme ce qui ravit Magnus qui avait cessé de bouger ses hanche pour laisser Alec bougea comme il veut. Alec criât de plus en plus de plaisirs, Magnus le prit par la hanche et le retourna pour le dominé et ondula ses hanches de plus en plus vite. Alec se déversa sur le torse de Magnus alors que Magnus se déversa en lui dans un râle de jouissance. Il se retira et vit qu'Alec était essoufflé et les joues rouges, il sourit en voyant l'état d'Alec car il aimait ce visage qu'arbore Alec après avoir fait l'amour. Il l'embrassa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres, Alec commença à sombrer dans le sommeil.

\- Je t'aime fit Alec en s'endormant

\- Je t'aime aussi répondis Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Alec se réveilla avec une migraine, il avait l'impression que Will et Jace sont installés dans sa tête avec une télé écran plasma pour regarder un match de football dans sa tête. Magnus entra dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau,

\- Tiens pour soigner ton mal de tête dit Magnus en tendant des gélules

\- Merci répondit Alec en prenant les gélules

\- De rien, on est arrivé en Argentine dit Magnus

\- C'est vrai fit Alec après avoir bu

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Super fit Alec en sortant du lit

Alec n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était nu, Magnus le regarda avec avide.

\- Mon chéri, je pense que tu devrais mettre un linge sur toi dit Magnus

Alec rougit violemment et prit des vêtements et se changeât dans la mini salle de bain du Jet-Privé. Il ressortit et dans la salle bain et embrassa Magnus furtivement,

\- Prêt demanda Magnus

\- Prêts avec toi je serai toujours prêts dit Alec

\- Je t'aime pour l'éternité dit Magnus embrassant Alec

\- Je t'aime pour toujours répondit Alec

Ils ouvrirent la porte de l'avion pour commencer une nouvelle aventure pour eux, Alec et Magnus vécut heureux pendant des centaines d'années. Ils avaient adopté deux enfants vampire, et devint de véritable famille.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et c'est fini pour le pacte de sang, demain je mettrai le nouveau fic en ligne. Tout à l'heure pour l'Os « Cendrillon ».**


End file.
